The Perks of being a Vigilante
by CallMeJaneFrost
Summary: Effects of Red: exciting and motivating. It excites our emotions and inspires us to take action. Modern AU. G!pAnna. Elsanna. Non-incest. Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

The first time I tried it, I got my ass kicked pretty badly. It was fucking pathetic, actually, and I had just about given my butler, Olaf, a heart attack. He'd asked if I needed to be taken to a hospital but at my immediate refusal, he simply rolled his eyes and pushed me back out the door to wait in the guest house for our family physician, lest he let me hobble inside and cause an uproar from my visiting aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"That would explain all the push-ups you've been doing." He quirked an amused dark eyebrow at my abused body. "But you do realise, Lady Arendelle, that fighting without technique is like a dope trying to make love to a door handle."

"Shut the hell up, I didn't start it." I snapped, just narrowly snorting at his weird annalogy. _Such sexual innuendo._

"Yes and you sure as hell _didn't_ finish it." He shot back but before I come up with my own snide remark, he went to open the door. In stepped an old friend, carrying his bag of utilities. Pabbie took one look at me and very visibly sighed, like I was nearly the bane of his existence. Maybe I was, but I would never know since the guy was as secretive as the waters that held the Lochness Monster.

"I won't ask." He muttered and instantly ordered me to take my shirt off so he could tend to the cuts and bruises that flourished all over my torso.

"Fuck off, Olaf." I growled at the smirking butler. "Make yourself useful and get me some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate and a number for a personal trainer. You are excellent with your weapon knowledge and dead-on sniper eye, Miss Anna, but you cannot fight. I know a guy and I'm sure your parents' ghosts would have my head if you showed up to the doorstep dead as well. So hand-to-hand combat might very well be just what you need." He excused himself and I tossed a box of band-aids directly at his head.

_Fuck- fucking bigot. Stupid- _"goddam it, Pabbie! could you be a little more gentle?!" I twitched horribly as said man dabbed at the gash on my cheek with peroxide. Damned pussies had a knife and a poor aim.

"Such a mouth for someone so young." He chided, deliberately pushing on my cheek and I hissed, holding in whatever distasteful words decided to tumble out of my mouth in fear he'd lecture me about the proper ways I should act. "I do hope you're still in school, Anna. You have an... interesting way of speaking with Olaf and vise-versa, that cannot be a healthy combination if he reciprocates and acts thusly to those actions." He didn't say, but I gathered that he was speaking more directly about our earlier exchange. _Personal trainer my ass... damned bastard._

"Who I associate with is none of your business." _That's a lie. He has every right to know. _"And no, I am not in school at the moment. I'll be transferring to the States next week." A shadow flashed in the corner of my eye so I lowered my voice and switched to my native tongue. _"Hence my cousin hovering about, trying to pry answers from Olaf as to what happened to me." _She was an impatient, curious pup.

_"Why the change of language? Since you'll be in the States shouldn't you be practing more English?" _He spoke Norwegian too, casting an odd look at me but I only yawned in slight boredom, being thirteen and all. Once he finished with my cheek he moved on to the angry cut on my side.

_"I speak fine English. Not to mention a few other languages." _I grinned haughtily, switching to French instead. "I'm not an idiot, you know." Back to English so I could humor him.

He wasn't having it and as if to spite me for it, the pain Pabbie inflicted on me next from that damned alcohol covered cloth stung like a deliberate bitch!

I honestly hadn't planned on it. Then again, the bastards probably didn't even realize they were going to rob that store either. _Rest assured, I won't try again unless I have my own knife. _Like an idiot, I forgot it, but since when did one need protection to go on a run? Either way, they didn't hesitate to hand my ass back to me in tatters, though I was fortunate that none of my limbs had been broken. But the _feeling_ The damned feeling of adrenaline coursing through my veins, standing up for a crime that wouldn't have been questioned unless someone else stepped in.

It was thrilling! I may have been beaten like a dusty rug, but for the first time in forever, I felt alive once more and I wanted so badly to feel it again.

"Will Olaf accompany you to the States? What State are you moving to? Surely this is something Emmet and Melena hadn't planned." Pabbie wondered out loud.

_"They didn't plan it." _I started in Norwegian once more, unsure if my cousin was still out there or not. _"Uncle Stephen and Aunt Dianna simply came and requested that I live with them. Something about not letting me live at this big estate alone. And Olaf will stay behind_ _to upkeep said estate and handle the business affairs until I'm ready to."_

_"Will you be ready to? Because if these hideous wounds are anything to go by than I would believe that you are either picking random fights or you just stuck your nose in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_"Or maybe I was trying to-" _A stupid grin split my face but was wiped immediately off when he started on another cut. _I'm only thirteen damn it!_

"Hm?" His old eyes focused as he continuously patched me up.

"Fight for Justice?" I mused because the term felt right. I had been able to turn them in anyway and it was exhilarating. "It's always been a fantasy of mine, you know-"

"Why yes, I recall you running around with your mother's only red dress caped around your neck, proclaiming you were _The Cardinal _and jumping off what ever highest point you saw fit. Even the stables." Olaf appeared with a giant mug of hot chocolate in his white gloved hands. "Honestly, I'm positive that you also would have sent them to an early grave. Your father nearly keeled over when that last stunt had your leg in a cast for a few months." He chuckled good naturedly, patting me on the head.

"I was eight and overdosed on cartoons." I muttered, feeling my blood run cold. That number haunted me, but like hell I'd appear weak in the eyes of these two. Or to anyone in fact. I may have been thirteen but I lost my parents to some cold-hearted son of a bitch a mere five years ago. Something like that never went away (I would learn) and it just so happened to change the way a person thought.

At the time, I'd only entertained the idea with fond memories of that dress aforementioned. Mother didn't like the color red, even though, like me, she was a redhead. She said the color associated very closely with blood and blood loss lead to death. Macabre much? Either way, she eventually bought one and it rendered Father speechless. Me too and he was quite furious that I had snuck it out to do just what Olaf had mentioned. Mother didn't mind whatsoever.

To me, red was strength. It was the color my father's face turned when he had absolute power over us and we had to do as he said. When he got after me for attempting something stupid. It was confidence, determined, an alarming color, everything in one passionate energy and lastly, the only color I saw after my parents had been murdered right before my eyes...

"The Cardinal, hm?" I suddenly grinned at Olaf as he gave me the steaming cup and stealthily slid a card under my fingers as well.

_"When you get settled there, call this number. Gaston will see to it that you learn all you need to know about hand-to-hand combat, my little bird." _He whispered in German. It was a language we both knew Pabbie didn't speak and I hardly felt the rest of the treatment for my belly burned with anticipation...or was that the hot chocolate?

* * *

A/N: I've been out of sorts lately, though my constant drawings of this particular one had me desperately wanting to start it already...this is not one of my ideas, I'm- doing my best- to fulfill a request (You know who you are) but reviews are always appreciated. Thank you, you all rock and we'll also see how this one goes ^^ Tootles~


	2. So Plex

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"...the solar plexus. That shit hurts doesn't it?" His deep voice rumbled around me, though faintly because I was doing my best not to cry my eyes out. _FUCKING! OW! That fucking hurts! _It felt like my whole body had just become incapable in _any_ sort of movement and was struggling to regain some semblance of awareness only to get pounded away by the hurt. _goddam it! Pull yourself together. _"Are you done then, Arendelle?" I heard the taunting in his voice.

"F-fuck you, Gaston!" I muttered, grasping desperately for a hold on reality before I gave way to unconsciousness.

"Breathe then." He grunted, clearly circling me like I was prey and even if I didn't admit it...I was very well Prey at the moment. _Dammit._ "I barely even hit you. You think someone's gonna have mercy on you? Remember that adrenaline and anger can keep somebody going for a long time even through extreme pain. christ, we've been over this already-"

"Well who the fuck is skilled enough to hit me in the solar- whatever the hell it was called?" I groaned, weakly pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"Clearly me." He scoffed, reaching down and yanking me up effotlessly. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. "Fighting in real life is different than fighting in the stupid movies and rest assured, if anyone knew you were as male as I down there, they wouldn't hesitate to kick those bad boys to kingdom come to render you in-"

I instantly rounded on him, driving my boot into his shin with precise force and I had the satisfying view of his muscular face twisting in pain. A split second later, I tried to mimic his earlier punch directly to his chest but ended up crying out as my aim was off and my fist crunched against his built chest instead of getting the desired effect. My wrist hurt like a bitch and he took advantage of that by knocking my legs out from under me and instantly pinning me to the mats he'd just helped me up from. My head spun from the rapid way things had turned in all of three seconds. I held back from spitting in his face.

"What did I say on the first day you came to me, Arendelle? Keep. Your. Wrist. Straight. The last thing I want is you breaking your stupid wrist in the heat of battle. Your own rage can and will be your downfall if you don't channel it correctly." _I-told-you-so _dripping from every word.

I glared. He grinned and lifted me up once more.

"Weight break." Gaston clapped his hand on my shoulder and I flexed my wrist before obediantly going to the opposite side of the gym to the dumb bells. _Fucking, gorilla man. _I stretched, knowing he'd join me in a minute but until then I needed to loosen the rest of my tense muscles before hand. _I'll get you back some day I swear! _

It had already been a year since I moved to the States with my...second family? I lived in the guest house so I guess that really didn't count as- oh whatever, I no longer lived in Norway but that didn't stop me from continuing to pursue what I had come across in that other guest house at the Arendelle Estate. _The Cardinal. _I'd also entertained the idea to Olaf before I left but he didn't ask much questions, didn't even acknowledge really, all the same he still offered Gaston's card to me. That let me know that he was looking out for me still. So he couldn't outright say yes or no about what I'd planned to do, but I also knew he'd support me in all the ways he could. _Within reason, young Arendelle. Don't be brash about it. _But as far as I was concerned, Olaf was paying Gaston handsomly for these lessons as well.

Lessons. god the lessons! The fucking training. Back in Norway I had started a sort of work-out routine that mainly consisted of the basic: push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jump rope, and a normal run in the evenings. But all of it meant nothing during that first week in training with Gaston. He didn't care about my young age or the fact that I was a girl and immediately beat me, possibly worse than those amateurs back home, for the first two months and only intensified as time went on. I swear my whole body ached and when I began to swallow food whole my aunt felt compelled to ask what was going on with me. They knew I was an hermaphrodite so they really had no clue about what I was going through, but I simply told them that it was puberty and they thankfully ran with it.

Like hell I'd tell them I was learning how to fight. That would lead them to inquire as to _why _and I would probably cover it with saying I was being bullied or something (I didn't talk to anyone and who ever looked at me wrong, well, I could easily put them back in their place.) but I didn't want to lie about that and besides, how could I give them a straight answer when I, myself, was still only toying with the idea?

Anyway, I'd come to the States as lean and probably firm, but now I felt like a completely different person. My form was still feminine sure and I looked like a well-built girl, maybe a little too much, but Gaston said I'd grow in to those muscles and turn out to be a machine when he was finished with me...

A swift jab to my side had me yelping in surprised pain.

"The hell do you think you're doing, Arendelle? Olaf doesn't pay me to watch you daydream." Gaston crossed his massive arms over his broad chest to stare disdainfully at me.

"He doesn't pay you to _watch _me do anything, you fucking dog." I was fully prepared to kick him again but luckily he was on the other side of the bench.

"You got your fire back, I see." He mused. "That's great, but after this we'll call it a day. Speaking from experience, I know how painful that blow was for you, I mean you _are _a girl and all. So, I don't wanna damage those still-growing breasts of yours in case you're future girlfriend has a boob fetish." His grin was unfathomable and I so badly wanted to kick his teeth in. I may not have been precise with my punches, but my kicks more than compensated for it and he was well aware of that.

"Asshole." I muttered and took a small victory in knowing that my earlier kick to his shin would leave a nasty bruise in its wake. Though my dignity held a similar bruise, considering I'd been close to tears when it happened. _Weaksauce!_

"You insult me at every turn." Gaston gestured for me to lie under the bar so he could spot me. I obliged, knowing full well where he was going with this small talk. At least I hoped it was small talk. He liked the sound of his own voice too much. "I don't remember Emmet or Melena having such a mouth...well Emmet maybe, but only when something he couldn't control went wrong."

"Bubba." We said together in a snort. Bubba had been a kick-ass stallion that I'd begged my father for and when I didn't feel like riding him (I had been testing my father) he wasted no time in throwing himself on the unsuspecting animal and thusly got thrown back off like the horse had been wearing Emmet Repellent. Gaston knew this story because I had told him and apparently he was a long time friend of the family that had even taught, to my surprise, Olaf to fight. Had I known that, I would have asked Olaf to teach me, at least a few things before I came here and promptly got my ass ran into the ground every day. _Then again, maybe I will be a machine when he's done with me and I can take both of them easily._

"You're distracted." Gaston accused.

"Well if you'd shut your pie-hole once in a while, I could probably concentrate a little more." I growled, snapping my mind back to the present so I didn't smash myself with the stupid weights.

"But if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you that you're going about lifting the wrong way. Breathe!" He barked. "I can see your face turning red from exaggerated exertion." He stopped me and placed the bar back in place. "Drop and give me fifty instead." He relented and even joined me. Mainly so I wouldn't slip away once more. Perhaps his hit to my diaphragm tore a lung and I was steadily losing oxygen and ultimately getting light headed from that. "How's school coming along? You aren't taking advantage of these techniques are you?"

"Why yes, I joined the fight club." I stated sourly, ignoring the slight irritation in my wrist. "Are you going to give me a damned lecture about only using my fighting knowledge for good?"

"Is it for good?" Gaston amped up his own sets by doing a series of mini-pumps before pushing himself all the way back up. _Show off. _"Olaf mentioned something about you're cartoon-ruined imagination, so answer me this."

"You two are totally gay for each other." I snapped, finishing my sets and jumping to my feet. "I'll explain myself and actions over a dinner in which _you _will be buying." I paused when a smirk curled his lips. "I think you owe me that for almost killing me earlier."

"Sure, Brat." He chuckled before tousling my hair.

"Old man." I slapped his massive hand away.

"Old man?" He repeated incredulously but I'd already began my retreat to the showers. _I will get you back. Mr. Solar Plexus..._


	3. Swirl Thrills

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

High School. _I'd rather gladly take a bullet to my foot._ I wasn't sure if schools were the same here than in Norway because I'd never attended a public school before. (I also had no idea why my cousin went to this school too, she was about as rich as I was anyway.) I chose, or rather was persuaded, to go to public school because Olaf said wanted me to get the full American Experience. Whatever the hell that was. _Damned asshole._ If he only knew what I already went through with Gaston even before school started. In said man's mind, I was the son he never had. and with that came a few things that I dare not mention to Olaf, lest he come to the states too so he could kick our asses.

Back to the main topic of school. I had a taste of what school would be like when I first enrolled at some intermediate school at my transfer. During that time, I was still training with Gaston so my main focus was trying to knock him out more than actual homework, but somehow I managed to pass and move on to ninth grade. I would soon find that Mid School was one thing, but this roaring wave of teen hormones (including my own) was something else entirely that would devour a person whole if they so desired.

Freshman year, I'd heard from Gaston, was going to be the hardest year of my life. _Yeah. I'm sure I've had worse._ But so far, my mentor's words seemed to ring true at the moment. _I still think I've had worse._

"What's the matter, Nerd? You can't speak English or what?" Some belligerent asshole blocked my path and I so badly wanted to knock the shit out of him. And his gang of pussies. I glared at him through my lenses, already finding my hands tingling with anticipation. _A good slap to the ear outta teach him a lesson on the first day. Open season if it continues past today. _Gaston had taken the liberty and taught me a different, more subtle, technique of fighting in case some bastard, or bastards, tried defining me at school, bless his twisted heart. (One of the things Olaf wouldn't approve of.)

I may have chosen the safer path by wearing glasses and pretending to not speak proper English to save face, but at the moment, I was seriously reconsidering that option. They drew closer and I began to steel myself, picking off the weakest one was the easiest because he was the one with the loud mouth. The mouth I'd like to shove my fist down...

"Ah, so we have some fresh meat?" _Speaking of pussy. _My attention turned to the owner of that very feminine, if not, _sultry_ voice and almost fainted right then and there. Her hair glimmered like snow on the tips of a mountain doused in moonlight, her eyes as blue as topaz, sharp like ice and deeper than any ocean, full luscious oh-so fucking inviting lips, skin so pale and flawless I figured there wasn't a trace of peach fuzz or hair elsewhere other than her glorious head. Her hips were to die for, legs long and sexy, perfect round ass and to top it all off, a nice ample chest that I wouldn't mind suffocating in. _My god, who the fuck is that?_

"I heard she's Punzie's cousin and that they imported her from overseas." The guy with the eyebrows pushed at my shoulder, breaking my entrapment from the no-way-she's-still-in-high-school sex bomb and back to my strategy to injure each and every one of them. Starting with Mr. Ladyface.

"There you are, Anna!" Arms forced their way around my neck and I had the insane urge to flip her over me. Training with Gaston had made that an instinct for me and turned it in to a self defense quirk of mine. "I've been looking all over for you!" She gave me an over joyous smile before gesturing to my harassers like we were the best of friends. "This is Hans, Herc, Dimitri, Adam, Steven (but we call him Stitch) and as for the girls we have Meg, Belle, Anastasia, me and-" She paused dramatically. I'd already forgotten all of their names at that point. "This is Elsa Shadows." _That's definitely a fake name. _"And everyone...this is my cousin Anna Arendelle, fresh from Norway!" She beamed and I wanted to sucker-punch her pretty face.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you." The platinum blonde flashed her perfect teeth at me, clearly for the sake of making angels cry, though, to me it looked as if she was a feral animal. Better yet, a spider intent on devouring its mate soon after they fucked. _goddamit, I wonder how her bedroom voice sounds. _I ended up grinning at her, knowing full well what she was planning on doing and sadly it wasn't me. "Boys. shall we give her a proper welcome?" Her smile turned into a sneer so quick I'm sure those same angels passed out from whiplash.

"Seriously?" Rapunzel interjected, keeping her arms around my neck. "B-but she's my-"

"Go fuck yourself, Corona." The brown-haired girl with the red painted lips and pointy face snapped at Rapunzel. "I agree, let's give her the full Freshman Experience, complete with, what do we have for her today, Miss Shadows?" She then turned to the platinum blonde.

"What would you prefer, newbie?" Elsa, was it? Asked me directly, momentarily blinding me with those lethal teeth of hers. _Fuck. _"We have a round of slushiness to the face, from all of us of course. Wedgies, Patriotic Wedgies, Dumpster Diving, Glasses Finding, Lunch Money stealing- what'll it be?" _Cute, they have names for each punishment._ Elsa's voice was dripping honey and I was ready to taste that forbidden sweetness. Willing to be injected with that poison of hers. _Fuck it, I suppose I can talk to her. Only her of course._

"Whatever you give me, I can handle." _Shit. _I hadn't realized my voice would be that hoarse. All the same, I saw it wrap around the blonde, causing her eyes to darken just a bit at the suggestive way I put it. _Hot and Horny I see. Like every other idiot in this hell hole. Horny I mean._ As far as I was concerned, none of these other plebes were worth a second glance at. _Well...maybe that other brunette over there... _My gaze slipped to another nice set of hips. Hips accompanied with uncertain chocolate colored eyes and a french styled bun. _Not bad at all._

"Feisty, I see." Elsa smirked. If I was blind, I would have missed the way she had caught me checking out someone other than her, thus her now sharp and cold tone. _Already jealous are you, Queen Bee? No, not a bee...Ice Queen? Perfect. _Licking my lips, I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face. "I think a nice head dunk ought to cool you down. Hans? Adam? I leave the two of you in charge." She smirked back at me. _Good choices, sweetheart. Just the assholes I wanted._

I watched her strut away from us with the rest of her band of hussies (my good-for-nothing-cousin included) deliberately swinging her ass like she knew I'd be looking. I sure as hell was. I zoned in on only her and had the feeling that if she'd looked back, there would be a fire in those blue eyes. _Possibly a bigger brat than I am. _Which led me to wonder how those manicured nails of hers felt scraping down my back, or those teeth leaving marks on my skin..._Fuck, it's a good thing I'll be in the bathrooms soon. _Perhaps Gaston should have taught me to reel in my libido too because there was no way I could have clean thoughts with that girl anywhere near me. The girl with the fake last name. _Shadows? Seriously?_

Lost in impure thoughts, I fantasized until the guys stepped in front of me and promptly began pushing me toward the guys' bathroom because they were _such_ fucking gentlemen and weren't about to go barging into the girl's bathroom to stuff my head in toilet water.

"So you can talk can you." Ladyface declared like he found treasure. _Of course I can, Douchbag. _Remaining silent, I readied myself for what was about to happen. Like hell I'd let them flush my head down a toilet. _I'm an Arendelle goddamit!_

"Or is there only certain people you talk to?" The other guy with long hair sneered. _Why yes, and you both are unworthy. _I let out a silent chuckle as they shoved the doors open and whoever was in there, quickly excused themselves like the bitches they were. Ladyface opened a random stall while the other pushed me closer and I stared at the menacing toilet before me.

My first swirlie._ Let's do it, you cunts._

* * *

_A/N: I think I meant to say something meaningful... ^^ yeah, how 'bout that Elsa, huh? *wink* _


	4. Bogus Slips

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Every one has six names" _My eyebrow twitched at what was in front of me, _The fuck is this? _I prayed to whatever religious deity that this paper was _not _going to be graded because that would border on completely stupid. _Is this how all the assignments are? Olaf you don't know a damned thing about public schools!_

_"Your real name:"_ I had to relent, otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind._ Anna_

_"Your detective name (favorite color and favorite animal):" Red Fox _(mainly because I didn't want to put 'Red Bird.' Now, if it asked for the specific name, I definitely wanted to put Cardinal.) Though, if I didn't want to leave tracks, then I supposed that would work for now.

_"Your soap opera name (middle name and street you live on):" _I wanted to snap my pencil in two. _Barbara Gordon. _Like hell I'd tell them my real middle name and what street I lived on.

_"Your Star Wars name (first three letters of last name, first two of first):" Are_-An. _christ, this is so dumb!_

_"Superhero name (color of your shirt, first item to your immediate left):" Green Pen. _I wanted to put knife, but thought better of it before they tossed me back out. _Superhero, hm?_

_"Goth Name (black and one of your pets):" Black Pistol. _Yes, I when I was younger, I had a German Shepard named Pistol but he got shot for messing with the Duke's disgusting Poodle. _Honestly, what a whore. _I hated Poodles then and even more so now.

"When you're done with filling those questionaires out, please bring them up." The teacher said as she looked boredly at us over her glasses. _Tone down the enthusiasm, you'll rub off on us. _I rolled my eyes and went to do just that, ignoring the whispers as I passed. Or tried to until I noticed they were about me.

_'I heard she's Rapunzel's cousin and was supposed to get a swirlie this morning.'_

_'...Norway...Adam's nose was close to being broken.'_

_'Anna-something-or-other...Hans went home with a bandage over his ear.'_

_'...completely untouched...'_

_Bet your asses I'm untouched! _Those pussies had nothing on me and I was _not_ about to let them man-handle me because I was the new girl. _Where the fuck did they get off on doing shit like that? American teens are weird._ If anything, _Miss Shadows_ should have done it herself and I wouldn't have been as tempted to touch her pretty face to begin with. Though, I seriously doubt my head would be buried in a _toilet_ with _her _'handling' me. _Damn._ With a satisfied lopsided smirk, I handed my paper in and turned just in time to see that brunette from earlier. Out in the hall and talking to the guy with the long hair. I almost laughed when I saw that his nose was patched up and he looked as pissed as a bull. _Rest assured, if he lashes out at her, I won't hold back._

"If you need to use the restroom, just ask." The teacher voiced from behind me. _She doesn't sound bored now. _Glancing back, I managed to catch her checking me out, but as soon as I did, she instantly busied herself with rummaging around in her enormous bag at her feet. _Okay?_

Without proper permission, I sauntered out the classroom and in to the hall where the guy had been getting more agitated by the minute. _Everything starts out small, may as well happen within these ugly colored walls._

"Don't you fucking lie to me, bitch. You know who my father is." He growled at the suddenly timid girl. He easily towered over her and he had serious anger issues it seemed. _Too much testosterone. _Gaston had informed me that guys had a lot of it and that it was their main power. But if that was any normal guy, Teen Beast over there may very well be on steroids.

_"Is everything alright here, Madam?" _I asked casually in French. That caught both of their attention as they turned to me with shocked eyes, well Bandages did, the girl just looked pleasantly surprised. Honestly, she just had the exact traits a well brought up Frenchwoman would have, (I'd seen a few back home, hell, she looked a little simliar to my French tutor) so it was simple to establish that she'd understand me.

_"Yes. You needn't worry about me." _She answered back. Now _her_ voice was filled with such genuine sweetness that it made me wonder why she was hanging out with those other hateful bitches. That morning, she seemed to be the lighthouse in that sea of viscious sirens.

_"Oh, I'm not worried about you. It's this ass I'm concerned about. Shall I finish the job?" _Gesturing to his nose, the girl turned away to hide a tiny smirk, drawing my eyes to her slender neck. She had fair skin and I could smell her warm scent from where I was, her eyes were inviting, big, brown and innocent with just a hint of spice swirling just below the surface. She had delicious looking hips, a modest chest and luscious hair, complete with a fine nose and full naked lips. She wasn't sexy hot like Elsa but definitely right under her as extremely pretty. This one was a little more down to earth and looked like she enjoyed romance and wooing rather than hair pulling and spanking. I ventured that she was indeed a bookworm, so says _Hamlet _prominent on the top of the books in her arms. _Brains and Beauty definitely._

_"You did a fine half-job, but I don't think-" _She started, pulling me from my observations.

"Enough of this Frog Talk! I don't understand it." Bandages cut her off and stood in front of her so he could now tower over me. "You and I have unfinished business." He snapped. _You bet we do. _Without warning, he grabbed the front of my shirt in such haste, I was taken just a fraction off guard, but before he or I could do more, the other girl tried to step in.

"A-Adam, no! Let's go to class." She pleaded, looking a lot smaller from over his shoulder. I'd already regained my control an found that my foot was ready to come down hard on his toe, from there I would give him the same treatment I did Ladyface-

"I second that." A familiar voice rumbled around us and when Adam saw who it was, he released me, instanly pulling the brunette behind him and they scuttled off down the hall. I straightened my shirt before directing a glare at the guy.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gaston?" I muttered, forgetting all about _not _talking proper English.

"It seems I just saved your ass and _that's _how you repay me? You're a cold-hearted snake." He chuckled, clapping a hand to my shoulder. "Don't worry, Kid. I'm here to fix some of your school things. Turns out that you get to skip a year."

"Asshole, what do you mean?" I asked, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching from a few feet down the hall.

"You're going to be sixteen and all, so if we don't bump you up, you'll be graduating until you're nineteen. Fuck, where do the years go?" He paused "It seems like just yesterday that you came to me this string bean of a girl and now you talk shit like me, you fight like me-"

"Untuck your fucking dick before you embarrass yourself, Old Man." I snapped.

"Ladies first." He grinned. "With _those_ jeans, I figure you're tucked pretty tight aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up! No one needs to see what underwear I'm sporting. I'd rather wear pants that fit me regardless if I'm tucked or not." It was my turn to grin. (Seriously, some of these guys had no shame in showing off thier boxers.)

"What you do with your dick is your own, but I have to ask if you've found someone you'd like to _experiment _with?" He waggled his thick eyebrows at me.

"It's only day one, idiot." I scoffed. "Did you expect me to have fucked half the school by now?"

"Of course not!" He snorted " and don't think I didn't see you already trying to fuck someone _up_ though." _You have no idea. Teen Beast is next to go home. _"Anyway, Miss Arendelle, you outta be getting back to class and don't worry, Olaf will be in touch with you as well as the Corona's. I may be closer to you than they are, but you _are_ staying with them, so expect them to know each and everything Olaf relays to me."

"Got it. Now get out of my face, you're ruining my facade." I turned and began walking back to the classroom I'd come out of, but not before hearing him mutter something about a_ pretty shitty attempt at a facade. _I would have spun around and snapped at him, but just as I was about to, I caught sight of another figure preasent in the halls.

Elsa was leaning against the lockers with a very...naughty expression on her perfect face. _Holy shit! Was she there the whole time?! _I glared at Gaston, who was out of her line of sight so when he found my eyes, he turned, gestured to her and stuck his tongue between his fingers before pointing at me knowingly. I raised an incredulous brow. _What the fuck, Gaston?! _But he had already turned a corner.

When I looked back to where Elsa was, I was greeted by the hypnotizing sway of her hips and when she glanced over her shoulder at me, I saw the fire in her eyes I'd mentioned earlier. Not to mention a smirk that had my loins begin to stir heatedly. My throat felt dry all of a sudden. _Well, fuck me! Now I really need to use the restroom._


	5. The Feels

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Please, just stop. _I grit my teeth so Rapunzel wouldn't be on the end of what was going to be some hurtful words. "And what sort of weapon is this?" She asked, holding up my baby.

"It's a Benchmade Model 42 butterfly knife." I snapped and took it back from her suspicious hands. "Off limits." I had caught her rummaging through my space when I got back from a short session with Gaston and was in no mood to entertain her today. Not after she'd brushed me off like an annoying fly in front of her band of misfits. I was a human with _feelings _after all.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." She whispered as if she'd caught my last thought. "But I did hear you basically kicked Hans' and Adam's asses."

"I took them by surprise is all." I rounded. "Next time they'll expect me to lash out again and as sure as they'll be ready, _I'll _be an extra step ahead of them." The thought was compelling and I found myself a little revved for that day, regardless of Gaston's power session that left me physically drained and more calm than I had been at school.

"You sound confident." Rapunzel seemed to notice the sweat on my shirt and I didn't miss the way her eyes lingered on my stomach. "Do you always work-out? I've noticed that you aren't as lanky as you were when we first brought you back."

_Is this her way of apologizing for acting like a bitch? Digging through my things and extending her stay with useless questions? _"It's a good distraction." Was my answer as I threw my bag beside her, shoved my knife back in my pocket and gathered fresh clothes so I could shower.

"Distracted?" She repeated. "What from?"

"Everything. Unless I wanted to get expelled from kicking your _friends' _teeth in." I stated in slight annoyance, hoping she'd leave soon. I would rather shower in peace than having her continue to torment me with empty words. Rapunzel seemed like a nice person sometimes, but something about her put me on edge. I just didn't trust her.

"Please!" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "There is nothing wrong with my friends." She snapped. Standing up, I saw a flare in those green eyes of hers. My own stance strengthened as I met her fierce gaze with my own.

"Rapunzel, they attempted to _shove _my head down a toilet." I emphasized a bit condescendingly. "If you still defend them as passionately, I would venture you have very shitty taste in friends. Also, I'd have to question your own morals too. As _family_, I wasn't expecting you to buckle under pressure and then toss me to the wolves without a second thought."

"Y-you don't understand! I couldn't just-" Flailing her arms around, she tried to come up with a legitimate excuse as to why she couldn't do more. In my eyes, that was low for her, unless those idiots didn't _know _her. A rich girl hanging with a bunch of unsophisticated, arrogant, choleric, patonizing little punks...I didn't get it whatsoever.

And I didn't need to.

"Fuck it, I'm alright on my own." _I don't need you._ I growled, not realizing that it had affected me that much. _How could I expect you to stand up for me when you can't even do that for yourself? _"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to shower and I'll be in for dinner later." I gestured to the door for her. A mixture of fury, hurt, and annoyance fixed her features, but she relented and left without another word.

The way she stormed out made me wonder if she was truly eighteen.

* * *

_"I have a gift for you, baby girl." Soft brown eyes gleamed at me, but I was feeling a little restless. Having a hideously huge cast wrapped around my leg, while exploring the zoo in a wheelchair, was probably one of the worst things that any eight-year-old could endure. All the same, I couldn't help but feel giddy with anticipation._

_"We saw how infatuated with the birds you were." My mother's gentle voice held a bit of teasing and when I looked up, she was smiling warmly at me. Lovingly. This was a rare moment for all of us and I suddenly forgot all about my annyoing leg._

_Actually, it was a rare day. Normally, I had my studies while Father had unending meetings or was away on business trips and Mother was busy helping him so we barely had anytime to really hang out together. It was the first time in forever and it would be the last time we ever did._

_"You're a good girl and don't really ask for things, but I figured you'd like it if we got you something anyway." My father pulled a stuffed animal from behind his back. My eyes lit up when I saw the color and even more so when I saw what it was._

_"A Cardinal!" I beamed happily as he placed it in my hands._

_"Yes, I would have gotten you your own red cape, but the gift shop was out of stock, so I got you the next best thing in there." He stated triumphantly and I loved him all the more for trying. He was a quiet, brooding, composed, and powerful man, so seeing him casting all of that aside to be my 'Daddy' well...I felt unworthy suddenly. "Happy Birthday, baby." Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "This year I'll try to get more time off so we can teach that old bitter horse of yours to heel."_

_"Daddy, horses don't heel! Bubba isn't a dog." I muttered._

_"No. He's an over-grown dog that can be ridden." My mother giggled behind her elegant hand. "I swear, he's tame and gentle only for you, dear."_

_"It's because I'm nice to him." I hugged my new toy tightly to me and pouted. They shared a laugh before wheeling me back to the way we came._

_From there, we went out to eat. For once, we didn't dress up for the occasion (normally, my birthdays were well planned out and were celebrated at the estate with people I barely even knew and gifts galore.) That day was unplanned, unexpected, absolutely different, but I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and I wondered if other kids felt this way on their birthdays._

_Our moods were palpable and whoever recognized us either nodded respectively or swarmed us for pictures. 'Arendelle's out and about.' 'Celebrating young Arendelle's eighth birthday.' (Our fame, like other wealthy families, called for paparazzi and headlines every time we showed our faces in public.) It was something my parents didn't like much, but they didn't show it and I learned to take it like they did. Still, I hid behind my plushiee as much as possible until we eventually got to the restaurant. Seriously, I was in a wheelchair!_

_Luckily, the manager turned our followers around at the door so we could eat in peace. We laughed, they kissed, we ate, they adorned me with their attention, I relished in all of it, declaring that this was the best birthday ever._

_And then, it all went to hell._

_In order to stealthily escape the now bigger group of people awaiting for our reappearance, the manager suggested that we go through the kitchen to the doors in the back. Like sheep lead to the slaughter, we obliged and found ourselves face to face with two people on motorcycles in the back ally._

_It all happened so fast: once they recognized us, they spun their bikes around and sped directly toward us in a single unit, only to break apart at the last second in a double attack. It happened so slow: Two shots. Mother let out a horrific scream when Father suddenly sunk to his knees as those two growing red dots on his chest began leaking his life force from him. Before I knew it, a 'slash' and Mother's scream cut off in a short gasp. Turning, I saw her horrified eyes as she, too, fell to the unforgiving ground. Dead before her body settled. I let out my own terrified scream._

_This wasn't happening._

_A 'click' beside my head, made me snap my eyes to see directly down the barrel of a pistol. Beyond the rumble of their bikes, I looked from the pistol into eyes so dark and guilty that it made me break down and wail._

_"Shoot her!" The other said, fearing I'd give them away early. The gunshots were muffled by a nearby accident though._

_"I can't! She's just a fucking kid!" He shouted and I watched his hand begin to shake violently._

_"I said 'shoot her,' Sebastian! Don't you fucking wuss out on me now!" Now I recognized the other voice as a feminine one. A deep, rough one that would burn into my mind. "If you don't I get to kill you too!" Another 'click' but I by then I was hyperventilating and in shock but I was still aware of what was going on._

_"NO! I can't do it! She's got a broken leg. Shoot me. I don't care anymore!" Tears streamed down his face._

_"Se-"_

_"SHOOT ME!" It was his turn to wail. I heard her curse just before another obnoxious roar of their engines deafened me._

_And then it was quiet._

_"A-Anna." Father used the last of his strength to turn over and I threw myself at him, falling right beside him. "It's alright, love. Don't be afraid." His life was fading, eyes going blank, face pale, but he managed a smile so full of love that my crying stuttered. "T-this isn't your fault, understand? I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you..."_

_Dead silence fell around us then. Closing my throat up._

* * *

I jumped out of bed, scared out of my mind and to my surprise, I was crying. "Fuck!" I muttered through clenched teeth as I sunk to the cool floor and my body finally shook with quiet sobs. _No, no, no, STOP! _My hands gripped roughly at both sides of my head as if I could pry the look of horror on my mother's face, or the serene look of my father's, from my mind.

_Alright, calm down Spaz!_ Immediately, I busied myself with a vigorous work out, forcing those images out of my head. Droplets of tears gathered on the floor as I did a set of push-ups. _It's not your fault. _Wiping my eyes, I flipped over in order to do some sit-ups. _I'll not have you blaming yourself, now get up and get over here so I can comfort you. _I sighed heavily, already forgetting how many of each I did. _If I ever catch you being critical of your fathers words, I'll take a paddle to your rear. They loved you. I love you. You aren't alone in this world. _I snickered as I finally stopped and flopped back on the floor with my body already weary once more.

Looking around at my empty room, I let out a bitter chuckle. _I beg to differ, Olaf._


	6. Suckerpunch

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **

* * *

"A police scanner? I've heard those are the leading cause of nightmares for kids. You know, like if your dad was an officer and the undending droning-"

"Can you get me one or not?" I barely had energy to snap at him. After that dream, I stayed up the rest of the night researching my parents' business, their partners, and deaths. I begrudgingly conjuring those gross images, then read newspapers I'd collected without Olaf's knowledge. One about attacker that confessed to the murder and later shot himself so he didn't have to go to face the charges (he gave no other details than that he had killed Emmet and Melena Arendelle.) That got my attention because I _knew_ there was two of them. Newspapers only held so much information and I had moved on to my laptop. Online, I found out a few more things about Arendelle Corp their investors and shareholders, but what I wanted, led me to read that the guy's court hearing took place in the States...in _this _particular state that is.

When the sky began to lighten outside, I had to meet Gaston for our normal morning work-outs.

"Sure I can. Who do you think I am? The reason Olaf pays me so much is to also look after you, I just haven't mentioned it because you never asked. For anything." He shrugged, refraining from drilling me into the pavement for stopping.

"I thought the Corona's were my legal gaurdians at the moment?" That reminded me. "Why was it _you_ that got to bump me up a grade?"

"Because, it was _them_ that offered to take you in, but _I_ am your caretaker. I'm the one they call when you get hurt at school-"

"You're like Olaf?" I asked.

"Right. Your cousin is eighteen and her parents are gone a lot, so...yeah, it's a contract thing that had taken place soon after you called me, confirmed and why Olaf had visited for that one week. Oh, and one of the reasons I don't stay at the Corona estate too, is that it wasn't included in the contract." By now we had begun walking.

_This is a shit-load to take in! _I felt a dull pounding in the back of my head as I tried to process all of this information. Even from Norway, Olaf was looking out for me. He knew I didn't trust Rapunzel and that I wouldn't get along with her...maybe, just maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. A weight had eased a bit and I forgot about my back-stabbing cousin.

"In that case, I have a list of things I want you to get for me along with the scanner." I started jogging once more, realizing that I'd be late if we lingered. Luckily there wasn't far to go so when we got back, I dove right in. "I would prefer you have the majority after school, but some items, I know, will take awhile to find." I looked into his grey eyes, seeing he was listening intently. Actually. "Has Olaf ever told you anything of The Cardinal?"

* * *

"I told you we have unfinished business." Teen Beast was the first to make a move. Actually, he only ripped my bag off and tossed it away. I sighed heavily as I removed my glasses lest they get ruined in the next instant and I found that I was really in no mood to deal with them. Still, it was what I was waiting for. _Fuck it._

"I have a ruptured eardrum because of you." Ladyface growled, well, I supposed it could have bordered on a 'whine.' _Bitch. _Looking around, I realized that I'd chosen to walk down the perfect path and since I hated crowds, we were now alone. _Pretty Brunette might not be here at the moment, but I had said I wouldn't hold back. _

"Come to daddy." Sideburns surged forward.

I licked my lips. "Bring it, assholes." My tired senses roared to life with adrenaline when Ladyface threw a punch. It was a nice punch, fierce and would have done some serious damage...if he wasn't aiming at my face. Dodging that _attempt_ I wasted no time in centering myself and thrusting my palm upwards. I caught his chin and heard the disturbingly satisfying sound of him biting his own tongue right before I dropped and kicked his legs out from under him. He cried out in pain and I saw him spit blood out of his mouth.

Grinning like a mad woman, I sprung back up and ran for Teen Beast. Since he was taller than I, I used Ladyface's floored body as a step, propelled myself upward and promptly brought my knuckles down roughly on his right clavicle. He cried out, already on the verge of tears as I toppled him over too.

"Who's your daddy now?" I slid my glasses back in place and grinned triumphantly, dusting my hands as I overlooked my handiwork. Ladyface was holding his bloody chin and Teen Beast was crying. _Crying. Holy shit, that's fucking hilarious! _Speaking from experience I knew that hurt like a bitch.

And I sure as hell wasn't sorry about it.

* * *

"Here you go." The guy behind the desk beamed at me when he held out my new schedule to me. "I hope you're enjoying American schools. I hear you've transferred from overseas." _Guess everyone knows._

"I'm having a _blast._" I stated sarcastically but he paid me no mind and continued to smile at me. _I bet you have no fucking idea about what happens outside of these walls. _I thought, taking my schedule from his thick hands.

_Mentorship 7:50am- 8:15am_

_Geometry 8:20am-9:10am_

_English lll 9:15am- 10:10am_

_American History 10:15am- 11:50am_

_Lunch 11:50am- 12:35pm_

_Biology ll 12:40pm- 1:30pm_

_Film Literature 1:35pm- 2:25pm_

_Art l_ _2:30pm- 3:35pm _

_The hell is Mentorship? Did I have that yesterday? _Before I could really analyze the rest of the classes, my schedule suddenly disappeared from my line of sight. My head snapped up and I was ready to attack whoever had the balls to just outright take something from me. But, whatever language I had ready to shoot at them, died in my throat when I saw full red lips close around a sucker. Those lips looked unreal and tempting as hell and I instantly knew who they belonged to.

Elsa was leaning against the wall just outside of the office and she was idily playing with the stick of the sucker as she examined my schedule with curious eyes. My own eyes dropped to the floor unbidden, ready to drag back up her glorious body. She wore red converse with dark skinny jeans, a red halter top to match her shoes and a leather bomber. Her thick gorgeous hair had been braided and it now hung off her left shoulder in a heavy platinum plait. She oozed sexiness, what with those jeans hugging her delectable ass like a second skin, but I found that my eyes were content just watching that naughty mouth of hers work that sucker over like a fucking-

"We have Film Lit and Art together." Her melodic voice was the only one I heard in that loud hall. She caught me staring and smirked, sucker very prominent between her lips. _Wait, why the hell is she talking to me? Didn't she warrant that stupid punishment? _I glared suddenly. When I reached for my paper, I was surprised to find her movement a bit more quick than my own. Shiny topaz orbs then caught my attention and I felt like I was drowning already. _This girl is- _Even as I thought that, I remembered that look on her face, it reminded me of when she saw Gaston and I... _oh shit! _"Open your mouth." She breathed as she pushed off the wall.

I blinked. _What? She knows I have a voice! Is she going to look down my throat for my voice box? _Elsa stepped forward and I felt compelled to stand my ground. There was no way I'd let her take advantage of me! No matter how hot she was. _Damn she smells good. _My libido picked up on her teasing mood but I forced it away. "What if I said, please?" She drawled, switching the head of the sucker to the other side of her wicked tongue. It was red as well. _ godammit she's making me hard! _By now she was invading my personal space. The only time someone did that to me was when they were asking for a fight, though I sensed nothing even _close_ to maliciousness from this girl.

She was simply teasing me. In front of passing students. Not like I cared, they could all suck my dick if they wanted.

"Open. Your. Mouth. _Anna_." Honey dripped from each word as if she were a poet. _A suggestive-insanely-hot one._

That did it. I swear she only needed to say my name, breathe her fucking sweet-smelling breath into my nose, stare so openly into my eyes and I was willing to risk embarrassment. I declared I'd never stay up after a nightmare again. Not when Elsa would be occupying my memories for awhile. I watched desire swirl in those icy depths as my jaw hesitantly lowered. _What the hell is she planning on doing?_

I got my answer when she pulled that sucker out of her mouth and gently pushed it into my own. My eyes widened, as did my jaw when the candy touched my tongue. I swear I _tasted_ her saliva more than the sweetness! That same hand then caressed my cheek before sliding under my chin so she could ease it closed once more. Naughty Smirk back on her wet lips, she leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Your secret's safe with me." She husked and then she was swaying away from me, my schedule still in her other hand. But I didn't care. My jaw dropped again without her manicured fingers there to support it and I felt myself harden once more.

_Fuck. Me._

* * *

_A/N: Rant: if you are displeased with Elsa' attitude...I don't really care (to me, b!tch and sl*t are two different words and have two different meanings.) Or did I attend an abnormal high school where they all meant the same thing and I didn't know it? ^^ anyway, one does not have to sleep around to be popular, so don't read my stuff if you don't like it._

_A/N: Rave: On another note, you all are awesome and I'll do my best to not screw it up too bad. Tootles~_


	7. Flames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

I lied about not staying up so late at night. _...Rapid burner. Be advised, all units. Tenement fire at 5th and Falcon. Rapid burner... grand theft...in pursuit..._

"This is insane." Gaston spoke up from beside me. "Which one are you going after first? Or can I talk some sense in to you and tell you to go do your homework and go to sleep?"

"I need a good distraction so shut the fuck up." I growled, trying to push lustful thoughts of a certain platinum blonde out of my head before I went to stalk her instead. _You sick bastard._ I suddenly tasted that goddamned sucker. "Son of a whore." I muttered, standing up before my dick could and began to pace.

"So rude." Gaston gave me an odd look but continued anyway. "Besides the scanner, I have the masquerade request you had." He pulled out another bag. "Now I know you said something about a bird, but all of the designs for that cameo were tired and boring as hell, so I had a very close, secretive, friend of mine paint _this _one the mask instead."

I stared blankly at what he held out to me. It was a simple black domino mask; it wasn't bad, it would ultimately hide the recognizable features of my face such as the scar on my cheek and the majority of my freckles, but why_ that _symbol? It was the same family seal I'd seen and used my whole life, only now the flower was a deep red color and only one the left side of the mask. I had the urge to wrinkle my nose. As far as I was concerned birds and flowers were two different things...

"Now really isn't the time to be discrete. Or picky." I caught the light snap in his voice at my disdain. _Sensitive much?_ "Especially when you're planning on getting to the bottom of Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle's deaths." He stated, snapping me out of my pettiness. "Think of it as your own signature. A statement for when you leave some scumbag behind for the police to pick up. It'll let, whoever your parents' killer was, know that you're here and ready to settle the score." Leaning back in his chair, he gave me a playful smile. "Just don't show up to the school in your night outfit."

"I don't need to stake my claim or my intentions." Giving him a hard look, I continued. "As for school, it's not like anybody really knows who I am, though I suppose that's a good thing considering they treat my cousin like shit. Regardless if she's a Corona or not." I mused, taking the mask and placing it over my eyes. It was a nice fit and wouldn't budge until I wanted it to.

"Don't they treat you like shit too?" Gaston asked with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. I knew he'd surmised that much from Teen Beast the other day and it pissed him off like none other. _'You aren't alone in this world.' _Like hell I'd treat him any differently, though. _He's still an asshole sometimes._

"Only because I'm a new girl and that's so abnormal for them that they feel the need to put me in my place so I won't take over that school." _So very cute indeed. Their own little systems and order of that fucking hellhole. _I snorted to myself as I stood in front of the mirror in the reflection revealed shrewd jade-green eyes, strong nose and jawline with a firmly etched mouth. Fiery hair framed my face until I'd tied it back into a low ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. All in all, it seemed like I was looking at a familiar stranger with that mask covering what would have been arrogantly slashed brows. _Guess he isn't too shabby with disguises._ I finally admitted once I was done checking myself out. Though, he wouldn't tell me where he got the supplies so he apparently had some secrets. Pretty sure we all did.

"Allow me to apologize then. On behalf of America." I had to grin. Still looking in the mirror, with that mask covering my eyes, my smile looked sinister. _Hell yeah._ "I'm sure this wasn't how you were expecting school life to be like." Gaston finished.

"Don't worry about me." I stated, pulling a red hoodie on and then another leather jacket over that. When I tucked in my hair, Gaston then came over to pull the hood almost all the ;way over my eyes. "It's high school. Not forever." I pushed his hand away

"That's the spirit, Arendelle." He grinned and put a phone in my pocket. "Go kick ass and don't hesitate to call me for anything."

* * *

The city looked different from the tops of the buildings at night. Still obnoxious and whiny as some sort of attention-starving brat, but nonetheless it was where I lived and where my parents' other killer most likely lived. So, again I lied when I said I'd start from the school. _Speaking of brats...fuck that school._

With a grin, I propelled forward across that building and since they were built so close to each other, I had no problem in skipping over the gaps between them until I had to either climb up or jump down from one rooftop to another. Still, that was the easy part. The next part would be a bit different.

My eyes caught sight of the flames that licked the skies and I landed in the shadows across the street from the building. It had been a fucking orphanage and I wasted no time in sneaking closer in order to listen to the other scanners and the surrounding officers. Apparently they were still waiting on the fire department but had gotten the majority of the kids out of there. I shifted my attention to the group of kids and as I listened closer, I heard one of the girls asking if anybody had seen her little brother. When she began to panic, I stayed in the shadows and dashed behind them to the side of the building.

The fire just happened to be on the top of the building so it would concave in less than ten minutes if I wasn't fast enough. I didn't have time to wonder how it started from up there as I quickly calculated the time it would take. Tops, it would take me six minutes to scan the place, considering it was a two-story and and it would take an extra two minutes to toss whatever kids might still be in there out before it completely collapsed. _Let's do this!_ I kicked in the basement window and slid in with ease, from there, I did my best to siphon whatever air I took in as I went directly up the stairs.

Flames licked at my shoes as I did my best to search the top floor. Nothing, though now I saw that the cause had been from a damned toppled heater. _Think Anna, If I were a scared kid, where would I be? _As a fiery board fell from above, I hurled myself over the banister and landed on the bottom floor with a barrel roll. _Three minutes_ I straightened and headed for the kitchen. When I was younger, I used to hide in the pantry when Father was crossed with me. I threw open several cupboards until I came across the fridge. Sure enough, when I opened it, a little girl and boy were there. _Smart ones._

Terror shone clear on their faces as they gaped at me.

"Let's go." I ordered, hauling the little boy over my shoulder and since the girl was older, I ushered her out. _Two minutes. Fuck its hot! _I ignored my body's protests and got back to the window I came in from and quickly tossed the little boy out and then I hoisted the girl next. My ears picked up the deafening groan of the building on its last stand and scrambled out as well, praying to whoever was listening that there were no more little kids in there.

I threw myself over the two as the fire finally consumed the entire top floor and it caved in. _Fuck I was off by a minute. _By then, the fire department was there and they were showering the remains with powerful blasts of water. _It's about damned time. _I swear, I lost ten pounds in that whole ordeal.

"T-thank you." The girl squeaked and I quickly removed myself so they could catch their breath too.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked just as an officer noticed us and began running our way. I pulled my hood back and inhaled deeply, readying myself to sprint in the other direction before other people saw me.

"I'm The Cardinal." It felt a little stupid now that I'd said it aloud, but when both of their eyes lit up like those flames, I couldn't resist patting the boy's head and grinning at them before sprinting away back into the shadows.

"Hey!" The officer cried but I'd already ascended from the ground and up a drainpipe, away from curious eyes. I didn't miss the praises the ones I'd saved gave when the guy asked if they were okay and it made an idiotic grin break out across my face as I did a handspring catleap to another building before finally stopping to look back at the now dying fire.

_I'm the Cardinal._


	8. Roughness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Walking up to the school, I could tell I was too early for my own liking. People were scattered about in their own little groups and the quad was filled with indistinct chatter, making me want to turn around. _You fucking coward. You took on a flaming building and a robber but you can't handle school? _Growling under my breath, I strode up the lawn to a tree and tossed my bag down but before I could sit, I heard a voice that made me grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Well, hello Newbie. I hear you think you're quite the badass." She mused and I turned to see the girl with the pointy face. It was her, Pretty Brunette, and Rapunzel this time. No lackeys to punish and I wasn't big on hitting girls, though if she tried, I wouldn't hesitate to break that skinny nose of hers.

"Meg, seriously I-"

"Can it, Blondie." She snapped, causing me to glare at my cousin who had done what she'd said without hesitation. _What the fuck Punz?_ "You may think that petty little _Elsa _calls the shots, but you are _so _wrong." Pointyface sneered, stepping up to me. I wanted to give her a nice headbutt. "_I _own this school and I refuse to let some new girl come in and shake my title."

"For being the school's biggest slut?" _Shit! _That wasn't supposed to be said out loud. Her eyes widened as if she'd never been told that before.

"You fucking bitch!" She drew her hand back for a slap, but I easily blocked it and swung my own arm. Instead of slapping the shit out of her like I so badly wanted, I only flattened my palm against her cheek pointedly. She stiffened, eyes still wide with rage.

_"Stop, please!" _Pretty Brunette yelped in French and stepped between us. "There's no need for this so early in the morning." She said to the other two in English before turning back to me to continue in French. _"I beg you not to make a scene. Meg's father is the principal." _Putting a calming hand on my shoulder, she backed me up a step.

_"Maybe she should watch who she picks a fight with." _I answered in French, pushing her hand away from my shoulder. _ "I don't give a fuck who her dad is, she needs to be taken down a peg or five and you know it."_

_"...then for my sake." _Now she was directly in front of me while Rapunzel held the other one back. _"She's got enough power to have any of us expelled from school." _Her pretty brown eyes were pleading and I took a deep breath. _Wow. How stupid could one be?_

_"She wishes she had that power." _I sneered. _"Just because she can bitch to her dear old daddy doesn't mean that she can have you kicked out. There's such a thing as standing up for your damned self and suing the school if she keeps threatening you." _I stared into her eyes, not missing a spark of something in them as she considered my words. _"At this rate, all that slut's glory will die out once she graduates. She's in control here but that world is hella different and she'll learn that the hard way." _

She stared at me. I stared back. My guess was that I was the first one to tell her something like that. Timid. She was such a girl and one that deserved more than her idiot man, than this stupid school. _"If anything. She'll end up working for you and then you can boss her around and threaten her too." _I grinned and she directed a shy smile at the ground. Her face flushed as she brought her eyes back up to mine and I watched her lower lip tuck between her straight teeth.

_"You think so?" _For some reason, her voice seemed a little different. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about it made me want to reach out and touch her. _What the fuck was her name?_

_"I know so." _I said and kept my hands to myself. Much to her disappointment. I could tell by the way her left eye faintly twitched. _Easy, dear. I know your boy wouldn't want me stealing you from him along with his pride. _It was a glorious thought that made me smirk at her before picking my bag back up.

"Well, well. What's going on here?" A sultry voice floated over Pretty Brunette's head and wrapped around me, making my grip tighten on my bag. _Fuck._ A cherry flavor suddenly presented itself on my tongue as Elsa appeared with another redhead who took one look at me, glared and went to stand by Pointyface.

The first thing I noticed was Elsa's perfect nails. I wasn't sure if red was a color she wore often but the fact that only a few traces of it appeared on her being...well, it was a turn on for me. It was like stealing a glance of something I'd been wanting to see all my life. I felt drawn to her, like there'd been a rope tied around me and she was slowly pulling me to her. I would go willingly. I wanted her as much as she wanted me. Especially now that her nails were a very appealing shade of red. I found that I wouldn't mind stealing _her_ from her man, if she had one, that is. _goddamit, there's no way a person as hot as her gets to tease me so._

"Sweetheart, haven't you been harassed enough?" She asked me with a light pout on her full lips. The way her voice slivered around me, cultured and smooth with just a hint of huskiness, ultimately brought my mind to sex. Extraordinary sex. I swear, just her voice alone made me hard.

Unlike Pointyface, her full cupid's bow lips looked delectable covered in a juicy red. My eyes beheld her skin tight black t-shirt that had a _PINK _logo on her left breast, her dark blue low riding jeans, those same converse and this time her platinum hair was left down, framing her breathtaking face and I thought of raw, primal, sheet-clawing fucking. _Calm down Anna, before you make an ass of yourself. _My consciousness scolded and I tore my eyes away from hers before I ended up tearing her clothes off.

"Fuck off Elsa." Pointyface snarled but Elsa didn't seem to mind as she fixed her with a glare so fierce, the rest cringed. Though, it made me smirk like an idiot. _What the hell is her role in this band of bitches anyway? _Pretty Brunette excluded_._

"I'm not afraid of you, Megara. So, come and get me if you want me." She bared her insanely white teeth in a sneer.

Before any one could say more, the bell thankfully rang and I hurried away from that group. Otherwise I would have either fucked one or fucked one up. I know I wouldn't have cared which it was.

* * *

Morning drama aside, I soon cursed myself for sleeping through the majority of classes and lunch. _Dumbass, and you have to meet Gaston later._ In my last hour, I sat at a random desk and did my best to scramble through my homework while trying to _not_ think about what sort of work-out I'd have to endure with merely three hours of sleep. My thoughts cut off when a thigh appeared in the corner of my eye. _Shit. What now? _I arched my neck upward and was greeted with intense topaz eyes.

"You remember that we have assigned seats, right?" Elsa asked in that sexy voice while unwrapping yet another sucker. My throat went dry suddenly, but I wouldn't let her intimidate me.

_"Unnskyld meg?" _I managed, giving her a skeptical look.

"god, your voice does things to me. Especially when you _don't _talk English." Her eyes darkened as she pushed that fucking sucker in my mouth again. This time, I had the first taste.

_"können Sie das wiederholen?" _She whispered in German, causing a fire to ignite in my body. _Bloody hell, she speaks German! Fuck, she's so much more sexy now..._

_"du vet ikke norsk?" _I asked instead, immediately sucking on the candy so I wouldn't drool all over my homework. She watched my mouth intently, probably not even registering what I'd said.

_"Entschuldigung?" _I watched her pink tongue poke out and glide along her sinful lips after she asked.

"Are you two going to share that seat or are one of you going to move?" The stupid teacher spoke up as other students began pouring in.

_"was warten Sie noch, mein libre? _You're in my seat." She then smirked, having gotten some sense into her apparently.

_"können Sie das wiederholen?" _I mocked and heard her sharp intake of breath. I gathered my things and leaned right in to her personal space as her scent invaded my nose. "Now, it's your turn." I growled, before switching the sucker to my cheek and I whispered. "Be a good girl and open your fucking mouth."

A low rumble erupted from her as she held my fierce gaze before doing what she was told. I grinned at her before yanking that sucker out of my mouth and shoving it into her parted lips. Without the finesse she'd shown me before, I acted impatiently which elicited an unexpected moan from her. _Oh my god!_ I'd probably hurt the roof of her mouth a bit, but the insistent lust burning in those eyes told me that she didn't give two shits about it. Hiding my growing bulge behind my bag, I retreated to my own desk I'd forgotten I was assigned to.

I hungered for the day we fucked each other's brains out. It was bound to happen one way or another.

* * *

_A/N: ... *fans face. Inhales deeply. Breathes out.* whew! Yeah, I forgot what I was going to say ^^ but. Thanks for the reviews, stay golden! _


	9. Good to know

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Crack! _I blinked rapidly. Oh. _Hell no, I did not just fall asleep!_

"You're _way _off Denmark, what on earth is the matter with you?" Gaston tousled my hair and I slapped his hand away.

"I don't know how to play this godforsaken game! And I'm fucking tired as hell." I muttered, cocking the rifle before I realigned my sight, glaring through the scope and aimed _just _a little above the target. I reduced my breathing, ignoring the rough ground beneath my stomach and fired away. "Straight flush, if I'm correct." I really didn't get that game.

Gaston lifted his binoculars to scrutinize my last shot and snorted. "Yeah, _barely._" He grinned before flopping on his own stomach. I watched his face calm as he zoned in on his own devices and a shot rang out, causing me to slightly wince. _Fuck, my nerves are shot!_

"Royal flush. Beat that!" Gaston crooned and I so badly wanted to smash his face in. I had no idea whether to be pissed or thankful that he'd chosen to do target practice today. Suppose i could choose to be pissed because he'd turned it into a game he hadn't even bothered to teach me. _Douchebag. _"What's the proper name for a Butterfly Knife?" Also a pop quiz, apparently. _Dammit!_

"Balisong."

"Who is Phil Evans?"

"Knife Forger. Made his first blade in 1995, cheap but a start. Got serious in 2006, joined ABS. His blades range from skinners to fighters and his prefered blades are 51600 steel. Though he uses W2 as well. He makes his Damascus from 1084 and 15n20 steels but his all time favorite is 5160 carbon steel." I popped my neck, rubbing my stiff shoulders while Gaston fired more questions at me.

"What is included in the Grunt's Gift Guide?"

"Foot cream, powder, body power and spray. A Series 3 Multitasker, good to upkeep M16 and M4's. iPhone 5 for communication and boredom. TacLace for boots. A Zero Tolerance Folder 0350BW, S30V steel. A pocket reference. Binoculars and a penlight that's also a flashlight, which would be Maxxeon's Workstar 320 Pocket Floodli- why the fuck did you ask that? I'm not a soldier." I snapped, wondering why I'd even answered in the first place.

"I'm asking the questions." He rolled on his stomach again with no intention of shooting this time around. "How did the Patterson revolver stay alive?"

"It appeared in 1841 from the Texas Rangers and they called it Colt Revolvers. Originally, they were .36 caliber with 5-shot cylinders, winning them the Battle of Bendera Pass against the Comanchees. Anyway, after that ordeal, Samuel Walker found Samuel Colt and together they designed a behemoth of a sixgun. It weighed 4 1/2 pounds, had a 9" barrel and fired a .44 caliber conical or round ball projectile. It's massive 1 9/6" cylinder could hold up to 60 grains of blackpowder under a 148-gr. round ball-"

"What are the names of the faces carved in to Mount Rushmore?" He interrupted, grinning like an idiot once again, making me pause and I fell back on to the ground.

"Fuck you, Gaston." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Well, your weapon knowledge is astounding! If only you'd put that energy into your studies, you'd have it made." He said indignantly.

"I do have good grades, so quit your bitching."

Gaston beamed at me before gesturing for me to load our guns back up. A good friend of his usually let us use the range privately, but only for so long until the SWAT team came to practice and that was what was happening right then. I wasted no time in packing up as a few looked curiously at me. Ignoring those stares, I languidly stretched my arms, not noticing that my shirt came up too, exposing my stomach.

_"Wow, I didn't know you had abs like that!" _A sweet French voice ripped me from my thoughts and I beheld Pretty Brunette in black sweats and a t-shirt. _The fuck? Why's she here? _I thought as she made her way to me. _"What are you doing here?" _She voiced my thoughts innocently.

_"I can ask the same." _I said in French. Gaston had ditched me to talk to some other guy so I was stuck with talking to this girl.

_"Oh, this is my family's property." _She answered. I'd just noticed the sweat on her brow, the way her shirt clung to her curvy body, the flush of her elegant face and the surprising smell of her sweat. _"I was just getting my work-out out of the way before dinner and I saw a flash of red down here amongst the guys so I came to check it out." _She flashed me that shy smile before pushing a stray hair from her forhead. _"What are you doing here anyway? Can you shoot?"_ She asked with curious eyes.

_"I'm pretty sure every one with a trigger finger can shoot." _I shrugged, hoisting my bag over my shoulder before stepping around her to get to Gaston's truck. I decided to leave his rifle there since he'd left me to deal with-

_"Oh yeah, I figured as much." _She giggled, trailing right behind me like a puppy. Seriously, was I going to get away that easily? _"You know, we haven't even been properly introduced!" _Gasping like it was a big deal, she managed to catch my hand before I could react. _"My name is Belle Lamotte." _This time, her smile was lethal enough to make me hesitate a breath. And her hand? _What the hell?_

_"I'm sure you already know mine." _I half snapped, pulling my hand out of hers and headed back for Gaston's gun. I didn't like the look she was giving me. It wasn't like she wasn't attractive, especially now that her sweat-covered body was doing things to my over-ridden brain, but I didn't want to cause anything more between her and Teen Beast. There was something deeper to that relationship, something that they'd put out and I was not about to get thrown and fucked into the middle of it.

There was also the little detail that _this_ shooting range had been her property. The fact that she could just stumble upon us at anytime while we practiced was a little unnerving for me. Or was I just tired? _You fucking pussy!_

"Good times. Hey Brat, are you ready? I'm jonesing for a thick juicy- whose your friend?" Gaston had clapped a hand on my shoulder. _Impeccable timing if I may say. Brat? _I glared at him.

"Hello. My name's Belle." Belle chirpped.

"Ah...you're Maurice's daughter, eh?" Gaston hid his emotions well as he kissed her hand. "Look, we gotta go, but tell your old man we say 'hi' alright?"

His muscular hand yanked me backwards while she waved at me. I didn't wave, but I gave her a half of a smile, though it seemed to do wonders for her as a blush adorned her cheeks before she turned to jog in the opposite direction. Of course my eyes fell to her nice ass. Only for a second as Gaston nudged my head in that annoying way of his.

"Stay away from that one, you hear?" Gaston warned as he opened the door for me.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" I quipped, jumping into the cab and slamming the door. I waited for him to get in. "She reeks of-" _what the hell is it? _"Something I'd rather not get involved in." He started the truck and we were off. two hours of shooting, but I didn't feel relieved like I usually did.

"Good. Because her boyfriend is next in line for The Mafia and I don't think you're quite there with your work yet."

"goddammit, I figured." I growled, wanting to punch the dash but held back lest I cause the air bag to sock me right in the face. _Shit._

"You didn't." He snorted, casting a knowing sidelong glance at me.

"I made him cry." i shrugged, smirking at the memory. "And his girl seems to have a little crush on me." That much was visible.

"Fuck, Arendelle. What are you getting yourself into at that school?"

"I can honestly say that it was those fuckers that started it." I swore and knew Gaston believed me there. If his stupid guffaws were anything to go by.

_The Mafia. Seriously? Pointyface is the Principal's daughter, Rapunzel's somehow mixed in with them. All that's missing are the gangs. I'd laugh my ass off if Elsa's in said gang._

I ended up smashing my fist into his dashboard, getting greeted by his airbag just like I'd predicted._Son of a bitch!_

* * *

_A:N If some of that weapon information is off...my bad ^^ but can I seriously say that any girl who talks like that about guns or cars is...well,very, very attractive in my book. (Keep talkin' whoa, keep talkin'!) Tootles~_


	10. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Plexi9? What about it, dirtbag?" I'd thought I'd had him.

"We're who you're dealing with!" The big blonde bellowed and sprung out of my grasp, catching me right in the face and I stumbled to the side, blood spilled into my mouth. _Fucking. Ow! _I spit the blood out of my mouth just before I lunged back at him. He wasn't about to run anyhow.

"Just give the stupid TV back and I won't be forced to shove your teeth down your throat." I warned. This time I anticipated his straightforward punch. I managed to dodge his fist and I caught his recoil. It didn't matter that he had at least three inches on me when I locked that arm while hitting the back of his neck with my other hand and simultaneously kneeing his stomach with all the force I could muster. As he fell to the ground, I straightened that arm I'd gripped and brought my knee directly to the back of his elbow to the point of breaking it. He cried out in agony but I held firm. "I can break your goddamned arm or you can tell me where you stashed it."

"Fuck you!" He struggled but instantly stopped when I stomped on his face with my boot. "Shit! It's in an ally a block away." He relented, spitting his own blood out and hissing when I applied more pressure.

"Good boy. Now what is Plexi9?" When he grunted, I pressed further, popping his arm and he cried out. _Pussy. You're double-jointed. _"Don't test me, rodent."

"It's Kristoff, you fucking jackass!" He growled at me and I saw the vein on his forehead sticking out. I was genuinely hurting him.

"Well, Kristoff-you-fucking-jackass, tell me or I'll leave you here in a dismantled heap for the cops to pick up." I ordered, twisting his arm.

"Fuckernuts! We're a gang and this is our territory!" He yelped like a kicked dog. I guessed these were that stupid 'hell-raiser bunch' some old people were bitching about earlier.

"How noble." I snorted sarcastically. "Who's your leader? What are your colors? Your tag?"

"How about you ease up on my last good arm and I'll tell you." He calmed almost instantly.

"No." I stated. He sighed after a minute but still glared at me.

"Our leader's name is Dimitri Romanov, our colors are blue..." Surprisingly he told me everything I wanted to know. Unfortunately, I still had to leave him there for the officers to pick him up. If so-called Dimitri was how he'd described, his arrest wouldn't be that bad and I'd be there to throw him right back in.

* * *

_The length of 2 sides of an equilateral quadrilateral are represented by the expressions: (2x+6)cm and (5x-30)cm. What is the length of a side of the nonagon? _I popped my knuckles, trying to function enough to get at least the page under my pencil done before I passed out again. My fingers flew over the paper, frantically trying to write what my brain had already solved not too long ago. _30cm._ Stifling a yawn, I continued. _Which is the equation of a line perpendicular to the line with the equation 8y=5-2x and through the point P(-3,-6)?_ I didn't bother to write the whole solution out and stuck with writing, _y=-4x-8._ Next: _Find the area-_

An unexpected finger to my cheek made me twitch harshly and I all but spat at whoever thought they had the right to touch me so freely. If not I would have settled for stabbing them with my pencil.

_"Whoa, easy there Feisty-pants. I come in peace." _Her silky voice was like an ice pack on a wound of mine, especially since she'd said it in German. Suddenly I felt more awake. "What the hell happened to you?" Elsa asked, now cupping my abused cheek. That just happened to be our first touch, if I wasn't mistaken. _Damn._ My body protested but I turned my head away from her touch. The last thing I wanted was to think about Gaston's stupid airbag and the dipshit thief that had a pair of brass knuckles that had taken me by surprise, let alone tell her. _Fucking asshole. _"I hope the other guy looks worse."

I could hear the slight worry in her voice, which caused me to cut my eyes back to her. _What, no sucker? No seduction? _As I watched her full lower lip tuck in to her perfect teeth, my eyes also took in the rest of her. Platinum hair was slicked back, showing off her striking blue irises and was braided off to the side. Her nails were still red, her red blouse was the only other red shade and she wore tight ass jeans with a smaller jean jacket around her shoulders. Her creamy neck came into view and I found myself wanting to drag my teeth across her tasty looking collarbones, shoulders, to taste her. _No. With her, there's always seduction. A ton of it. _

A few days without proper sleep and I feared I was becoming a little delusional. Or was she really leaning in? _Aw, hell._

_"Do you like what you see?" _She seductively asked in German while bringing one of those fine nails up to her wicked mouth so she could nibble playfully on it as she continued to stare at me. Her lusty eyes then filled with so many sexual promises, that just being _aware_ of her nearness was causing my cock to strain almost painfully against my jeans.

Elsa was a potent force, even in this pretty big classroom. She radiated a palpable energy and sexual magnetism that had me wanting to shift restlessly in my seat. If I were blind or hard of hearing I would have missed the way her breathing suddenly became heavy as we positively eye-fucked one another. It was like she was already humping me. I clenched my jaw and wondered when the stupid teacher would interrupt, knowing my luck, it would be soon. _All of this fucking tension is gonna strangle someone._ I found that I wanted to run my fingers through her perfect braid. To ruin it. I wanted to mess her entirety up until she screamed my name over and over.

Again her teasing fingers brushed my bruised cheek before boldly ghosting down my jaw and with dexterity, using her thumb to push my chin upwards. I beheld her angelic face, zeroing in on the light freckles that dusted across the bridge of her nose, to her deep, meaningful eyes and finally to her lips. Fuck those lips. _What are they capable of doing? _As if to spite me, I held back a groan when her tongue poked out to slowly wet them. My knuckles blanched against the surface of the desk. _goddammit._

_"I wonder what you would do if I kissed you." _The sound of that smokey, implacable voice tore my eyes from her lips and back to her intense eyes and it felt like her entire focus was on me regardless of whoever was in the room too. _"You turn me on so much, Anna." _She groaned, scooting closer and ultimately grasping the collar of my shirt. I fought the urge to hiss at her. She certainly had all of my attention and I had the feeling that she'd be yanking me forward any second now. _My name. You are going to scream it soon._

_"I wonder if you do this with everyone else." _I growled, not knowing where _that _nonsense came from, but I wasn't about to back down and neither was she. Elsa wasn't even phased as she tugged pointedly at my shirt, eyes darkening. Turning frenzied.

_"Why don't you fuck me and see if I bleed?" _She spoke heatedly, openly and I felt my cock beginning to pulsate, hating me for ignoring it. I felt her nails just under my throat as they got a better grip, I saw her bare her teeth, the electricity crackled between us and I finally brought my hand up to catch the wrist that had been gripping my shirt. In that instant that we finally touched, I swear her eyes glazed over right before she took the plunge.

"Ms. Shadows, Ms. Arendelle. Now is _not _the time for PDA." An authoritative voice rumbled around us just as Elsa's lips had crashed into mine and we froze, lest we tell him to shove it up his ass and went at it like animals. _Son of a bitch._ "Stop this instant or I will send the both of you to the office."

Our breathing was heavy and ragged when Elsa pulled back so she could rest her forehead on mine. Our eyes locked in a _very _heated battle, neither of us letting the other go. Nothing sure of a time-bomb would be able to separate us at the moment and the dumb teacher seemed to figure that since he'd evidently shut his mouth, waiting for us to finish instead.

_"It's going to be so good isn't it?" _Elsa said smoothly, though her voice was heavily laced with desire and her eyes fell from mine, around our clenched hands to my erect member.

_"Depends. Are you sleeping with anyone?" _I asked, noticing that Elsa's hand was changing colors from the firmness of my grip. I didn't miss the way her face also flushed with arousal and I'd bet my favorite knife that her panties were soaked.

_" Only you." _She deadpanned, as if that was enough of an answer. _Fuck, was it? _There was no guarantee that I'd be able to stop myself next time. There _was _going to be a next time. A grin smeared across my face as I released her wrist.

The bell rang, jolting us back to the present and students shuffled into the classroom, brushing past us, some curious, others indifferent, but what caught my attention was a pair of blue-green eyes glaring the shit out of me from the doorway. _Ladyface. _My grin turned sinister as I reached up, tangling my fingers in the back of Elsa's neck and pulling her forward until my lips were brushing against her ear. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you forget your own motherfucking name." As I stated that in English, I maintained eye contact with Ladyface and when Elsa turned to lick my cheek, his eyes flared.

Her hot tongue dragged along my cheek sensually as the softest of moans erupted from the pit of her stomach and greeted me in all that was Elsa. _Holy shit, she'll be the death of me!_

* * *

A/N: Who says I like teasing? *smirks* I would never...

Reviews=Happiness=Thank you! Tootles~


	11. Bastard

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

My eyes widened when a message popped up on my laptop, asking if I wanted to purchase a six year-old girl 'to do with as I pleased.' _What the fuck? _I was about to clear it and puke my guts up, but I'd remembered a program that Gaston had installed when he bought it for me. Flexing my fingers, I followed the link back to the main page. Before it loaded, I minimized it and brought up Gaston's program to make a fake profile that would allow me to gain access to the sons of whore's computers that just so happened to be interested in that disturbing shit.

After a few minutes of tampering, I steeled myself and posted the 'Trojan Horse,' so to say as a photo file on the newsgroup and waited for someone to open the link. Not even two seconds later, I was already in four scumbag's computers skimming over their collections with absolute disgust. _Sick motherfuckers! _Before I could contact the child porn watchdog groups with this information, I just happened to stumble upon a particularly _massive _collection of child porn both from some guy's home computer and (to my horror) one of the _school's _computers. _Mark Vicente._ And that wasn't all. My gut twisted when I came across a fucking diary about his plans/fantasies of seducing young boys.

I left information about the other bastards with the watchdogs, but Mark Vicente was mine. I'd taken a few screenshots and printed them out for evidence, stamping them with my blood red seal in the process.

Throwing on my mask and hoodie, I voted on going out without the leather jacket. Something told me this guy wasn't going to go down without a fight. Gaston had also informed me that he was having a Kevlar vest made for me but until then I needed to avoid hits to my vitals, which wasn't hard for me to do anyway. Whether I chose to admit it or not, he was a damned good teacher. Or I could trust him at least.

That aside, I was able to track the cocksucker's home computer to the teacherage behind the school. Just the thought that I'd attended such a school with such an atrocious dipshit, made me pause so I could literally puke my guts up. Never had I been so put off before. And with Gaston, I'd seen some pretty weird things. _Quit your bitchin'. _I scolded myself as I rolled across the front lawn to hide in the shadows along the house.

"Dad, mom says dinner is ready!" A sickeningly familiar voice made another round of bile shoot up my throat. _Hell no. _I steeled myself once more and peeked in, eyes widening in disbelief when they settled on the sharp features on none other than Pointyface.

_Mark Vicente... is our goddamned principal!_

Suddenly I felt _very, very _bad for Pointyface. Regardless of her ridiculous fame around the school...this was going to ruin her completely. _Well, Anna. It's either leave it and let those potential victims become victims soon, or do it and take her down those pegs you mentioned. _

_Well, shit!_

* * *

What I'd noticed on my few nights of patrolling (the scanner only delt with the big crimes and while I helped with those sometimes, I stuck to the ones Officers didn't see) I realized that the surrounding areas, usually after people were done with their dinner, someone would eventually take the trash out and since I was feeling charitable, I would wait and see which Vicente did that when they were done. _Enjoy the last moments with your family you sick fuck. _I lay back on the roof with thoughts of a certain platinum blonde. Thinking of her was a sure fire way to distract myself from anything else that might have been prodding at me besides the impending show that was about to go down.

_Just what are you hiding behind all that sexiness? _I knew for a fact that a few people acted out from insecurity, but was she? If so, what was she so insecure about that she'd built herself up in such a way that nobody ever thought to question her? As far as I knew, she wasn't a part of Plexi9. I knew this because that idiot blonde boy had had a gruesome scar on his left hand that completely marred the length of his palm. Elsa had no such markings on either of her pretty little palms, though I had noticed it on Ladyface's hand when he'd covered his rage with a sickening smile and waved at me as Elsa left my desk to sit at her own. _Is he trying to recruit her? _From my knowledge, only the top gang members had that kind of power, either way, he had nothing on Ms. Shadows. _She's mine._ The thought made me didn't take a NASA engineer to figure that much out and it pissed Ladyface off to no end, possibly a handful of other people as well. If anything, it was gratifying as hell and I wasn't about to share her with anyone else either.

My thoughts were interrupted by a screen door opening below. Taking a deep breath, I rolled on to my side and was pleasantly surprised to see the principal. He didn't have the trash like I'd predicted, but was out there for a smoke. Watching him for a second more, I figured out his weak spots as he sauntered to the edge of the fence. Since he was in the backyard, I anticipated the women would be out to help him as soon as he cried out. _Let's do this then. _I sat up, popped my neck, stretched my limbs, acquired my target and leapt from my perch.

I landed on top of him and he yelped in surprise but with cat-like reflexes, he yanked his cigarette from is mouth and tried to force it to my face. It burned my palm but I managed to slap it back in his own face. Instead of crying out for help like I thought he would, he actually fought back. Or tried to at least, until I clocked him right in the throat.

A movement to my right had me propelling myself away from the gagging man and rolling over to the other side of the lawn just as a trash can (full of trash) came down hard on the same poor guy. Pointyface screamed when she knocked her own father unconscious while I held back the insane urge to laugh. _Classic!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at me. Her mother came out, screamed as well and disappeared back into the house.

Pointyface lunged at me next, clawing like a wild animal so I was able to dodge all of her attacks with ease. Seriously, it was like she was a child who was striking out in anger and when I kicked her legs out from under her, she continued to thrash around. I caught her, quickly turning her over and locking her right arm behind her back as I straddled her. Keeping my mouth shout, I forced her to look at one of the papers I'd brought with me.

She looked, but began to wiggle around again. "Get off of me!" She wasn't having it and I didn't want to just knock her out too, but as her dad began to stir, I growled and hit one of her pressure points. Her body went limp and I sprung to my feet. He came at me then, with all the intent of a raging bull and I met him head on. Adding my own weight into my next attack, I speared my hand, jumped forward and angled just below his rib cage.

_The Solar Plexus. _I grinned triumphantly as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing on his knees. He gasped for air just as I also heard a siren go off somewhere down the block. _Perfect. _Centering myself, I sent a heavy kick right to the side of his face with practiced precision and his head snapped to the side. Out cold.

"Freeze!" The officer yelled right as I got done sticking my evidence on the principal's back with a thumbtack. It was a minor wound considering, his throat was probably raw by now and he'd have a hideous bruise on his cheek in the morning, not to mention his eminent title as a sure sex offender...yeah the thumbtack was a minor, minor detail.

"Compliments of The Cardinal." I stated before blinding him with the flashlight app of my phone and hauling ass out of there.

* * *

"I see you've put my computer program to some good use." Gaston slapped my shoulder. "Though, I never thought it would have been used to tap into anybody else's computer. This is some deep shit." He stated in awe.

"Nothing's private nowadays and there's a thing called _the Cloud _installed everywhere, so even when you delete your stuff from your PC it's never really _gone_. Now fuck off and let me sleep." I grumbled. Finally, I had a day off but that stupid mutant decided to crash in on me. At the guest house, nonetheless. It didn't matter if I changed the locks or not, he knew his way around them all.

"You're on the news, you know." I heard him shuffle around. _Do you have to be here at 6am on a damned Saturday? _I heard the TV click on and I covered my head with my blanket, wanting nothing but for him to scram so I could go unconscious once more.

_...Mark Vicente...principal at Lennox High School...disbarred..._Sleep embraced me before I knew it. For all of a minute, until Gaston shoved me. I lashed out and kicked him off the bed, but it still wasn't satisfying enough. I wanted to kick him again for good measure.

"The Cardinal. Right there!" He was unphased on the floor. I opened a bleary eye and saw a blur of myself on the screen.

"The hell? Someone took my picture?" I asked groggily but still unwilling to really sit up. Granted it wasn't a very good shot but there was a glare of my red hoodie and a clear picture of my symbol under that. I only paid attention to the pictures, not what the lady was talking about. But apparently that officer ran with what I'd told him. _Great. Now let me sleep._

"Hey get up. Make rest a priority not an option." He barked.

"For chrissake, Gaston. I've gone this whole week on at least eight hours of sleep. One more hour won't hurt." There was silence.

"Fine. Meet me at the park at eight-thirty, sharp." Gaston relented, patting my back before turning the TV off and closing the door behind him. I turned back over and promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Can I tell you all a secret?

I admit that it was a little hard to write...actually, this whole thing is a little hard to write *looks away nervously* but the elsanna parts are fun to write. Easy. ^^ Regardless, thank you for the reviews, follows, faves, all that jazz and stay righteous! Tootles~


	12. Emma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Stop dazing out, Arendelle!" My eyes snapped to the side and my head automatically followed, thus letting me dodge that attack with ease. I managed to lock Gaston's arm outstretched with mine and with all the energy I could muster. Before he could react, or try to get his arm back, I bitch slapped him so hard the noise echoed down the half empty sidewalk.

He gaped at me. I gaped back. _oh my god! _I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to explode from the pit of my stomach. _Now, that is fucking hilarious!_

"Drop and give me forty." He growled dangerously, holding a hand over his red cheek. I finally snorted, falling in to position without argument. "You think you're funny don't you?" He slowly circled me.

"Actually, _you _looked pretty funny right then. Bet nobody's hit you like that since you stopped being a man-whore." I snickered.

"Fifty push-ups." I didn't miss the crack in his voice. He was on the verge of laughing too. For one: since I'd been training with him, I had never been able to lay a finger on his face and now? _My whole hand caught his face! _That was worth smiling about.

"Twenty." I grunted instead.

"Anymore smart remarks, Brat?"

_"Mother used to say that if I had nothing nice to say I shouldn't say anything at all." _I answered in Norwegian. "Twenty-five."

"Don't make me give you thirty more." He warned, but I knew he wasn't serious.

"You know I never have anything nice to say." I huffed. "I always have smart remarks. Old Man."

This time he finally broke down in laughter. With a stupid grin on my face, I continued my push-ups until my arms felt like jelly. "Is sixty enough?" I groaned and flopped on my back. Regardless that it was still fairly morning, my shirt clung to my sweaty body. As per usual, Gaston and I had our eight-mile run and right after it was either a pop-quiz or he would drill me into the ground, thanks to every time I'd called him Old Man or other nonsense like that. Only today I'd managed really knock him for a loop and it was the best thing that could have happened.

"Don't go thinking you're done. I wanna see the same amount of sit-ups now." His hands caught my ankles and he positioned them for me.

"First, you have to admit that was funny as hell and I'll give you sixty-five." I chuckled. Seriously, nobody ever laid a finger on that monster of a man and the fact that little ol' me got to...I'd laugh my ass off when I was alone.

"I laughed didn't I?" Amusement filled his voice and when I pulled myself up, I beheld his abused cheek. His grin was palpable and I fell back, finally laughing. I couldn't wait until I was alone. "Well, I can honestly say that you are probably my best student." He chuckled, slapping my leg. I quit laughing, feeling odd that I'd done that in public and continued with my sets.

"I'm your _only _student." I muttered, already feeling the burn. Push-ups were easy because Gaston wasn't picky about them, but with my sit-ups, he made sure I swiveled my upper body with each upright position. _Bastard. _"Thirty." My body was still sleep deprived but I knew I could get used to it. I'd have to.

"True." He paused, looking over my head, most likely across the street. "Hey, isn't that the frisky little thing I saw in the hall of your school the other day? The one who just happened to hear your whole rant about dick tucking and untucking?"

I was barely paying attention to whatever he was saying, too busy focusing on the task at hand. _Maybe sixty-five was pushing it a little. You little pussy! _I took a deep breath before forcing myself to continue. My stomach burned, my lungs burned, my sweat dripped, but I got there. "Fuck!"

"Well, Arendelle." Gaston grinned triumphantly. "No pain, no gain." He stood to his full height. "I'll be right back. I got some business to take care of, if you know what I mean."

"I don't need to know that you dirty old fart." I snickered, stretching out on the grass beneath me, closing my eyes as my body cooled down. Said body now hummed with proud satisfaction as beads of sweat gathered on my brow. When I first started I could barely do any of the things I was able to do now. Back in Norway I only worked out in the evenings because of my studies, but here, we worked out in the mornings and after school, regardless if I had homework or not. It seemed as if he really was turning me into a machine.

A presence to the right side of my head had me opening my eyes and craning my neck to the source. I found myself staring into two curious different colored eyes. One hazel and the other a striking sky blue. Zooming out, I saw that golden hair was tied up in a messy bun, though a few wisps came back to the sides of her pretty face and as a smile took over said face, I saw a different, younger version of-

"Hi!" She chirped happily. I blinked in surprise. _Elsa? No, of course not, Elsa doesn't have-_ I felt a finger to my other cheek and snapped my head to my left. This time I saw familiar icy blue eyes. Lying a few centimeters away from me.

"Hey, Anna." Her sensual voice caressed me just before I watched her tongue slide along her lips, making them even more tantalizing. _The hell? Am I dreaming?_ I sat up suddenly, even though my body protested somewhat. To my right I beheld the first girl that had greeted me, still curious but grinning at me. To my left..._whoa. _Elsa was wearing an off-the-shoulder white shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage, complete with tight blue cut-off shorts that revealed long toned, mouthwatering legs. She still wore her red converse and her beautiful hair was left down and it framed her gorgeous face. And she was lying casually next to me as if she wasn't wearing white. _Fuck._ My eyes glued to her flared hips and I wanted nothing but to mess her up right then. Her eyes shown the same intent as she shifted her sexy legs restlessly.

"Hi." The other girl broke through our indecent air and I looked back at her. "Hi. What's your name?" She asked, taking my hand and shaking it fervently. "Are you Elsa's girlfriend? You're really pretty, sweaty, but very pretty. I like your hair!" Her wide delicate eyes searched me while my mind reeled. _What?_

"Anna this is my little sister, Emma." Elsa answered coolly from beside me, having composed herself enough to _talk_ and not rasp because lord knows I would have dragged her off so I could fuck her senseless in the showers.

"Hi." Emma stated happily, once again tearing me away from my lusty mind. "Hi, Anna. I'm Emma." She beamed at me before boldly reaching over to run her fingers through my low ponytail. I tried not to cringe because I was not used to such openness, but I also knew she meant no real harm. _So innocent!_

"Hey." I finally answered. Emma was definitely a younger, more hyper version of Elsa. Somewhere close to the age of ten? Eleven maybe? But right off the bat, I knew something was different about her. Besides her eyes, she emanated a certain palpable energy, like she could bounce up and down endlessly and never tire from doing so. I didn't care too much about that because I was too busy finding it... well, adorable I suppose. Surely she was almost always happy from the looks of it. _Hmmm..._

"She does talk!" Again she smiled at me, eyes shining. "Elsa told me not ask so many questions because you were shy, but your voice is nice and I like your hair." She ended up leaning in to squint at my face and I began to lean back. _Whoa there._ "Oh, wow, you have freckles! I have some, but not as much as Elsa. Yours are really evident. What happened here?" I winced when she touched my still healing cheek.

"Emma." Elsa gently warned. "You're scaring her."

"I ran in to someone's fist." I answered quickly, not wanting to see those different-colored happy eyes falter and turn to something other than how they were now. She didn't need to feel bad about being autistic. _She's much too sweet to be frustrated by me._ I'd read somewhere about that particular disease and she was showing signs of it.

"Was it _that _man's fist that you ran in to?" Suddenly she was pointing behind Elsa, looking a little uneasy. Gaston was back and grinning at us.

"Me?" He gestured to himself before a chortle shook his massive frame. "No, if anything _She _hit me. See?" Gaston leaned over and pointed to his surprisingly bruised cheek. My eyes widened in disbelief. _Holy shit! _I suddenly coughed, trying to mask my bark of laughter, though I was greeted with Elsa's curious look. "Anyway ladies." He straightened back up. "I'm Gaston."

"Hi!" Emma sprang to her feet. "I'm Emma, that's Elsa, Anna's girlfriend."

"Emma!" Elsa stood too, playfully glaring at the younger girl who stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Girlfriend, eh? What's up Brat, you can't tell me these things anymore?" He raised a brow at me. I wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Kick rocks, Dinosaur." I mumbled, standing to my feet as well. Now was normally the time we broke for lunch and I was quite hungry, though I wondered how this would play out. Before I could think more on it, I noticed that he was holding a bag behind him.

"So rude." He grinned. "So tell me, do you ladies have any plans for lunch?" Looking from Elsa to Emma, his grin turned devious when his eyes met mine. _Hell no. _

"No. But I am hungry." Emma put a finger to her chin. "Are you hungry, Anna? Elsa?"

"Famished, probably." Gaston ignored my glare.

Elsa looked from him to me and I didn't miss the glimmer of hope that shown in her icy eyes. Emma's own eyes held a similar look, which she didn't bother to hide as she took my hand. "That means that you're hungry right?" She asked when I snapped my eyes to her. "Would you join us for lunch?"

I flexed my jaw, totally at a loss for words. And excuses as my stupid stomach rumbled. _goddammit._

"Excellent!" Gaston clapped a hand on my shoulder and began to lead me away. "Just hang out here for a minute while Anna freshens up." _That's what the bag's for. Bastard._

"Yay! Now Elsa can go on a date with Anna!" Emma clapped jovially and Elsa tried to hide that sexy smirk by biting on her lip, which only made her more hot. _Damn. _"Don't worry about me, Elsa. You won't even know I'm there..." She continued while Gaston lead me to the showers.

"Yay. You scored a date, thanks to me." He stated smugly.

"Shut the fuck up." I grumbled, successfully jabbing my elbow into his side with enough force to make his face screw up in pain.

_A date, huh?_

* * *

_A/Ns: I like Emma, she's totally adorable^^_

_Have I thrown you for a loop yet? I don't know what y'all are piecing together with this story and I can honestly say that it's certainly going in a direction I wasn't aware of it going. All of my stories go about like that,(regardless that they really aren't idea's of mine, I just hope I'm doing Zeus justice. My bad if I'm not.) though I do hope it has enough sophisticated grace to fall together as it should._

_And don't worry, this chapter is split...so we can see how 'The Date' plays out. ^^ I realize that these chapters are short, but that helps me upload faster (I normally try post chapters after I've written them) and it stays focused on what's happening then and there._

_Thanks for the reviews, you all rock! Tootles~_


	13. Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I half expected Elsa to come barging in after me but the fact that it had been Gaston instead, gave me a little more ease. I wasn't so sure I was ready to face Elsa just yet. Well, the main thing I was concerned about was that her _sister _was right there with her. I wasn't going to be a bitch and say that it was a boner killer because the fact that Elsa was with _her _on a _Saturday..._well, it spoke volumes about the girl I had a pant-busting crush on. _Fuck, did you just say crush? Such a damn girl. _Besides that, I felt like I already liked the younger girl. There was just something about her, she was like a little ray of sunshine in this dreary city. Fun.

"You _are_ going to go through with this, right?" Gaston questioned carefully and turned around when I removed my shirt.

"I will." I stated. "But I think it's a little dangerous."

"You're a _teen_. You're allowed to have _some _fun for chrissake." He grumbled, leaning against the wall while I stripped completely and closed the curtain behind me. _There it is again: Fun._

"Still, I shouldn't be involving Elsa. Or Emma. Her little sister is too cute to be hanging around the two of us." I said before I could stop myself. _Shit, that wasn't what I wanted to voice. Idiot._

"Well, yeah." Gaston snorted. "I had to use all my strength and a machete to get through that thick haze of lust between the two of you-"

I blocked out the rest of his rant and shut my mouth as the hot water soaked my body. Ignoring my already erect member, I soaped up my scalp. _Damn hormones. _What I had wanted to say was that I shouldn't be getting attached to anyone, let alone someone as gorgeous as Elsa. Who actually seemed to have a heart of gold. It was clear that she loved her sister and wasn't afraid to show it. So, how could I continue to do what I do while dragging the two of them down a road they really wouldn't get?

_I didn't come here to have fun. _

"You're going about this whole thing wrong, Arendelle." Gaston's words made my hands pause for a second. "You're over-thinking, analyzing, dividing, reducing it to nothing more than another unnecessary weight on your young shoulders."

"What other way is there?" I snapped. "I didn't exactly have the _American _childhood now did I?" _Or any childhood for that matter. _"The way you and I view the world is different."

"You are _way _too young to be cynical about the world, Kid." He stated firmly. _Young. Fun. _My brain couldn't process those words. _I'm already too fucked up to be normal. Whatever normal is. _"You may not have had an ideal childhood, but that doesn't mean-"

"What does it mean to be _young? _What is _fun?_ Please enlighten me, Gaston." My knuckled blanched against either side of the shower handle. Teeth grit so hard, my jaw was beginning to get sore.

"Simple. It means: be an idiot." He chuckled, no hesitation. "Fall down and scrape your knees. Make mistakes, laugh about them. Cry. Sing and dance like nobody's watching. Enjoy a damned ice-cream cone. Make friends. Fall in love!"

"That sounds hard to do." I said after a minute more of breathing through my nose. I needed to punch something. "And since when are you so concerned about my life?" _Where do you get off on telling me to be a kid when all you've ever done is treat me like your old guy friend? _I glared directly into the stream of water that seemed to be mocking me.

"Because I see someone out there who wants to get to know you. She wants more than your cock." Was his soft, yet stern reply. _How would you know that? You don't even know her._ With an inward sigh, I allowed my eyes to fall to my abnormality. It winked back at me. _Fuck you! _I growled, soaping the rest of my body before I smashed my fist into the wall.

"Anna, listen when I say: it's nice to have a place to hang your mask. A place to call 'home.'" _So now we're calling each other by first names?_

"I live in a fucking _guest house."_ I could laugh at the absurdity in his voice. And my situation. It was so goddamned frustrating, not knowing where I belonged. Norway was a haunting of my past and here seemed like I'd fallen into the wrong kind of shit. The kind that stayed on your shoe, no matter how hard you tried to get it off. _Son of a bitch! _This time I punched the wall, loosening a tile in the process and my fist hummed with a light sting.

"You aren't getting it." Gaston sounded closer to the curtain. "Your home doesn't have to be a _place._"I rubbed my knuckles and looked back at said curtain where his silhouette appeared. _What?_

"What the hell are you spouting?" I asked as my patience began to fade. Who was I kidding, I was already pissed off enough to take out a gang.

"Home can be a _person._" Gaston's voice suddenly filled with an unknown emotion and from his shadow, I could see that he was bracing himself on the wall just outside of the shower. I saw the weight then. It had him hunched over so much, he really did look like an old man. My eyes widened. "Now you might be thinking that I have _no_ idea about that blonde out there and what she already means to you, that I don't care much about your well-being, that I'm some egocentric asshole that likes pushing you to your limit without a legitimate reason other than getting you ready for something you've been waiting for for eight years." I clenched my fists, unsure of what else to do at the moment. "But I get you." He took a deep breath. "I know exactly where you're coming from, Anna." There was a pained pause as he straightened back up. "So, please take my advice. Go have fun. Laugh with Elsa and Emma. Show them that beautiful smile of yours before it disappears and becomes hard. Unforgiving. Show them the real you before you fade, dissolve in your anger and sorrow."

"I am _not_ going to disappear." I defended harshly. "Just because _you_ trained me doesn't mean I'll turn out like you." _Fucking hell! Can't you say anything right?! _Again I grit my teeth. The water had cooled off and I my skin began to shrivel, but I stayed right where I was. I watched Gaston's shadow warily.

"Yes, I hope not." He relented, running a hand through his hair. I dared not imagine what emotions had chased themselves around his strong face as this conversation took a turn down a rough patch. And I was sure_ I_ was the one that fucked it up. I always seemed to do just that. While I was busy berating myself, Gaston's laughter knocked me back into reality. "A light at the end of the tunnel!." He sighed heavily, almost gratefully, as if some of the tension fell off of his massive shoulders.

"Find it and then show me the way, Anna-dearest. Make me believe there's a happily-ever-after for the fucked-up crowd."

* * *

Elsa offered me a bottle of water when I rejoined them by one of the vendors that had been close to the public bathrooms. Gaston had informed me to call him whenever we were done and he'd pick me back up. (He'd told me this while I got dressed and had left right after, so I did't get to see him.) My mind still reeled with that somewhat morbid conversation. So much so that when my fingers grazed Elsa's, I wasn't even phased.

I'd hurt that big galoot, that much was clear and I felt like utter shit for it. _goddammit, why me?! _I bit my inner cheek harshly, wondering if there was a way to make it right. I could fuck up my own life, but I didn't need to push away the ones that had been there for me since the beginning. _Fuck I am a brat! A selfish Brat. _

"Hi!" An already familiar voice broke through my self loathing and I found myself glaring at Emma. She wasn't phased and I quickly wiped that look from my face before they both got the wrong idea. _No need to hurt someone else today._

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked with concern evident in her velvety voice and eyes. _No._

"Why are you sad, Anna? Did something bad happen?" Emma's eyes found mine and I had to look away for fear that she'd see just what was bothering me. _Perceptive little thing. _I felt gentle hands close around the fist I had unconsciously began to clench around that water bottle that Elsa had given me and I snapped my eyes to said person.

Worry marred Elsa's magnificent face as she silently asked the same questions that her younger sister had. I wanted to run. There was no way I was equipped to handle this. _What the fuck was I thinking? _"Why are you scared? We're not going to hurt you." Emma kept her hands to herself, but I could tell she also wanted to take my other hand. _I'll hurt you. _There was no doubt about that and I felt myself pulling away, or trying to at least.

"It's alright." Elsa whispered, staying firm and taking a step closer. "I'm going to hug you. Is that okay?" She asked tenderly, her voice filling around me like warm water. But it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was much more soothing than I'd thought it would be. She smelt nice.

Her arms slid around my torso, wrapping around me securely and I found myself relaxing almost instantly. Her scent filled my nose, a mixture of frost and, to my surprise, Lingonberries. _tyttebærsyltetøy._ They were my favorite and had always reminded me of...My eyes popped open suddenly as an unfamiliar warmth fell over me. The water bottle slipped from my grasp as my body wavered, but Elsa steadied the both of us with such strength I was a little surprised at.

Suddenly, I buried my face in Elsa's neck, remembering the jam my mother used to make me when I was younger as I discretely inhaled her scent. My hands came up, one gripping at her shirt while the other gently gripped at her nape and I found myself awkwardly snuggling into the physical affection I hadn't even realized I needed. She was sturdy, very present in this moment in time. Real. And she smelt of home.

_Home doesn't have to be a building. Home can be a person. _

* * *

A/N: Alright, maybe their date will be split into- aw hell, this is some _DEEP-SH...ut your mouth! _I didn't expect it to turn _that _way, but that's how it came out. W'e're only human after all and the fact that Anna showed that side of her (she can't always be a badass) well it makes sense to me. Gaston too. (He actually really cares for Anna, if that wasn't clear) I'm happy-well I'm at a crossroads there because I am pleased with the way it turned out, but...I feel for Anna. At the moment, this is very real for me-a-about not knowing where she belongs, (but that's a different story not involving fictional characters ^^ oops!)

Anyway, I still intend on writing the date...though it probably won't be as...well, we'll see how it fares, hm? Y'all rock! Tootles~


	14. Straws and Abs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Look, Anna! I'm a walrus."

"Emma, we need those straws- hey, get them out of your nose!"

I sat and quietly watched the sisters interact with one another. They seemed at ease, pretty happy even, regardless that we were in need of two extra straws. Before we came into the restaurant, Emma had insisted that Elsa re-fix her hair to look like mine so now she sat across from me in all her hazel/blue eyed blonde haired pig-tailed glory, not to mention having white things protruding from that little nose of hers while Elsa futily tried to extract them from her. Elsa sat to my right, but I was too busy watching the wannabe animal in front of me to hone in on just how close the vixen was sitting. _Cutest walrus I'd ever seen._

"Hey, Anna's smiling!" Emma pronounced excitedly, straws still poking out of her nostrils as she pointed animatedly at me. _I am? _I hadn't even noticed."Ha! Bet you can't do that, sis." She stuck her tongue out at Elsa, who rolled her eyes.

"I can do that _without _sticking something up my nose." She muttered defiantly.

Emma thought that over for all of two seconds before an even bigger grin overtook her face. "No, you _should_ put them in your nose! You might look ten times more silly than me and you might make her laugh instead." She declared, nodding like it was a fact as her pigtails bobbed along with her delight at such a thought. This time I hid my smirk.

_Then again, why is it all about me? I'm not that-_ My thought cut short as the younger girl basically leapt over the table, pulling one of the straws out of her own nose, lunging directly at Elsa."Ew, Emma stop it! You already had those in your-" One had successfully made its way in to Elsa's left nostril. "Ow!" Elsa wasted no time in yanking the straw back out of her nose and nearly threw it on the floor. I shook my head at the ridiculous sight and began to take a drink of my water, trying to control the idiotic grin that wanted to take over my face. If me smiling caused an uproar between them, I could only imagine what a mere chuckle would do, or worse, a_ laugh_. "I think you broke my nose hymen." Elsa murmured under her breath as she unwrapped her napkin.

_What? _I spit my water out.

They both gaped at me while I tried, very hard, not to outright laugh at her, covering it with coughing like I'd choked on the water instead. _Nose hymen?_ _Who says things like that?!_ Emma still had a straw in her nose and Elsa was holding a napkin to her surprisingly bloody nose and I finally surrendered, burying my face in my arms while I continued to shake with silent laughter. _Oh my god! They're ridiculous!_

"W-what'd you do?" Emma asked like she couldn't believe her eyes. Or ears. "What'd you say to her?"

"I didn't do or say anything!" Elsa lied, though I didn't miss the way her own little giggle escaped, causing me to bite in to my fist. _What's wrong with me? It wasn't that funny!_

_Yes it was. _It was absolutely hilarious and not in the way I usually found it laughable. Normally, I found other people's pain (pain I or they inflicted) amusing. Bitch-slapping Gaston was funny. Pointyface accidentally knocking her dad out the other night was funny. But this. Right here and now, this was completely different and I felt utterly stupid that I was still laughing about it. Which only made it worse when the other two joined in.

"I don't know what you did, sis, but you win. You got Anna to laugh." Emma finally took that damned straw out of her nose and placed it next to the other one. I cleared my throat awkwardly and straightened back up, completely composed and it sort of baffled the other two. But their faces were flushed, clearly just as lost as me as to why they were laughing so hard for no apparent reason. It was odd but it felt a little nice. _And now they think you're weird for shutting up so suddenly._ Silence fell over the table, though whether it was a comfortable one or not was unknown to me. All I knew was that I began to grow self-conscious and that never went over well.

Thankfully, the waitress came to my rescue. We gave our orders and she flitted away, leaving a somewhat awkward silence behind. _Now it's awkward? Fuck._ I didn't know what to do. My hands shifted restlessly, my legs felt stiff, my stomach twisted in both hunger and nervousness, I bit my inner cheek in order to try to calm myself down. The two noticed my unease, but they tried to politely talk around it, trying to ease me back to where I was before. Of course, my instincts were off-balanced, it was unnatural for me and it felt like I was having a damned anxiety attack. _This is hella different than breaking someone's nose! _When Elsa's hand touched my thigh, I practically jumped in my seat, ready to bolt.

"Elsa, I see one of my friends, can I go talk to him?" Emma carefully prodded, glancing from me to her older sister. I flexed my jaw uncomfortably. _This isn't going well...Gaston you asshole! _I digressed suddenly. I'd told him I'd go through with this lunch date and I would! _They aren't exactly holding you at gun-point, you know. _Taking a deep calming breath, I managed a tight grin at Emma before hearing Elsa tell her it would be alright for her to do so. Emma smiled back at me before skipping away to another booth. I noticed that family welcomed her like the little pup she was and it made me feel compelled to apologize for my odd behavior.

"_Es tut mir leid._" I glanced at the pretty girl next to me before looking back out of the window. It was a nice day...so nice I wanted to be out there rather than in this confined place. _Are you scared, Anna? Are you afraid?_

"For what?" Elsa's hand found mine and I tried not to draw my own hand back. No one had ever touched me so freely before, so I did my best to not let it bother me too much. Especially since it was the same girl that had let me basically rip her shirt in turn for hugging me, but it was so damned hard. I found myself wanting to go back to the teasing, now _that_ I could handle a little better. Elsa seemed to agree with that thought, so said her leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"_Sie sind sehr niedlich_, so I think we're prepared to forgive you." I felt her lips by my ear and I stiffened. "At least I am." Her sultry voice was back and I was suddenly stuck. _Idiot, isn't that what you wanted? _Her fine teeth nipped my ear playfully as she leaned back. "And Emma understands. She's probably already forgotten about it."

"I hadn't meant- I'm trying-" I popped my knuckles, trying to voice my words the way I wanted to without it sounding harsh or completely off point.

"I know you're trying, _Schatzi."_ Elsa took my left hand, pressing those full lips to it. "I know this isn't what you're used to. You like it fast and_ rough_." I felt her bite in to my skin and I inhaled sharply. _jesus! _I heard a rumble coming from her and when I looked at her, I watched her eyes darken as they bored in to mine. "It must be _hard _for you, Anna." She teased as she lightly scratched up my forearm.

"Are you also implying you like it fast, hard, and rough?" I growled, noticing the way her chest rose and fell; she was getting worked up. On cue, my cock hardened too and her eyes left mine to venture down where they widened heatedly. A small groan left her when she leaned her forehead against my temple, breathing heavily. "You're a damned tease." I chuckled darkly and it made her own naughty smirk appear on her face. The same one I'd seen that first day I met her, but this time, I had more control over her. She wasn't surrounded by her group of bitches, no lackeys, just me.

"I'm back! Our food isn't here yet?" And Emma. _Shit!_ Elsa quickly jumped back, clearly trying to compose herself before her little little sister saw just how strung out she'd gotten in such a short time. I could see that she was wound up so tight...well we both were. Hell, just five minutes alone together and the air already suffused an edgy restless energy and when she glanced back at me, I saw her overly bright eyes along with her flushed face that beheld a look that my instincts quickly interpreted as: _I'm-ready-to-fuck._ My god, it was like nothing happened before we came in to the restaurant!

"Oh, here it comes!" Emma clapped her hands when the waitress came back with our food. Food I suddenly wasn't that interested it when _she_ was looking at me like that. Especially when my eyes glued to her fork as it disappeared between her lips, I flexed my jaw when she ran her tongue along them to clean off the remnants of Alfredo left behind from the chicken. She caught me staring and deliberately brought the fork back to her mouth.

"Aren't you hungry,_ Engel?_" She gently nibbled on a tooth of the fork, eyes burning in to mine. "All that working out this morning must have you wanting to _ravish _something by now am I right?" The look in her eyes told me that under any other circumstances, I would be naked and under her right that minute. My own lips twitched in amusement. _So naughty. _I would have went along with her little word-play, but I kept in mind that innocent little Emma was right across from us. Oblivious, but still present and I wouldn't expose her to any of my filthy fantasies.

Instead, I fixed my stare on Elsa while I brought a french fry, covered in ketchup up to my mouth. She watched me bite in to it, saw the sauce smear on my lips and I could tell it was taking all she had, not to lean over and lick it off my lips for me. _Speaking of fantasies. Oh well._

"Anna, since you do work-out, do you have abs?" Emma asked as she tried to twirl her fork around her noodles. "I can see the muscles in your arms, but I was wondering about your stomach. Elsa says she likes those movie guys who have them, but, never mind you aren't a guy." Her rambling quieted as her tongue poked out in concentration. She made it seem like it was the toughest thing to do to get her noodles around her fork. _Too cute._

I stifled a chuckle and bit into my burger. _Movie guys. Every girl's wet dream. _Gaston had told me that those muscles were built up the wrong way and would die out as soon as they were over with whatever movie they played in. He also said that mine wouldn't be fading anytime soon because I did it right. _I still think he's full of shit. _My thought cut short when I felt a presence directly on my stomach. The sensation deepened when I instinctively flexed the muscles there and I heard a light gasp from the girl next to me. I glanced sideways at her, witnessing her biting on her lower lip before she looked at me too.

"Don't worry, Anna." She whispered sweetly and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "They have nothing on you." Her hand brushed my cock as she leaned away and I gulped heatedly. _Holy shit._

* * *

_A/N: Not sure if I liked the way it turned out (thanks to my niece getting sick) I wrote this chapter on about...3 hours of sleep^^ Regardless, "I see you shiver with antici...pation, so I'll remove the cause. But not the symptom." Tootles~_


	15. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I got back to school was Pointyface getting picked on by that other redhead. "Fucking gross...child molester...your dad's a bastard...asshole...my little brother...prison..." She was getting showered with so much hate and disgust from that redhead and a few other students that I felt a little sorry for her. _Payback's a bitch._ Even before me, I'm sure Pointyface had scarred someone else for life, hurt them, made everyday a living hell for someone who really didn't deserve it, and now...well it all just toppled back on top of her at once.

_"Did you hear about Mr. Vicente?" _A fluid French dialect pulled my attention away from the scene in front of me to soft brown eyes. Eyes that held just a hint of relief at no longer having to worry about being under Pointyface's thumb.

_"Apparently the whole school has." _I muttered, re-adjusting my bag before attempting to walk away from her. I definitely needed to stay away from her, unless I wanted to uncover all of the ugly secrets under this fucking school. One down, over three hundred more to go

_"Thank you." _She stated and I froze in my tracks. I snapped my head back to her in slight panic. _She can't know can she? _Her shy smile was directed at my feet, fingers twiddling in the hem of her pale yellow blouse, and her lip was tucked in to her straight teeth. _"I guess I don't have to wait until my ten-year reunion to see her fall from her graces." _When she brought her eyes up to mine, I didn't have time to decipher what lie in them when she suddenly threw her arms around me. I stiffened and fought the urge to push her back off. The smell of laundry detergent was heavy on her being, but it wasn't off-putting, she smelt clean if anything. Still, what the fuck was she up to?

_"What the hell are you doing?" _I opted for instead, slamming my arms to my sides before I shoved her away. _Fucking hell, she doesn't know, does she?_

_"Your words helped me at first, you know, when you told me that she'd get hers one day." _She pulled back to smile fondly at me. _"So, now I'm thanking you for telling me that. Otherwise I still would have been afaid to defy her." _

She didn't know I was the Cardinal. _Thank god._

Before I could voice any words, I stiffened once more when I felt something on my stomach. I knew what that was because Elsa had gotten a firm feel of me the other day. This time I took a step back and what I saw next in those eyes, made me want to kick somebody's ass. Her hand stayed at my stomach, even after I'd stepped back. _"You're so sweet, Anna." _She whispered, voice turning bolder as she deliberately scraped her nails upwards. _"And probably the sexiest girl I'd ever laid eyes on." _I instantly bared my teeth at her.

_"Stop it."_ I growled,pushing her hand away and turned to go. _Why do they all feel the need to jump my goddamned bones? Are abs everything? _I didn't bother looking back as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, ignoring the way her touch left a heated sensation on my stomach. Rounding the corner, meant I was headed to the back of the school. It also meant that there were a only a few students back there. _Good. I need to stop getting here so early if I want to avoid more situations like that!_ The image of those brown eyes darkened with desire made me think of Gaston's smug comment about how _dark chocolate is healthy for you. _He'd been talking about one of his previous lays that I had no business knowing, but he told me anyway. _Dark chocolate._ Belle's eyes._ goddammit!_ I'd punch the next random person if I found myself hard.

"Saw that." Another feminine voice made me inwardly groan. _Fuck me running, of course you'd see that. _I stopped just short of Elsa who was calmly leaning against a tree. "Tell me, _Schatzi. _Do you prefer brunettes then?" She asked saucily. I was surprised to see her wearing a white dress. The neckline dipped down to show off the soft smooth skin of her delicious looking neck and collarbones, and the white fabric clung perfectly to her chest while the hem fell just below her knees, showing off those amazing legs of hers.

My throat went dry when I noticed the red sucker she'd had pressed against her full cherry red lips. Her fine nails were a freshly manicured, red as well, and the fact that those slightly bold hints contrasted so well with her white dress, I automatically thought of her as a goddess. What with her gorgeous hair left down, curled and full, falling gently around her shoulders. Blue eyes wide and seductive. _Shit._ There was a definite bit of devil in those angel eyes, so to say. And I felt my dick beginning to harden at the sight before me. _Fuck brunettes!_

"Well?" Her pink tongue poked out to curve along the head of the sucker while she patiently waited for an answer from me. I flexed my jaw. _Should I just outright answer her? _There was no way any other girl could turn my head unless they initially did it themselves. Like I'd let them if they ever tried anyway. Elsa was..._home_ for me. I'd already established that, regardless of her endless teasing and if she herself didn't already know that then, I guess it was her loss? My lips twitched in amusement at the thought. "Come here." She finally broke the silence, gesturing for me to come to her with her pointer finger.

The control and demand of her will exuded an almost tangible force-field as I neared. It seemed to surround me, closing the two of us off from everything on the outside of it. My body strained toward hers in a way that I'd never felt before. Her frame radiated heat and a hint of hunger, spurring my own desire for her. Everything she did was incredibly sexy and I wanted her. Bad.

"And you called _me _a tease the other day?" She pulled the sucker out of her mouth, licking her lips before biting on her lower one. "Care to explain why that was?" I heard the challenge in her voice and chomped at the bit.

"Because you wouldn't be such a tease if you were being properly fucked." I wanted to tear her dress off.

"Are you offering yourself for that position?" She quirked a delicate brow and I didn't miss the way her eyes turned from topaz to sapphire in the blink of an eye.

"I believe I'm more than qualified." I growled, delighting in the shiver that coarse through me and most likely her as well.

Elsa's palm pressed against my chest like she would have pushed me back, but then her nails scratched my skin as she grabbed a fistful of my shirt. I half-expected her to shove that damned sucker in my mouth with all the gentleness of a jackhammer, but I didn't expect her lips to seal themselves over mine. My eyes widened for a short second, until the scent of lingonberries and frost infiltrated my nose and my eyes automatically fell shut. Her lips were insanely soft, but firm in the pressure she exerted against mine. I bit back a groan when her tongue delved into my mouth, tasting of that sucker and entirely of Elsa Shadows. Her kiss was confident, skilled and aggressive enough to torment me so.

It felt like a part of me snapped suddenly as my hands came up, digging my fingers in her thick hair and pinning her body against the tree. I deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with lush slides of my own. I felt the raging beat of her heart against my own and took that as proof that this was indeed happening. Elsa moaned as her own hands mirrored mine, letting go of my shirt so they too could pull on my hair. My right hand left her luscious hair in order to venture down her tempting back in a firmly possessive glide, stopping at the curve of her ass. Her breath hitched as one of her hands dug in to my shoulder. _You are mine. _I growled when my cock pressed against her groin, throbbing, begging for me to take her, but I couldn't. Not here.

She broke away from my lips just then, gasping for air, but oh-so ready for me, so willing and I cursed myself for getting caught up in it. _Now you're going to be hard all fucking day! _It wouldn't matter how long I'd stayed in the bathroom this time. No, now that I'd gotten a taste, I wanted more. It was also a small consolation that _she_ would be just as bothered as I was. _This teasing is going to kill us!_ With our foreheads pressed together, we stared heatedly at each other for the next few moments until a nagging voice came from behind us, breaking through that private bubble of ours.

"You two in the office, right now." It had been the stupid main class officer, accompanied by one of her seven assistants whose face was as red as the sunset. _Fucking pervert._ "You both know PDA is strictly-"

"Alright, Snow. Keep your panties on." Elsa muttered and pushed a hand through her hair, still trying to calm herself. I wanted to laugh when she pulled out another sucker to replace the one she dropped on the ground. She made it seem like a good smoke after a romp in the sheets, even if we didn't get that far yet. Her lips closed around it before she smirked at the two.

"I will. At least _one _of us can." The black haired girl snapped. I wanted to give her an equally black eye to compliment that vampire skin of hers. _What the fuck was that supposed to mean anyway?_

"I forgot to mention this at the last Celibacy Club meeting-" Elsa turned to me, pulling that sucker out of her mouth and teasingly pushing it in to mine before linking our arms. "Every Monday I go commando." She winked at the appalled girl as she lead me the opposite way from the office.

A stupid grin broke across my face at that comment. _Naughty girl._

* * *

_A/N: ...umm...I bet it was important ^^ OH! hope that kinda makes up for the restaurant deal *sly grin* now excuse me while I take a cold shower. Afterwards, I need to get some of those damned suckers._


	16. News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Holy shit! What the fuck do you want?" The big blonde boy shielded himself, causing me to get a better look at his hand. Before he could take it back, I grabbed it, bringing it in to the light to examine it better. Hideous and utterly stupid. _Who the hell would be proud to have this scar?_

"Who all from Lennox High School is in this gang?" I asked instead.

"Hows about you take off the stupid mask and talk to me like a normal human being?" He grunted, rubbing his hand when I released it. "And stop being so _mysterious._ All hiding in the shadows and whatnot. I know you're a girl and that you've been on the news recently."

"Smart boy." I chuckled. "Do you wipe your own ass too?"

"Fuck you, _Cardinal._ And I ain't telling you jack-shit else, so you can just go." He straightened his shirt, trying to be arrogant about it, but failed completely.

"Not that I care, but _why_ aren't you in school?" I asked randomly. Everytime I saw him, he was on the street. Even when I didn't have my mask on, I'd still see him hanging around where the drug dealers sold their drugs.

"Well, teachers don't have time to waste on the dyslexic crowd." He mumbled truthfully and I clenched my jaw. _Fucking- no, what the hell. _Suddenly, hazel/blue eyes popped in to my head, but I forced them away. Dyslexia and Autism were two different things, but the fact that I now knew two people with those diseases. _Shit._ Now I felt ten thousand times worse for hurting him when we first met. Not to mention the way I'd still been treating him. "Hey don't be going all soft on me now. I can still fuck you up." He shot back when I quieted.

_Then again, I was taught to treat everybody the same. _I might be a little more soft on Emma, but that was because she was too cute to be treated any differently. But clearly, this boy was in a gang for a reason. To belong. "Then tell me who's all in Plexi9 before I break your goddamned nose." I took a step forward, though I had no real intention of doing so. Though it did cause him to cower mockingly.

"No, not the nose. You're so mean!" He joked, covering said nose with both of his hands. My lips twitched unbidden. "HA! I almost got you to smile!" _goddammit, I'm not getting anywhere with him. _I took a deep breath and turned to go. If anything, there was some other bastard who needed a good ass kicking. "Hey-hey, _Cardi, _I was joking! I'll tell you." He relented. "They all treat me like shit anyway." Whether or not I was supposed to hear that was irrelevant as another thing occurred to me.

_Cardi? Leave it to him to make a ridiculous nickname out of it. _Stopping myself, I turned to face him. "There's Hans, Anastasia, Hercules, and Steven." He thought for a moment more. "Yeah I think that's it. Dimitri is Anastasia's older brother, Hercules' girlfriend's name is Megara, Steven has two other step-brothers named Flotsam and Jetsam who aren't in Plexi9 and then there's me." When he looked closer at me, something registered in his eyes. "Wait, you don't even _know_ them do you?" _Fuck._

"I've seen them, but I never cared to learn their names." I snapped. _Redhead, Pointyface, Ladyface _and I assumed Hercules was that other muscle-head with ginger hair and Steven was the one they referred to as Stitch. _christ, there's a lot of them._ _Don't they have anything better to do? _"Do you know anything about Belle Lamotte?" I asked suddenly. I admit, I didn't remember Teen Beast's real name so there was no way I could ask about him, so I opted for his girl.

"Yeah, she's Adam's girlfriend." The blonde nodded. "But they aren't really involved with Plexi9, although from what I hear, Hans is Adam's right-hand man." _So in other words, Plexi9 had ties with the Mafia too? Fan-fucking-tastic! _"I suppose that's another reason I don't go to school. It's a powerhouse." His arms crossed over his chest as he nodded in agreement with his own statement.

"Elsa Shadows? Anything on her?" I had to ask, even when I didn't want to. My gut twisted but the blank expression on the boy's face gave me instant relief.

"When I did go to school, before I dropped out, I noticed her. It's not hard to pick out the hottest girl's at that school, but I don't think she's involved in anything. Hans brought her here one time but she kicked him in the balls and ran off." He snorted. "Dummy, tried to recruit her against her will." I, too, smiled at that image. Though her story was still a mystery somewhat, I was glad to hear that. Either way, I wasn't about to leave her alone. _She's mine._

"I see." I stated, mulling over the other things he'd told me.

"So, now that I've told you what you wanted to know and then some, do I get to hear your plans?" The boy asked taking a step closer while I took a step back. If I wasn't careful, he could take me by surprise again and I wasn't ready to show him who I was at the moment.

"I just need information is all."

"What for?" He insisted.

"That's none of your concern." I barked back.

"Yeah it is. What if I could tell you more of what we do?" Now his voice changed to one of light pleading and I bit back a growl of frustration. "I just want a way out of this mess I'd gotten myself in to." _Why get in to it in the first place?! _Though it was none of my business to ask that of him, so I stayed put while he went on telling me about drug deals and shipments.

* * *

"And you feel you can trust this boy?" Gaston asked after I'd told him about that meeting.

"If you saw him, you'd trust him too." Was all I had to say to make him nod understandingly at me. When he gave me another nod, my hands quickly went to work on reassembling the M4 he'd already stripped for me.

"So what do you want me to do, if anything at all?" His brow raised when I picked the gun up, cocked it, aimed, and shot directly at a target. He got his binoculars out before whistling and patting my shoulder. "Fuck girl, you'd make an excellent assassin." I could hear the pride in his voice. S_ixty-seconds._

"Could you get me information on this Mafia, Belle's boy is in, as well as Plexi9 and their actual ties with the Saint's?" I licked my lips, hesitating on the next question for a second. I let out a few more shots, but it wasn't enough to get my voice working. _Dammit._

"You also want me to check in on _your_ girl?" Gaston saw right through me and I was thankful he could. Saved me some time.

"It's not like I don't trust her." I said before he could say more about it. "It's just that her last name is _Shadows._ For some reason, that doesn't match her." I saw Gaston think that over while I stripped the gun once more.

"No, I know what she means to you and that name does sound familiar, but not in the way you're probably thinking." A pause. "I'll look in to it some more before we both come up with the wrong conclusions." He nodded again, this time he reassembled the gun. I beat him by half a second, though he wasn't concerned about that, in fact her was damned proud of it. Since that day at the park, he was a little more open with me. I didn't expect anything out of him, but if he was willing to be like that with me, I wouldn't push him away. It was nice to have someone to talk to anyway.

"Oh yeah, guess what else Kristoff told me before I left." I held back the grin that strained at my lips. _This fucking takes the cake!_

"Hit me." Gaston said as he stripped the gun again, though he had a little more trouble with that one. Amusing.

"He told me that Rapunzel has been trying to join Plexi9 for some time now."

He ended up yanking the charging handle out and it slipped from his grasp, crashing to the ground and dirt below. _Shit, now I have to clean that._ He gaped at me before steadying himself on the table in front of us.

"You're shittin' me. Rapunzel _Corona_ wants to be in a gang?!" I had to smack the side of his head in order to tell him to shut the fuck up before the whole shooting range knew. "Now it all makes sense. No wonder she ditched you."

"She ditched me, but Elsa found me so- god, that's fucking gay." I snorted, pushing a hand through my hair. _Just cute, Anna. 'Fuck you.'_

"You're totally smitten with Miss Shadows aren't you? Should we have the sex talk?" He grinned, reaching over to pat my head.

"Should I kick you in the fucking balls? I think you've told me enough stories to put sex out of my mind for the next thirty years." I muttered, bringing my foot around to the back of his knee while slapping his hand away from my head and pulled my foot forward, making his leg give out. He caught himself, but continued to laugh at me.

"Please. From what I've seen with the two of you, I bet by the end of this week, you two will be fucking like rabbits. Just don't forget your condoms."

"Fuck off." I muttered, ignoring the way that statement seemed to ring true. I could suddenly taste her on my tongue and my fingers twitched, wanting to feel the rest of her. Shaking my head, I busied myself with cleaning the charging handle instead.

* * *

A/N: Yay Rocky Horror fans! You all are awesome!

_"The Sword of Damocles is hangin' over my I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread..."_

_Aw, Kristoff...don't worry, I'm sure Anna won't leave him in there, but who knows ('cause I don't) ^^ Tootles~_


	17. Clarity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I twitched my head to the side, trying not to wince like a child.

"Well, what the hell did you do? Something like this doesn't happen when you just so happen to 'slip over' in the shower, _Schatzie." _ Elsa scoffed, but did her best to be gentle with me as she dabbed at the cut on my right brow. I only hoped it wouldn't scar.

The night before, I'd caught up with two thieves who had stolen a shit-load of furniture from a family that had gone out for the week. The bastards were on their way to pawn it all for beer, or something of the like and I was there to stop them. Of course the dickheads started throwing whatever they could at me, one of which was a fucking heavy 70's lamp that I had no way in dodging. That only spurred my adrenaline and I left them with broken noses, one tied to the love seat, and the other tied _around _that stupid lamp while the police came to do their job.

"Shouldn't you be writing about Alfred Hitchcock?" I asked, stopping her ministrations. Really, I'd already cleaned it (and my space) before she'd come over so we could work on our Film Lit project. Apparently I lived closer to the school so Elsa told me she'd be over and since everyone seemed to be paying attention to us, she made sure they all knew she meant business. If her saying it loud enough for even the teacher to hear, was anything to go by.

"Who?" She giggled, making me realize just how close she was in front of me. On her fucking knees at that. _Fuck she smells divine._ "You know. When you look at me like that, it makes me want to suck on your bottom lip and beg you to touch me." Elsa's voice was low and horny.

I stiffened, nearly choking on my own saliva as she said that. Suddenly, the air wasn't so innocent anymore. It never was when she was around. She'd worn a black tank top today so I was very able to see a good deal of her cleavage from my point of view, the slender muscles of her arms, and my god, her mouthwatering neck. Her hair was in that heavy plait, off her shoulder and a little further down, my eyes beheld her magnificent thighs. Skinny-jeaned, but still pant-busting all the same.

Her eyes were dark as they swept over me, her breathtaking face growing more flushed in arousal by the second. "I don't remember ever wanting something this much. As much as I want you right now." She suddenly leaned forward, licking my jaw before covering my lips with hers in a lush, wet kiss. I let out a groan, though it sounded more like a dangerous purr when her hands came up, sliding up my thighs and directly under my shirt. My hands went to her hair, sliding through it, tugging at it, messing it up like I'd wanted to the first time I'd saw it that way.

"Take your shirt off." Elsa whispered against my mouth, nails roughly scraping against my stomach as if that alone would speed up the process._ Fuck, would it? _She broke the kiss in order to tug at my shirt pointedly, lusty eyes daring me. Suddenly everything felt too intense, too loud, too vivid. Her chest was heaving and her gaze drifted to where her hands were now gently scratching my stomach as she bit her lip. _Aw, hell._

I continued to stare at her as I felt her hands slide up my sides, pulling the shirt along too. It came off of my body and her eyes widened, my jaw tightened. There were a few scars here and there on my torso, probably a few bruises, but I knew what had her full attention. "Oh my god." Elsa breathed, dragging her manicured nails back down my abs, practically groaning as she did so. Before I could think anything else, her hands came back up to grasp my clothed breasts. My hands clenched in to my sheets. I wasn't expecting her to pay that much attention to them, hell, I wasn't even sure of what I was doing, or allowing to be done to me.

"You're so beautiful, Anna." _What?_

It was the first complement I'd ever gotten and I knew it was genuine, though I couldn't help but feel it was misdirected. I wasn't the beautiful one here. _Well, don't leave her hanging, say something! _I found myself leaning forward, catching her lips once more instead. _Or kiss her. Idiot. _No, at that moment, with those words, I didn't care about much else. I had never felt such raw chemistry with anyone in my life. When we were together like this, nothing else seemed to matter.

My hands ran down her sides and I gripped the hem of her shirt. _Now it's my turn to see. _She allowed me to lift it up and over her head, breaking our kiss for only a second to let it fall to the floor next to mine. From there, Elsa stood up and was about to straddle me, but I stopped her when my eyes glued to her bra. It was black silk, embellished with embroidery and had a dainty black bow at the center. _Holy shit, she has excellent taste in lingerie. _Her breasts looked full and inviting and again I had to think that there was absolutely no way she could still be in high school. My eyes made the mistake of venturing further down her own toned stomach and my desire suddenly leapt a few levels when my eyes settled on her meticulously pierced abdomen.

"Damn." I growled, trying to ignore the way my dick pushed painfully against the confines of my pants. There was something about seeing that pierce that had me almost grinning in delight, it matched her perfectly. She was a model student, had kick-ass grades, elegant, more than likely Valedictorian of her class, teacher's pet and was gorgeous as hell...when her mouth was closed. She had a definite naughty streak and I felt that belly-button pierce was living proof of that delicious trait of hers. Elsa was my heaven and hell wrapped in one spectacular package. _My god!_

"Touch me." Elsa's voice was drenched with desire, bringing me back to her earlier statement about her saying just that. I wanted to touch her, my entire body wanted to lurch forward and tackle her, I wanted to- _what the fuck are you waiting for then? You damned pussy. _I licked my lips before my slightly shaking hands landed on the curve of her sexy hips. _christ, she's so soft!_ Elsa's own hands were gently scratching my scalp and her breathing hadn't calmed whatsoever, but I knew she wouldn't push me, well, maybe not at the moment, but if I took too long, who knew what she'd do.

Grasping her sides more firmly, I guided her forward until she settled on my lap. Her expression was open and welcoming as she leaned in for another kiss. A kiss that instantly turned hot and needy and before I knew it, she'd leaned me back on my bed, readjusting herself to where her groin was hovering just above the bulge in my pants. I bit back a groan when she intentionally began to roll her hips against me.

"god. You make me so wet." She bit my ear hard as she moaned and I couldn't help the jerk of my own hips at that confession. _goddammit, you make me so hard._ I instantly flipped us over, feeling empowered suddenly. Elsa gasped, but didn't fight me. Actually, she let out a moan as her legs wrapped around my hips, pressing my arousal against her, and her hands found their way to tug at my hair. I growled at her aggressiveness, the way her hands fisted my hair as she continued to grind in to me from below. _How is she doing that?_

"You drive me insane, Elsa and I bet your panties are completely soaked right now." My voice was hoarse and it seemed to do things to her as she yanked my head back to hers, smashing our lips together. My own hips began to ground in to her then, my erection rubbing directly against her center.

"Fuck, Anna." Elsa moaned, scraping her nails down the length of my back until they gripped my ass, quickly meeting my deliberate thrusts. I didn't care that we were still mostly clothed and neither did she apparently, since her body had arched harshly in to me, fully intent of getting off on this alone. Our releases had been overdue for some time and that only aided in our moods at the moment. _Completely horny we were. _My every thought focused on the pleasure begging to break free at our in synced thrusting. I felt Elsa's body stiffen as she promptly dug her teeth in to my neck, right at the pinnacle of what was sure to be her screaming my name.

And then the rhythmic sounds of our panting and groans were suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone, which was quickly followed by the annoying sound of the doorbell.

"Hey Kid, I got some of that informa- jesus! Shut the goddamned door if you're going to fuck your girlfriend in broad daylight!" Gaston's eyes widened before he dropped whatever papers he was holding.

_For the love of- _I quickly lunged for my Balisong and threw it directly at the door frame beside his head. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." I growled dangerously, covering most of Elsa's body with mine. He had the gall to laugh at me before doing just that, picking the papers back up and closing the door behind him. I knew he wasn't completely leaving though. If anything he'd brought some food for me and would be waiting in the living area_._ For us. There was no way we'd be alone for the next hour or so. _Shit._

"Oh, my poor _Schatzi._" Elsa lamented playfully and sat up, lightly biting in to my shoulder. "You must be hard enough to drill through a wall by now." She was still breathless, still flushed.

I bit back a hysterical laugh._ You have no idea, Sweetheart. _It didn't matter how many times I'd jerked off after just being near her and her teasing, it never seemed to go away. My morning wood was natural, but since I saw her, I didn't know if it was possible, but it seemed worse since we kissed and my fantasies never helped either, it seemed like I was forever hard. And my brain was always a mess after seeing her. _You've messed me up good._

"I'm sure you're _just_ as blue-balled as I am." I stated directing a rare lopsided grin at her, watching her reaction to it before I stood up, grabbing my shirt and pulling it back over my head. When I retrieved her shirt, I was greeted by her chest on the way up and _fuck_ I could see her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra. She was kneeling on the bed, but facing me head on.

"Go out with me, Anna. Call me your girlfriend when someone asks, because lord knows I _cannot _stay away from you and you know you can't stay away from me." Her voice was edgy and a little uncomfortable. I guessed that she didn't do this often and the look she had in her eyes made it seem like there was a chance in hell that I'd say 'no.' _Smart one._

"Can I think about it?" As I asked, my eyes fell from hers to her chest and on down to that fucking piercing. The one I wanted to tease with my mouth. "Your _boyfriend,_ Ladyface is going to throw a hissy fit. Not to mention, your band of bitches." I added for fun.

"No. You don't get a choice." Elsa's hands clenched at the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her. "You're mine and there's nothing anyone can say that'll change that. Especially my _band of bitches_. Fuck them." _No thanks, I'd much rather fuck you._ Her breasts pressed in to mine, her hands getting squeezed between us in the process, I felt the heat she radiated and as she spoke, her lips were brushing against mine. "And if you can't kick Hans' ass _again,_ I'm afraid _I'll _have to do it."

The thought of her doing that made me chuckle against her lips before pursing to kiss them. "My little brawler." I murmured, loving the way she giggled at that title. Mainly because she was taller and older than I was, but I definitely had the bigger ego...and muscles, though that wasn't important. _She_ was important and now she was definitely mine.

"Come what may, we'll take on the school together." She stated defiantly. "I'm yours, Anna." It didn't matter that she would graduate before me and I couldn't wait to find out more of her secrets. If that pierce was anything to go by, I was sure Elsa Shadows had a few tricks up her sleeveless shirt that I was dying to see. _Good call Emma._

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so since I started drawing pictures for this story, I had already imagined Elsa and her red suckers/nails and in the back of that same ingeniously pervy mind, I loved the idea of her having a belly-button pierce *deep dreamy sigh* They'll be the death of me..._

_freakin' Gaston, am I right? XD don't hate me! "...If you want something visual that's not too abysmal, we can take in an old Steve Reeves movie..."_

Tootles~


	18. More Clarity

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"I can't believe you threw a _knife _at him." Elsa said in awe as she pulled said knife from the fame and inspected it.

"I deliberately missed his head." I shrugged, holding my hand out for it and when she didn't give it back, I fought the urge to grin. _Alright then._ "Press that and flick your wrist." Blue eyes looked to me before doing just that. Once she unhitched it, I gestured my own hand and she followed the same pattern. Those same eyes blinked rapidly when the blade disappeared in an elegant flash.

"Whoa. Where'd you get this?" She asked genuinely curious, handing it back to me and I wasted no time in flipping the blade back out. Elsa's eyes widened once more in delight.

"It's called a Butterfly Knife and Gaston got it for me." _On my fifteenth birthday. _Though, she didn't need to know that...or did she? _How the fuck am I supposed to know what couples do? What they said or didn't? Were there rules you needed to follow in a relationship? And what about school? Aw, fuck them. But should I tell her- could I tell her about the Cardinal? Rapunzel? Who I really am? My family? What about Emma? Well, shit. _I was pulled out of my thoughts by Elsa's gentle fingers to my cheek.

"What are you thinking, _Schatzi_?" She asked as her icy eyes searched mine. I tried to look away, not sure of what she'd pick up in them and my nerves jumped when she gave me a small innocent smile._ What am I allowed to say to you? What if I hurt you? _

"I have no idea what this means." I relented, turning away from her to go to the door. My hand froze at the handle as I turned to look at her and swallowed thickly. "Will..." I took a calming breath and pushed my pride aside. "Will you explain this _girlfriend _deal to me?" I had a good idea about what it all meant, but I needed some clarity. _Hell, I need clarity in a few things._ Though, no judgement shown on Elsa's face as she took the hand that had been clamped around my knife.

I watched her bring our hands up so she could kiss my hand. When my grip loosened, she took the knife and pushed it in to her back pocket before giving me a tender smile. I knew she wasn't stealing it, just getting it out of the way. "Of course, Anna." She whispered, speaking as if I was going to bolt and I would have had she not captured me with those deep eyes of hers. She was also holding my hand still. "I. Belong. To. You." Her kisses pressed up my forearm until her lips jumped to my cheek. "I'm there when you need me, I'm your shoulder to lean on, cry on. You can tell me things that are on your mind and I'll help you carry the weight. You can kiss and touch me whenever you want, you can fuck me right now and I'd like it. Anything you do to me, I'll welcome it." Topaz eyes locked meaningfully with mine.

I'd figured as much. We had been drawn to each other since the first time we met. It was so inexplicable that Gaston and Emma had already called it. Thinking over what she'd said, I drew my tongue over my lips, tasting our earlier kiss, though I hadn't realized I was still very much staring at her until her eyes left mine to glue to my lips. A rumble left her throat then.

"And because you, also, are mine now,_ I'm _allowed everything I just told you." _Oh shit, what's that look for?_ As if to take herself up on that statement, her sweet tasting lips closed over mine.

I couldn't pull back now, so I slid one hand to her jaw and the other back to her hair. Once there, I tangled my fingers in it, loving how soft it was. Like silk. Her breath whispered over my face, hot and rapid, like she wanted to eat me alive. I kissed back just as fervently, for all of three seconds until a nagging thought presented itself in the forefront of my mind._ Gaston! _With my hand still gripping her hair, I pulled back, trying to control my breathing. I clenched my jaw when I felt Elsa's dainty hand sliding down my stomach to the waist line of my pants. My hand instantly caught her wrist and I growled at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" I stiffened at the bite in my voice. _jesus, just scare her away why don't you?_

Her eyes burned brightly with lust, enough to throw me off of my misdirected temper. The heat her body emanated was raw and it had me seriously considering telling Gaston to fuck off until tomorrow. "I wonder if you know just how much I want you." She purred, undaunted by the way I'd snapped at her. Of course I hadn't meant to try tear her a new one, I just wasn't used to being touched so damned freely, aggressively. _Well, genius, she's your girl now, doesn't she have free reign? Is that how it works? Shit._

"I believe we've already had this conversation." I muttered, still unsure about it all and not loosening my hold on either her wrist or her hair. "I want you too." I blurted next and kicked myself mentally._ Wow, you're a colossal idiot!_ Though, that slip of my stupid tongue was instantaneous and brought that naughty smirk to her full lips.

"You'll have me, _Schatzi. _In every conceivable matter." Elsa whispered, pushing her whole body to me, causing my head to thud against the door. Her promise slid over me like silk, warm and inviting. Husky and so sinfully sexy that I fisted her hair tightly, jerking her head to better accommodate my mouth. I needed more. I needed all of her. She moaned and when I opened my mouth, her tongue pressed in heatedly.

Her hand pushed further and managed to reach in to my pants. My eyes snapped back open when her hand suddenly closed around my erection. "Ah, christ, Elsa! What are-"

"_Fuck_ you're so hard." Elsa gasped. "So _big, _so hot." She said breathlessly. Her scent was a lot more rich now that she was aroused. I hissed at her, trying to ignore the way it was affecting me, like I was being intoxicated by her enticing scent. _goddammit! At this point- _She squeezed gently, her touch deliberately tender as I felt her size me from root to tip and I groaned, unable to tear myself away from her now. "Let me take care of this one for you." She growled. _Do I have a damned choice?_

"I want to spread you out and lick you until you beg for my cock." It felt like something had snapped in me, or perhaps I was unconsciously trying to gather some of my scattered dignity off the floor for allowing her to do this to me, but fucking hell was it amazing! My sense was quickly losing to my passion. _Bloody hell, she had better stay off her fucking knees though. _I wasn't there yet, but I supposed a hand-job would do._ Such a pervert you are, Arendelle._ If we were going how we were going, I was sure we'd be exploring each other soon enough. _So fuck off and allow me this._

"I'll beg right now if you want." Elsa continued to stroke me with one hand and reached for my fly with the other, unbuttoning, unzipping and pushing my jeans and briefs down. _Holy fuck, what is the matter with me? How can I just let her do this to me? _The answer was beyond me, but I had the insane urge to trust her, hell she could do whatever she wanted. I was so confused with myself at the moment but She was sucking on my neck, breathing harshly as her hand began to pump._ Oh damn. _I tensed, squeezing my eyes shut. "Relax, _Schatzi. _You're way too tense." Warm breath caressed my cheek. Soothing and I tried but it was sort of hard when every nerve in my body was on edge.

In the back of my mind, I heard a light _snap _and then my hand was touching something plump, somewhat heavy, warm and so soft. It made Elsa groan and my brain registered a rigid peak on my palm, causing my eyes to open. They fell to the source and I bit back a growl when I saw my hand under her tank-top. My first instinct was to squeeze, which I did, not certain if it was hurtful or not and she arched in to my hand, exhaling sharply. "J-just like that." She hissed through her clenched teeth. I could see the thin sheen of sweat on her brow and I could feel my it on my own as well. _As worked-up as you two are, you'd think this would be easy. _It was after that thought I knew, the only thing standing in my way of doing what we both wanted, was myself. _But could I let it go? Could I give up my inhibitions? Toss them to the wind and give my all to her? Was she worthy of that? Was I?_

"I've lost you, haven't I?" Elsa's voice broke through the storm that was my entirety at the moment and I brought my eyes to her.

_Yes. _"No. I'm not going anywhere." I rasped. Even _I _didn't believe my own tone and it made me look away in slight shame. _Well, asshole you can't exactly jump right in to it when your head's somewhere else. You weren't raised to think with your cock, remember?_

"You're lying. You aren't even hard anymore." My thought cut short, taking my eyes directly to my cock. Sure enough, I wasn't. Elsa took a step back, but was still in my personal space. I half expected her to leave but when I brought hesitant eyes to her, I was greeted with nothing but patience in those icy depths. I'd realized in that moment that I'd been horribly underestimating her. From that first moment at school, to her hug and especially right now. _Selfish Brat._ "Stop berating yourself, Anna." She gently reprimanded.

I pulled my briefs and pants back up, still unsure about everything and went to sit back on my bed without properly closing them. "Sorry." _I'm a douchebag. _I watched Elsa fasten her bra before sauntering over to sit next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere either." Her hand found mine, but I was suddenly too tired to stiffen at the contact. My brain was working over time, doing exactly what Gaston had told me I did about everything that didn't resemble equations, weapons, or criminals. In general, about other human beings.

"This isn't easy for me." I had to start somewhere. "My parents died when I was eight-" _Should I venture further back and tell her of who the Arendelle's are? _With my free hand, I ran it frustratingly through my hair. _Son of a bitch._

"Take your time, _Schatzi. _The last thing I want to do is push you and scare you off." She hesitated. "But I probably already did that." I wanted to say that she didn't, but if I was being completely honest...Well, I didn't want to lie and she seemed keen on me lying. _So since you can't lie to her, you may as well blab everything._

"jesus, I thought I felt your unease _all _the way in your living room." Gaston snorted from the doorway, though I didn't miss the concern in his eyes. "You'll have to excuse her logical brain sometimes. It's ridiculous when humans interact with her."

"Fuck off, Gaston." I muttered, feeling the first signs of a headache coming on. My hand tightened around Elsa's. She looked from me to him and I could tell she was debating on whether tearing his head off would be a good idea or not.

"Damn, I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean to be an ass." He said sheepishly, but I heard the apology loud and clear. Genuine. "But I know you get _extra_ wired, not to mention: hostile, when you haven't eaten, so I want you to eat first and then go from there." He walked over, putting three containers on my bedside table. "Forgive me as well, Miss Elsa."

"I'll consider it." She stated coldly. Her own hand squeezed mine, causing me to loosen my hold somewhat, lest I bruise her hand.

The look Gaston gave me let me know he _fully _approved of Elsa, before giving a polite bow. "Enjoy the food." He winked at me, "Tiana made it especially for you, Anna-dearest." My stomach rumbled at the mere mention of her name. "Feel free to eat some as well, Elsa. If you're going to be part of this duo, then I suggest you get used to Tiana's food, unless you cook?" He didn't wait for an answer as he strode back to the door. "Well, my lovely ladies, I'll be out of your hair now, but_ you_-" he pointed at me. "I'll see you in the morning. We still have some things to discuss." He closed the door once more and I wanted to flop back on my bed and pass out.

_Oh my god I'm completely exhausted!_

* * *

A/N: umm...well, that...was _just _like Anna. ^^ but don't worry, Elsa is on the case.

_"You got to have branches before you have leaves."- _A foundation before a house. A seed before a whole tree. A bedframe for the mattress. Film for a theatre. Bullets for a gun.

Do you feel me? You feel me? You're gonna feel me.

_Deep inside you..._

;) ehehe...My apologies. I've lost my mind somewhere between _Moulin Rouge _and _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Leave a message after the beep. *Beep* lord help me...

OH! Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows.. pictures? ^^ and stay classy y'all. You all rock.


	19. Rights

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"Hey, Anna, what does the law say about how many rounds of ammunition you can have in a gun?" Rapunzel invited herself right in to the living room. From the couch, I looked over my shoulder to see her tapping away on her tablet, glasses slipping off her nose in the process. Elsa's head was in my lap and when she looked up at me I rubbed my temple. _She has to do this now? _

"_You're _American, shouldn't you know your own gun laws?" I retorted, not really sure I wanted her presence right now. Elsa and I had finished the containers of food awhile back and I'd just finished telling her about my family. I figured that if I could trust her with that information without her judging me, then I could go further the next time my brain spiraled out of control. Until then, she'd listened intently, holding my hands and then my frame when I stumbled over my words a bit. Her resolve was strong enough to make me relax almost instantly when she touched me afterwards and the comfortable silence that followed was just as soothing. It was nice.

"I'm only asking because you know a shitload about weapons." Rapunzel glanced at me, pushing those glasses back up her delicate nose as she waited for a different response from me.

"Ten. Unless your fingers are strong enough to load that much." Elsa answered suddenly, smirking at me when I raised a brow at her. _Then again, at least someone knows._ When I looked back at Rapunzel, surprise was etched all over her face.

"Elsa?" She peeked over the couch and and Elsa wiggled her manicured fingers at my cousin with her signature smirk plastered on her full lips. Rapunzel's eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" She asked before thinking it over and I shot her a warning look. _I believe it's I that stays in this guest house. Not you._

"Do I need a legitimate reason to visit my_ girlfriend_?" Elsa asked evenly, reaching up to caress the scar on my cheek for proof. I bit back a grin when emerald eyes took on an even bigger look in surprise, eyebrow disappearing in to blonde hair.

"Are you writing an essay or something?" I asked, steering the conversation back to the original topic, otherwise she would stay longer than intended.

"Oh, right." She tore her glasses off, albeit a little late considering Elsa had already seen her in Nerd Mode. "Are you for or against gun rights?" She asked next, fingers at the ready on her tablet.

"For." Elsa and I answered together, but the look Rapunzel gave told me she wasn't on the same page as we were.

"Why?" She came to sit across from us and I didn't miss the way she eyed Elsa, who was playing with my Balisong. I'd specifically told _her _it was off limits and it apparently stung a bit that I'd let Elsa hold on to it, but she covered it by looking at me expectantly.

"I think the question is: why aren't _you_ for gun rights?"

"Guns kill people." Rapunzel stated as if she knew I'd ask that.

"_People _kill people, Punzie." Elsa corrected. "A gun just does what its told."

"I just think it's pointless to be having some hardcore argument over whether we should have them or not." She already began to get agitated. _Never was one to stand up for what she believed in. _I could have given her some credit, had she not let her impatience get in her way. Throwing a tantrum when nothing went the way you wanted wasn't the best option. Especially when you were talking to someone who knew what they were talking about.

"Then America wouldn't be America would she?" I asked, brushing off her glare. "It's a free country so people all have their own opinions, but the battle for gun rights is more than just the guns in your house and in your hand." I pushed a hand through my hair. "It's about the _freedom _to have your house _and_ the gun in your hand. A gun is one of the most important things you have to protect yourself and your things and if the government takes that right away, then everything else included in your rights, is in jeopardy."

Silence fell over the room then as that sunk in. I saw the wheels turning in Rapunzel's head, her hands frozen, unable to note on anything I'd just said. It was a good amount to take in and Elsa suddenly sat up to look at me. "I think _you're _more patriotic than the both of us and you're from Norway." She said in awe.

"That's-" Rapunzel was still reeling but I could tell that I'd swayed her enough to possibly change her mind.

"But if you're still against it, by all means-" This time I grinned at her. "Join the political bigots and ignorant dupes that want to disarm us, rip our guns from our hands, leave us helpless while they keep all weapons for their dozens of state-run authorities who will very well use that against us. Everybody wants to rule the world and if our gun rights are neutralized, what makes you think we'll be able to stand up for anything else?" I sat back, pleased with myself. _Don't ever try to argue about that kind of thing with me._

"Well, shit! There goes _everything_ I had on the subject." Rapunzel gave up and placed her tablet next to her on the couch. "Thanks Cuz."

"jesus Rapunzel, I've only lived here for _three years_." I glared at her. "And I easily persuade you with a few words? Don't you have your own mindset?" Elsa's fingers twined with mine, distracting me enough to _not _lash out at her like I wanted. _Seriously, you're older than I am._

"You're intimidating is all." She stated after a minute. "And probably right." She conceded.

"And now that I see your stomach, should I rub it too?" I sat back up, my poster rigid. "If you don't stand for something you'll fall for anything. Grow some fucking backbone!" I barked, seeing and not approving of her sudden submission to me. By now, it wasn't about the gun rights anymore. It was about _her_. She could be her own person and not have to follow what those lost people at school did. She did _not _need to join some sort of gang to be important. Instead of getting more agitated at her for not thinking for herself, I stood up and strode to the kitchen for a glass of water. _Idiot._

I clenched my teeth when arms wrapped around my stomach, followed by a nose burying itself in the back of my neck. My hands froze on the cup and I loosened, lifting my head to glare at the ceiling. _She pisses me off so much. _Her arms tightened and I felt her place a kiss at the base of my neck. "Are you okay, _Schatzi_?" Elsa asked quietly.

"What do you think?" I snapped, but digressed just as quickly. I didn't need to take it out on her.

"I think you're pissed at her for something you haven't told me about yet."

"I don't need to tell you." I breathed out calmly. "You already see it at school and she did it just now."

"There are leaders and then there are followers." Elsa nodded, picking up on it right away. "And you think that with all of the money she has, she'd be a leader?"

"At least." I mumbled. I really didn't like the way she was treated there and coming from the line she did, I thought she'd have _some_ sort of pride. For instance, _I_ wouldn't let some hateful bitch tell me to 'can it' or 'fuck off' when I was in the middle of defending someone else who didn't have the same credibility as I did. Especially at a new place.

"I believe that's _her _choice, Love." Again, she kissed my neck. I tried to let it go, perhaps I would. There was no need to dwell on something that should have been dissipated the next day, still, I hoped she'd take my words in to consideration. I wanted her to stop trying to get in that gang. As family, I at least cared _that_ much for her, whether it was a lot or not was beyond me, considering it was a new feeling. "Turn around."

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"You're really tense and I don't want you to burst that vein on your forehead." Elsa whispered, already urging my hips toward her. I flexed my jaw but didn't resist and I was greeted with Elsa's lips on my own. Her hand came around to the small of my back, pulling me closer, my own hands came to rest on her hips. This kiss wasn't urgent, though there was just a bite of the heat we'd experienced previous times, but it was easily controlled by my somewhat hostile mood.

Elsa breathed out softly, thoroughly enjoying the taste of my lips as I was hers. I wondered if this was going to be a regular thing between us now that we established the girlfriend thing. She'd also already mentioned that to Rapunzel. "What are you thinking now?" Elsa asked, searching my eyes.

"Are you going to be kissing me-"

"Whenever I get the chance? Bet your ass I am." She grinned at me. _Well...alright then? Can you handle that Arendelle? _I knew I could, but the question of _how _I was going to manage that and keep her out of harm's way was going to be a challenge. _Was this the right thing to do? 'goddammit it's nice to have someone to hold and kiss, so fuck off!' But is it smart? _I sighed and leaned back in before she could begin to question me again. It might not be a smart thing, but hadn't Gaston told me to make some mistakes? Told me that some things were worth the risk? _Is Elsa worth the risk?_

She responded quickly, meeting me halfway and wrapping her arms around my neck. I allowed her to deepen the kiss while trying not to get caught up in how delicious it was. My hand came up to stroke the bare skin under her tank top, making her shiver and when my explorative fingers found her belly-button pierce, she groaned. _god, the sounds she makes! _I felt myself beginning to harden as our kiss became more ardent. Her own hands tugged at my hair and when we parted, I felt so turned on as my other hand slipped under her shirt, freely feeling her toned stomach and pierce. _I think she's worth it._

"It's about time you touched me." Elsa said in a slight daze, with a smirk tugging at her parted lips. Her sweet breath hot and humid against my face as she caught her breath.

"Um, Anna?" I looked over Elsa's shoulder to see my cousin standing sheepishly in the doorway with her face tinted a shade of red. Elsa sighed, stepping away so she could get the glass of water I'd meant to get while I smoothed my hair out. Luckily, Elsa hadn't made a complete mess out of me in that short minute we were alone.

"Sorry." I cleared my throat, not missing the way Elsa shot a smile in my direction before I continued to talk to Rapunzel. "I hadn't meant to judge you that harshly."

"No, I think I needed it." Rapunzel nervously pushed a blonde flyaway behind her ear. "You know my parents are hardly ever around so there's really no one there to yell at me when I do something stupid."

"I'm not your mother." _Or father. _I responded as Elsa gave me that cup of water. She'd taken a drink before handing it to me, but I didn't care. I was thirsty.

"I know that, doofus." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "But-"

"Anna doesn't mind giving advice where its needed, but _you _yourself need to take and run with it; but of course she can only say so much. You aren't a child and are free to make your own decisions so stop relying on what others think and focus on what your own wants and needs are." Elsa voiced what I wanted to say perfectly. I turned to her with a quirked brow and she winked at me.

"So you really _are _dating?" Rapunzel chuckled, leaning against the door, but I knew she took those word to heart. It was written all over her face.

"it's certainly no field experiment." I placed the cup on the counter, grinning at Elsa. _Even if it isn't a smart choice, I want you beside me._

* * *

A/N: ^^ welp, that happened...and for all you eager bunnies waiting for them to get down and dirty...In the words of Ace Ventura: "Just wait a little longer." ;) as for the Gun Right thing...that was hot *smirks*


	20. Like A Girl

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

"Alright. So there's Jonathan Saint, everyone on the street knows him but nobody messes with him or his wife, whose name is Harely Saint. Naturally, their predecessor is Adam Saint, though his goals are trying to prove that his homeboy, Hans, and Plexi9 are worthy of working under the Mafia once he takes over." Gaston's chest was puffed up with so much ego, I wanted to dropkick him._I guess it's that big a deal to find out some information on someone so renown?_

"Say 'Saint' one more time and I'll make your nose bleed." I growled while I stretched my arms, noticing the grin on his face. "So Plexi9 really doesn't have anything to do with them?" Though Kristoff had told me that about drug deals and gun shipments..._Were those for Mr. Saint, or were they trying to get their foot in the door with running those deals for someone else? _A thought occurred to me, "Wait, it strangely sounds like Hans is the leader. I thought it was Dimitri?"

"True, Dimitri _is _the head." Gaston nodded. "Hans is acting on his own since he's BFF's with Adam."

"And Dimitri has no idea." I rubbed my temple before leaning forward and touching my toes.

"Nope. Can you imagine what he's going to do when he finds out?" He chuckled darkly.

"Unless the Saints allow them that privilege." Teen Beast _was_ going to be taking over and so wouldn't he have a say in whom he wanted under him? Still, Hans was acting like a spokesperson for the rest of his gang and he wasn't even the leader. _He must have some sort of death wish or something._ I pushed those thoughts away and began to wrap my knuckles so I could use the punching bag.

"Why are you so interested in them anyway? Shouldn't you be focusing on...something _not _them?" Gaston glanced at me while I rolled my shoulders, ready to begin whaling on the worn bag in front of me.

"You're only asking that now?" I asked, bobbing on the tips of my toes, feeling my muscles going taught with adrenaline.

"Tell me this isn't about Elsa." He went to steady the bag for me and I surprised him by kicking high enough for the bag to knock the size of his head.

"It's not about Elsa." I mocked sending two swift punches before kicking it again. "Really Gaston, if I'm attending the same school the Mafia's boy is, don't you think I'd _want _some more information on them? You said yourself that everyone knows Jonathan Saint-"

"Pardon me, Kid." He gave me a satisfied grin. "I forgot that your brain operates better than mine does."

"Old Man." I grinned too, continuing to wear out my built up adrenaline on the duck taped punching bag until I was sweaty and my muscles were defined from the work-out. I decided _not _to hear what he had on Elsa. She could tell me when she was comfortable with it.

* * *

_"Born: Alfred Joseph Hitchock of Leytonstone, England. Died: April 28, 1980 of liver failure and long time heart problems. Education: St. Ignatus College in England, he studied Engineering and Navigation. He was later married to Alma Reville and they had a daughter named Patricia Hitchcock-" _My hand stopped writing when a fluttering sensation crossed my shoulders.

"Good Morning, _Schatzi._" A familiar voice whispered in my ear and when I looked up her sexy lips brushed mine before she sat next to me. Elsa was wearing dark fitted jeans and a red tank top. Her amazing platinum blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, showing off the lovely features of her face and her icy blue eyes. Seeing it that way had me wanting to tear that elastic from it so I could tug on those luscious locks as well. _Fuck. _I also had the suspicion that she was wearing that damned tank top because she knew it did things to me; like reminding me about her visit to my place the other day. "What are you working on?"

_"The assignment we were supposed to do." _I answered in German, though I had to wonder if my 'shitty facade' was as shitty as Gaston had emphasized it was. I was skilled in a few things, but probably not so in social cues. One on one sure, not as a whole. _Great. With those ass-kickings of those two on that first day, I'm sure you're up there somewhere with them._

_"You're lucky I speak fluent German." _Elsa's lip disappeared between her teeth as her eyes skimmed over what I'd written so far. "Did you actually research this guy?" She glanced at me with slight surprise on her face. I'd just realized it was the first time she'd looked over my work. _Yeah, I'm sure everyone knows you speak English just fine. Damn Nerd. _

_"Yes. What's wrong with it?" _I asked, trying to ignore the light shock of nervousness that poked at me. Why the hell was I nervous?

"Nothing." She smirked at me. "It's just really detailed is all." A flirty pause. "I find Nerds quite _hot._" Still looking at me, I watched her tongue wet her lips in an action so carnal and suggestive that I could practically feel the caress on my skin. I felt my cock begin to stir in my pants as she leaned in to lick the shell of my ear. _Fucking hell._ When she nipped at my earlobe, my eyes quickly scanned the area, finding hardly anyone around and I was glad they had a few tables scattered behind the school. "_Kuss mich, Anna."_

_"die Kunst der Verfuhrung." _I held off on what she'd asked only because I saw the class officer come out of the building.

_"In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt."_ She whispered and I raised a brow at her. _Am I supposed to be preparing for something? _Again my eyes looked around, mostly searching for Ladyface since he seemed quite hooked on her regardless if she'd partially neutered him. Elsa groaned immediately placing her thumb and pointer on my chin, snapping my head back to her. "I told you to kiss me." She all but complained before roughly pulling my mouth against hers, kissing me like she was starved for a taste of me. _I'm not surprised, but goddammit if someone interrupts..._

I could feel the adrenaline trickling in to my veins, feel my muscles tensing as I tried not to shake with my own lust. Elsa seemed to pick up on that and instantly bit my lower lip, tugging pointedly at it as she pulled back to stare at me with dark eyes. I let out an involuntary groan and when she let go of my lip, she leaned back in. "Come with me, _Schatzi._" She dared me to defy her with her eyes. I didn't, so she quickly shoved my note book back in my back and yanked me up out of my seat, practically dragging me to the school.

My brain had successfully shut off with that look she gave me and as she lead me down several halls to- _holy shit! _A janitor's closet. Surprisingly the door was open but before I could ask if she was serious, her hand gripped the collar of my shirt and she pulled me in. My back pressed against the door, closing it in the process and she locked it before crashing our lips together once more. She smelled so good, already familiar and my head began to swim as my heart thundered in my chest.

I switched us so it was her that was up against the wall, using my superior fighting muscles to subdue her body with my own. My hand that had been wrapped around her hair slid down to the curve of her ass and with an unknown urge, I suddenly wrenched her hips to mine.

"My fucking god, Anna." Elsa did her best to conceal the moan that escaped her lips and I covered her mouth with mine once more, turning it in to a passionate coaxing. When it became impossible to breathe, Elsa broke away while my mouth explored the sweet skin of her delectable throat. "I-if you stop now, I swear I will stab you." She growled, shamelessly grinding her core against my straining cock. I grinned, mindful not to leave any marks on her flawless skin as both of my hands came around to knead her delicious ass, urging her on by ultimately thrusting my thigh between hers.

She gasped heatedly, digging her nails in to my shoulders as I began rolling my hips too. If she hadn't broken the skin then, I knew she would soon enough. I found myself wanting her to, i wanted to hear her voice in the throes of pleasure, feel her teeth in my flesh. A certain possessiveness fell over me as I yanked her hips to meet my sudden deliberate thrusts, letting her feel how aroused I was. For her.

A trembling moan left her, mixing well with my own primitive grunts every time our centers met. My release was building and after a few more strokes, I gasped her name, rolling my hips once more to stir her in to a frenzy. Her eyes found mine then, the icy blue of them hazed with sexual euphoria and that was enough to send me over right along with her. A convulsive shudder rumbled through me, allowing a guttural groan to slip from my throat. Elsa wasn't so quiet. She'd buried her face in my neck, but her agonized sound of ecstasy could be easily heard outside of the door. If some asshole was there at the time.

We slowly slid to the floor in a heaving mess and almost immediately, my brain woke up. _What the fuck did we just do?! How'd I get so caught up that- _soft lips pressed to mine followed by a breathless giggle. _"Ich bin verliebt." _She husked, making my ears perk up. _What?_

"Beautiful Liar." I chuckled in spite of myself and figured it was the effects of the afterglow we were both basking in at the moment. My brain seeming to shut up once more.

"I don't lie, _Schatzi._" She leaned in to kiss my temple. "Whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me."

"I never said I _didn't _like it." I tossed my own lopsided grin at her before standing back up, offering my hand to her amused self. _"Du machst mich glucklich,_so why wouldn't I?" It felt funny to be so honest with her, but she'd already mentioned _that _word. I couldn't deny it either, but for once, my brain wasn't about to have a fucking melt down. It was nice.

_verliebt, hm? _Elsa smoothed out her hair before caressing my cheek, giving me an innocent smirk. _The things she does to me._ That time I kissed her without hesitating. _I'm allowed that aren't I? _It was a wonderful thought and damn I felt like a girl for once.

* * *

A/N: ... ^^ lots of _verliebt _in the second half of this chapter eh? XD since I don't feel like translating at the moment...PM me and I'll tell.

As for the last chapter: Sorry if I ruffled some feathers there. But I _have_ shot a gun. Both a rifle and a pistol (have you?) I have registered weapons in my house (Do you?) so far they haven't injured anyone in my family. I _am_ for gun rights, since my house has been robbed before (Has yours?) its not a good feeling. But anyway, that's what I have to say about that...

And one more thing: It's. A. Story. No need to bite my head off, go bite Anna's off^^

*ahem* All that jive aside, thanks for the reviews/follows/faves. Stay Golden. "_I will add a quart of Lutefisk so we have good feelings... Ya?" ;)_


	21. Cherry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey, Brat I got some things to run by you." Gaston announced just as I wiped my brow with a hand towel, having finished a short work-out not three minutes ago. "I think it'll be of great use to you."

"Okay,what is it?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head in order to cool down.

"Well I found out some more things about what the Saint's do." He sat down on the couch and opened the laptop he'd brung with him. The guy wasn't cool enough to upgrade from it, but then again, I still had one too. _But it's not like I carry it around with me. _Mine was also encrypted so I could leave it at the house, compliments of that big lug.

"Alright." I popped my neck, but before he could start, I went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. As I passed my phone, it chirped at me and I grabbed it too, checking the message as I took a drink of water.

_"Hey, Schatzi. What are you up to?" _Elsa. I decided to leave it and answer her until after Gaston finished. A second later, another one came in. _"I miss you."_

"I think you should say something to her." Gaston smirked knowingly. I glared at him.

"Fuck off." I growled, waiting for him to continue. He counted down on his fingers from three and sure enough, my phone whined with another message. Gesturing for me to check it, he put his arms behind his head patiently. I grit my teeth and swiped my thumb across the screen. _"I'm so horny..." _My throat closed up and I quickly put it on silent before shoving it into my pocket, unable to hide the blush that spread across my face. _Fuck._

"Did you happen to buy condoms?" He chortled, seeming to know just what she'd messaged me.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you found already." I ignored the way that message caused my cock to twitch._ So damn provocative, that girl. What, was she thinking, sending me something like that? Did she think that I'd...what would I do? _I shook my head just as another message made my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Fucking hell._

"I will. Give me a second to find it." He relented with a shit-eating grin. "And answer your damn girlfriend before she ends up coming this way to fuck you senseless."

I inwardly growled and left him there in fear that he'd try to peek at the messages._ Who says I'd let her?_ I unlocked my phone, opening the most recent message...and promptly dropped it as a wave of arousal swept over me. _What. The. Fuck, Elsa?! _It was an over head shot made to look like I was actually on top of her. Her seductive smirk was in place on those full cherry red lips of hers, platinum locks splayed out around her, messy, but that was the way I liked to see it. She hadn't been wearing a shirt and I'd gotten a clear view of the luscious, creamy skin of her neck, collarbones and the fullness of her breasts. She was wearing a lacy red bra that had been unclasped in the front, but the rest of her tantalizing mounds were left covered by the bra. Though it did nothing to hide her taught nipples and of her own arousal as a light flush dusted the majority of her body. _Holy fuck! _

Another message came in and I picked my phone back up, thankful that my earlier stupidity hadn't cracked the screen. _"I want you. Right now." _I think I could have passed out, but I suddenly found myself searching for a way to respond to her. _What should I say?_ _What can I say? How do you respond to your worked-up girlfriend over the phone?_

"Call her, genius. I'm sure people still talk over the phone sometimes." Gaston called from the living room. _Oh. Guess I could._ Like hell, I'd call from the kitchen though, so I quickly made my way back to my room, closing the door behind me. My breathing began increase as my thumb lingered over the _call _button, at the same time I felt my cock beginning to stir as well. _Then again, I'm sure she's waiting for you to call. She probably knows you better than yourself, idiot. _I touched the green button.

_"Mmm...talk dirty to me, Schatzie." _Elsa moaned. She was _moaning._ I almost dropped my phone again when my ears picked up on her rhythmic panting. _"Don't be shy. Help me finish myself off." _She groaned hotly. _Fuuuck! _My cock now strained against my shorts. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but my tongue refused to move. _"Anna?" _I could tell she was biting on her lip, still breathless. Waiting.

"I'm dying to be inside you right now." I finally growled, hearing her breath hitch. "Is that what you want, Elsa?" Deciding to go through with it, I turned my stereo on and stepped in to the bathroom, instantly locking it behind me. No fucking way did I want Gaston to hear anything or come barging in like he normally did.

_"Yes." _She whimpered, voice pleading. My ears were burning and a dark thought crossed my mind but what she said next seemed to voice that thought out loud. _"Ich mochte Sie auf sich selbst zu tun, will you do that for me, baby?"_

_Well, shit._ I licked my lips, heavily wondering if it was a good idea to do what she asked or not. We _were_ both thinking about it... _"I know you're hard, Anna." _She whispered. "_I want so badly for you to fold me over your desk and fuck my brains out. I want to suck you off and taste your come."_ I exhaled sharply as her words shot directly to my cock, making it pulsate painfully. _goddammit! _I ended up caving and shoved my hand down into my shorts, grabbing my erection and I hissed through my clenched teeth. _Shit._

"_Lass jetzt los, Elsa. _Come for me." My voice was ragged, my hand moving on its own, but I was more focused on her.

_"Oh, fuck." _She whined.

"Say it again." I was becoming breathless, imagining just what the hell she was doing to herself.

_"Anna- fuck!" _She moaned. _"Say something else. Please."_ I stifled an amused laugh. _She gets off on dirty talk._

"I bet you're so damn slippery and hot. When you're close, I imagine your gorgeous skin flushing everywhere. Even now, your voice is hoarse and so goddamned sexy." I panted, surprised to find sweat on my brow once more. _One of these days, just talking isn't going to be enough. _My cock already hated me for only grinding against her, but as she whimpered, I felt my release approaching. "Those fucking lips of yours taste like heaven and when they go all soft and open while you pant for me, I go crazy. Your beautiful eyes glaze over in lust, begging me to make it good, and fuck, nothing compares to the erotic sounds you make when you're there..." I was teetering on the edge. Her breathing was harsh and she was whimpering incoherent grunts and moans. "Yes, baby. Just like that. Come all over me."

_"Anna!" _She cried out, trying to muffle her screams with something soft and I let go too.

Afterward, I leaned my forehead against the cool wall as I heard our breaths coming out hard and fast. My mouth was dry and I wanted nothing but to see her right then. Completely messed up by me, sweaty and exhausted. _Bet she looks utterly perfect._ "Holy shit." I breathed, bracing myself on the sink. My reflection stared back at me with dilated eyes and a flushed face, nowhere_ near _satisfied. I wanted her.

_"goddamn, Schatzi. I want you here. I wanna feel your delicious abs, my bed is so lonely." _She mewled, most likely reveling in her afterglow. I was still semi-hard, but thought it best to stop while I was ahead. I still needed to hear what Gaston had told me. The idiot was still out there.

"So's mine." I cradled my phone in my neck and washed my hands and wiped my forehead, finding myself missing her as well. _jesus you'd think you got out of school a year ago. _I inwardly rolled my eyes, but when she giggled knowingly, I had to grin.

_"I really do want you to fuck me, Schatzi. I'm losing my mind." _She groaned, probably turning over in her bed, getting comfortable. _I'm pretty sure we're on the same page there, sweetheart._

"I know." I chuckled, pushing a hand through my hair and remembered what she'd told me that day. "You'll also have me in every conceivable manner, _min kirsebær._"

_"What's that mean?"_

"It means, the flavor of those damned suckers of yours, the color of your lips and nails." I let her figure that out while I cleaned myself up. Gaston was probably getting impatient by now.

_"I knew you loved my nails." _She giggled again. _"You got so worked up when I first had them painted red and I figured then that red was your color. More so than your beautiful hair."_

"It means _cherry._" I cleared my throat awkwardly, not ready to admit to all of that just yet. Regardless that it happened to be completely true. I also wasn't used to compliments, but she'd told me we would work on that. _Whatever that meant._

_"I know, baby." _Elsa said gently. _"You're busy aren't you?" Dammit! So transparent around her. _Ridiculous, but I was grateful for it since I didn't know how to cut her off without sounding harsh. I had an idea that she wouldn't really care anyway.

"Sorry." _Seemed to be my new phrase. _"Gaston's here." I thought that would be a good excuse until I heard her sharp intake of breath.

_"Fuck, he can't hear- didn't hear all of that right?" _My eyes widened in shock.

"N-no!" I choked out. "Hell no, I'm not _that_ stupid." Opening the door, I make my way back into my room.

_"Okay, just making sure." _ She laughed and began to shuffle around too. _"Listen, Schatzi, Emma and my mom are back so I have to go too. See you tomorrow?"_

"Of course."

_"Bye, Love." _Hearing the smile in her voice made a grin appear on my face.

"Bye, _Kirsebær._" Deciding to try that nickname, I ignored the kissing noises coming from Gaston who was still lounging on the couch. The line went dead just as he opened his wide mouth.

"Damn, three years later you decide to join me." He grumbled when I put my phone back in my pocket.

"_You _told me to call her." I snarked back.

"So I take it, it's going well for the two of you?"

"She's my girlfriend so I think so." I sat next to him. "So, what did you have to tell me. Quick before someone else calls." I finished sarcastically, earning a cheeky grin from him.

"Alright. Well, there's a shipment of cigarette's coming in tonight and your favorite gang is running the deal." He gave me some papers. "This one is definitely to get Mr. Saint's attention."

"Okay. That all?" _Where does his get his information?_ When I looked at him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No." Silence followed as he thought of a way to word what he wanted to say. "Sebastian Bostwick. Sound familiar?"

"One of the ones that killed my parents. Shot himself a few years ago." I nodded. He looked relieved that I already knew that. "I also know that the other hitman lives here too, though I don't know who hired them." It was something I tried to figure out, and the sole reason I wanted information about the Saint's.

"The other is a female named Ursula Perlman. Try as I may, I couldn't get anymore information on her other than she used to work at Saint Enterprises a few years before the death of your parents. Seems she fell off the grid soon after."

"That's more than enough. Thanks Gaston." I got back up, heading back to the kitchen so I could eat something before I went down to the docks. Gaston followed right after me.

"For your next date you should let her meet Tiana..." The bastard went on gloating about Elsa and how he was the ultimate matchmaker while I constructed a sandwich.

_Asshole._

* * *

_A/N: Welll..I think I'll go take a tumble in the snow after that one. _

_Santa read my recent chapters and tossed me on the Naughty List so I got coal for Christmas...it was in my Frozen Mug, which I used to concoct Eggnog/coffee (freakin love of my life!) for most of the day. XD_

_Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas yesterday-or whenever yours was- and stay...extra+ordinary! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot. Tootles~_

_"Ich mochte Sie auf sich selbst zu tun," I want you to do yourself too_

_"Lass jetzt los" ...Let it go (Pun definitely intended!) XD_


	22. Front Towards Enemy

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

Pulling my hood over my face, I kept to the shadows, along the other boats until I saw the big blonde boy leaning against one and smoking a cigarette. He twitched his head to the side, listening, searching, doing his job, but I knew he was hardly in it. I could tell by his extremely lazy gait as he wandered around the hull and back again. My guess was that he was left on watch-duty while the others took there sweet ass time getting there. _Perfect._

"Nice boat." I murmured, making him jump and stumble away from me.

"Shit, why do you always manage to take me off guard?" He hissed and looked around once more.

"Guard. Is that what _that _was?" I asked nonchalantly before tossing the bag I'd brought with me up and then hauling myself into the boat right after. From there, I proceded to unload the contents of my bag onto the floor of the small boat. The size made me wonder just how big the load was, but I shrugged it away. _Sometimes you have to make the best with what you have. _

"Hey! Cardi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snapped, attempting to peek in. "Get out of there before-"

"Shut your pie-hole." I quipped, throwing my now empty bag at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, now fully alert and keeping an eye out for me instead.

"I"m ruining your chances of becoming Associates or eventual Soldiers for Jonathan Saint." I deadpanned. If Kristoff wanted out of Plexi9, I wanted to help him get out too. He seemed like too sweet a lug to be tangled up in that demented mess so I was willing to drag him out, even if he didn't already want out. I also wanted to ruin my cousin's chances of getting in too. If she was still trying, anyway.

"Associates? Soldiers? Mr. Saint? What on earth are you talking about, Cardi?" Kristoff asked, lifting himself up on his toes to peer in over my shoulder. I leaned forward as I continued to hook the wires before screwing them into their correct slots. "What are you doing?" He persisted.

I growled, but when I felt his hand begin to tug at my hood, I quickly swiped my arm behind me, successfully backhanding the side of his head. He jerked back in surprise and held his hand to his head. Though I didn't miss the playful look in his light brown eyes.

"How old are you?" He asked, now leaning in casually.

"Is there _no_ end to your fucking questions?" I quietly snarled at him, feeling more and more frustrated by the second from the blonde.

"You haven't answered _any_ of my questions!" He whispered back harshly.

"If you went to school you might learn a thing or two about what I'm doing. Get your damned head out of the street garbage and then I might tell you my name and age." I mumbled, more to myself, but he heard. _Done._ I activated the device and hid it where whoever was in the boat later would happen to stumble upon it.

"What-"

"goddammit, you oversized beaver. It's a Claymore mine." I interjected as I shoved past him and jumped down from the boat. He laughed but as I straightened myself, he stopped to gape at me.

"You're going to _blow it up?"_ His eyes grew wide with shock but before I could go off on him again about why it was important for this shipment to be messed up, he surprised me with a dreamy lopsided grin. "I totally have a crush on you, Cardi." Crossing his arms in front of him, I saw the genuine affection he fixed me with and knew he was serious about what he'd just said. _Well...that's normal right? People have crushes._

"Get out of Plexi9 and go back to school." I ignored the strange feeling he'd provoked in me from that look and his unprecedented words. _Big idiot._

"If I do, will you be my friend? Do you go to Lennox?" He asked, now trying very hard to keep me talking to him while I wanted the opposite. But did I seriously need to worry about all of that? _I have Elsa. 'Jerk-wad, he's on guard duty, the others are probably almost here!' _I shook my head, clearing my jumbled thoughts as I stepped away from the big blonde dummy. "Just give me a yes or no." He said in a gentle whisper.

"If I see you there-" I turned back to him, lifting my head slightly so the light caught some of my face. "If I see you making an effort to eventually graduate, I'll reveal myself to you." _And kick your ass as a friend. _I gave him a smirk before disappearing into the shadows once more.

* * *

I heard the breaking of glass in the distance and immediately rushed in that direction. I hurdled over a few vents, leapt across a wider gap between two buildings before beginning my descent back onto the pavement. Once there I stuck to the sides of the building and since it was happening across the street, I sprinted across as soon as a car passed. Without hesitation, I jumped right through the broken glass and didn't stop moving until I reached a safe place.

Taking a deep breath, I willed my breathing to slow as I crouched behind what appeared to be a dollhouse. _A dollhouse? _My eyes scanned the entirety of the store and sure enough, it was a toy store. I kept my mind clear as I quietly inched closer to the sounds of someone digging through...papers? _No, it has to be money. _Keeping low to the floor, I rolled across an aisle and found myself right behind the hooded figure who was no doubt shoving money into the bag he or she had.

My first thought was that _that _was a lot of money for a toy store to have. A damned treasure chest full of it and whoever the person was was helping themselves like it was Christmas. _I'll make your eyes the color of coal._ Before I could attack, I caught the figure muttering to itself.

_"Why can't Flotsam do it?" 'Because he's a pussy.' "What about Jetsam?" 'Little fucker has asthma.' "Why can't you do it?" 'Because you've changed your ways.' "Why me?" 'Because apparently I have nothing better to do.' _There was a bitter chuckle before he went on about not being there to help Hans out and more obscenities about his family. If I wasn't mistaken, that had to be _Stitch._ I remembered Kristoff telling me that he had stepbrothers with those particular names.

I rolled my neck and placed my empty bag at my feet, feeling my adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins. I drew my tongue over my lips ready to spring when I heard him laugh out loud."Well, _Ursula-_Medusa, I can make it on my own. I don't need your motherfucking pity or your piss-pant gay boys trailing after me..." He continued, but I went deaf.

_Ursula...Ursula? The same Ursula that killed- Ursula Perlman? _My jaw dropped and as my legs weakened a bit, I knocked into a stack of action figures.

"Shit!" Stitch whirled around and without a second thought, hurled the bagful of money at me. I had no time to dodge so I took the hit, but I was _not _about to let him run away. _Hell no._ I picked up my own back and scrambled after him.

Like a fool, he went directly back for the window and I threw my bag Bolo-style, like an aboriginal after a wallaby and like said hunter, I successfully tripped him. In the next instant, I was straddling his stomach, completely intent on forcing something out of him...but what? I didn't even have the barest idea of what I wanted to know because my head was still reeling pretty bad.

"Oh fuck me, you're the Cardinal aren't you?" He hissed, instantly bucking his hips, easily tossing me off of him before skittering away, running back for his abandoned money. _Get it together, Arendelle! _I grit my teeth and sprung to my feet, chasing after him, even as he again threw his bag of money at me. I blocked it with my elbow and lunged at him, tackling him and we crashed into the counter. My voice refused to work, but when a swift punch to my face made me take a step back, I growled.

"Ursula Perlman." I spat, making him freeze on the spot. "That your stepmother?"

"Mind your own goddamned business." He snarled, pushing forward once more. I blocked his next attack and locked his arm with mine.

"She _is _my goddamned business." I snapped, forcing his arm to pop painfully and he cried out. He tried to bring his head up under mine, but I elbowed him and then dug my knee into his side a few times until he lowered to the floor in agony. "Who the fuck steals from little kids anyway?" I asked just before knocking him clean out.

With a shaky hand, I pushed my hood back, glaring up at the ceiling and trying not to let the sting of tears penetrate my eyes. _Fucking hell. I found her!_

"Hey! Freeze!" An officer flashed me with a blinding light, but I dove for my bag once more, remembering that I had an extra smoke bomb in there and wasted no time in tossing it at him.

"I'm not the one you want." I said before vanishing into the smoke and back out through the busted window.

Without thinking, or looking, I crossed the street and felt like a complete idiot when I found myself on my back after having rolled all the way over the car. The driver scrambled out of the car, but before she could ask what the fuck was wrong with me, I hauled myself back up and sprinted off into an ally.

Once there, I began limping and eventually plopped next to a passed-out drunkard. Instead of letting my thoughts consume me right then and there, I brought out my phone. (Thankfully it was still intact after my numerous mess-ups tonight) and I called the only person I could at this time of night. As the phone rang, I felt my adrenaline wearing off and with it came a horrific jolt of pain from my previous collision with that car. I had to laugh at myself for that. _Pure fucking genius!_

"What's up, Brat?" Gaston answered on the third ring and he didn't even sound asleep, regardless that it was almost two in the morning.

"Come get me." I ordered.

* * *

A/N: *crowd gasps* huh...note to Self: Don't talk to yourself too much. It has consequences and I would know, so says my sister's pretty neighbor who heard the exact words leave my mouth as I passed "You're so cute!" (I was thinking about one of _you_, so I could blame you but I won't) XD Anyway.

I have returned...sort of. But thanks to all who wished me a 'get well soon.' ^-^ y'all are awesome and I am feeling a lot better so hopefully I can continue writing! Happy New Year! Tootles~


	23. Input Method

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Fuck me running! _My body was so damned stiff that I didn't want to get out of bed. _Who the hell gets hit by a car?! _The thought caused an idiotic grin to spread across my face, but as I stretched, I let out a pained groan. Instead of getting up right away, I reached for my remote and listened to last night's activities. By then, The Cardinal was starting to gain publicity so at least three times out of the week, my name would appear on the news or around random people at school.

It was a good thing Gaston gave me a break today, though he laughed his ass off when I told him I got hit by a murderous Camero of the night and he told me to take it easy. I tried to, but I wanted to do my own research. If I took my time, I would most likely be rushing to school with little information. So with some effort, I rolled out of bed, stretched, took a nice hot shower and left for school.

* * *

_Ursula Perlman. _Apparently she owned an exotic aquarium at her house, which she held open to the public. Business hours were from eight-five and admission was twenty dollars a person. No children allowed. _Guess her fish are that expensive? _No wonder Gaston couldn't find her. His computer knowledge consisted of hacking into official databases and here Ursula was...just a regular old hag with overpriced admission to see her endangered fish collection._ It's amazing what a simple search engine'll find._

I inhaled, popped my neck and continued to scroll down, through the different types of fish she had. _If I could kill a Sea Witch with her own pets, what sort of fish could I use? Or I could just settle for drowning the bitch. First I need to scope out the place, but I need to go without malicious intent...I can't go alone-_

Lost in thought, I didn't notice a presence to the side of me until my phone disappeared from my grasp and sight. When I jerked my head to the side, Elsa was there to catch my lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss.

"I've been sitting here for almost a minute and you didn't even notice me." Her eyes turned big and innocent with just a hint of mock moistness and her lower lip slowly poked out in what appeared to be a pout of sorts. _Dear lord what the hell is that? _I gulped nervously, trying very hard not to like that look too much. But, _damn _did it make my stomach flutter uncontrollably. "What on earth were you looking at? And what happened to your cheek?"

Even as she asked, she didn't look at my phone, no, she wanted an answer from me. Though she did caress my abused cheek. _What do I say? 'Oh, I found my parents' killer and I was trying to come up with a way to poison her?' Fuck, what can I say? _Suddenly an idea snapped into my head and I turned to grin at her.

"Date destinations?" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but I watched those blue eyes widen, turning surprised and then a little shy. She'd forgotten about my cheek as she pulled her full lower lip into her teeth.

"O-oh?" She shifted a little awkwardly, looking away and I found myself biting my inner cheek in what could only be described as _giddiness_. Elsa wasn't so shy in her advances and the fact that I managed to make her do that, was doing unmentionable things to me. _You may actually pass at being a girlfriend after all!_

"But since it's an aquarium, why don't we take Emma too?" I suggested suddenly. _Uh...never mind, ya damned idiot. What if she wanted to be alone with you? It's your first real date anyway...or did we already have a real one?_

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked. I looked at her and she was genuinely surprised once more. I raised a curious brow at her. _She's not disappointed?_

"Well...yeah? Is there a problem with that?" I thought it over. "Why, is she scared of fish or water?" Before I could possibly ask another question, she pulled me in for another kiss. I was confused, but I didn't hesitate to kiss her back, loving the way she tasted. _christ, I'm totally messed up over this girl. _When she broke the kiss, she placed a smaller one to my lips before blinding me with a completely happy smile that had my stomach flopping around once more. _You must be on a roll today, Arendelle. Good job._

"It's just that, no one I've dated has ever included Emma." She looked away once more. _Self consciousness? That's gotta be the most...human I've seen her. And I like it._

"Then, they were all goddamned idiots." I snorted. "She's completely adorable and any fucknut that thought otherwise was a colossal bastard." This time when she kissed me, I feared she was going to fuck my brains out right there. It was when she turned to straddle the bench and her leg wrapped around mine that I finally realized that she was wearing a skirt.

A low growl left my throat when I felt just how hot she was against my leg and I was suddenly reminded of our call the other night. The erotic sounds she made, had my fingers itching to touch her. I wanted to run my hands up under her skirt and feel if she was as wet as I thought she was. My hands clenched and unclenched on the surface of the table though, refusing to make a scene, but that did nothing to stop Elsa's own hips from slowly rolling against my hip. She let out her own growl and bit into my bottom lip like she was prompting me to touch her, like she was daring me to. Her breathing increased, but a nagging feeling suddenly presented itself to me at the same time, causing me to tear my face away from her to glare directly where the feeling was coming from and I saw Rapunzel heading in our direction.

"Morning you two." She stated happily like she didn't even notice how close Elsa and I were to getting it on right then and there. "Whatcha up to?"

"Hey, Punzie." I muttered as Elsa begrudgingly extracted herself from me, sitting correctly once again, but still practically in my lap.

"We're updating our pictures on each other's phone's, right _Schatzi?" _Elsa pushed a somewhat shaky hand through her glorious head of hair and picked up my phone once again. I unlocked it for her, not caring if she saw what I was reading.

"Uh, cool..." She drawled and I noticed her fidget uncomfortably. "Is this alright?"

"Is what alright?" I asked, watching Elsa's fingers as they tried to find my phone's camera. When she managed to find it, she turned the focus and I saw myself and her on the screen.

"Well, you know-" She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her hair. "Can I sit with you? I-I know I've been a complete bitch since you came here and...I was just wondering is all."

Elsa smirked and I ended up glaring at the screen, but froze when I saw it add to my images. _Oops._ "Smile, Darling." She whispered around a giggle.

"By all means, Rapunzel. It's not like I own this table." I tried the smiling thing and successfully made Elsa laugh instead. My cousin looked relieved as she finally took a seat across from me, but when she saw Elsa kiss my cheek while taking another picture, she immediately buried her nose in the textbook she'd brought with her.

"How come the picture I sent you the other night isn't in your gallery?" Elsa asked and I stiffened. _If it counts for anything, I didn't delete it. _Instead I looked away, feeling heat in my face and in my loins. _Not in front of my cousin, please! _"Actually, you have _no _pictures in there." She added, taking another snapshot of me raising a brow at her.

"Are they all going to be taken this morning then?" _Click. _"Why not take a picture of that tree right there."

"I will." She grinned. "Because that's where we had our first kiss."

_"Not in front of Rapunzel." _I told her in German.

_"That's her fault for eavesdropping then." _She winked at me before leaning back in for another shot. She rested her head on my shoulder, camera at the ready. "Say cheese." She directed a dazzling smile at the camera and I finally gave my lopsided grin, but just before she pressed the icon, she turned and slid her tongue along the scar on my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise, but the image had already saved. "Oh god, that's perfect!" Elsa commented excitedly. "And that's your new wallpaper."

I watched her set it up without a word of protest. She looked so happy that I could only watch in fascination. After she set it, she sent it to herself and then went back to the camera. I grit my teeth, not really wanting to take anymore, but if she wanted to, I would do my best to participate._ Wanna be a good girlfriend, anyway._ Though she didn't lean into me. Now I watched her take a few selfies. _"This one is for your lock screen." _She said in German. "_If I was sure you wouldn't mind, I'd put the picture I sent you as your lock screen."_

I awkwardly cleared my throat, nudging her shoulder pointedly with mine. _This girl is going to be the end of me! _Either way, whatever she set up, I was sure it would send fire through my veins every time I looked at it. Especially today, because she was wearing a red v-neck and her hair was down, flowing around in the light breeze of the morning. I found myself leaning in.

"So have you two heard about The Cardinal?" Rapunzel asked, making me jerk my eyes away from Elsa winking at herself to face her.

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I have. Whoever it is is pretty badass." Elsa answered, not looking away from my phone.

"I agree. I have a thing for Superheroes, Vigilante's, any sort of person fighting for justice and whatnot." Rapunzel sighed and a _very _uncomfortable feeling hit my stomach when I saw the same dreamy look on her face that Kristoff had had the other night.

"Got a crush on The Cardinal, don't you?" Elsa teased, setting up one of her pictures as my lock screen.

"So?" Rapunzel snorted indignantly. "Don't you?"

"Why would I want The Cardinal when I have Anna?" Elsa winked at me again. I tried to grin back at her, but I also had a myraid of feelings swirling around in my being at this weird conversation.

"What if The Cardinal's a girl?" I kept my voice even, unsure of how Rapunzel felt about having a crush on a girl. If she had a problem with it, I was home free.

"Wouldn't change my mind. They're still pretty hot." She grinned. I gulped thickly. "I'd definitely would write a book about 'My night with The Cardinal.'" _goddammit, Punzie!_

"Wouldn't it be: My night _in_ The Cardinal?" Elsa giggled and I wanted to hurl my guts up. _Stop...no more. No, no, no! This is wrong on so many fucking levels!_

I'd never been so grateful for the sound of the bell. I shot out of my seat, ignoring the way pain shot through my joints, and pulled Elsa along with me so I could walk her to her first class. "Later Punz." I muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yeah, good luck with getting to The Cardinal before someone else does." Elsa giggled before wrapping her arm around mine. I tasted blood in my mouth, courtesy of me not snapping at Elsa for teasing along with her. Neither knew I was the Cardinal and I felt like I couldn't tell them now even if I wanted to.

_My cousin has a crush on me! Well, my symbol...But still! I am the Cardinal! _I was suddenly thankful that I didn't have any breakfast.

* * *

_A/N: *cheeky grin* Everyone loves Cardi ^^ _

_Awwwwkward~_


	24. la det gå

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So when is this aforementioned _Date _going to take place?" Elsa asked as she leaned on my shoulder. I was still trying to get over the morning's initial shock but was functional enough to make it through the morning classes. Although I was still in no mood to eat lunch.

"Saturday? When are you free?" I asked and pushed my tray away, wanting to go back outside, away from all the prying eyes of the cafeteria. Elsa sensed my unease and discretely placed her hand on my thigh under the table.

"You should eat something, _Schatzi." _She whispered in my ear before licking the shell of it and I tried not to shudder too bad. My guess was that she was recalling what Gaston had mentioned about me not eating and it having an effect on my mood. That was true enough, but cafeteria food was just as enticing as dog food to me right now.

"_Trust me. I'm not hungry for food." _I growled in German. I had meant that in a totally different way, but her sudden sharp intake of breath had me wishing I hadn't said anything at all. Honestly, I was hungering to bring justice to my family. I had spent a good portion of my classes coming up with different ways to do just that, though now I had to deal with my suddenly turned on girlfriend once again. _Too bad there's so many people around._

_"Fucking hell, Schatzi." _Elsa groaned in German too. _"I've been wet all morning." _Her voice was drenched in desire as her hand squeezed my thigh and I quickly forgot about what I was thinking about. "_If I asked you to please go down on me, would you?" _She asked. Her hand was steadily making its way upward until she eventually grasped the growing bulge in my jeans. I twitched and instantly shot my hand down to grab her wrist to keep her from rubbing me. _I'm already hard, no need to make me even harder._

_"We have thirty-five minutes until lunch is over." _I brought my eyes to her dusky blue eyes. _"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" _At this point, I knew resistance was futile. The craving was so acute that I knew she could easily become a drug to my body and that was saying something because I'd never had any sort of drug in my life. Regardless, she would evidently be the prime source for some pretty intense highs.

Her eyes darkened further as she slowly slid that wicked tongue of hers over her lips making them more irresistible than they already were. _"I suppose I need you to take me somewhere so you can show me." _She finished in her velvety German tongue and practically yanked me out of my seat.

She lead me down a few halls until we came to one at the end of the corridor. "Student Council room. They're probably out for lunch too." She stated, opening the door and pulling me inside. I had it on good account that she was the class president the previous year so I didn't question her knowledge about them.

Instead, I closed the distance between us before she even locked the door and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck. I needed a good distraction and a place to vent since I was nowhere near a gym or punching bag, so as she locked the door, I pulled her to me. Our eyes met as I drew her mouth over mine. It was a soul-wrenching melding of our mouths, full of passion and sweet urgency that had my stomach twisting in anticipation. There was an unspoken challenge there. Neither of us could or would back down or admit that this was out of our control...though, there was nothing saying that perhaps the both of us already had admitted.

My hands instantly fisted deeply into her luscious hair as she stroked my tongue in long wet slides, making me wonder how her mouth would feel around my cock and it had me forcing her mouth to open wider as I pressed into her. She groaned and tugged roughly at my own hair, already beginning to roll her hips against me.

The smell of her arousal hit me hard and I fell to my knees, grasping her tantalizing hips and pulled her closer once more. My brain thankfully shut off as my lips moved along the waist of her skirt and it seemed like I wasn't even sore from the night before. Lifting her red shirt up, I made it my mission to kiss every inch of visible skin while enjoying the tensing of her muscles as I explored. Up a little further, I caught her belly-button pierce between my lips and gently tugged on it before laving at it with my tongue, making her moan. Her own hands tangled themselves in my hair and the fact that they were freshly manicured, red and pointedly scratching my scalp had my cock straining almost painfully against my jeans.

I looked up at her when I hooked my fingers into the waistband to find her eyes closed and she was biting on her lower lip. _Gorgeous. _I slowly pulled her skirt down her delicious thighs and watched as goose bumps flourished over her skin as my fingers felt down her insanely long toned legs, making me groan in delight when she roughly pulled on my hair. My heart thundered in my chest when I eyed the last barrier between us. She'd gotten a firm feel of me, but I hadn't so much as touched her. _Is there a wrong way to do this? _I thought as I traced the edge of the delicate satin of her lingerie, stopping at the thin straps on her hips. _goddamn, Elsa._

"Take them off." She rasped. "Don't be shy."

That line felt like deja vu, but this was actually happening. The thought caused me to wrap each of her straps in both of my hands. I had meant to do as she said, but it felt as if an unknown emotion passed through me and I tugged instead of pulled and they broke easily. _Oh. Fuck! I hope they weren't that expensive. _She giggled, clearly amused. I didn't have time to dwell as the pink material fell away, revealing to me Elsa's most private self and I was completely shell-shocked. Whatever breath was in me left as I saw just how wet she was. She glistened in the afternoon sun and god I could smell it!

My mouth watered at the sight and with a sense of urgency, I freed one of her legs, placing it over my shoulder. From there, I placed soft kisses along the crazy soft skin of her inner thigh

"Oh, shit." Elsa said on an exhale, scratching her nails down my scalp to my neck. "Please, _Schatzi." _I heard her plea. _Please what?_ I cleared my unhelpful thoughts, deciding to see what happened when I gave sense to passion.

First, I nuzzled her cleft and then slowly licked along her clit, her taste exploding on my tongue. The only indication I got that I was doing a good job, was her suddenly gripping my hair and more so when she began rolling her hips against my mouth. A mixture of English and German words tumbled from her mouth in a ragged whisper, causing me to grin. _That's cute and hot at the same time. _She was also warm and wet and she tasted just as fucking sweet as she looked.

"I could fucking consume you,_ min kirsebær." _I groaned, pulling back to take in her heated expression, seeing her undone and so open to me stroked my ego somewhat. _I _was doing this to her. "This could probably work better if I could spread you out on a desk." I murmured, kissing her hip gently. Instead of granting me that notion, she tugged on my hair, leading me back to her with a dreamy smile.

"This is working just fine for me, Baby. Don't you dare stop again." She whispered.

_I couldn't even if I wanted to. _The word and action 'stop' was only an odd passing thought that wasn't even relevant as soon as I got lost in her alabaster skin once again. I found myself wanting to memorize every single curve of her goddess-like body, every plea that escaped her sultry mouth and know that _I _was the reason for her undoing. I moaned against her, making her cry out as she twisted her body closer. _"Sshh."_ I murmured. The last thing I wanted was to be interrupted. Again. She nodded but threw her head back with a barely covered scream when I pushed two fingers inside of her.

_Oh my god! She's snug and so fucking hot..._My dick hated me, but I fully ignored it, pulling on her hip my my free hand and urging her to find her rhythm with me. She instantly began rolling her hips, slowly at first, pushing into me, and then faster. I felt her tense. Her legs, her stomach and her hands in my hair. My tongue teased her clit as my fingers slid in and out of her.

"I'm so close." Elsa panted, her movements faltering, growing frantic, jagged and a little wild and fucking hell did I feel just as wild. I wanted to sink my teeth into her flawless skin, bury my fingers inside of her and completely unravel her. I knew now that that feeling was: Possessiveness. _Mine. _Suddenly, I feared I was getting a little too rough, but her breathing turned into pants and then tightened into silent pleas. _Come for me, Elsa. _I thought as I twisted my wrist, pushing in deeper and she barely covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a sharp cry of relief, legs shaking when her climax spilled over her.

I reveled at the different flavors that touched my tongue as I greedily lapped all that she gave me and when she was clean, I proceeded to lick her come off my fingers. _I could get used to this._ I thought giddily as I felt her leg leave my shoulder, but I didn't expect her to grab my shoulders, dragging me up and pushing me back until I was seated on the top of a random desk. Without having any time to think about anything, she dexterously unbuttoned my jeans, unzipping my fly and finally unsheathed my cock.

"Uh-" My eyes widened in shock but snapped shut when she began to stroke me.

"god, you're as hard as steel, _Anna."_ She groaned my name and when I opened my eyes, I beheld the stormy lusty hue of hers, pupils almost black under her hooded eyelids. I was at her mercy, unwilling to try to stop her at this point. _But, damn does that feel good._ I growled, closing my eyes once more, feeling a little vulnerable, but when something hot and wet enveloped my cock, my eyes shot back open and I let out a groan unbidden.

Elsa moaned too, sending a shuddering vibration along my cock and straight through me. "Elsa." I whispered through clenched teeth, jerking slightly. Only recently, I'd been having dreams like this. _But it's not a dream._

_"Say it again." _Her soft throaty voice demanded in German and I brought my gaze down to the beautiful platinum blonde head of hair between my spread legs. She eagerly sucked my cock back into her mouth, making me clench my teeth to keep from crying out. Without thinking, my hands wandered down, fingers feeling her lips around my cock. _Oh, god._

"Elsa." I breathed again, biting back a moan of pleasure, lest my voice alert someone out there. She bobbed that wicked mouth of hers up and down on me and I felt her scorching tongue swirling, fine, lethal teeth raking lightly against my shaft with each movement, ultimately making my eyes roll heavenward. Another breathy moan left me when her dainty hand slipped to my balls, gently rolling them in her palm. _Fuck..oh, hell! _

My hands left the edges of the desk to tangle themselves in her hair. She purred, closing her eyes and increasing the suction. I felt the tip of my cock touch the back of her throat and she swallowed, milking the head. I was definitely screaming on the inside as she brought me closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. I'd never been so turned on in my life as she pleasured me, jacking the rest of my length that didn't fit in her mouth...even _I _could hear the sweet agony in my own voice. As crazy as I drove her before, she was paying me in kind. Tenfold. I whimpered, feeling my release starting.

I wanted to pull out. I even tried to move away, but as the first spurt jetted into her orifice, she growled, scratching into my thighs and forced me to empty myself into her greedy mouth. My entire body shuddered with my orgasm and continued to thrust into her for a few more seconds before letting out a satisfied guttural groan.

"Fuck, Elsa." I breathed when she continued to lick me clean, when she was done, she gave me her naughty smirk.

"Let's trade." She husked, smashing our lips together. I tasted myself on her and knew she tasted herself on me too and we both groaned heatedly at the intimacy of that action.

The sound of the bell made us break away from each other and we frantically put our clothes back on and in order, but before I could open the door for us, Elsa stopped me, smoothing my hair over. I also ran my fingers through her hair, knowing she would fix everything else later, but I would try to make her look a little more presentable before we went back to reality.

"Wait." Elsa stopped me again, kissing me fiercely and shoved something into my pocket. She did that thing where she placed a smaller peck to my lips after she was done kissing me and then twined our fingers as she opened the door.

* * *

I checked my pocket after I dropped Elsa off at her next class and what I saw had me leaning against the wall for support, not caring that I was now tardy for my own class.

Elsa's panties smirked back from my grasp and I barely realized that she would be going the rest of the day commando.

_Holy. Shit!_

* * *

_A/N: "There's nothing left to talk about unless it's horizontally. Let's get physical, physical...let me hear your body talk..." XD_

_whooo... *dopey grin* need. shower...possibly a session with B.O.B..._

_thanks for the reviews and stuff like that ^^_


	25. Try A Little Tenderness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"You're insane." Gaston snorted, attempting to touch me but I warded him off with my own raised hand. "Look Kid, I'm happy you found Ursula, but do you really-" He put his hands up "_really_ think it's a good idea to take your girlfriend to see her weird fish collection? For a first date?" I glared straight ahead, focusing on the TV screen but not processing what was on it. "What makes you think you'll pay any attention to Elsa when you're too busy trying to make plans to take the Sea Witch out?"

"I invited Emma too." I added.

"_Oh!_" Gaston exclaimed sarcastically. "Well, _that_ makes it ten times better. Now you'll be planning on taking the Sea Witch out while innocent little Emma is there with the girl of your dreams-"

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" I snarled, jumping off the couch before I choked him out. Seriously, it seemed like a good idea to _me, _so why the hell was he giving me a hard time about it? When I brought my eyes back to him, he was giving me a gentle look, doing almost _nothing_ to calm my pumping heart. _What?_

"You _do _realize this _Dating _thing is a two-way street right?" He calmly stood to his full height and I wanted to tackle him, beat the shit out of him. I settled for backing myself up until my back touched the wall. "Really, of the _many _texts Elsa's sent you so far, how many have _you _replied to?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked. He could be so damn confusing sometimes.

"What's her favorite color?" He fixed me with a probing gaze.

"Red." I ended up answering to the best of my knowledge, frowning in confusion.

"Best friend's name?"

"She doesn't have one. christ, she spends her free time with Emma." Something passed across his face but he didn't draw more on it.

"Favorite food?"

"Chicken Alfredo."

"What's her parent's names?"

"How the hell should I know?" I crossed my arms, having absolutely no idea where he was going with his little interrogation.

"Gabriel and Courtney _Christensen_." He answered and I froze. _Christensen. I knew Shadows wasn't her real name. _"Do you know _why _they had the name change?" He pressed. "You told her about _your _parents, right? Have you given _her _time to tell _you _about herself?" I could feel myself shrinking under his intense gaze. "Does she speak German?"

"Yes." I could answer, but even my voice sounded small.

"Ever wonder _why _she speaks it fluently?"

"goddammit Gaston, just spit it out!" I growled, tired of trying to figure out what he was implying.

"So, aside from a few basic things, you know next to _nothing _about your girlfriend."

"_You_ told me to go for it." I tried to blame him, but knew it was misdirected. _He _may have told me it was fine, but it was _I _that allowed her to kiss me, to ask me out...to pull me into that janitor's closet...to that classroom. There was a moment of clarity and I suddenly felt like the world's biggest asshole. I snapped my eyes to Gaston who nodded sympathetically at me. "Shit." I breathed, feeling my legs falter a bit and I leaned against the wall.

"Sex is nothing without a foundation. Sure there's one-night stands for people, but at least _one_ person has feelings about that particular night. _One_ will remember it after a week or so."

"Well, we haven't had sex yet." I said lamely.

"Yeah, okay. You're missing the point." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'm not in _lust _with her, if that's what you're getting at." I didn't like the place I was in at the moment, but I felt him opening my eyes bit by bit. Word by word.

"Does _she _know that? From what you tell me, it's all one-sided." He said gently, but I still felt the blow. My gut twisted guiltily and I inwardly fell flat on my ass. _Ouch. _Everything he said was utterly true and I felt like puking my guts up.

_Elsa...forgive me._

"She said they'd be here around twelve, right?" Gaston asked, checking his watch.

"I think I'm gonna cancel." I said hollowly. There was no way I could face her after this moment of truth.

"Like hell you are" Gaston clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I believe in you, Anna. It'll come naturally and don't be afraid to act on those feelings." He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it'll mean the world to Elsa to find that she's getting something out of all she's been giving." Turning me to him, he pulled me in for a rare hug, which I tried not to be surprised at. _He is human after all._ "In the words of some awesome person: '_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there. But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home when there's no one there to hold you tight and no one there, you can kiss goodnight.' _Be sure to be that other person for her, Arendelle. She's _your_ home and it's time you became hers."

"Dating is complicated." I pulled away from him. _Yes, Master. _I thought sardonically.

"Complicated is Life." He chuckled, making me roll my eyes exasperatedly. _Okay, maybe he isn't human._

* * *

"ANNA!" A blonde ball of energy practically tackled me in a hug as soon as Elsa put her car in park. I awkwardly returned the hug, expecting her to pull away and bound right into the house, but instead, she nuzzled into me. I hesitantly brought my hands up to her smaller shoulders, unconsciously taking in her scent too. She smelt the same way Elsa did, just a little more like lingonberries than frost, which made a small grin spread across my face unbidden. "Thank you for getting us out of the house today." She murmured against my chest.

Her voice was so soft, I wasn't sure I heard her correctly, but as she continued to snuggle into me, I had to ask. "Why?" Noticing that Elsa hadn't got out of the car yet. Nervousness suddenly fluttered in my stomach but I tried to stay strong. When Emma didn't say anything, I steeled myself and secured my arms more firmly around her small frame. If Gaston wanted me to meet my girlfriend halfway, I would do what I could. Regardless that I was completely inexperienced.

"Today is the..." She took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "Anni- an- verse?" She groaned in slight defeat and I licked my dry lips, already feeling more odd than I ever had.

"Anniversary?" I prompted, causing her to nod.

"Of our father's death." She finished in a low, somewhat hurt voice and I felt my blood run ice cold. _What?_

"Emma." A smooth warning voice called out. I brought my eyes to my girlfriend, who was now standing in front of us. A mixture of emotions chased themselves around her face before she opened her mouth again. "C-can I use your restroom, _Schatzi?"_ She asked after a nervous shifting of her feet.

"Uh- sure." I gestured to the open door, fighting the urge to extract myself from Emma so I could catch her. She gave me a sad apologetic smile and hurried through the thresh hold. A lump formed in my throat, but I was as confused as I had been when Gaston first brought up that conversation that morning.

"I was too young to remember him, but I know Elsa loved Daddy like no other." Emma continued. "Always on this day, she locks herself in her room and refuses to talk to me or Mommy." She leaned up to kiss my cheek. "So, again. Thank you, Anna."

_Who would have guessed? _I had no idea what to think, what to do. Nothing, but tighten my hold on Emma. '_Don't you think your girl needs some of this too?'_ I chewed on my lower lip, darting my eyes all over until they settled on the hood of Elsa's car. It was a cobalt colored Camero. A closer look and I saw a pretty decent-sized indent on the hood and my eyes widened in surprise. _It couldn't be..._My body seemed to respond and a dull ache shook my frame and a hysterical chuckle left my mouth before I could stop it, causing Emma to pull back to look curiously at me. Big blue/hazel eyes questioning.

"I-I'm sorry." I awkwardly cleared my throat, deciding to leave the car out of it and lead her back into the house. "My room is right down the hall, feel free to watch TV for a minute." I would have offered a movie, but I didn't have have any kid genres. (The _Rocky _collection I had was another gift from Gaston and I seriously doubted she'd watch something like that.)

As if she understood my intentions, Emma nodded vigorously and immediately skipped down the hall, disappearing into my room while I went through a mental scan of it, hoping I put everything away. She didn't seem like the snooping type anyway. She left a gap in the door and when I heard the TV come on, I turned to the bathroom.

Taking a few deep breaths and popping my knuckles, I timidly made my way to the door. _What can I say? What should I say? _My mind was still reeling from everything Gaston said and even more so from what Emma told me. _Fuck! Think Arendelle. 'No, don't think.'_ I raised my hand up, having every intention of knocking, but sighed heavily. My palm shakily placed itself on the smooth surface, followed by my forehead placing itself next to my hand.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." _Sorry for what, you Dolt?_ "I've been a pretty shitty girlfriend." I admitted, finally allowing shame to fall upon me. _It's been her since the beginning. _"I've been receiving but not giving back. As you know I'm not good at this-" _Stop making it about you! _I tried not to argue with myself and settled for turning around, leaning back against the wall. Not the door in case she wanted to open it anytime soon, though I did hope she wasn't the type to demand that I break the door down in order to talk properly to her. _Dumbass, why would she act like that? 'Oh, I don't know. I don't know shit about her so-' Whose fault is that?! _

I clenched my teeth, wanting desperately to get out of my internal battle and back where assholes needed to be punished. _Coward. 'goddammit!' _I glared up at the ceiling as my legs began to loosen and I ended up sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, as lost as I could be. _christ, I had to learn something new about you from your little sister. Instead of actually talking to you. _I let out a bitter chuckle at that thought. _I'm not in 'lust' with you. I want to be your Home, too. _I didn't know why I couldn't just voice those words, but as the door opened and a hand closed around mine, I realized I _had _said that out loud. _Oh._

"Whoever said you _weren't _Home for me, Anna_?"_ She asked quietly. Finally my brain shut up and I tugged on her hand and kept pulling until she eventually crawled into my lap. When she did, she immediately buried her face in my neck and I feared she was going to start crying. _Make her cry then why don't you, Anna?_ But when she only sighed, I felt her smile against my throat and I relaxed substantially. Today had been so odd and I found myself almost physically drained as well as mentally. Especially mentally. Suddenly, I didn't want to see Ursula at all.

And I wasn't planning on it.

Elsa gingerly pressed a kiss to my cheek. And then another one closer to the corner of my lips. _Yeah. Fuck Ursula._ I gently squeezed her before turning and catching her full lips. _I'm sorry. _She smiled against my lips, already sliding her tongue along the groove, asking for permission. I tentatively met her tongue with mine. _I'm no good with words. _She readjusted herself under me without breaking that kiss, pulling me on top of her. _I'm selfish. _When she broke for air, I wasted no time in trailing my mouth along her slender neck, enjoying the taste of her flesh. _You understand me more than I do and I want to be able to do the same for you. _My lips jumped from her chest down to her muscular stomach and I lifted her shirt up. _'Sex is nothing without a foundation.' _I traced her pierce with my tongue, making her sigh contentedly and her hands came up to massage my scalp.

_Maybe so, but I believe my actions speak louder than my clumsy words._ I nipped just under her navel, making her twitch and emit something between a moan and a giggle. _'Well, genius. You should've done that from the start.' _I brought my face back up and nipped at a random spot behind her ear and a shuddering groan left Elsa's mouth.

"Mmm..._Schatzi,_ what are you doing to me?" She breathed, dragging her nails down my back and back up again to scratch my neck in appreciation.

"I don't know, _kirsebæret mitt_, what _am_ I doing to you_?"_ I purred, laving my tongue at that same spot before gently sucking on it, causing her to squirm and I heard her heart begin to pound as her breaths slowly increased.

"You're driving me crazy." She gasped and her hips jerked into mine when I blew on that spot. I made a mental note that _that _was probably a sweet spot of hers. _You think?_

"Good." I growled, forcing my brain to shut the hell up and moved my mouth back across her fine jaw to reconnect our lips. She kissed back heatedly, firmly wrapping her arms around my neck. Emma's words came to mind and I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for being there for her, today of all days. "Do you think Emma will mind if we just hang out here?" I found myself asking before thinking.

"She adores you and just as long as you're there, she won't care." Elsa answered without hesitation and I grinned, leaning in to seal my mouth over hers once more. _I adore you and am happy as long as you're here. _A soft puff of air met my cheek, telling me that she'd sighed blissfully. "_Ich bin verliebt." _She directed an earnest smile at me that had butterflies tumbling around in my stomach once more.

_I'm not in lust with you, Elsa. _This time I had no choice but to return her smile and watched as her eyes widened in shock. "That's mine, _Schatzi._" She stated, still in awe as she caressed my cheek. "That smile belongs to me."

_It's yours. _"I'm yours." I blurted, but couldn't care to correct myself or even feel odd about it because it was true.

"And that's my line." Elsa whispered, sitting up so she could hug me once more.

* * *

A/N: Well...this is the longest chapter yet, but another important one at that ^^


	26. Maleficent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Since we'll be here today, would you mind terribly if I change _this_?" Elsa asked, seductively pulling at the halter top she'd worn. It was the same color of her eyes and I would have protested, but her next words shut me up. "You aren't showing me off to the public and Emma has a habit of teasing me about wearing flashy clothes at home." She bit her lip and I had to wonder if that was genuine shyness or an exaggeration of shyness. Either way, it worked for me and I barely held back an idiotic grin. _What, is she planning on wearing one of my shirts? 'Yeah, you're that lucky.' _

"Of course." I ended up inwardly snorting at myself. She leaned in to press her lips to mine and then sauntered off down the hall to my room. Before I could think more on it, Emma reappeared, holding my _Rocky _collection.

"Hi, Anna. Els says we're staying here today." She began and held out the DVD's curiously. "Are _these _the only movies you have?" A quick pause. "If I knew we were, I would have brought my _Disney _collection." She muttered, looking through the titles.

_Well...that's adorable. I see where Elsa gets that pout from. _"I can arrange for Gaston to bring us something else." I suggested after seeing her mock horrified look at me only possessing six movies and I allowed a grin to spread across my lips when those different colored eyes lit up like fireworks at the mention of more movies.

"That big guy from last time is Gaston, right? Oooh, can he bring _Maleficent?_ I've been dying to see that and I'm sure you want to spend time with Elsa so I won't get in your way." _Wait for it. _"Um... can he also get pizza for us?" Now she was getting shy. Her ears were starting to redden a bit and I bit my inner cheek to keep from giggling at her.

"Popcorn?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically, realizing that I was taking her seriously.

"Chips and dip?" She added, eyes shining bright.

"And chocolate!" We both stated together, causing her to laugh and me to let out a soft chuckle. Her energy was palpable and I got a little caught up in it. _Good lord she's endearing._ With another grin on my face, I hauled myself up from the couch, bringing out my phone, but froze when I caught sight of Elsa. She was leaning against the wall, no doubt wearing one of _my _shirts and with such a genuine smile on her pretty lips that it stilled my muscles and I dropped my phone.

_Damn, that shirt never looked so good. _Trying to scrape up some scattered dignity of mine, I quickly snatched my phone back up, only to stop again when I saw her gesture for me to come to her with her pointer finger. Unwilling to deny her, I let my legs take me to her, half expecting her to drag me back down to the floor. Instead she placed her forehead on mine, keeping eye contact and whispered to me in German. _"If my little sister wasn't here, you'd be under me right about now." _Fire spread through my veins and I pulled back to look at her. _Fucking hell._

Unbeknownst to me, I'd accidentally pressed the call button and I heard Gaston on the other end. "Yo, Brat. What's up?" _Aw, hell. _Elsa smirked and playfully licked the tip of my nose before leaving me to talk to him.

* * *

_'Strict workout tomorrow' my ass. Like he doesn't enjoy a slice of pizza four times out of the week. _I snorted to myself and sat back down on the couch. _I believe it was Him that told me to 'let it come naturally' and go with the flow. Asshole. _I was aware that I'd sat a full cushion away from my girlfriend, but as I settled, she closed the distance again.

"Get that all worked out?" Elsa asked, kissing my cheek and snuggling into my side.

"We'll see. He can be useless sometimes." I snorted indignantly. _Lies. Utter lies, Arendelle. _In fact, Gaston was _very _useful, but like hell I'd stroke his already enormous ego with light praise. Instead, I saw and felt Elsa press her phone into my hand.

"I want new wallpaper and lock screen pictures." She voiced with a tinge of innocence. I knew I found that sexy as hell, but I also knew soon enough, she'd be using it against me if I wasn't careful. _She'll be the end of me. _

I turned her screen on and immediately saw a _very_ handsome German Shepard grinning back at me. It's pink tongue lolled out of its mouth, giving the impression of a completely happy animal and I noticed that, unlike mine, this one's coat had more black on it, making it look like a pup still. "His name's Gideon." Elsa answered and I looked at her.

"He's a pretty good looking dog." I tried to compliment. "I used to have one. His name was Pistol." At her amused expression, I looked away in slight embarrassment. "What, I was a kid." I muttered, prompting her to unlock her phone so I could find her camera. I didn't miss her murmur that _Pistol _was an adorable name and that I was probably just as cute. When she unlocked it, I beheld her somewhat exotic wallpaper. It was of some sort of...villan? Comic woman? Whoever she was had incredibly red hair with a few leaves here and there poking out of her red locks, cool blue eyes and her curvy feminine body was scantly clad in a skin tight suit with more leaves outlining it. _Uhh..._

"As you can probably tell, I have a thing for redheads." Elsa leaned in. I raised a brow at her.

"Whoever this is and I are hardly on the same level." I mocked. _Seriously, her tits are two times bigger than mine. And she looks utterly Woman._

"But I can't hold and kiss Poison Ivy, now can I?" Elsa wrapped her arms around my waist and nibbled on the base of my neck.

"What kind of name is that?" I chuckled, but would be lying if I thought _Miss Ivy _wasn't attractive. _You realize she's a fictional character, right?_ I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. _This is why I don't watch TV._

_"She doesn't turn me on quite like you do, though." _Elsa whispered in my ear in German. It caused a dopey grin to split my face, but I desperately tried to wipe it off before she saw and quickly found the camera. _"Although, I think I'd like to see you in that outfit."_ She added thoughtfully, finally causing me to snicker.

_"I wouldn't be caught dead in that lack of an outfit." _As I looked at her in mock disdain, I took a picture. When she only smirked at me, I took another.

_"What if I wore it?" _She bit her lip and my thumb froze as countless sexy images suddenly poured into my mind. _Then I'd take out anyone who so much as glanced at you. _Elsa in that skin-tight suit had my loins beginning to burn as I thought a little more on it. _"I find your jealousy pretty hot." _She said, turning my head to her so she could kiss me and I unconsciously took another picture. _Guess I said that outloud._

Pulling back, I looked at the camera and when she laid her head on my shoulder, I took another. But when she flashed an intimate smile, I turned to place an equally meaningful kiss to the top of her head. _Click. _"There's your wallpaper, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I whispered, watching, completely transfixed as Elsa's perfect face slowly began to flush and as she stared wide-eyed back at me.

"Ooohh, Elsa's blushing! I've _never _seen her do that before!" Emma suddenly exclaimed jovially, causing said girl to glare at her.

"You know what, Emma?" She threatened half-heartedly, but still cleared her throat awkwardly before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Probably for some ice water. _Cute. They're both really cute. _While Emma beamed at me, I gestured for her to take a picture with me, which she was all too happy to comply with and I had a little bit of trouble picking a new lock screen picture. Either way, I was sure Elsa was going to love it. The fact that I included Emma like I did, already had her won over and I was all to happy to keep that up. I liked Emma. She reminded me about how _I _used to be as a kid.

Back when the world was simple.

* * *

"Is that _your _car, Miss Elsa?" Gaston asked just after greeting the little ball of energy and I fixed him with a warning glare. I hadn't forgotten about it, but was waiting until the right moment to bring it up. _'So...a week from now, would you still be waiting?' Shut up._

"It's actually my mom's car." Elsa answered as she held out a plate to Emma, which managed to un-glue the younger girl from Gaston's side. "She traded us vehicles and took mine in for an oil change."

"That's _some _dent on the hood." Gaston tried to hide his growing grin and I so badly wanted to through the canister of dip at him. _Right between those thick eyebrows._

"Yeah, she told us she hit an innocent pedis- person the other night." Emma was trying to decide between either a slice of cheese pizza or pepperoni. I wasn't sure what kind of pizza they ate, so Gaston said he'd get everyone's favorite. _Whatever that means._

"Well, in Mom's defense: it _was _two in the morning." Elsa rolled her eyes, muttering about ridiculous shifts at the hospital. _She works at the hospital?_

"I hope that poor idiot's okay." Gaston snorted haughtily, making me full-on sneer at him. _You damned bastard!_

"Mommy said she tried to ask the person if he/she was okay (you know, 'cause she's a nurse assistant) but she said whoever it was popped right back up and ran away." Emma shrugged to herself. "Hey Gaston, have _you _seen _Maleficent_?"

"I can get that dent out of her car free of charge if she so wishes." Gaston prompted and then turned back to the bright-eyed girl. "Is that the one where that blonde girl falls in love with that other guy but before they get together, she pricks her finger and falls asleep?"

"No, that's _Sleeping Beauty._" Emma almost dropped her plate of food as she cheerily pulled the mountain of a man to the living room so they could sit on the floor in front of the TV. "This one is _Maleficent's_ story."

"Hence the title?" Gaston drawled. "I would have never guessed."

"You're funny." Emma grinned at him. "Want a pizza?"

I rolled my eyes at the two. _He's more of a kid than I am. _I unconsciously picked a pepperoni off of the pie and nibbled on it while I fixed the rest of my plate. Before I could ask Elsa if she was ready to join them, she surprised me by taking my hand and leading me down the hall to my room. Plate and all.

Once we got into the room, she gave me a gentle smile before setting her plate down at my desk. "She'll be alright with him...right?" Slight nervousness crossed her face, which I chased away with a lopsided grin.

"I bet by the time we go back out there, she'll be braiding his hair." I set my plate down too. "He may be a mutant, but he's a gentle one-" I didn't have time to chuckle at my own lameness when I felt her lips press into mine. She kissed me deeply, licking into my mouth in that sensual way of hers and I had no choice but to bring my hands up to tangle in her hair. But before either of us ended up under the other, she pulled back to fix me with an intense gaze. It was a questioning one, like she was silently asking if it was okay, if I was ready. _Ready?_

"Will you allow me to share some more of my life with you, _Schatzi?" _Her voice was quiet, but I sensed purpose behind it all. "Well, my past anyway."

"If it redeems my title of 'Shitty and Selfish' then _yes_." I smoothed her hair back, getting lost in the deepness of her beautiful icy blue eyes. "I feel safe with you, Elsa and I want you to feel the same with me." _Let me meet you halfway here. Comfort you like you did for me. _"Let me be your girlfriend." I whispered, leaning up to kiss her forehead and she released a sigh of relief.

"Gladly, _Schatzi. _Gladly." Elsa wrapped her arms around me and I didn't hesitate to return her embrace.

* * *

_A/N: I knooow y'all is chompin' at the bit for Miss Shadow's story so...just hold on ^^ _

_Also, for those of you who caught the 'car incident' a few chapters back...you're awesome XD some of these things don't get commented on that quickly and it's refreshing to see that you're paying attention. *chuckles*_

Oh. And thank you for all the love I've been getting in either the reviews, PMs, faves, or follows ^^ You all inspire me to write and stay Golden! Tootles~


	27. Behind the Shadows'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: OOOMG! SURPRISE! Still wanna see whose paying attention ^_^ I'm sorry about the mix up. That's been a fear of mine and it finally came true lol but hopefully, here goes the actual chapter XD y'all are still awesome and thank you for the MANY heads ups heh..._

* * *

_"Just tell me." I drew my tongue over my dry lips, watching Gaston watching me. "Is her story going to change anything about our relationship? Even as it's already expanded some?" I was aware that he knew more about my girlfriend than I did, but the thought of uncovering this could make or break us. His smile was gentle and he pushed a hand through his hair._

_"I will say that it'll probably make your bond stronger. Her information was tough to get and I'll probably be incarcerated for it, but all the same. If she tells you, she'll have to kill you if you two ever break up." This time, his grin did nothing but piss me off and I kicked his left hammy before he laughed himself out of my place. Fucking bigot._

But now, with Elsa thoughtfully chewing her lip and looking at me, I was wondering if I was worthy enough to be told whatever she was going to tell me. _jesus, you'd think she was about to tell you she shot JFK. _I took a deep breath and took her hand, leading her to the bed before I lost my nerve.

"Take your time," _Love. _"Elsa." _Dammit, Anna. _I instantly made up for that missed attempt at intimacy by gingerly pulling her until she settled between my legs as I leaned against the bed frame. _'A little unprofessional, but it's a start.' _That seemed to work, seeing as her nose nuzzled into my neck and her arms wrapped around my midsection.

"This feels nice, _Schatzi." _She murmured. "But I don't know where to start."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." I whispered into the top of her head before pressing a kiss to it.

"I can safely say that I haven't told anyone, because I'm not allowed to-" She left off, not knowing what else to say about it.

"And I don't want you telling me because you feel _obligated_ to. I told you about my parents because I trust you, but if what you have to tell me is _supposed _to be, and stay under tight wraps, I understand." I found myself saying. _Didn't you say you weren't good with words? _Clearing my, once again, unhelpful thoughts, I looked into hypnotizing cerulean eyes that were struggling somewhat with her words. I gently brought my fingers up under her chin, lifting her head and I pressed a soothing kiss to her sweet lips. _We've come so far and its amazing that we switch from lustful animals to gentle human beings at the drop of a hat. _I wondered if that was a normal way to act, considering, I didn't really know what the word 'normal' meant.

"My last name wasn't always _Shadows_." She opened her eyes and I gave her a knowing grin. My attention went back to the gorgeous girl in my arms.

"Well, I already knew _that _much." At her raised brow, I continued. "_Shadows _is just too much of a badass name."

"So is _Arendelle_." She pouted. "And you can't blame me because I was a kid too." It was my turn to raise a questioning brow at her.

"Oh? So what, _you _chose your own surname?" I attempted a lighthearted joke.

"Generally, when you go into Witness Protection, you change your name." She nodded, acting as if I didn't completely freeze over in shock. _Witness Protection?! She's- They're in Witness Protection? What for? _A whole slew of possible explanations crashed into my head as to _why _they had to go into it, and I tried desperately to shut my brain off. _ It's alright. No need to scare her off now. 'But from what I've heard, the main people that go into it are criminals!' That's- calm the hell down, Anna. Let her tell you before you lose your head._ By now, Elsa was biting on her lip, gauging my reaction with a hint of nervousness. Like I was going to throw her out in a minute.

"O-okay. I'm alright." I coughed and tried to distract myself by playing with a thick lock of her hair.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked and I saw her confidence falter a bit, making me feel like an asshole once more. _Here she is, telling me about herself. Trusting me! _I took a deep breath and drew her to me in a hug. _'The first duty of love is to listen.' _I didn't remember where I'd heard that, but it now made sense to me.

"Yes. I'm sorry for my reaction." I said sincerely. "But remember that you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"If there's _anyone_ I can trust, it's you, _Schatzi." _She said just as earnestly before kissing me. I understood that she was a little more vulnerable today of all days, but I was willing to try to turn this day into a better memory than what she'd been dealing with for some time now. I didn't want her to lock herself away from the world anymore. Isolation played a big part of my life for the longest time and it ruined me. I had no friends, nobody but Olaf and Gaston._ And then you come along with your little sister and I don't have a clue about how to act around you two._ Pulling back, she seemed to understand my thoughts and nuzzled my cheek with hers, mumbling that she didn't mind my awkwardness whatsoever.

_"Dass Liebe, die aus Trümmern auferstand, Reicher als einst an Größe ist und Kraft."_ I murmured against the base of her soft neck, kissing it and causing her to stiffen.

"You're a liar, _Schatzi." _Elsa suddenly pulled back to look at me with- surprisingly, moist eyes. "You say you're bad with words, but I definitely beg to differ. _Du machst mich so glücklich." _The honest smile she gave me caused a foreign flush to spread across my face, but I kept my eyes on her. _Give me your best shot because I'm not going anywhere._ She turned away from me and settled for playing with my fingers as she began.

"Our real name was originally _Christensen." _Whether she was actually ready or not, she started anyway._ "_My dad used to be an FBI agent so we moved around a lot when I was younger, (say from five to eight-ish.) We moved from California to Virginia, to Washington and then finally to Chicago. It was there that he went under cover, trying to bring a powerful Kingpin boss down." She paused and I tried to sooth her suddenly tense muscles. "His cover was blown so from there we went into _WITSEC _and moved to Germany. That's where I grew up and where Emma was born." I chewed my lip, taking in all that she was telling me and feeling strangely calm about it. _So there's the German in her._ "But that wasn't enough. They still came after us." I stilled again as my stomach fell a bit. "A hitman somehow found him and ran him down. In fucking _Germany_." Elsa growled, but I could tell there were some unshed angry tears there.

"I don't think the killer that found him, knew if he had a family or not, but after my dad was killed, nothing else happened. So, after a quick funeral, the Marshal's moved us back to the States. We had another name change and have been here ever since." She sighed heavily. "We've been here for two years. Emma and I were able to return to school and my mom got a job at the hospital. At first, we were afraid that Emma would somehow blurt out our real identity, because she isn't anything if she isn't honest." There was a light chuckle.

"But she's really smart." I defended.

"Yes, that's true. And she was a little too young to remember it all, so that helps a bit."

"Do you know the killer's name?" I asked roughly. I'd tried to hold off on it, but it suddenly pissed me off like no other and I wanted to do something about it._ I've never killed anyone but fucking hell, I'd do it for her._

"I believe it was some guy named...Sebastian? He was pretty sloppy individual, but I heard he shot himself some years ago." This time she flipped around to look at me. I'd twitched so hard I feared I was going to puke my guts up. "Anna?"

"Fucking hell, Elsa. Are you serious?" I almost yelled, but settled for squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my hands so tight I felt my nails pierce into my palms. _No, no, no. Shit! She can't mean Sebastian Bostwick! That's too close to home and way too wrong to be right. _I'd heard the saying that it was a small world, _but goddammit, if that's how it is, this world is a fucking golf ball!_

"_Schatzi, _what's the matter? Was it something I said?" I felt Elsa's fingers cupping my face and I opened my eyes to fully concerned icy blue eyes, bordering on frightened.

"Bostwick. Was that Sebastian's last name?" I tried not to snap, but managed to anyway and Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"I think it was. Yes." She answered cautiously.

"Who hired him?" I asked, torn between dragging Gaston to Ursula's place so I could beat the shit out of her, and clutching Elsa to me, so I settled for locking my joints. _I don't know what to do!_

"Jacob Saint, but he got murdered some years after." There was a short pause. "But my dad went undercover in _Chicago_..." Her observation fell away as she thought that over, though she was still trying to get me to loosen a little. Still under the impression that she'd hurt me in some way. _goddammit, this isn't supposed to be about me!_

"It's known as 'The Family.'" I took a deep breath, deciding to steer it away from myself. "Normally in a Mob or Mafia, the organized crimes are run by a single family. When one steps down, the next son takes over, but it doesn't have to be hereditary." _It may not be about you, but where the fuck are you going with this?_

"But this isn't Chicago." Elsa chewed her lower lip.

"Jonathan Saint is the one in charge here. There are five main families and guess who's going to take his place when he steps down." I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Adam? From Lennox? Anna, how on earth do you know all of this?"

"I read." I replied sharply. I wasn't ready to tell her just yet that I was the Cardinal. Everything was piling up and I felt like I was losing track of where I was originally going. This definitely changed things and spiraled out before me, growing wider than me just getting Ursula. It did give me major comfort to know that her dad's killer and the person who ordered the hit were no longer in the picture, but it also led me to expand my views. _Damn. So much to take in! _

But I refused to get caught up in all of it. Elsa was the important one today and now she was looking at me like she was debating on whether leaving with her tail between her legs was a smart option or not. She'd shared _very _important information with me and I ended up directing unwanted, unintended, anger toward her. Not directly _at _her, but she didn't know that._ I need to fix that._

_"Die Liebe besiegt alles. _I'm sorry, _Liebling." _My joints unlocked and I surged forward, taking Elsa by surprise and we ended up tumbling off the bed. Before she could ask, I sealed my mouth firmly over hers, instantly stealing the rest of her breath in a sweet kiss that poured all of my mixed emotions out and left her gasping and squirming underneath me. "It doesn't bother me that you were, or still are in _WITSEC. _That my parents were also killed by Sebastian Bostwick- no, it's _not_ about me." I warned her to keep silent with a finger to her slightly bruised lips. "I'm very thankful that you told me these things and I want nothing but to learn more about you." I placed another kiss to her lips, carefully caressing her jaw with my hand. "Hell, if _you_ hadn't found me, I, sure as my name is Anna, would have found you. What we have isn't going to be easy, but-" I smiled at her. "I think it'll be worth it."

"When we first met, I honestly had no idea you'd be so important to me, _Schatzi_." Elsa was still stunned but she'd managed to get that out before sitting up to hug me. "This may be _my _day, but I want you to tell me more about that prick. I also want to know more about you, Anna."

"I will, Baby. Just not today." I whispered and closed the distance between our lips again.

* * *

_A/N: There is Elsa's story...for now *chuckles* I do apologize if some info was horribly incorrect about any of that. I'm trying to write this while the rest of my family is cheering for the BCS game. Go Buckeyes! XD_

_"Dass Liebe, die aus Trümmern auferstand, Reicher als einst an Größe ist und Kraft." '_And ruin'd love, when it is built anew, Grows fairer than at first, more strong, far greater.' - Shakespeare

_"Du machst mich so glücklich." _You make me so happy.

_"Die Liebe besiegt alles." _Love conquers all. - Virgil

_"Liebling." _Darling.


	28. Want

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Without breaking the kiss, I urged Elsa closer until she was almost straddling lap. Placing my hands on her delicious hips, I then pulled her center to my own and she broke the kiss, gasping heatedly. She panted and I could see that her cheeks were flushed. That didn't stop me from placing tender open-mouthed kisses along the tasty flesh of her neck. As her chest heaved, I grinned and nipped at the base of her neck, wishing that that shirt wasn't in the way and her breath hitched again when I gently coaxed her legs apart, encouraging her to begin rocking her hips into me.

She moaned heatedly as her center touched the growing bulge in my jeans and continued to thrust against it. I let out my own soft groan at the heat culminating between us and the feel of her gasping in my ear, but I relented and pulled back to look at her.

"Did you lock the door?" I rasped, watching her dusky blue eyes slowly begin to analyze what I'd asked.

"No." She managed through an exhale._ So pretty. Flushed like that when I haven't done anything. _I dared to think '_yet' _because, I was planning on assuaging some of her doubts and fears about telling me what she'd told me. But even so, I had to ask:

"Do you _want _me to lock the door?" Biting back another groan as she continued to roll her hips into mine, I waited for her answer. She sunk her teeth into my neck, causing my own hips to jerk upwards and she whimpered.

"Yes. Yes, _Schatzi._ _Please do."_ She answered in both German and English, making me inwardly grin. Her body shook like a leaf and as much as it pained me, I placed my hands back on her hips to stop her. Elsa blew out another shaky breath and begrudgingly let me out from under her so I could do just that.

_"What do you mean you don't like robots?! Robots are awesome!" _My hand froze on the knob at the tone of the two still in the living room.

_"Those aren't robots, their mechanized beings used to fight aliens." _I heard Gaston snort in a haughty manner. _What are they talking about? _I was sure _Maleficent _didn't have either aliens or robots in it, but they continued their argument regardless.

_"Well, aliens aren't real anyway." _Emma relented, though I knew she could defend herself just fine.

_"Yes they are, haven't you seen The Fourth Kind?"_

_"Do I look like I watch scary movies!?"_

_"It's not a scary movie, it actually happened..."_

I inwardly chuckled at their childish bickering and gently closed and locked the door before going to my stereo to turn it on. When I turned around, Elsa was also turned around and my throat suddenly went dry as she lifted my shirt over her head. My eyes trailed from her taut arms, to her shoulders and on down to her lower back, watching as her muscles rippled with those simple movements. She then glanced over her shoulder with clear invitation in her bright blue eyes and as she turned, I noticed that she was indeed wearing the same red bra as she had in that picture she'd sent me.

_Fuuuck. It looks even better in person. _I bit my inner cheek as her hands came up to unclasp the front and a bolt of heat shot through me when she smirked innocently, leaving it open, but not completely taking it off. I felt my nose flare and I slowly made my way to her. My hands came up to cup the sides of her angelic face as I leaned my forehead on hers, our breathing already growing heavy.

"Touch me, _Schatzi." _Elsa whispered, returning my touch to my cheeks and I wasted no time in trailing my hands down her slender neck, to her shoulders, under the straps of her red bra. I traced along her collarbones, bringing the straps outward until my hands traveled down her toned arms and her bra fell soundlessly to the floor. My eyes finally beheld her ample chest. Her cute pink nipples were taut and altogether, they looked heavy, sensitive with her arousal and I brought my slightly shaky hands to her waist.

Her hands left my face and settled for loosely wrapping around my neck as my hands slowly slid back up to just under her breasts. I caressed the tender underside of them, feeling the weight and my other fingers spread out across her ribs, making her release a shaky breath of anticipation. When my hands smoothed directly over her nipples, she gasped and instantly arched into my hands, filling them with her fullness. _So damned soft. _Save for the hardened peaks that were firmly pressed into the palms of my hands.

"You're so gorgeous, _kirsebæret mitt_." I commented, ignoring my own body's cries for attention, especially when Elsa's hands grasped my biceps and promptly sunk her teeth into the base of my neck again. The growl she initiated next was definitely tinged with possessiveness and I almost sighed at the underlying '_and you're so Mine'_ that the noise implied.

Right after she pressed a kiss there, she immediately began to pull at the hem of my shirt, but paused when my hands left her breasts to the button of her pants. We both fumbled with removing her pants and once that was accomplished, I pulled us back to the floor and she wasted no time in straddling me again.

"_I _marked you, so you had better do the same for me, _Schatzi."_ Elsa purred as my hands felt down her flat stomach and her back, delighting in the way her muscles responded to my touch. _I'm in no mood to deny you, Sweetheart. _I thought as my hand descended further, threading through her panties and the blonde curls that decorated her pretty womanhood. Her breathing increased substantially and eventually hitched further when I latched onto and gingerly sucked on the column of her delectable throat. She swallowed hard when I, too, dug my teeth into the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder, making her whimper.

Satisfied with the mark I'd made, I focused on where my fingers were at the moment. My mouth continued to explore the flesh of her shoulders and upper chest while I slid my fingers over Elsa's slit, feeling the generous amount of heat she was generating. _Wet. Unbelievably wet. _I curled my fingers into that hot slickness and gently pushed in and I couldn't help but groan when I felt Elsa clench around the shallow penetration, bucking her hips against my hand.

"Oh, _Schatzi," _Elsa's mouth traveled up my neck and nipped at my ear, attempting to lick the shell to no avail. "D-don't stop." She gasped, breath was hot against my skin as she moaned. god, her scent hit me hard, the enticing smell of her _need _for me, drove me insane and I reacted by stroking her clit with my thumb and rotating my wrist so I could delve deeper into her molten core. _"Anna." _

When she stiffened, I slowed a bit, causing her to pull back and look at me. Stormy blue eyes were glazed over in desire, but a few blinks and I beheld question. I only fixed her with a grin, which she returned and lifted her head slightly, silently asking for a kiss. _You're cute. _With my other hand, I tenderly caressed her jaw and engaged in a languid kiss with the beautiful girl in my lap. _'She said not to stop, idiot.' _I ignored that thought and teasingly drew Elsa's tongue into my mouth. When her tongue entered my orifice, I instantly caught it and sucked on it, causing her to mewl. Even more so when I pushed in once more. Her sharp exhales and moans were more felt in my mouth than heard as my fingers continued to thrust and curl into her.

This time when Elsa stiffened, she pressed harder into me, bruising my own lips with an ardent kiss as she bucked her hips against my hand. I growled and instantly ground the palm of my hand against Elsa's clit and with a particular hard thrust, I pushed my fingers all the way to the second knuckle. I did my best to swallow up the scream that erupted from Elsa's throat as I fervently pumped in and out of her, feeling her inner walls clamp around my digits. Her mouth left mine to sob into my neck and I let my eyes roll heavenward at the sensation of Elsa practically biting me with each word that left her mouth. "Fuck, _fucking hell, _Anna!" She whimpered, rocking violently against me, but I easily stopped us from possibly toppling over. She pulled me closer, locking her arms around my waist and she buried her face in my neck with her chest heaving

After a few calming minutes and whispered sweet nothings from me, Elsa's sexy body was humming with pleasure and as I pulled my fingers out, I accidentally brushed her still sensitive clit. She hissed and jerked her hips but before she could say something about it, I brought my hand up to my lips.

"Sorry." I murmured before gliding my tongue along my fingers, tasting Elsa's juices and I watched her watch me.

"Damn, Anna." Her voice was hoarse. Eyes half closed in a lusty gaze and before I could suck my fingers into my mouth, she stopped me by grasping my wrist, making me frown at her. My question died in my throat when I felt her other hand hastily try to get my jeans unbuttoned. "No." She ordered, squeezing my wrist pointedly before reaching down to finish unsheathing my attention-starved cock. _"oh my god _you're so _big_." She breathed, understanding that I was turned on so much more this time around than I had been at school. _And why not? I can be Me here in my own place. Away from questioning/hostile eyes at school._

I let out a low growl when I felt her hand close around my shaft and I ended up groaning when her tongue poked out to lick my digits that had been soaked in her sweet tasting juices. Her thumb spread my own juices over the head and just as she began to pump, she urgently sucked both of my fingers into her furnace of a mouth.

"Oh, shit." I breathed, unable to look away from her piercing gaze. I wasn't sure how long I'd last considering she was mercilessly jacking me off while alternating between sliding her tongue around my fingers and grinding those lethal teeth of hers into the flesh of them. My hips rocked along with her hand and I tried not to push my fingers too roughly into her mouth, _but goddammit everything she does is so fucking sexy! _I brought my free hand up to her thigh, seeing as I didn't know what else to do with it and slid it up until I squeezed her firm, plump ass and she growled at me, increasing her ministrations to my aching member.

She tore my fingers out of her mouth and roughly pushed it to her breast. I quickly made use of the saliva that had accumulated on my fingers and spread it over her nipple before my other hand joined its twin and eagerly massaged both of her breasts.

"I-I want your come on me, Anna." She gasped, arching harshly into my unrelenting hands. At the last second, I grit my teeth and readjusted her so that she could continue to grind her center on my thigh. I figured that she'd have enough friction there because I still had my jeans on and she whimpered, biting her lip. Her hand increased once more and I could tell she was trying not to pay that much attention to herself, but I roughly pulled her hips down as I jerked my thigh more firmly into her center, making her bite back a squeak.

"I want your come on me too." I voiced harshly, voice like sandpaper. That was enough for Elsa to grow frantic, wild even as she buried her face in my neck, quickly catching up to me as I kneaded her gorgeous ass.

By the time we got there, she was practically screaming with each thrust and soon my vision began to blur. I could feel myself reaching my peak and only then was I able to see stars behind my eyelids. One last thrust from both of us and she once again arched into me; blue eyes met mine in that final moment and she kissed me. Hard. Our tongues clashed, lips bruised each other further and we stole whatever breath was left between us. Elsa let out a breathy gasp and promptly bit into my lip just as I felt the first spurt of semen leave me. Her hand continued to pump, milking me for all I was worth and I groaned into her shoulder. I felt her soak through my jeans from her own release and my hips jerked one last time, the last of my juices spilled over.

When I finally managed to lift my head away from her shoulder, my eyes suddenly widened into saucers. _All over her torso..._My jaw dropped as I took in the mess we'd created. The air was musky, we were exhausted, but Elsa still managed to draw my mouth to hers in a now tender kiss.

"My god, _Schatzi._ I didn't realize how much you'd have to give." Elsa whispered, pulling back and I chewed my lip, watching her trail her pointer from her belly-button pierce on up to the valley of her breasts, gathering my juices as she did so. "It's indescribably _hot_." She admitted earnestly and sucked that finger into her wicked mouth, letting out a satisfied moan in the process. Seeing that, hearing it, made my cock twitch, but I paid it no mind. _It's not about me._

"Feel free to use my shower." I said after another minute of silently watching her clean her fingers with exaggerated depth.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked innocently, making me snort at her.

"I'll be right here when you get out." I leaned forward, intending to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head at the last second and caught my lips in another slow kiss. I could taste myself and her on her tongue and I groaned into her mouth.

"If Gaston and Emma weren't here, I'd force you to go in with me." Elsa groaned too, playfully nipping my bruised lip.

"You wouldn't have had to force me in anywhere, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I began to get up and she followed suit. "I would go willingly." I whispered hotly, watching her shiver as I dragged my eyes down her goddess-like body unabashedly and then back up into hazy blue eyes and she emitted a shuddering breath, doing the same to me. Again, she put her forehead on mine, engaging in a dominating stare down with me for a few seconds until Gaston's obnoxious laugh sounded from the living room. It was enough to bring us back to the present, letting us know that we'd eventually have to reappear to the two in the living room.

"I'm _very _glad you decided to keep us here instead of going to an aquarium, _Schatzi." _She smiled at me before turning for the bathroom. My cock twitched once more as I watched her sway her fine ass as she walked and she looked over her shoulder to wink at me, knowing I'd be transfixed on her red thong.

_'...Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine.' _I thought with an amused, tender yet desirous smile. _You'll be the end of me._

* * *

_A/N: Juuust thought I'd add a little some- something else because I'm all about that fluffy stuff-y. (Or am I still teasing?) ^^ oh well..._

_Thanks for the reviews and whatnot. Tootles~_


	29. Toxic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Arendelle." Gaston stretched his arms behind him. I scrutinized the sight on one of the guns he'd let me fix, just after I would work on reloading bullets for our usual poker game. (Which I still had no real idea of how to play.) _Bastard could at least reload one. _I was barely paying attention to what he was saying, until he poked my shoulder and I looked at him, forgetting to either glare or snap at him.

"What?" I asked, drawing my eyes back to the half filled cartridge in my hands. The sights were now fixed on both of our rifles and I ended up tossing the other empty cartridge at him, not to mention the Stripula as a joke. His fingers were stronger than mine so he'd bought the Stripula so I could basically cheat and use that to reload instead.

"There's a difference between being poisonous and venomous?" He fully ignored the reloading device and settled for racing me and since mine was half way full, I was already struggling with by the eighth round, but like hell I'd let him beat me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, trying not to let the bullet pop back out. "That's like asking if there's a difference between a Springfield rifle and a Winchester rifle."

"I understand _that _reference, but only because it's weapons, not _animals_." He chided, easily catching up to me and I frantically forced the bullet into the last spot, ignoring the way my hands ached and my fingers felt numb. If I had nails, they would undoubtedly have been broken by now.

"Fine, I'll dumb it down." I massaged my weary fingers, having won that round. "An animal that has venom _injects_ its toxin into another animal (or human) and an animal that is poisonous can deliver their toxin in a more passive manner. Say it touches you or you eat it." I shrugged, deciding to not pick on him further. Otherwise I'd be insulting his knowledge of things other than computers or fighting.

"So, like a frog from the rain forest is poisonous and a rattlesnake is venomous?" He inquired with a furrowed brow, having thought some more on those different aspects.

"Precisely. Want a gold star?" I asked as I slipped the cartridge into my rifle.

"Okay, so, your buddy Ursula Perlman," He cocked his own gun, ignoring my question and readjusted the sight that I'd just fixed. I wanted to hit him, but _her _name caused my jaw to clench. "She's got poisonous fish right? What's the most poisonous one she has in her collection?" He let off a round and marked it down on a sheet of paper.

I steadied my breathing, focusing on the target and let off a shot, shooting directly in the middle of the board. Gaston smirked and marked my points down too. "Pufferfish." I answered cocking my rifle again, relishing in the sound of the empty shell hitting the floor below.

"Right, right, but Pufferfish look so cute! Why are they the most poisonous?" _Did he just say that? _I raised a brow at him just as he shot another target.

"I thought you didn't know animals?" _He said the word 'cute'?_

"I said animals. Like _land animals_. I didn't mention fish now did I?" He gestured for me to shoot and I did. I didn't know which one to aim for so I shot whichever one I saw first.

"Alright, Asshole. Forgive me." I snorted haughtily at him. "The toxin Pufferfish possess is called Tetrodotoxin. It's neurotoxic and inhibits neural transmission leading to weakness, paralysis, and even death at low concentrations (~2mg.)"

"Yeah, when I hear the word: transmission, I think of a _vehicle_, not a little fish that blows up when taunted." He stated dumbly. "Ms. Aqua-Scientist."

"Oh my _god_ you're fucking impossible!" I groaned and let out a few more rounds, not caring that he was keeping score anymore. _If he's such a kid, he could spend some time watching National Geographic or something._

"But I did get what you were saying." He defended, muttering about _not being a total idiot_. I thought otherwise sometimes. "So then, are you going to catch one and feed it to Ursula?"

"That could work, but I don't think the Sea Witch would be too keen on eating her babies. Whether they came from her aquariums or not." I observed, sitting back up to squint at the far away targets. My knowledge in weaponry was excellent, but I was quickly beginning to like the feeling of fighting hand-to-hand.

"Think she's a vegan? I hear their come is delicious." Gaston chuckled and I flipped backwards and kicked him in the shoulder, making him yelp in pain and his next shot didn't even land in the dirt of the hills. _Probably killed some innocent bird though._

"You're a disgusting pervert." I growled at him.

"I-I was talking about Vegan's in general!" He chuckled despite rubbing his shoulder.

"By all means Gaston, go eat that old hag out and if you get poisoned, we'll know what her favorite fish is." I rolled my eyes, but his guffaw had my own grin tugging at my lips. _I just said that didn't I?_

"And if I _don't _get poisoned, I'll let you know if it was good or not." Gaston thought out loud and I almost kicked him again. "But, I hear Pufferfish are considered a delicacy in Japan." He added and this time I had to laugh at his idiocy.

"Seriously though, I need to get a lay out of the place." I wiped the grin off my face and Gaston calmed down once more. "That was my original intention. I wanted to go without maliciousness, which is why I invited Emma too." I told him.

"I see where you were going with that, but you need to do things with your girlfriend without interlacing your problems too." He sighed heavily. "Saying that you _only _thought of Emma _because _you needed to lay low _while _checking your killer out, probably isn't the epitome of a Romantic Date."

"I understand that now." I nodded. "So I want _you _to go with me." I playfully nudged him, making him chortle.

"Aw hell, Arendelle. I thought you'd never ask." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Who said chivalry is dead?"

I pushed his hand away and shot off the last of my rounds. "No one." I answered _"The age of chivalry is gone; the age of humanity is come."_

"Well, I guess we'll just settle for _Justice _then." Gaston winked at me and I grinned back.

"I accept that ." I agreed and rose to my feet. He did too and we packed up, leaving for dinner right after.

* * *

"You would _not _believe how pissed Hans was that that shipment was ruined." Kristoff chuckled as he leaned against the chain-link fence on the other side of me. I was currently keeping an eye on my cousin across the street. Apparently she was buying what appeared to be marijuana? Some sort of drug from one of the guys I'd seen Kristoff selling with.

Adjusting my hood, I looked over my shoulder at him. "What's he selling?" I asked gruffly when I saw her wink at the guy. _What the hell, Punz?_

"Oh that's that cocky fucker, Jack _Frost._ His specialty is Acid. Says after he first tried it, the Moon spoke and told him to sell it and be the biggest badass out there he could be._" _Kristoff sneered as he adjusted his beanie. I had to laugh disdainfully, but when I saw said guy start walking after my cousin, I shut right up and left the blonde boy talking to himself.

_Moon or not, you will not lay a finger on Rapunzel. _I thought, ignoring Kristoff's voice calling after me and followed them around a corner. It was then that he reached out to grab her wrist and I threw a glove directly to the back of his head_._ He quickly turned back around and I wasted no time in thrusting my palm upwards, breaking his nose on impact and he stumbled back. Before he could reciprocate, I sent a swift kick to his face and knocked him out cold

"Shit, Cardi you didn't need to break his pretty boy face." The big blonde boy appeared behind me and I glared at him.

"You wanna get out of Plexi9, you better be prepared to help me turn in these fucking scumbags." I pointed to Jack's unconscious still bleeding face. "Dump him off outside of the police department and if someone asks, tell them-"

"Compliments of the Cardinal?" Kristoff grinned when I placed my symbol in the other guy's jacket. "I dig that and would be happy to be your accomplice." He gave me a shy grin and I snorted at him.

"I'll only require your help with this damned gang and after that, we'll be square." I gave him a hard stare, though it did nothing to falter the tender admiration in his brown eyes as he gazed back at me in the only way a love-struck person could. "And get your fucking ass back in school already." I barked, ignoring that look.

"I-I'm working on it! I'm waiting on what the school board has to say about reinstating me so I should probably be back at the end of the month." He defended himself so fervently that I _had _to believe him. He may have been in a filthy gang, but I knew once he set his mind to something, he could do it. _Just like my cousin...speaking of-_

Without breaking eye-contact with the blonde boy, I instantly grabbed Rapunzel's wrist. I was aware that she wasn't going anywhere, but I needed to stop her from possibly hiding what she'd bought from me. "Now get the hell out of my sight while I deal with this." I dismissed Kristoff, who nodded eagerly and hauled the still unconscious guy up, carrying him away. _I do hope you're careful getting him there though, you big idiot. _I watched him hesitate long enough to pull his beanie off and place it on Jack's head. _Good._

"_Oh, god. _You're the Cardinal aren't you?" Rapunzel breathed dreamily and it made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

I settled for roughness.

"What the fuck is _this_?" I twisted her wrist, forcing her to open her palm and seeing that she'd taken whatever she'd bought. _Oh, shit._

"It's still on my tongue if you want to share." She leaned forward and I jumped away from her for two seconds before shooting back to shove my fingers into her mouth. _This is so not right._ I did my best to wipe her tongue, accidentally hitting the back of her throat and I jumped back again when she gagged. I didn't know what acid did to people so I wasn't sure if I'd helped in anyway by sticking my fingers down her throat, but as she ended up giggling like a maniac, I felt my uneasiness multiply tenfold.

"Y-you need to flush that shit out." I growled, calculating how far the closest convenient store was. _Maybe I should've had Kristoff take her instead. I can trust him that much. Fuck!_

"Ooor we can have some fun." She drawled distantly and I saw her eyes glaze over happily. "I have the _biggest _crush on you, Cardinal. You're so awesome, so badass- can I have your autograph? No, can I hug you? Better yet-" She'd been inching toward me and I'd been taking long strides backwards. But with my next step, I felt my heel touch something and like the idiot I was, I looked down and my stomach dropped when I saw that she'd backed me into the wall behind me.

Hands cupped my cheeks, yanking my head around and I was horrified to find my _cousin's _lips pressing firmly against mine.

_Noooo!_

* * *

_A/N: ...oh my... stay Drug Free! ^^_


	30. Magic Hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When I got to the campus, I immediately swept the quad with my eyes, desperately searching for a platinum blonde head of hair. There was a light bolt of nervousness that shot through me as I briskly thought that she might not have come today, but any doubt I had dissipated when I saw her emerge from the student parking lot. She was too busy checking her phone and didn't notice me until I yanked her face to mine, frantically pushing my lips to hers.

"Mmmph!" Elsa quickly tore away from me, looking like she'd knock my lights out if I was someone else, but as she recognized me, a bright grin instantly spread across her beautiful face. "Well, Good Morning to you too, _Schatzi._" She giggled and this time when I pulled her to me in order to kiss her again, she reciprocated just as fervently. She licked across my parted lips; then slipped inside, teasing me with gentleness at first and I groaned, quickly deepening it until she was gasping for air.

I needed to get the feeling of my cousin's lips off of mine but I figured I did just what Gaston told me not to do. '_It's not like it's all for naught. I AM happy to see Elsa and it's always been Her that finds me in the morning so fuck off.'_ Even so, she smiled into the kiss and pressed a more gentle one to my lips before pulling back to look at me.

"Are you okay, _Schatzi?" _She asked, inquisitive cerulean eyes searching mine. _Shit, she's on to me. 'Dammit Anna, you're so transparent!'_

"I..." _I'm the Cardinal and my cousin got a little too far gone last night after I saved her and she ended up kissing me because she apparently has a gigantic crush on the Cardinal, so I need you to help me forget about it. Please! _"Missed you is all." I finished lamely. _'Pussy!' _My subconsciousness mocked me, but Elsa's soft gaze made those raging thoughts calm some and seemed to completely disappear when she tenderly wrapped her arms around me.

I instantly buried my nose into her sweet smelling shoulder, bringing my own arms around her and I let my eyes fall, inhaling her scent with a barely audible sigh of my own. Her body was firm, yet soft against mine and I reveled in the way our bodies fit together, regardless if she was taller than me or not, it was like we were made for each other. It was a soothing sensation and I quickly found myself losing track of where we were at the moment.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the creamy skin of her neck and remembered the mark I'd left behind. If I knew her like I thought I did, she would have covered any blemish on her flawless skin, but as I began to get lost in her scent once more, I felt a soft pressure at the base of my neck. That action made me step even closer, securing my arms more tightly around her as I nuzzled into her shoulder and she giggled again. _Sedated is what I am right now. _It made a dopey grin smear across my face and I ended up pressing my own lips to her smooth skin.

"I missed you, too." Elsa sighed, pressing another kiss just under my ear and I suddenly felt hot all over. _Damn, is that what it feels like when I kiss that spot on her too? _Deciding to test that thought, I lifted my own mouth to her ear, nipping at that same spot and she shuddered. When I experimentally sucked on it, I felt her fingers flex against the back of my neck. Growing a little more bold, I let my tongue caress that same spot and I finished by kissing it with a soft pressure. "You're driving me crazy, _Schatzi."_ She whispered breathlessly against my throat, rubbing her cheek against mine.

"There you guys are!" Another familiar voice surrounded us, making my entire body tense with sick unease. _Hell no. I was there! It was out of my mind and now you-_ A low growl left my throat unbidden and I responded by burying my face deeper into my girlfriend's neck. _Dammit, Punzie._

"Anna?" Elsa prodded, albeit lowly. "What's-"

"You two will _not _believe what happened to me last night!" Rapunzel exclaimed all too excitedly and I wanted to hurl. _I believe you kissed me!_ "Well, I admit I was a little high off my ass in acid, but I swear, I _freaking _swear I made out with the Cardinal!" My own fingers flexed against Elsa's shoulders.

"Acid? Where the hell did you get that? What's the matter with you, Punzie?" Elsa's voice was laced with heavy disapproval, but she only held me a little tighter.

"You're missing the point!" She said exasperatedly. "I. Kissed. The. Cardinal!" I could tell Rapunzel was jumping up and down in her excitement and I found myself wanting to run away from them, mainly because I _now _I would definitely _not_ tell her I was the Cardinal. Elsa, I could tell...just not at the moment because I was way too fucking embarrassed to admit it. Not to mention, uneasy as hell. _I'll never be the same! 'Stop being a fucking Drama Queen. You could have avoided that, you know.' _I bared my teeth at my unhelpful internal thoughts. _Fuck._

"Umm...yay?" Elsa drawled, clearly uninterested (which I was tons thankful for.) I wouldn't know what to do if she went along with joking around with my cousin.

There was a short pause as that half-assed comment hit the blonde. "Well, I don't think you'd understand anyway." Rapunzel pouted, but I could tell she was only half hurt at our haphazard attention. "It was amazing!" She squealed like a fangirl.

"It was probably a hallucination." I finally grumbled, lightly scraping my teeth into Elsa's shoulder with each word. "_You _said yourself that you were lost in acid."

"She speaks. What's up with you, Cuz?" Rapunzel asked me directly, but I refused to acknowledge her. '_You realize you're making your girl worry, right? She's going to want to know why you're utterly turned off now.'_

"Nothing." I snapped. "Bad morning is all." _Biggest understatement of the year. _I finally managed to loosen up enough to maybe move away from Elsa and went I tried, she squeezed me, murmuring a quiet "_no,"_ and continued to stroke her hands up and down my back. I found myself purring at that soothing ministration and let her know by kissing her shoulder once more.

"Well, it's been... _nice, _Rapunzel, but now I think I need to work some magic on my girlfriend's tense muscles." Elsa lead me away by lacing our fingers together and I went gratefully. Rapunzel waved an affirmative and bounded off somewhere else. _Probably going to tell a million other people about her drugged up night._ "Would you mind sitting in the grass, _Schatzi?"_ Elsa asked, bringing my attention back to our usual bench.

"You're serious?" I asked as she sat down and gestured for my to occupy the spot between her legs on the ground below.

"Yes. It felt like I was hugging a mannequin." She giggled and tugged on my hand. I let out a heavy sigh and plopped down where she told me to. _A massage? Now?_ When I settled, her fingers wrapped under my chin, lifting my face upwards so she could place a kiss on my lips. "Relax, Baby." Her lips were gentle on mine and I forced my thoughts to clear, thinking only of her and nothing else as she began.

Her hands touched my shoulders and she let out a puff of air. "jesus, you're so _tense." _She growled and gingerly rubbed a knot in the base of my neck. "Or is that just muscle?" Another giggle left her but as I let my head drop forward, her hands grew a little more forceful. As her thumbs ground into each of my shoulders, I let out a light groan, but when her hands suddenly cupped my chin and the back of my head, she jerked my head to the side and a ferocious _crack _traveled all the way down my spine.

I had never had a massage in my life. The thought of some stranger touching me sensually was such an awkward notion to me that I never even considered it. Though when Elsa managed to crack my neck like that, I let out a shuddering groan as my entire body responded to that 'freeing' feeling. _"Fuck!" _I managed through clenched teeth, trying to reel in the unbearable pleasure it brought me to have such an expanse of my body loosening at a time. With a simple, yet forceful, gesture and I ended up whimpering as I slumped against Elsa's thigh. _I've died and gone to heaven..._

"My god, I don't know whether to be astonished at the sound of your bones popping or completely turned on by the sound you just made,_ Schatzi._" Elsa stated dreamily and I brought my eyes to hers.

"I thought you spun my head off." I chuckled unbidden, feeling satisfied beyond belief. _'That is technically the way to kill someone.' _I had no idea that that maneuver could also be used to relive tension in the neck as well. _Mindblowing._

"Why would I do that?" Elsa chuckled too, kissing the top of my head before righting me again. "Hold on, we're not done." Her hands immediately went back to my shoulders. I reveled in the strength of her fingers, the way they seemed hot enough to sooth further, chase away all the knots with a single caress. She didn't force them away; she simply eased them and they left without complaint. I let out another thankful groan just before she repeated the action, albeit in the other direction and again my bones cried out in ecstasy with that jerk. _Or was that me? Shit. _I didn't know and I didn't care; I'd never been so satisfied before. _Where the fuck did she learn to do that?_

Instead of asking, I felt her magical hands ease on down between my shoulder blades and then to the small of my back. When she applied pressure there, my body reacted, whining, wanting her to snap it right there too. "Here?" She asked, pushing her fist against it and I all but whined too. "Let's go inside and I'll finish you off, _Schatzi." _Elsa whispered into my ear before playfully nipping on it.

I was in no mood to say 'no,' so I let her lead me into the school, through the halls and into the nurse's office. Surprisingly, the nurse nodded at us and let Elsa pull me to the back. There, she told me to lie on my stomach, but when I looked at the nurse with unease, Elsa wrapped her arms around me. "Don't mind Gerda, She doesn't talk much, but is awesome at her job." As if she heard Elsa, the older lady nodded at me and swiveled her chair around, opening her newspaper in the process.

Only then did I lower myself to the cool floor and Elsa surprised me once again as she sat on top of me. Before I could think, her hands were back to kneading my shoulders. "In case you were wondering, I give my mom massages all the time. Her job is kinda boring since she's a help to a help and they sometimes give her shit about it." Elsa's words were hypnotizing enough to possibly lull me to sleep and ended up relaxing me further.

"Has she tried applying for a different job?" I asked lazily, talking into the crook of my arm. Her hands trailed down my spine, thumbs stroking alone the tense muscles there until she reached the spot that wanted the most attention.

"Honestly, I don't think so. It took her a long time to get that job and she's not the type to complain." Elsa answered gently. I felt pressure at that spot and anticipated for her to rub at it, but was shocked when both of her palms thrust into it, causing it to pop too.

"Shit!" I cried out fervently as the same loosening sensation flourished through my body. If I startled Gerda or not was irrelevant as the Elsa's hands pressed at the bottom of my shoulders and again, she forced her palms in and more bones popped, making my face twist in utter pleasure. I heard Elsa's shaky exhale as she did the same thing right between my shoulders and I finally sank lax into the floor below me, groaning softly as I did so. "Fuuuck me." I sighed, burying my face in my arms and grinning stupidly.

_"I'm dying to." _Elsa whispered in German and slowly but surely began to roll her hips against my ass. My eyes popped open and I looked around to the front of the room where Gerda was still reading her newspaper.

_"Y-you realize we're not alone, right?" _I asked in German, but Elsa paid it no mind as she leaned forward.

_"Sshh.." _She placed her hands on either side of my head and continued to grind against me. _Shit, what if she turns around? And what am I letting her do to me?! _I thought to no avail as Elsa did her best to cover her growing pants, now thrusting against my ass. I felt very much like a submissive animal with her on top of me and would have been pissed, but couldn't find it in me to feel so as I imagine the different kind of looks that crossed her face. My own breathing began to increase as I thought more on those things, mainly the way we must have looked at the moment and I found myself growing harder with each of Elsa's thrusts.

_You had better not scream. Gerda is right across the goddamned room! _Luckily, it wasn't a small room and our lower halves were covered behind the broad examination chair. Still her thrusts increased as she buried her face in the back of my neck and released the softest of whimpers, letting me know she was close. To my chagrin, I found myself anticipating her release, clenching my hands into fists with the thought and when she bit into the juncture of where my neck met my shoulder, I let out a soft growl. She let out a muffled cry, the possible sound of my name, as her body tensed and then tightened all around me.

_Well, now I don't remember why I was so stressed out. _I giddily thought as Elsa slid off of me to lie beside me on the floor.

_"Was it good for you?" _I asked, pushing her gorgeous hair out of her face. She looked so feral, so wild, having just dominated her mate and when she gave me her naughty grin, my cock twitched.

_"Yes. But it doesn't count for anything if I didn't loosen you up. So did I?" _She asked innocently and I licked my lips.

_"You wouldn't be flushed in arousal if I hadn't been." _I growled and surged forward, sealing my lips over hers. Her own lips curved in a smile before she kissed back.

_Fucking hell, I've just been Dominated. _And I didn't care, really. As long as it was Elsa, I wouldn't ever mind.

* * *

_A/N: Ooooh I want a massage now! Anybody volunteer their services? XD_

_Thanks for the reviews all ^_^_


	31. Fracture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Just what the hell are _you _looking at?" One of the guys asked, not breaking his focus of trying to unlock what appeared to be the same Camero that nearly ran me over a few weeks ago. After seeing that, I _had _to conclude that this indeed was a small world and I also had no clue about how to feel about all of that.

"I'm looking at two sons of bitches trying to steal a car that someone probably worked their ass off for." I growled. _I would know._

"They were able to get _this _car. Doesn't mean they can't get another new one." The other hooded figure chuckled, standing in front of the vehicle and looking like he was daring me to try to stop them. I stepped forward and he charged at me. _Dumbass. _I instantly propelled forward and aimed directly for his throat, jamming my fist directly to it and he fell to his knees hacking, cupping his abused throat. Before I could do something else, he whipped out a blade and made to shove it into my stomach.

_goddammit, thank you Gaston!_ I inwardly thought as the Kevlar vest I was wearing deflected his attack and I wasted no time in sending a precise kick right into his face. As soon as he fell back, I very nearly dodged whatever the other one threw at me and rolled out of the way to retrieve it. Just as I grabbed his hijacking tool, he appeared behind me and I shot up to slap his face with the flimsy metal. He recoiled and I kicked his stomach, making him stumble over the already fallen guy. From there I jumped at him, sending the tip of my elbow right to his temple, snapping his head to the side and he joined the other in unconsciousness.

I blew out a labored breath and pushed my hood back so I could breathe better as I eventually dragged their bodies to a close fire hydrant, where I tied them together and around the piece of stationed metal. As a random option, I went back to survey the car they were trying to steal. _I should remind Elsa that Gaston offered to take that dent out._ Other than that, everything else seemed alright, but as I took a closer look at the door, the alarm suddenly blared, scaring the shit out of me and I ran as if it was _I _that had tried to steal it.

In the process of climbing up one of the drainpipes, I heard a door open from below. Out of mild curiosity, I stopped all movement and craned my neck, wanting to see her mother. Of course from my distance, she looked no different than any other woman in the street, especially since it was dark, but even from where I was, I could see that her skin color was the same as Elsa's. _I bet anything Elsa looks exactly like her._ I watched her survey her car after silencing it and when she looked around, I was surprised to see that her hair was a dark color. _Must have dyed it when they went into WITSEC. _Or so I surmised because both Emma and Elsa had blonde hair.

When she went back in (in a hurry since she saw the two idiots tied around the hydrant) I continued up until I was once again over looking the city._ Still as whiny as ever. _I continued across the rooftop and others as I ventured along, intently listening to anything out of the ordinary and I briskly wondered if I should go check on Kristoff. Though, he was starting to make me nervous. Mainly because of his _crush _on me. The last time I let my guard down, I got kissed by the other person that admitted they liked me, so I was in no mind to hang around the same people.

Though it did surprise me that Rapunzel hadn't recognized my symbol. My family seal. Seriously, it was on TV from time to time. _Maybe because it's red and not gold? _I inwardly shrugged, but decided not to think more on it. Elsa might have done a _very _good job of distracting me about my cousin's idiocy, but I was still a little sore over it. The sole reason being that I really _could have _avoided that kiss if I hadn't let my damned guard down, but I had a tendency to do so because she was family...though it didn't matter now and I wouldn't be so lenient with her in the future. I still needed to talk to her about her drug usage, so I would need to get over it one way or another. _Stupid..._

I was suddenly ripped away from my thoughts when I heard a feminine voice in what seemed like distress. I hadn't realized how far I'd gotten from the hospital in that short time and I found myself closer to the docks. The same docks where Plexi9 almost always tried to keep their boats from blowing up and on the same side I was was where the noise was coming from-

"_GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"_ The same voice cried.

My head instantly snapped to the side as I recognized that particular voice. Without hesitating, I sprinted across the rooftop I was on and also without thinking, I jumped off the same roof. My eyes were able to catch just a glimpse of the shorter building below that had a steeple-like roof and with enough of a spring, I would be able to slide down the other side. I managed to accomplish that, though _just _barely and as my boots gave little resistance to my downward speed, I saw a railing across from me. When I reached the tip of the slanted roof, I lunged for that railing, gripping it just long enough to stop some of my inertia and I back flipped off of it, landing directly on whoever it was that was attacking my girlfriend.

"What the-" The guy instantly got to his feet and I wasted no time in grabbing the back of his shirt and his arm. With adrenaline rushing through my veins, I was able to effortlessly swing him around, taking him completely off guard and crashing his head directly into the dumpster behind us. As his body fell limp to the ground, I exhaled sharply and flipped him back over with my boot so I could see who it was that had the balls to mess with my girl.

_Hans. Ladyface._ I growled and in a fit of unprecedented rage, I drove my heel into his cheek. Before I could do more, I quickly turned away from him, not wanting my emotions to control me and searched for Elsa.

"Are you-" I narrowly dodged her punch. "_Whoa_! Calm down-" another punch nipped my cheek and I flipped out of the way when she tried to knock my feet out from under me. She didn't stop there and I found myself grinning at every attack she made. _I had no idea you could fight, sweetheart. _Her foot shot directly under my chin in the only way a skilled martial artist could and I was surprised to see her legs practically spread in a straight form in that short instant before my head snapped upwards.

_Fucking hell, that was almost my goddamned tongue! _I spun out of the way, cradling my jaw before chuckling darkly at her. She smirked back, popping her knuckles.

"What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl?" _Is it me, or does Elsa's voice seemed little off?_

"I'm not big on it. Especially if its someone as gorgeous as you are." I said, now trying to get a closer look at her.

"So _you're _the Cardinal aren't you?" She stepped in front of and boldly yanked my hood down and in that same instant, then I saw it. Her beautiful eyes were glazed over. A giggle escaped her mouth when she squinted at me as well. _Aw, shit. Not you too! _I ended up glaring at Hans' still limp body, but stumbled back when Elsa shoved me. "If you're expecting a congratulatory kiss, you gotta 'nother thing comin'." Her speech began to get lazy, though I knew she was still somewhat in her right mind. Otherwise her force wouldn't be so precise.

"We need to flush that, whatever _that _is, out of you." I said and stepped forward once more.

"Oh, izzat what they call it now?" She giggled again, making me more than nervous. _I really need to research some of these fucking drugs._

"Hey, Hans I brought that- Oh shit!" I snapped my head around just in time to see Stitch drop something and sprint off in the other direction when he noticed Hans' floored body. _Damned coward._

"Why the fuck are you here anyway?" I asked, having no desire to chase him and leave her alone, so I brought my eyes back to her, but she was already walking to whatever it was that Stitch dropped. I followed her, intent on possibly dragging her to the store so I could force a gallon of water down her throat.

"Well shit, that fucker was serious." Elsa murmured when she examined the packet. A closer look and saw that it was indeed a fucking condom. _Okay, that's all kinds of fucked up._ I gagged at the thought of Hans actually _asking _someone to bring him something like that and I fought all the urges to go back and kick the shit out of his already unconscious body. _Or I can settle for crushing him with that dumpster-_ "Don't be a perve!" Elsa pushed me again and I grabbed her wrist.

"If you want to use _this _with _that _guy. Be my guest." She giggled smashing the packet into my face. "Show him whose the boss."

"Cut that shit out." I warned, snatching the packet and tossing it on the ground.

"What, is he not your type?" She purred as she slid her glazed eyes down my my torso to my hand that was still gripping her wrist. My loins stirred unbidden when she licked her lips and I tried to ignore it.

"Hardly." I snapped. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"I _have _a girlfriend, you know." Elsa pulled on her wrist at the same time I did and we stayed right where we were.

"So do I." I said before I thought about it, though it _did_ please me that she recalled that even in her drugged state.

"You remind me of her." She blurted and covered by laughing. "Oh god, I must be insane."

I let my grip loosen a bit as I watched her push a hand through her hair. Her shirt was partially torn and I could see that her pants were already unbuttoned. My anger flared as I wondered just _how _far Hans had gotten before I showed up. _Did he fucking kiss her?_ At Elsa's giggle, I looked back at her realizing that I'd asked that out loud.

"Like I'd let that son of a bitch kiss me. His hands might've copped a feel, but I wasn't about to let-" I cut her off with my lips and was surprised when she fervently kissed me back. My brain shut off completely as I back her up into the wall behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Elsa shoved me, snapping some sense back into me, but as I took in her flushed look, her chest heaving, desire in her unfocused eyes, my cock began to harden even more. _Shit._

The air around us grew thick with what seemed to be anticipation and I knew that would erupt and spill over. It felt a lot like foreplay. I'd seen enough of it with our previous times, but _this _time it felt a thousand times more feral. I was indeed pissed off that Hans had secluded her like he did, drugged her like he did and I had the insane _need _to claim her as Mine. Still, I was unsure about it as I tried to back away. But she suddenly yanked me back and fused our lips together, moaning as she did so and whatever thoughts I had left, disappeared with the odd taste on her tongue.

I forgot I was wearing my mask.

Elsa groaned and began to grind against me, pulling me closer until I was able to support her as her legs left the ground to encircle my waist. I also began to rock my hips into her, making her gasp and push her tongue into my mouth. When I caught it so I could suck on it, she whined, bucking her hips when she felt my hardness press firmly against her center.

"I-I want you." Elsa whimpered, not slowing her movements. "Inside." And I thought no more on it as I unzipped my and her pants. _You're mine, Elsa. _I drew my lips back over hers as I slid the head of my cock back and forth outside of her soaked panties until she was practically begging. "P- _please_."

"Please what?" I rasped, needing to hear it from her directly. I was no more in my right mind than she was, but I couldn't care less. Elsa belonged to me and I was done with all of the teasing we'd been doing.

Elsa whimpered, "Please fuck me." I felt her jerk when I pushed my cock further, moving her panties out of the way in the process and she moaned loudly.

"How?" I shocked myself by asking, but it felt as if something in me snapped. I wasn't myself and whoever I was at the moment had me growing a little more nervous.

"H- hard. Fast." Was her shaky answer and I grinned darkly.

"Your wish is my command."

Elsa screamed when I entered, pushing in as far as I could and I let out my own moan at the warmth, the tightness, and the wetness of her womanhood. _Mine. _I spread her legs further, hands gripping her delectable ass as I immediately began thrusting into her.

"Oh _god. _Yes." I thought I heard her mutter my name, but I wasn't sure. There was nothing in this disgusting town but Elsa. Her slick skin and the soft air of her moans against my neck. Over and over I moved in her, silent with my own need, lost in her. Elsa's own hips rolled against mine and her back arched, pressing her breasts against me and I brought my hand to her center, teasing her clit. She gasped, panting like she'd run a mile and when my fingers touched her, she threw her head back, legs trembling around me.

No words came to me. No more odd questions to ask her, because I knew what she wanted. I wanted it too. I wanted to be everything for her, if she'd let me.

"_Anna." _ She whimpered distantly and I slowed a bit, reveling in the way my name rolled off her tongue. I kissed her neck, mercilessly teasing her clit as my thrusts increased. "I-it feels _so _good..." She whispered against my throat, as lost in me as I was and I groaned in quiet agony, unable to utter a single word lest I let out a long howl instead.

I kissed her, pushing her harder against the wall. It seemed to go on forever: splintering ecstasy as her body pressed into mine, her mouth wet and hungry, biting and so damned sweet and when the moment came, I grunted her name and she screamed mine.

* * *

_A/N: Before you make any assumptions...let's not forget that Elsa is drugged._


	32. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Oh. god. I'm a fucking MONSTER! 'What the fuck were you thinking?!' Isn't it obvious? I WASN'T thinking! _My legs suddenly gave out and I sank to the cold pavement below me. _Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?! 'How are you supposed to face her now?' I can't face her! I'm a damned coward! Oh, Elsa I am so fucking sorry!_

"Are you okay?" A concerned person touched my shoulder.

"Fuck off! Don't touch me!" I jumped away from the guy, who instantly scuttled off, looking at me like I was insane. _I am insane._

I was able to get Elsa back to her house without a hitch, but neither of us said anything. Every fiber of my being cried out for me to tell her and I did try. _god, I tried! _But she wouldn't hear any of it. I tried to tell her it was me, that I was the Cardinal. She seethed at me.

I let her slap me.

My cheek, my whole body still stung as I thought about what poured out of her mouth when I tried to soothe her, to apologize. I even removed my mask in the process, but by then, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she was throwing blind punches, cursing the hell out of me and finally slapping me again before stumbling into her house. I sprinted away before Emma could see who Elsa was yelling at and didn't slow down until I almost made it back to the Corona Estate. Just up the hill would be where I could let it out, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I didn't deserve anything other than pain and so I collapsed right there, refusing to move because if I went back into my place, I would start bawling like the child I was.

_I'm still a fucking kid that doesn't know how to control herself. I wasn't raised to think with my cock, but guess who won out tonight?! I hurt her because of that!_ Somewhere in that little rant, a different inner voice suddenly spoke up._ 'But...what exactly was she doing with Hans?' _ I glared up at the night sky that seemed to be mocking me now. She'd said '_he was serious'_ about using that condom so _why _was she with him? _Was it Hans that drugged her, or did she take it herself? What exactly did she take? _For one, she was all about getting into my pants and as soon as it was over she went and lashed out at me. I deserved everything shoved back at me after, but..._What? Why? _Nothing made sense all of a sudden and I felt sick to my goddamned stomach.

The odd feeling that occurred during my internal rant stayed with me, causing me to shiver.

* * *

The next day, I had made it my ultimate mission to corner Elsa and tell her that I was the Cardinal. That _other _shit aside, I needed her to know that it was _I _that took advantage of her while she wasn't herself, that it was all _my _fault and that I understood if she never wanted to see me again.

It broke me to think that. '_That's all on You, dumbass.'_

I stood at the entrance to the student parking lot, waiting, watching for her car to pull in. Memories of her hugging me _right _there, in that exact spot, flooded my being and I wanted to puke. _'This is what happens when a Kid dates an Adult. You may be Miss Badass on the street, but your credibility as a lover are so blatant that you may as well give it up after this. You don't deserve her.' _My nose flared in anger. _Who...what am I becoming? Thoughts like that have never been a part of me. 'You're a goddamned liar.' _I ignored it and chewed my inner cheek when I saw no sign of her.

_Guess I could call or text her. _Bringing out my phone, I grit my teeth when I saw her on my lock screen. Her gentle smile flooded my skin and I quickly unlocked it. Only to now see her and I as the wallpaper. _Shit, keep it together, Arendelle. She's probably running late is all._ But my gut twisted painfully as I brought up our recent messages.

_Hi, Schatzi._

I didn't even reply to that message because it came in right before I caught those idiots trying to steal her mother's car. _And now..._She called sometime after that message and I felt my legs weakening once more, but I refused to let gravity take over.

_Are you coming to school? _I sent before thinking and inwardly face-palmed.

_I mean, Good Morning. Are you coming to school? _My subconsciousness guffawed at me. _'You're fucking pathetic! What did she ever see in you?' _I frantically pushed the thought away, beginning to feel a little freaked out about what was going on in my head.

_The hell's wrong with me?_

* * *

She didn't show up for the next two days (it may as well have been two weeks.) She also hadn't answered _any _of my texts or my calls. I didn't do either of those much, but I felt I definitely made up for it in those three uneventful school days.

But after school was a different story.

Whatever it was that was making me mentally uncomfortable seemed to control some of my movements. Especially when I was out patrolling. It felt as if I would snap and I ended up leaving more than a broken nose to anyone I turned in. And I was out a _lot _later than I normally stayed out. Sleep wasn't an option because all I saw when I closed my eyes was that genuine smile of _hers _that eventually morphed into the last time I saw her. Still, I ended up sprinting all the way back to my place when the sun was about an hour or so away and from there I would haul ass to school and wait. And wait.

Three days eventually turned into six.

* * *

I was slowly beginning to lose it.

The Cardinal was now being talked about constantly, considering that I had apparently gone on a criminal binge and was turning them in left and right. I was exhausted, my grades were already starting to slip and I didn't remember when the last time was that I ate. But I still waited.

I finally saw her one particular cool morning. _god, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Is. _She was wearing a light blue v-neck with dark fitted jeans and her gorgeous hair was braided off to the side. Whether she'd spent a few days out of school or not was irrelevant as she pushed a stressed hand through her hair. I could see slight bag under her eyes, but other than that, she looked completely composed, whereas I was sure I looked like a zombie. _'Always about you. Sucker.'_

_Ignoring you. _"Hey." I croaked, eyes widening in surprise at the roughness of it. My voice definitely didn't sound like my own. I didn't remember the last time I spoke either and it made me wonder if she'd even heard me because she strode right past me and made a beeline for the double doors. _Uh? _"Elsa?" I tried again to no avail as she didn't even spare me a glance before going into the school. _'Well now, Anna. Were you expecting a "Hi, Baby. Let's go somewhere so I can blow you?" Fucking idiot.'_ I again ignored that thought and stared after her dumbly. _Wouldn't she have- ? The hell is up with that?_

I pondered that all morning and at lunch, I decided to sit where I normally sat, still wondering if she would join me. _'Why on God's good earth would she even come near you?'_ I brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. _Just stop. Please, I can do without all this guilt shit. _A fluttering sensation on my shoulders pulled me from my thoughts and for the slightest millisecond, I thought it was Elsa.

But it was Belle.

_"It's been awhile now hasn't it?" _She greeted in French, twirling a fine brown lock between her fingers. _"What happened to you and Elsa? I thought you were joined at the hip."_

_"What do you want, Belle?" _I asked, refusing to let that comment sink in.

_"Can't I just say hi?"_

_"No. Because I know you want more than a greeting." _The more harsher, aggressive part of me answered before I could reel it in. _Fuck. Not now. I can't lose control right now!_

_"Am I that transparent?" _She grinned at me, scooting a little closer. If I slid over anymore, I would be in the grass, so I settled for tensing up, both trying to stay away from her and trying not to let myself snap at her. _"Look, I'm trying to be a friend here. Don't think I don't see the way little miss Elsa is totally ignoring you."_

_"I don't need your goddamned sympathy." _I growled at the semi-smug look on her pretty face. _Fuck romance and wooing, this chick is...odd. _Seriously, one minute she's cowering behind Pointyface and the next, she's trying to..._what the hell is she trying to do?_ _Does she want something from me? 'She wants your dick, genius.' _I tensed even more, ready to stand in the next instant if she tried to touch me.

_"I won't do anything you don't want me to do." _She purred and I glared at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"Are you serious?" I had to ask since my brain was shot, thoughts jumbled. (I also dropped the French.)

"Of _course_." Belle's voice raised a bit, switching to English as well. "Looks like it's open season since _Elsa _doesn't seem to be following you around anymore." Her tone gave the impression that she was talking to someone _other _than me. "And I have _no _idea _why_, because you, _Anna, _are the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on!" By the time she finished, I jerked my head around, finding that she was indeed talking to Elsa. She was walking with that other redhead who stopped to sneer at us before putting her arm around Elsa's shoulders in a comforting manner.

_"Well, I tried to get her attention for you." _Belle sighed and then surprised me by putting her own arms around me. _"There are other people you can talk to you know. This isn't the Elsa Show." _I didn't like the way she was putting a haughty emphasis on her name every time she said it. _"I know breakups suck, but there's usually a silver lining. It's not the end of the world." _She drew me into a gentle hug.

A hug I didn't want.

"Stop." I said weakly. _Don't touch me. This isn't right. It's not what I want._

_"I can be the one to help you get over Miss Shadows." _Belle pressed closer, turning my head into the crook of her neck. _"She's seemed to move on already anyways." _She cooed and I stiffened. _No. She- did- has she? Is that why she's not talking to me? _From Belle's scentless neck, I brought my eyes up and to where Elsa was. Still with the other redhead's arm around her. _'__As you can probably tell, I have a thing for redheads__...' _Elsa's voice reverberated all throughout my body and I grit my teeth. _Elsa...no.._

_'I told you.' _My subconsciousness mocked again. "Shut up." I muttered to myself, low enough for Belle not to hear. _'You don't deserve her, but Belle's more than willing and you can fuck her as You...well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind either Anna or the Cardinal,' _"Shut up." I said a little more firmly._ 'I bet she likes double penetration'- _"Shut the fuck up!" I bellowed, causing Belle to jump away from me.

"Anna? What's wrong?" She instantly reached out and I slapped her hand away, standing to my feet in such a rush that I stumbled, falling to my knees. "Anna!" Belle knelt beside me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, fervently scrambling away from her, making her look at me the same way that other guy did. The way everyone did- _was _now: like I was insane. Elsa was also looking at me, but in her eyes, I saw my mirrored pain and I could tell it was taking all she had to _not _come running to me.

I wanted her to. I wanted to smell her scent. I wanted her to enclose me in a soothing embrace. I wanted her touch. I wanted her to kiss me and tell me it was okay, that I didn't need to be afraid, that she accepted my apologies. That she fucking forgave me! Instead she looked away.

_She. Looked. Away._

I lost it.

Not caring if they chased after me, I sprinted off campus. I ran and ran until the tip of my shoe caught a crack in the pavement. My knees and hands drove harshly into the unforgiving ground and I wasn't even phased. I felt numb. _'Are you happy now, Arendelle?'_ No, my body was trembling with unshed tears._ 'She couldn't give two shits about you.' _Rage. I was utterly hurt._ 'Hell, you certainly stepped in it this time- actually, you shoved your cock into it now, didn't you?' _An image of my parents faces suddenly appeared in my mind, making my eyes open wide and I wondered where the hell that came from.

'_Ha! Your precious kirsebæret isn't here to keep the seal on your shitty feelings anymore!' _"Stop." I whimpered, bringing my hands up to grip the sides of my head as more images flourished. _'Remember how you used to be before she came into your life?' _"Please. I don't want to remember." I tugged at my hair to no avail. _'You haven't changed, anyway. You're still that little bitter brat from across the sea.' "_Shut up." I growled, starting to get irritated. _'Elsa probably only dated you because you had money. WITSEC can only help so much you know.' _My breathing increased, as my anger rose. _'Just look at her, already with someone else. You two are right back to where you started all those months ago. She's the motherfucking Ice Queen again and you're nothing but a mere commoner in those haughty blue eyes of hers.'_

_"FUCK YOU!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs and, not knowing what else to do, I punched the sidewalk. The pain was overwhelming and I did it again and again still, hearing something break, but I continued to whale on the hard surface until a Good Samaritan came over and forced me to stop. "Don't touch me!" I yelped like a kicked dog and rolled away, staggering to my feet and I ran some more.

This time I didn't stop until I was safely behind my own door and only then did the dam break and I cried for all I was worth.


	33. Lost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Whatever happened to the young man's heart? Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart..."_

My wake-up call consisted of the door promptly smashing directly against the top of my head as a familiar voice boomed throughout the house. "Yo, Kid! You home?" Gaston tried to come in and I quickly reciprocated by twisting my body backwards and kicking the door back with all the energy I could muster in my still groggy state. I got my desired effect and he cried out in pain before glaring down at me.

"Ow! Why you-" His eyes then grew wide. Panic evident in them."What the hell- your hand!" When he immediately knelt beside me, I recoiled and scrambled around him with the quickness of a wild rabbit. Instinct alone drove me to safety, for I had no more energy in me for finesse, let alone, reason.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shrieked, making him freeze mid reach. I left him there and sprinted to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Anna, get your ass out here and explain to me why there's blood all over the goddamned floor!" Gaston knocked, but I once again kicked it.

"Go the hell away, Gaston!" I screamed back, frantically trying to stay in that quiet void that I'd mercifully been floating in since I'd stopped crying. Try as I may, I couldn't keep the images at bay and it seemed as if everything decided to come crashing back down on me.

"Anna-" He knocked again, a little more firmly.

"I said fucking leave me alone!" More tears slid down my face as I sank to the floor, focusing more on the horrific pain of my hand than anything else because _that _seemed to be the only thing to distract me from the apparent slideshow happening behind my eyes. _'Tell me, Anna: is feeling Pain better than feeling nothing at all?' _I clenched my eyes shut. I wanted, more than anything, to silence that voice in my head. _'Like they say: Truth hurts, you idiot!'_

"I _will _break this door down!" Gaston warned in a mighty voice that would scare anyone as he now banged on the door, but I hardly heard the threat, thanks to the storm raging in my head. It taunted me and I instantly shoved at it.

"Go ahead!" I kicked the door again, ignoring the way my body was now humming with an unknown feeling. "I dare you!You probably already gave me a concussion, so why not finish me off?!" My throat felt raw from not talking for so long and then for basically screaming the entire time after.

"What's this about?" He asked. I knew he wouldn't bash the door in unless the situation called for it. "You can talk to me-" My stomach twisted and I flexed my jaw.

"I don't need your goddamned sympathy!"

There was the shortest of pauses. "Well, you got it whether you like it or not, so open the fucking door!" This time I knew he would kick it in, god I could _feel_ him tightening his muscles for the impact.

"Then turn the motherfucking handle and let yourself in! Damned Animal." I didn't have the energy to lock it when I'd first come in, so when he eventually opened the door, I inadvertently scuttled as far away from him as I could. I was exhausted, body working over time, nerves shot. It was a hot day but I wasn't sweaty, my stomach growled, it hurt to keep my eyes open, my mouth was dry and I didn't even know what day it was, of how long I'd stayed in that same spot right inside the house. I was aware that I'd passed out sometime during my bawling, but I wasn't sure how long ago that was. According to my hand (the dried, caked blood on it) it might've been a day? Two? I also hadn't slept in the following past days up to that point, so it wouldn't be that far-fetched for me to have slept more than twelve hours.

"Let me-" Again he knelt in front of me and reached for my injured hand, but I bared my teeth at him like a rabid animal and curled in on myself.

"Don't touch me." I warned while I cradled my own hand, wincing as I did so. I really didn't want him, anywhere near me. _'I bet you wouldn't mind Elsa touching you.' _As if I tried to spite that thought, I flexed my injured hand and whimpered as the cuts reopened and began to ooze more blood.

"You need food, no you need a hospital-" He was at a loss of words as his eyes took in the severity of the rest of my being. More than my hand was broken and I could see how big of an effect it had on him. He was trembling even. Though from fear or rage, I couldn't tell.

"The last time you told me I needed something- _this _happened!" I ignored his- I went with: _frightened _look, by cutting him off and emphasizing my disgusting hand, actually waving it at him. "It's your fault." When his brows furrowed in confusion I was tempted to kick him, seeing that he was close enough for me to. "Elsa left me." I admitted. I hated the way my subconsciousness chuckled evilly at me at that. _'Yeah, she left you high and dry.'_

"And that's _my _fault?" He asked, dodging my kick to his face. It was then that I realized that I was trying to manifest that cynical part of me. Trying to battle it in the flesh and not internally. _Well, shit. 'Good luck with that. You know I'm right. I'm who you were before you went sentimental. Turned into a fucking pussy.'_

"I want to blame you." I spat, both at Gaston and what appeared to be a different side of me. _ Fuck, I belong in an institute!_ "_god _I want to. But I can't because this is on _me_. It's _my _fault she won't listen to me." _Not Gaston, not the Bitterness, but ME. The child's fault. _"I deserve her disturbance of me. I disgust myself. I'm a fucking _monster_!" _'Literally.'_

"Anna, what did you do?" He asked a little more gently, reaching to place a hand on my shoulder and I cowered away from him.

"NO! Don't fucking touch me!" I smashed further into the corner and I could tell he was getting tired of me telling him that. "Where were you?" I asked suddenly, feeling my stomach lurch again. "Where have _you _been? When this shit hit the fan, where were you?!" _'You can't expect him to be there every time you fall on your ass! He's not your father-'_ At that, I pressed both of my hands to either side of my head and tried desperately not to scream.

"Hey, cut that out!" This time he took my forearm, mindful of my hand altogether and I whimpered. His touch felt foreign. I didn't like it, but I finally let him examine my injury. "You're only hurting yourself, Anna. Get up, let's get you to the hospital." Gaston tenderly ushered me to my feet.

And I was suddenly too tired to fight anymore.

* * *

_'It's not your fault...' _My dad's voice snapped into my head, clear as day. As clear as his serene smile and I accidentally took a random car horn for my mom's blood curdling scream and I felt something break further in me as the air seemed to grow thick in the cabin. "I-I can't breathe! Gaston- !" Not caring if traffic was already starting to move, I frantically threw his truck door open and scrambled out on to the side of the draw bridge.

"H- KID!" Gaston desperately hurdled over the seats, not caring that more horns were now blaring behind us and grabbed my bicep as I let out a dry gag over the side of the bridge. I had nothing to throw up, but I still tried and his hands did nothing to soothe me. _'You want to go home, but nobody's there. You're defective. Always have been.' _The only thing that landed on the raging traffic below were my tears. I gasped for air, but it felt all for naught. _Why am I trying to save myself?_

My weary eyes beheld the flood of different cars, vans, trucks, diesels and buses passing under the bridge we were on. It was rush hour so below us was the slow, but still moving at a good pace, traffic seemed to laugh at me. The pavement below it all though, it... _looked_ welcoming. Enticing even, as I grew slightly hypnotized by only seeing short glimpses as a thousand and counting vehicles passed over it.

"How easy would it be to just..." I leaned further over the rail and Gaston practically screamed before crushing me to him. "I don't belong here." The road called to me. "I don't belong anywhere." I struggled against him, intent on taking that leap, wondering if I would be as welcomed as the asphalt promised.

"Please don't talk like that, Anna!" Gaston begged and I distantly heard his voice thicken with emotion.

"They should have killed me too. Ursula. Sebastian." I sobbed, giving in to my dark thoughts once again. "If they did, I could be with my family right now! I wouldn't have to go everyday pretending I'm fine when I'm seething inside, when all I want is to stop existing! This life isn't worth shit without _her_!" I wailed and crushed my face into Gaston's heaving chest, getting lost in the sounds of the passing vehicles all around us, of people yelling obscenities and the angry sounds of horns. Once again, I cried for all I was worth.

Eight years of pent-up emotions came spilling out of me and I was helpless to stop it.

* * *

_"There's a piece of a puzzle known as: Life. Wrapped in guilt. Sealed up tight..."_

I awoke to the sound of a monitor beeping. We had made it to the hospital and I was in one of the beds. Whoever Gaston was talking to, told him that I was completely exhausted, dehydrated, slightly malnourished, I had broken two of my fingers, fractured my wrist and I that I had caught an infection. They also said that I couldn't leave until I got my hand operated on. That was a standard. (I would know, since it's happened to me before.) Not wanting to recall that dark time, I opened my eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling.

_That voice...It had to be a hallucination._ Which I was thankful for since some of the poisonous fog that had been clouding my brain recently seemed to be slowly washing away with whatever they were pumping through my veins. Of course, I thought too soon. _'I'm never far away. Don't you ever forget that, you fucking idiot.' _

"Hey, you're back." Gaston greeted me and cautiously took a seat by my feet. When I didn't react so much, his eyes softened and either I was drugged up on pain killers or he looked like he'd been crying, considering his eyes were a little puffy. _I shouldn't be too surprised, though. I completely lost my shit and you just happened to be the unfortunate sane person that got the brunt of everything that lead me to pass out again. _As I thought on that, I saw him look to my hand and I did too. "Olaf told me you did this once before." He whispered in a pained voice. I instantly tried to push Gaston away, not wanting to hurt him anymore than I already had.

"Olaf's a fucking chatty Cathy." I snapped, not feeling like myself once more. Whoever the correct _myself _was. _Right. I haven't heard from that douchbag in about three months. _Gaston grasped my uninjured wrist in such a hurry, I ended up glaring at him.

"Don't." He said through clenched teeth. "Please, Anna. Don't go back to the way you were before-" He hesitated, but I knew what he wanted to say. Just like that, I let everything out. I told him everything from that one blissful Saturday with Emma and..._her_, up on to when I collapsed in a pool of my own tears and blood.

Nothing was said for a few good minutes while I let him judge me (not.) But, _I _was definitely criticizing myself and my godforsaken hormones. _'All the same: it's not Rape if she wants it-' _"Shut up." I muttered. _'And she definitely wanted it.' _Gaston had to basically lay on me in order to stop me from thrashing around like a fish out of water.

"Cut it out! I _will_ ask for restraints if you don't stop trying to hurt yourself!" He grunted, forcing my arm back into the bed and firmly clamping his other hand on my other bicep, skillfully neutralizing me in a matter of seconds.

"It's the only way the fucking _voices _in my head will stop!" I glared at him. "But feel free to send me to an institute for saying that. I probably deserve it." I barked out a bitter chuckle. _'I can see it now: Anna Arendelle, only heir to her father's company, Institutionalized! That'll cause an even bigger uproar than the Cardinal!'_

Gaston's demanding tone, shut that voice up. "No. You. _Don't_! You're _more _than this, Anna. Whatever _this_ is. I know who you are right now isn't who you want to be." _I'm such a tragedy._ "The doctor mentioned that you were a little delusional (since you haven't been sleeping properly), but that can be easily fixed with rest." He gave me a hard stare before leaning back, leaving me free to move around again, but I stayed put. _All in all, he's here for me now._ "There's no need to make you a ward of the state." He chuckled somewhat bitterly and then sighed heavily once more. I saw that weight I'd seen all those months ago when he first began to relate with me. "You asked me where I was. I was in Quebec visiting my mother. She has cancer."

"Now I feel even _more_ like shit." I pushed my uninjured hand through my dirty hair. _I need a shower. _"I'm sorry." _goddammit, Anna. 'You selfish brat, you.'_

"You kept yelling at me, screaming, asking me how I had the balls to give you all this 'dating advice' when I never seem to be with anyone..."

"Gaston-" My insides clenched.

"I had a wife."

"Please stop. I'm tired of crying." I felt my lip beginning to quiver. "I-I didn't mean _any _of the things I said back there. I lost myself and I'm not sure if I can get it back." The tears rolled down my cheeks and I placed my free arm over my eyes, sniffling. _I let you down._

"Well. I can always tell you later." He relented. "I love you, Anna. You're like a daughter to me." I stiffened as his words swam around me. "I know I joke around and tease you about being the _son_ I never had, but really you're like the daughter I never had and I'm happy to tell you that. I wasn't there when you needed me and I'm sorry- _fuck_ I'm so sorry, but I'm here now-" He choked up too and we both said nothing more as silent tears stained our faces.

"S-so _here's _what we're going to do." Gaston cleared his throat a little awkwardly and he rose to his feet, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "We're going to get your hand fixed, gonna feed you, exercise, get some makeup work from the school and then-" His brow furrowed once more before lighting up "Then we're going to Norway."

* * *

Eventually I was able to see the girl who did me in. Gaston and I were collecting extra work for me. I felt someone watching me and when I turned, she was standing outside of the classroom we were in. _Why were you with Hans that night? _god, that horrid night felt like so long ago. Even so, my voice refused to work as we stared at each other. She looked like hell. I looked like hell. Yet we stayed where we were as our souls wept for each other. "..." I opened my mouth and her eyes widened a bit, anticipating.

"Elsa! There you are." Redhead suddenly appeared to her right, making whatever sliver of hope she had in her beautiful eyes begin to dim once more.

"Ready, Kid?" Gaston must have noticed the atmosphere and immediately put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his side. _She_ stayed there as we neared, ignoring the other girl when she tried to pull her away too. "Miss, Elsa." Gaston rumbled protectively, keeping himself between her and I. (He was _not_ a big fan of her at the moment, considering what she put me through, but that was him.)

All the same, I nodded my head at her. Unlike her, I acknowledged and watched her eyes begin to water from that gesture.

"_A-Anna..."_ She whimpered in a small broken voice, only for me to hear. I instantly hesitated, fighting everything in me that cried out for her. I knew that if I turned, we would be where we wanted to be. In each other's arms. The only things that kept that from happening were Gaston's and Redhead's hold on the both of us.

_"...I'm swimming through the ashes of another life. There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed..."_

* * *

_A/N: Song inspiration: 45 by Shinedown._

_I still own nothing._


	34. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"My smile was taken long ago. If I can change, I hope I never know..."_

"Alright, so I was able to book a flight for next week and from the looks of it, we'll have to probably leave from the Corona Estate at least by 4am. Think you could manage that, Kid?" Gaston removed his reading glasses after he was done scrutinizing the paper he'd brought with him. We were currently taking a stroll through the park. Every once in awhile we would stop so I could do a set of sit-ups at least, or stretch, anything that helped me loosen up but was incredibly mindful of my arm that was still in a sling.

"Must you really accompany me there too?" I asked haughtily, dying to tease him about using glasses. He looked like _such_ a nerd. And that said something because _I _used to wear glasses to school. _School...it's been a few weeks since I've set foot in there. _Three weeks to be exact. _I'll probably have to repeat a year._ Though with all of the work I'd been doing, you'd think I was being taught from home instead. We would just have to see how it all played out and honestly, I was ready to just go back to being home schooled. I was sure Olaf wouldn't have an actual problem with it, just as long as I got my diploma. I bet the tutors here were just as good as the ones overseas and if not, it wouldn't be a problem for him to fly them out to me. (Of course I had money, but I'd be damned if I shoved it in everyone's faces like a haughty bitch. I had my morals.)

"Aw, are you already getting tired of me?" Gaston chuckled and put a cautious hand to the top of my head. "Besides, it's been forever and a half since I've laid eyes on your Estate. Or all of Norway for all that matter." When he saw that I hadn't done anything about his hand touching me, he ruffled my hair before folding the paper and putting it back in his pocket.

"It feels weird." I stated, stopping in my tracks and making him look questioningly at me.

"Wh- hey!" He jumped when I promptly slapped his hand that had messed my hair up even when it hadn't done anything more once he started walking again.

"Don't touch me." I muttered with a stupid grin. After a half a second of figuring out what I was implying, Gaston laughed too. "Seriously though, when we get back, you have _got_ to stop hovering over me. I'm doing a lot better now and it feels weird to have you around me every second of the day. A girl needs her space, you know." I made a move to slap him again and he jumped away from me.

"So, how does it feel to have the sun on your face?" Gaston asked, completely ignoring what I had just said and instead gestured all around the park. "I understand you're very well Nocturnal, but still you need a few days like this."

"Well, I haven't burst into flames yet." I chided, looking around and dropping that subject altogether, but I knew he heard me and would abide by my wishes. On the other hand, it actually was a peaceful day, warm and sunny even, but I knew what lay under the calmness of the light, under the smiling faces, laughing kids and friendly demeanor's. Regardless that I didn't really like it, I had an understanding of the way the city worked at night. She was cruel, bitter, loud and damned evil. The creeps made themselves known and I had been doing my best to silence the swelling cries, but where one fell, another took its place-

"ANNA!" A voice I hadn't heard in so long crashed into me instantly shoving those thoughts away from me unbidden and making all of my joints freeze on the spot. _No. Please no. I don't know if I can- _I clenched my teeth when smaller arms surrounded my waist and a face buried itself in my chest. I feared I would tumble over from the impact and threw my arms in order to balance myself a bit. When we didn't fall over, I didn't know what to do with my hands (injured of not,) so I stood there like an idiot with my arms awkwardly sticking out. Sling and all.

"H-hey, Emma." I answered against my will and her grip tightened before she pulled back to look up at me with those bright different colored eyes of hers, melting whatever had taken the place of my heart. Either that, or somewhat filled the cavity that was my chest at the moment.

"Hi Gaston!" She cocked her head to the side to great him and he gave her a grin.

"Well, hello there, Pipsqueak! Long time no see." He greeted her by patting her head and she returned it with her biggest smile before looking back at me.

"So, Anna have you seen _Maleficent?_" She asked as her eyes narrowed playfully at me and for the first time in awhile, a lopsided grin spread across my lips. _Of all things to ask me._

"Actually, I have." I admitted. Seriously, I had been on bed rest for the past two weeks where Gaston did nothing but feed me, give me water and _made sure_ that I got some sleep. I was completely restless and had watched almost all of the movies that he'd brought that one day. After I felt a little more rested, he told me that I would only get to set foot outside after I got all my makeup work done (which happened the previous day) so _now_ was the first time in a few weeks that I'd actually gotten to go outside.

"Really? What did you think about it?" Her energy seemed to envelope me and I took immense comfort in it. It had been so long since I felt any sort of warmth internally and I eventually brought my own arms around her. (Well, _arm_ anyway.)

"It...was _not_ what I was expecting." Honestly, I had absolutely no idea what expect, but I remembered how she'd gushed about it, so I sort of _had_ to watch it. _I suppose it wasn't bad._

"Oh, I know you liked it!" She beamed at me and nuzzled into my chest before abruptly pulling back to look at my arm. "What happened to your arm?" _Right to the point as always._

"It's just my wrist. _That _galoot is a little too paranoid, so he made sure I kept it leveled." I gestured to Gaston who grunted, but said nothing more as he stayed right where he was.

"How did it happen?" She asked, peeking into the sling with curiosity. "Was it when you turned in those bad guys that tried to rob that store? You know, you're most recent headline, said that you stopped them before they could stab the cashier?"

There was quite a stretch of thick silence as those questions sank in. _What?_

I gaped at her in shock. _Did I...just hear that?_ "W-what are you talking about?" I asked in a small voice, feeling my stomach begin to flop around like a fish out of water and my pulse rate quickened dangerously.

"Well, you're the Cardinal aren't you?" She asked inquisitively, blonde brow raising in a knowing arch. I quickly jerked my head to the right and to the left, checking to see if there was anyone else within hearing range and surprisingly, there wasn't anyone save for Gaston, Emma..._Her _and I.

"Wha- how- ?" My tongue failed to form any coherent words and I snapped my eyes to Gaston, who was sharing the same shocked expression as mine. My stomach twisted painfully when I suddenly thought about that disturbing night. _Could she have heard me tell El- Her that it was I that violated her?! _As I frantically tried to recall if I'd seen Emma at anytime during our fight, said girl rolled her eyes and squeezed me, snapping my attention back to the present.

"Oh come on, it's completely obvious!" Emma exclaimed like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever been asked. "Oh, Anna you're my hero! Can I have your autograph- NO! Can I have one of those...symbol thingy-s you leave on the people you turn in?"

"I-I'm hardly a hero." I began to grow self-conscious because I knew six pairs of eyes were on me. That doubled with my sudden remembrance of that damned night had me growing uncomfortable. _No. I'm not worthy to be your hero. I'm a fucking monster that took advantage of your older sister!_

"Please? I promise I won't tell anyone." She pleaded, now gripping the front of my shirt. "Did you know that Elsa didn't even know you were the Cardinal? I thought she would be even _more_ crazy over you than she already was, considering you're so freaking awesome! I know if _I _had someone that turned in criminals on a nightly basis, I'd tie them up and never let them go." Again she blinded me with a broad smile.

I died a little more inside.

"Hey, Anna?" Gaston sensed my plummeting mood back into all the shit I had _just _crawled out of and quickly came to my rescue. "If we don't go now, we'll miss your appointment." All the same, I couldn't leave those innocent eyes. _If this is as close as I can get to Her before I leave, then so be it. The least I can do._

"I-I'll get my signature to you, Emma." I somehow managed to choke out. _Elsa can burn it if she gets the chance._ My eyes stung when my silent thoughts said her name. "I don't have one on me, but I'll make sure to get it to you before I leave." A pause. "And you can have _Maleficent. _I doubt I'll watch it again." I gave her a weak smile and tried to pull away when her grip tightened.

"Leave?" She repeated with confusion evident on her pure face. "Where are you going?" Now her eyes began to moisten.

"I'm going back to Norway." I tried very hard not to get caught up in her growing sadness to no avail. _I need some time away from all of this. Time to heal and I can't do that when I know She's in the same city as I am._ I absentmindedly stroked her soft blonde hair, forcing my tears away.

"L-look, i-if this is b-because of m-my sister-" She sobbed suddenly and my eyes grew wide, before I smashed her to me, releasing some of those tears.

"Emma, no." I whispered. "Your sister and you are the best things that have ever happened to me. You both taught me to smile, laugh, showed me that there's more to life than a dark void," I took a shaky breath and buried my face in her neck, trying not to inhale her scent. I wanted to forget, even though I knew I wouldn't. "-but this is because _I_ messed up. Your sister is hurt _because _of me." I steeled myself and extracted her arms from around me. My entire being was howling with pain as I did so, like I was being ripped in half. Especially when I saw tears staining her pretty little face. _And now I'm breaking your heart, Sweet little Emma... Fuck, I AM a Monster. _

"Anna- _please_, y-you can fix it can't you? I'm sure Elsa can forgive you- 'Sorry' fixes a lot of things-"

"And sometimes it isn't enough." I leaned forward to place a pained kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for everything Emma." _I don't deserve to have you as a friend. A little sister. Anything._

"Y-you're coming back right?" She quietly asked me, hope beginning to fade as did her usual happy air. _Should I tell her? Probably be best not to._

"Someday." Was my reply before hugging her once more.

_"...come away with innocence and leave me with my sins..."_

* * *

_"I couldn't face a life without your light. But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight."_

I was busy scoping out the Sea Witch's house when I heard the gut-wrenching squeal of tires and then the impending _crash_ of two vehicles colliding with each other. I pulled my hood back over my head and instantly sprinted down the street, not caring that it was pissing raining or about my arm. _If I can't throw a punch, I can at least do something!_

It was a scary sight. Head-on, and I wasted not a second more as I called it in. By the time I got there, a few other people had gathered around. The sporty car was the one that got the most damage, though with the other car, there was an unconscious person lying halfway out of the broken windshield and partially on the hood.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled to the bystanders. "Help me out." I ordered the guy closest to that car and he nodded at me as I opened the door, seeing that his leg was stabbed all the way through with a piece of glass that was still in the car itself. I easily pushed away any discomfort at the sight and took hold of his leg. "I'm going to lift his leg off and you pull him out, got it?"

"Got it." The other guy was already lifting the injured man's torso up. I was mindful not to use too much pressure with my own injury as I too lifted. The unconscious one instantly cried out in agony, having being wrenched back into the present and from the hood of the car. As he thrashed, i saw more than felt his blood shoot everywhere and I grit my teeth as he eventually calmed.

"Put a tourniquet on his leg!" I barked and quickly slid across the hood to check out the other car. Again I was shocked to see that person alive still. She was gruesomely pinned to her seat and there was nothing I, alone, could do to get her out. Her terrified eyes met mine for a short instant and I took a sharp breath. "Your gonna be alright. Alright?" She was in shock, but still coherent and she nodded at me. The rain fell for a millisecond and with new determination, I reached my hand out to her. "Stay with me! Help is coming and you sure as hell better not die on me before they get here, are we clear?!"

"Y-yes." She stammered, desperately clinging on to her life.

"What's your name? Talk to me and don't you go to sleep." I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"Catalaya." She told me, now gripping my hand.

"That's a pretty name." I commented calmly, yet firm enough to keep her attention on me. "I'm A-" I froze as i wondered if I should actually tell her my real name.

"You're the Cardinal." She answered, making me snap my eyes back to her. "My nephew is crazy about you." Her smile was gentle with a strain, but a smile all the same. I couldn't help but stare. As her eyes glazed a bit, I instantly squeezed her hand again.

"Do you have any kids, Catalaya?" I tried to keep her talking, not wanting her to give into it and let go.

"A dog." She chuckled and groaned right after. "I hate him though. My useless boyfriend too."

"I understand that. N-not the dog, but the useless boyfriend bit." _What am i saying?_

"You're not a boy though." She chided weakly.

"Well, then I'm a useless girlfriend." I chuckled, hearing a siren in the distance. _ETA in one minute._

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Apparently it was her turn to question, though I didn't mind as long as she stayed awake.

"_Had_. I fucked it up pretty bad." I admitted to this complete stranger, though I saw understanding in her eyes. She had to be in her mid-twenties._ Way too young to die in the rain talking to a sadistic beast._

"Was she _the one_?" Catalaya questioned further, looking a little more calm. The sirens were much louder now, but I hardly heard them.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "I won't ever..._love _another. You might say I'm too young, but I-" I choked, squeezing her hand again. "I _know _what I had and I never deserved her in the first place."

"Stop running then." She suddenly snapped.

"I _have_." I snapped back. "I've accepted. I'll adapt, but I will _not_ move on." My voice broke as my tears mixed with the rain.

"Then whoever this is must be blind to have tossed you away without a fucking explanation." She seemed genuinely pissed, but I had nothing more to say as the ambulance arrived and they wasted no time in shoving me out of the way. I watched from the shadows as they carted the two off a good fifteen minutes after and then I decided to go back to my place.

I would deal with Usula when I got back from Norway.

_"My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there..."_

* * *

The rain hadn't let up during my two mile walk back (I'd been able to deduce it to a half-hour run, but since I was walking and it was raining: I took a little longer.) I could still feel the guy's blood on my face and clothes, even if they were utterly soaked through and I couldn't wait to shower this night off. No other thoughts about what the girl had said crossed my mind as I made my way up the backside of the hill. _Such kind words she had. If she only knew the truth. _I let out a bitter chuckle. _Probably would have begged to die._ I brought my hand up to look solemnly at it. _I need to get away before I end up hurting myself._ I had positively scared the shit out of myself those few weeks ago and I feared next time, I wouldn't have anyone there to stop me from...taking my own life.

Refusing to let those horrid thoughts consume me, I snapped my head up, knocking them out of the way and glaring straight ahead to my place.

I didn't expect to see Elsa sitting on my porch.

_"...my love was punished long ago, if you still care don't ever let me know..."_

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration: _SNUFF by Slipknot._

_I own nothing._


	35. Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Despite what you will find in me. The failures of my past just swirl beneath…"_

I didn't know what to do. My body moved on its own and I found myself walking right past her to open my door. I didn't know what to think as I left the door open, silently inviting her in if she so wished. I_ did _know I needed to get out of my soaked clothes lest I catch a damned cold and that was the _last_ thing I needed before going home. _Olaf will probably kick my and Gaston's asses anyway. _I was sure he knew all about my vigilante escapades and the fact that I wasn't in school anymore…_yeah, guess we deserve it._

I managed to pull off my hoodie and my shirt, leaving my vest on and I tossed them in the sink. It was late and I'd deal with them later. From the guest bathroom, I made my way down the hall to my room. I tried to keep my mind clear, but I was _very _aware that Elsa was here too. Hearing her close the door and lock it, her soft shuffle of feet down the hall to my room, had my body shivering. Though, it wasn't because I was cold. I ignored my pounding heart and removed my mask, placing it on the dresser before lowering myself to the floor in order to start untying my boots.

Elsa quietly came in from the hall and suddenly, my hands refused to function properly. _Oh god, why's she here? After all this time she shows up out of the blue. Here! Should I have stayed out all night? _I felt her eyes on me and try as I may, tears burned my eyes and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Still I struggled for a few short moments until I heard her gently clear her throat.

"Can-" Elsa seemed wholly unsure, but ended up kneeling in front of me and hesitantly reached for my now tangled laces. I stopped trying and let her do it without fighting her on it, or attempting to push her away. Instead, I distracted myself by unstrapping my vest as she managed to unlace my boots with dexterity and after she was done, I got to my feet once again.

She got up at the same time and as our bodies straightened up, I found that she was a lot closer to me than I originally thought, seeing as our noses brushed halfway through and we both froze, staring at each other right after the brief contact. There were so many emotions swimming around in her beautiful creulan irises but the one that won out the rest was utter sadness. I stilled further when I felt the pre-warmth of her hand as she brought it up to maybe cup my cheek. It seemed to unlock my body and I immediately shied away from her impending touch.

"I-I should shower first." _I'm covered in rain, sweat, and blood. And a shit load of other things I dare not mention. _I left her standing there, but stopped just before going in to the bathroom, looking back at her I opened my mouth and found nothing to say. Her breathing was a little labored, like she was ready to break down in tears, yet I only shared her sad gaze. _What can I say to you that I haven't already said? I'm sorry? I'm a disgusting human being? Forgive me? _Biting my inner cheek, I turned back around and closed the door behind me.

_Was I not enough? _I swiped viciously at the air as if I could punch that thought away and practically threw myself in to the shower with tears brimming my eyes.

"…_and every step away from here is closer to the plague I hold so dear."_

* * *

_"I need a heart that carries on through the pain when the walls start collapsing again..."_

I took a deep breath and reopened the door after my semi-long shower. I showered as if I was trying to was more than tonight off, like I was initially trying to wipe out all my wrongdoings, all my mistakes and fuck-ups with soap, but I still felt horribly dirty. '_It would have to take more than a simple shower to accomplish that.' _I stayed clear of that particular voice and forced myself to come out of the bathroom.

Elsa was sitting on the bed, facing away from me, but I could still see my mask in her hands. As I neared, she spoke without looking at me. "You know we haven't officially broken up." Her voice was a broken whisper and I expected as much. _'Guess you aren't enough for her, Arendelle.' _My subconsciousness suddenly cackled and I felt my legs go weak.

"Is _that_ why you're here, then?" I asked thickly, feeling the blow to my gut, legs starting to tremble, but I stayed as strong as I could. "To break up with me?" _I honestly can't blame you, but- _"You didn't have to torture yourself further by talking to me, you know. I would have understood if you did it through text-" She cut me off by instantly jumping off the bed.

"N-NO! No, Anna that- I wasn't-" She dropped the mask and with wide, terrified eyes, reached out to grab my shirt. "O-oh, _Schatzi, no! _That isn't what I- I started off on the wrong-"

I grit my teeth and instantly began to pull away from her, only having heard _one_ meaningful word in all of her stammering. "D-don't call me that." My heart fell to my already tightened stomach like another rock and I feared I would hurl from the sudden pressure. "I am not worthy to be your _Schatzi _anymore-" She stepped forward, catching my lips in a chaste kiss and before I could process what that kiss implied, I wrenched myself away. "_Please._ I-I'm a sadistic monster." I managed to twist out of her grasp and only got to turn around when her arms instantly wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She sobbed, burying her face into the back of my neck as more apologies spilled from her mouth, breaking me all over again and I spun back around, crushing her to me. _No. I don't want to be the thing you cry over._

Even as I thought that, I couldn't keep my own apologies in. "Me too. _Fuck_, Elsa I'm so fucking sorry." Tears drained down my cheeks as I did my best not to touch her that much. She needed comfort, sure, but I wasn't worthy. She deserved someone other than me, someone whole and not fucked-up like me. _I'm not worth your tears._

"You're wrong, _Schatzi._" Elsa wouldn't stop using that term of endearment and from both times I'd heard it, there was absolutely no way to describe what it did to me and I frantically tried to ignore the way it had began to give me the barest hint of hope that _we _weren't over. "I-I _need _you. _god_ I need you. I'm going insane without you by my side. I miss you like crazy and it's _my _fault that you're as broken as you are. _I'm _the one that's unworthy to be with you!"

Those words surged throughout my body, calling directly into my soul and I finally _hugged_ her. I was only holding her before, but now, I was genuinely hugging her. I smelt her scent, felt her warmth, her softness, everything. I allowed fresh tears of longing to pour out of me as I inadvertently buried my face in her neck, gripping her with all the strength I could muster. (Which wasn't a lot; since we ran into them, I was already becoming physically, mentally and emotionally drained. It had been a long day and it appeared to be an even longer night than _that _terrible night.)

All in all, I allowed myself to feel like she was filling the empty void. Completing me.

* * *

_"Give me a soul that never ceases to follow, despite the infection within..."_

I awoke in a completely different position than we had fallen asleep. Elsa had fallen asleep in my arms and I had silently watched her sleep for what had to be a few hours before dozing off myself. Now I was on my other side, facing away from her and she was practically wrapped around my back, her legs tangled in mine and she was gently stroking my hair.

It felt nice, but we needed to get off the floor. Said place was cold, hard and unforgiving, which was where I had believed I'd been stuck in, before I saw _just _how torn up she'd been too. Once again, I had made it all about me. I had wallowed in my own self-depreciation, ripped myself apart and not once did I ever think of how she really felt. _Fuck I really am a useless girlfriend!_ A small part of me mentioned that if we indeed _weren't _done, then I would have to change that and not admit it all the time. Otherwise I'd begin to really believe it. _ Then we'd BOTH be lost._

"Elsa?" I prodded quietly, although my voice still seemed deafening, which I hoped it really wasn't.

"Hm?" Her own voice was velvet and as sexy as I remembered, but I dared _not_ think that way. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get over _that_, but for now I wouldn't worry about it.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" I asked as innocently as I could, not wanting desire to flare up where is was not wanted. I wasn't implying that I was completely _turned-off _by her, just that I wasn't ready for that yet. _One does not stop the instinct to love and be loved by their other half. god, what the hell am I thinking?_

Snapping out of my sleep-drenched thoughts, I sat up, looking back at her and I _barely _noticed that she'd been wearing one of my shirts. I clenched my teeth, but stayed away from the _lousy girlfriend_ tag and instead rose to my feet, holding out my hand to her. She may have hid her exhaustion very well from everyone, but right then and there I could see the bags under her eyes, her face looked a little paler and thinner than I remembered and her hair didn't have it's ethereal glow to it.

I now felt a million times worse, for being the cause of all of that. We were both so damaged. So lost in each other. So ardent and that was our downfall.

Then I remembered what I'd said all those weeks ago: _"...If you hadn't found me, I would have found you. What we have isn't going to be easy, but...I think it'll be worth it." _And when she touched my hand, I felt that jolt of electricity. It went directly to my heart, shocking it, waking it up and in turn, it sent a fire throughout my body. My heart thundered in my chest as I stared wide-eyed at the most gorgeous person I'd ever laid eyes on and she was staring back at me in almost the same manner. Only when I pulled her to me to seal my lips over hers, did I see a kaleidoscope of stars exploding behind my eyelids.

I believed that I had fallen in love all over again. And _this _time, I would do all I could to make her as happy as she'd made me. Regardless of her own secrets. There was just no way in _hell _I was going to give her up without a fight and I would fight this time around.

But before I could declare all I had just thought, Elsa quickly pulled back and out from her mouth tumbled the truth about that night:

"Hans has been trying to get me to join his club- _gang _since the first laid eyes on me," She started shakily, but I did my best to soothe her with both of my arms, ignoring the cast altogether. She said she needed me and I would be there. "Naturally I rejected, but the only reason I still really spoke to him was because of Anastasia. She was the first one to befriend me when we first moved here (I wasn't aware that she was also in that gang,) but she didn't try to get me to join. No one did but him." She ran a hand through her hair.

"He kept trying and I kept turning him down. One time I even drove my foot into his balls, but still, he was fucking persistent. I'd been told he was a total creep, a stalker even and whatever he wanted, he got. I'd been doing a pretty god job of handling him by ordering him around like a lackey, which I supposed he took as sort of Sub/Dom thing and it made me feel dirty every time I did it," _So that first day of school..._I kept my face neutral, but also felt a little disgusted. _He's a fucking sadist._ "And then _you _happened." Her voice grew fond and I gave her a small grin. "It quickly became clear who I was head over heels for, spending all my time with and again, he tried. A bit more desperately since I wasn't bossing him around, wasn't acting like a bitch anymore. It pissed him off to see that I was indeed acting the exact same way one does when they're in...love." At that, she grew a little shy and it made my heart flutter. She had been smiling ever since she mentioned my appearance, but eventually, it began to fade as she continued.

"His first threat was directed at _you._ I was aware that he was in a gang and he hung around with gang members at school and he said that if i didn't join, he would have you ambushed." She quietly snorted. "I _knew_ you had already kicked their asses and figured that if they did, you could hold them off until I came and we'd finish them off together." Again she smiled, but just as quickly, it went away. "And then he showed up at my house."

My nose instantly flared, my insides clenched, but I stayed put. Silently starting to seethe. "I didn't even know how he found out where I lived and not wanting him anywhere _near _Emma, I followed him without hesitation." She took another breath, looking a little more pained. "That time he threatened that he would find out if I had family and when he did, he would personally go and terrorize them." My stomach fell as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. "god, he was _right_ there. Not three feet away from Emma just before we left. What if he saw her? What if he found out that my mom worked at the hospital?"

I knew what was coming and felt my own pain begin to come back into the light. Still, i held on to her. "I said I would do it." _That would explain the message and the call, I suppose._ "I tried to call you, just to buy some time because i had _every _intention of kicking his ass and running again, but before the second ring, he'd forced me to swallow some sort of drug." By now she was shivering and I wrapped my arms around her, also trembling with rage. "He'd taken me out back, said he would make me submit to him and had the fucking _gall _to ask one of his lackey's to go fetch him a condom since, I guess the idiot doesn't carry his own." She let out a bitter chuckle. "I fought him, kept moving away, trying to kill more time. For what i didn't really know, considering whatever had been forced down my throat was beginning to make me feel light, invincible even and when he tried to touch me, i slapped him. He tore my shirt pulling me to him and he immediately went for my pants and that's when someone came crashing down on him."

"St-stop. Please, I don't-" I mumbled, feeling my rage glaze over with a heavy guilt. I felt sick.

"I remember seeing _your_ face, _Schatzi._ I _heard _your voice. I _knew _it was you that rescued me, but the drug kicked in full force and instantly made me believe that it was _Hans_ that..." Elsa took a shaky breath.

"...raped you." _There. I finally said it._ I wanted to run, but I found _that _option was one of the worst things i could ever do. Letting my arms fall, I glared up at the ceiling, at a crossroads with myself. _I say I won't give her up so easily, but how can I have the balls to say that when I took her against her will that night? god, that was our first time too! _"I am so sorry Elsa. I've probably caused you a great deal of pain- no I _did._ And I ran away because _I _was hurt. Not once did I _really _consider how _you _felt. I made up your thoughts for you inside of my head. Made you hate me because I violated you, even though I wasn't entirely sure if you knew it was me or not. All I knew was that I tried to tell you, took my mask off and everything and you still despised me. I ran with that because I had felt so _bad_. So damned dirty. I had disgraced myself, but most of all, i tossed _all_ that _you_ built for us away. _That _is what broke me." I'd been doing my best not to weep like a child, but her next words caused the levee to slip a little.

_"_Let it go, _Schatzi."_ Elsa whispered firmly, wrapping her arms around me. "_Just. _Let. It. Go." And I did, I sobbed and she turned me to her.

"I _love _you, Anna. And I forgive you a million times over." She stated loud and clear and i cried harder. _I love you too, Elsa. I always have._

* * *

_"Awaiting my end. Breathing in the day that finds me new..."_

"Can I convince you to stay? It'll be a lonely two weeks without you." Elsa came around the table to sit in my lap. She had made French toast and I tried not to be too shocked, lest she turn her wrath on me, but all the same, they were the best things I'd had in awhile. _Gaston might give me a ton of shit, but I believe Elsa's French toast beats even Tiana's. _The thought made me grin stupidly for a short second before I nudged Elsa off my lap.

"That reminds me." I muttered to myself as i went to get _Maleficent _from the DVD shelf and from there, I went into the guest-room-turned-office, to get my symbol. I opened the wrong drawer and out tumbled a few things, thanks to it getting caught on something and when I went to push the drawer back in, I saw what had caused it to stop.

A ring.

it was a golden band with a dashing line of red through the middle and at a particular point, it grew into a blood red sparkle. i didn't remember if it was a gift, or if it actually had any sentimental value, but I figured that I would give it some sort of purpose.

I grabbed my symbol and _Maleficent_ before locking the door and I sauntered back into the kitchen where Elsa was patiently waiting for me. "I love your little sister." I began as she moved back into my lap. "She told me something about you and she told you something about me. Both of those things were very personal, not to mention, groundbreaking and I think we owe a _lot_ to her for bringing those things into the light since we couldn't." I placed the first two items on the table. "Those are hers, but i don't want you to tell her I'll be back in two weeks. We'll surprise her." I added and Elsa seemed content with all of that, but I still could see the slight sadness lingering and I lifted her head so I could place a kiss to her full lips.

"I need to work on a few things. _We _need to sort some things out and I think the only way that'll happen is if we do it alone."

"But-" Elsa started to say something, but I stopped her by holding the ring up, making her eyes go wide.

"This is a promise." I slid it on to her engagement finger and was entirely grateful that it fit. "_My _promise that I'll work on myself while I'm out there, but that in everything I do, _you_ will be on my mind. And when I come back, i'll come back to _you_ and I promise to not ever leave you again." I paused, feeling my stomach fill with butterflies. Heart pounding. "I-I love you, Elsa." I stammered, dammit I stuttered, but it still made her sob happy tears. She wasted no more time in fusing our lips together.

_"Redemption begins. Redemption begins..."_

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration. _Deteriorate by Demon Hunter._

_I own nothing._


	36. Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"It's been a long time coming and the table's turn around...I'm not running, it's a little different now...one of us is going down."_

I leaned back against the wall, watching and waiting. According to what I was able to gather from Kristoff, Hans always took a particular path everyday after school to get to Plexi9's hangout and it was a good thing this path was well out of the way of the main streets. _Perfect._ I was firmly planning on making sure that damned son of a bitch kept his hands to himself while I was away and while that big blonde dork wanted to help, I rejected his pleas. (He was able to get back into school, so I told him to focus on _that_ rather than what I was up to.)

"I don't understand why the hell _I _have to be here. I believe this is _your _fight." Gaston complained like a child. I understood that I had pulled him away from whatever it was that he was doing and that Elsa and I getting back together bothered him to no end, but I needed his help. (I was also going to attack him as _myself _and not the Cardinal.)

"Quit moaning like a bitch in heat." I snapped. "Now, did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes." He emphasized the bag he'd brought with him, rolling his eyes at my dry accusation.

"Thanks." I rolled my neck, shoulders and stretched my left arm. I still had a cast on my other hand, but I wasn't completely incapable of kicking his ass, which I was going to do one way or another. I also had arranged for Pabbie to check my wrist and possibly remove the cast altogether when we got to Norway. "And _you're _here to stop me so I don't end up killing that sick motherfucker." I growled, glancing down the ally once more.

"_Great_." He drawled sacrastically and I made a move to hit him. "I can understand that," he jumped out of the way since I aimed for his shin. "But don't you think you ought to save your energy for the showdown?"

"Trust me, I have _more _than enough." I put a glove on my left hand. Gaston had taught me not to favor either side of my body, but to exert force from both sides equally, so throwing a punch from my left was as easy for me as punching with my right. "That fucker threatened Emma and Courtney, not to mention, Elsa herself and _that_ does not fly with me whatsoever."

"Wait. He threatened Emma?" Gaston asked, completely taken off guard. When I nodded, I saw the vein in his forehead appear. "Kid, if you don't kill him, _I _will. How could you leave me in the dark about that _little_ detail?!" He practically bellowed, but I fixed him with a hard stare of my own.

"I _would _have, if you didn't get all weird after I mentioned Elsa and I mending things." I glared at him.

"What, she did-"

"It doesn't matter." I defended defiantly, not caring that he now looked pissed off. "We both hurt each other, both suffered because of it and we both forgave each other. _I_ tore myself up more than I should have and I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I know you have deep regards for me, but wasn't it you that said to 'fall down and scrape my knees,' 'fall in love' ?"

"With the _right _person." He snorted haughtily. "It'll take _her_ a second to get under my good graces again, but I'll tolerate her because of her little sister." _And you. _I heard that underlying tone loud and clear.

"Well, she's not particularly fond of you either." I said, making his eyebrows raise in question. "She doesn't agree with the way you tease me." I answered, remembering the first time he'd criticized my people skills, or lack thereof, in her presence.

"Well, shit. That's perfect then." He chuckled in slight amusement.

"I _am_ in love with her, Gaston." I confessed. "As you know, I had to grow up fast. I didn't have time to be a kid and I still really can't because of my past, but I now have them. Emma can be the kid I couldn't be and Elsa..." I took a breath. "She can be everything I can't. I feel like I can finally say '_the past is in the past,' _and that I'm ready to move forward."

"And she knows all of this?" Gaston asked as he stared at me with an unknown emotion, like he couldn't believe he was talking to me. Like he couldn't really process what I was saying.

"She knows a good deal of it, but I'm saving the rest so I can work on it while I'm away. I still have a few things to fix within myself and I was _not _going to make any promises I didn't intend to keep."

"My god, _who _are you?" He finally asked. It feels like I'm talking to some old wise person who's lived a thousand years and has seen it all."

"Get over yourself." I snorted, punching his arm. "If you _really_ listen to my words, you can probably hear yourself, can't you?" I smirked at him, making his eyes widen a bit before he returned my grin. His response was a pat to my head and by then, I saw someone emerge from around the corner. "Get the clippers ready."

* * *

_"You can treat this like another all the same, but don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain..."_

I stared down at the bloody face of Hans while Gaston had been a look out, but as I calmed further, he turned back to me. I flexed my fingers and rolled my neck once more, thoroughly ignoring the way Hans was practically whimpering like the coward he actually was.

"You will _stay away _from my girlfriend, you understand? And if I find out that you were within a mile of her house again, I fucking _swear _you will regret it." I growled at him and held my hand out for the clippers, which Gaston placed in my hand with a slighty dark chuckle.

"What do you have that I don't? What the fuck does she see in you?" Hans spat blood out of his mouth and glared at me with one eye. I sneered at him.

"Someone that doesn't see her as a prize." I mused. "All the same, if you try to start trouble over this, I will _personally _see to it that you are kicked out of your precious little gang and thrown in jail for selling drugs and a shit load of other things you didn't know I was aware of." I straddled his stomach and turned the clippers on, making his eyes widen in shock.

"What's _that _for?" Hans asked, looking from me to Gaston and back again, now beginning to struggle.

"Go ahead and run to your peers after this. I'll make sure everyone from Plexi9 is arrested and that your intimate relationship with Adam Saint is completely severed. No one likes a rat." I grinned And when he continued to struggle, I socked his face once more. "Hold still. I haven't done this before."

When I shaved his first eyebrow off, he tried to move away again. "Don't worry, I hear hair grows back a lot more beautifully after its been shaved to its roots." I shaved his other one, loving the way he couldn't do much because of his injuries. "I'm sure you'll be back to being _Hans_ome in about two to three months time and you can bet your masochistic ass that I'll do it again. But, next time I'll bleach your goddamned head." I forced his head to the side and finally, _finally_ shaved one of his ridiculous sideburns and he nearly cried out in pain when he moved and I accidentally cut his ear.

"I told you: Don't. Move. This will go a lot more smooth if you just-" I turned his head to the other side and sloppily shaved that sideburn too. "Be still!" I glanced at Gaston. "Which do you think Elsa would prefer, a Mohawk or _no_ hair whatsoever?" Gaston only grinned back.

"She's _your_ girlfriend. I think you would know what she wanted. Especially if _this _sick bastard threatened her family and you with his _very _cute little gang." He shrugged. making Hans' eyes widen again. This time in slight fear. "Not to mention, drugged her and very nearly raped her."

My anger flared suddenly and I drove the razor directly through the middle of his well-groomed head of hair. "H-how do you know all of this? _Both _of you?!" Hans yelled but I silenced him by hitting his jaw with the handle.

"Who the _hell _do you think stopped you from taking her?" I leaned into his face, seeing more fear and even _panic _blazing in his eyes. I held him still as I shaved the rest of his glorious hair off and it fell in ginger clumps on the pavement. "Count yourself lucky that _this _is all I'm doing, but forget my warning and I'll ruin you. I have the money and connections to make sure you start living in a cardboard box for the rest of your life. Or that you'll spend the first half of your life behind bars." I threatened further, making sure he was aware of how serious I was.

"Stay. _Away_. From. My. Girlfriend." I shoved him into the ground and he lay panting for breath as quiet moans of pain and humiliation slipped from his battered mouth. "Nod, if you understand everything I said." I ordered, making him nod fervently. "What did I say?"

"S-stay away from Elsa." He whimpered and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back up.

"Not quite." I snarled. "Again."

"Stay away from your _girlfriend _and her family." Hans repeated shakily, having finally fallen from his high horse. What with his pretty face broken and his hair patchy in some areas and completely shaved in others, no eyebrows at all, no _sideburns _and cuts all over his head from the blades. _I told him not to move._

"Good boy." Again, I shoved him into the ground and stood to my feet, checking out my handiwork before I let Gaston lead me away.

_"It'll be a long time coming. But, you got the message now. 'Cause I was never going...yeah you're the one that's going down."_

* * *

That night I went to visit Elsa one more time, though unfortunately, Emma and her mother were at a parent/teacher conference, so Elsa had decided to stay home to catch up on some homework. I decided to tell her about Hans and she got a good laugh out of it and I got a 'thank you' kiss for it. We both knew the Shadows' would be safe while I was away, since Gaston had told some people he knew to keep an eye on them for us. (He said he only called in the favor because of Emma, but I knew he cared about them, because _I_ did.)

Elsa had abandoned her homework soon after I revealed all of that last minute information.

"I didn't really like how I left her." I whispered into insanely soft platinum locks, feeling the earlier night's events slowly fade with each second with her. She'd let me unbraid her hair so I could run my fingers through it and at the same time, gently scratch her scalp in a relaxing manner. With her, I could forget that the world existed. I'd forgotten about it until that night she'd stayed with me and it almost convinced me to tell Gaston to cancel our visit. Almost.

"You should have seen the fit she threw when you and Gaston were out of ear-shot." Elsa purred, nuzzling deeper into my chest.

"It tore me up that she had such high regards for the Cardinal and I just couldn't deal with it. Especially when she mentioned that she tried telling you, but you wouldn't believe her." I paused. "At the time, I didn't even know that you still had no idea that I was." I thought it over. "I was _so _sure you at least saw the mask before the drug kicked in fully. Do you remember attacking me?"

At that, Elsa lifted her head, blue eyes widening in surprise. "I did?"

"I also didn't know you knew how to fight and you ended up kicking me." I pushed my palm under my chin for emphasis and she barked out a laugh unbidden.

"Oh, _Schatzi. _I'm sorry." She let out a softer giggle before frowning. "My memories are a little blurry, but I remember your taste on my tongue and I firmly believed that it was _you_ I was allowing-" When I stiffened, she cleared her throat a little awkwardly. "A-anyway, I remember that satisfying feeling and then it all went to hell from there, because I thought that it was _Hans_ that had done it and that I had utterly cheated on you."

"And _I _thought you remembered me telling you that it was me." I pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "The silent treatment your first day back to school-"

"_Right._" Elsa instantly sat back up and wasted no time in pinning me to the couch with her hands on my shoulders. "What the _fuck _did Belle say to you?" She growled through clenched teeth and I opened my own mouth to try to assuage her with a different explanation, but I felt her nails dig into my skin pointedly. "Don't you _dare _lie to me for her. I intend on taking care of that while you're away, but I want to hear it from you. What did she _say?_" Determination shown clear in her eyes and a hint of hurt, but mostly anger. Probably from seeing my reaction.

I hesitated for a half a second. "She was offering herself for my comfort." I once again admitted. "Said that she could help me-" eye contact broken, I glanced around nervously until Elsa _made _me look at her and I swallowed thickly. "G-get over you, since you already seemed to have moved on. At the time. I-I was tired and didn't know any better." Belle had a _lot _of opinions of Elsa and I shivered from the thought of just what Elsa was going to do to her. (It messed my speech up somewhat.)

"Yes, Belle-" her eyebrow raised in amusement "your _cousin,_ and a good deal of the rest of the school have a crush on you."

"Punzie has a crush on _the Cardinal_! Not me in particular." I defended, half grateful that she'd changed the subject, yet not so much, because it had gone in _this_ direction instead.

"Still you, _Schatzi- _and oh my _god_, that means she totally kissed you!" Elsa pulled back to cover her mouth in a mocking gasp and I felt a vague flush start to overcome my face. "I _really_ hope you didn't make out with her, like she said. I'm all about family values, but, you know, I think this is like, on a whole _other_-"

"Oh, shut your face!" I growled and playfully tackled her, making her squeal in delight. I wasn't prepared for us to roll suddenly roll off the couch and when we did, I didn't hesitate to cover her still laughing mouth with mine (having landed on top of her.) She stilled instantly, but returned my kiss with fervor and as she cupped my face, I felt the cool metal of the ring I'd given her. I had to smile at that, feeling my heart begin to race.

"I want you to work on _that _part of you, _Schatzi."_ Elsa whispered against my mouth. "And when you get back, I want you to make love to me." Her words hit me and I found myself wanting that too. I didn't want to fuck her like an animal, I wanted it as sweet as she was implying. I wanted a do it the right way. I would.

"I can do that." I trailed my mouth along her jaw , making her purr once more while my uninjured arm slid down the soft skin of her arm, where I laced our fingers together and then brought our hands to my lips. "I promise." I whispered, placing a tender kiss to the ring on her finger.

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration_: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies._

_I own nothing._


	37. Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"When everything feels wrong, I feel right with you. So madly, desperate, deeply obsessed. Your love is better than mine to me. Can I have this moment forever?"_

By the time we landed in Oslo, I had a serious case of jet lag and desperately wanted to pass out once we got picked up from the airport. (Luckily no one really recognized me,) otherwise we would have needed to avoid all sorts of reporters and other paparazzi since I hadn't shown my face in about four years. Still, I kept my hood on and instantly threw myself into the waiting car before Gaston could even fully open the door.

"jesus, I know you're tired but-"

"It's not _that, _you idiot." I cut him off and slumped further into the leather seats, peeking out of the window even though I knew the windows were dark enough so a random passerby couldn't see who was inside.

"Ah, yes. Miss Arendelle returns." He slid in next to me while our driver loaded our bags into the trunk. _I think I've spent enough time next to you on the plane._ I thought, resisting the urge to scoot over a little further. It wasn't that I didn't _like_ him, I just wanted some space, having never been in the same place(s) as him for more than eight straight hours. Even when I'd just got out of the hospital, he always left, but checked on me quite consistently thereafter.

"Stop treating me like royalty." I snorted. "Besides, no one even knows I'm gone. An eight-year-old tragedy is hard to follow once the only remaining source has disappeared." I didn't know how true that statement was, considering that Olaf was still around, but I wasn't about to be immersed in headlines right off the bat. As the Cardinal, I didn't mind, but as Anna Arendelle...I could do without it.

"I'm sure they knew you were gone." Gaston quipped. "Four years without seeing those red locks next to Olaf had to have raised _some _questions. Especially for the ones who were obsessed with the Arendelle's." He paused for a split second. "I wonder what would Elsa do if she saw how different your life is here than it is there."

"I'm still _me." _I said as the driver got back in, greeting me as he did so. I nodded back. "I might be an heir to the company, but I still have a _while_ before I eventually either step into those shoes, or I leave it with Olaf."

"But you still have money, regardless."

"Elsa is _not_ with me because of that." I growled, getting more irritated by the second.

"How do you know she isn't?" He asked, as annoyed as I was for some odd reason. _Still, the nerve of that damned bastard!_

"The fact that you have the balls to say that out loud is fucking ridiculous." I sneered at him and didn't say anything more to him for the rest of the drive. _Asshole._

* * *

_"Take me to the beginning. You are what I believe. I'll live and die for you. This is all that I need..."_

"Anna forgive me. I'm tired and hungry and-" Gaston tried apologizing once we got to the estate, but like hell I was going to forgive him right away.

"You had the nerve to run-down the one I love because you were _tired? Hungry? _Thinking that I'm a complete fucking idiot and that she's some sort of gold digger?" I threw my bag over my shoulder, ignoring that the driver was intending to do it for us as well. "Fuck. You. Gaston. And here I thought _I _was the kid." I shoved past him and also ignored Olaf as I stormed into the house. As unhappy to be here as I ever did.

Grumpily, I went up the stairs and down one of the long halls until I reached my room. It hadn't changed from the way I left it. I didn't bother looking further on, instead I pulled out my phone and immediately called Elsa. (I'd left her with the Cardinal's phone so I wouldn't rack up her phone bill with these calls.) She'd told me to call as soon as I landed, no matter what time it was there, she said she'd be waiting up for me. I wan't about to call while Gaston was around anyway. Least of all after what he'd just been bitching about. _What the fuck was his problem anyway?_

_"Hi, Schatzi."_ Her sweet voice answered midway through the second ring and I almost whimpered at the relief I got _just _from hearing her. _"Was it a good flight?"_

"Hardly." I grumbled, dropping my bag and flopping on my bed. I wanted her presence. _What on earth was I thinking, going through with this? _Honestly, I didn't know he would start talking shit about Elsa the first chance he got. I was aware that he wasn't too fond of her but-

_"What's the matter, Baby?" _Elsa asked gently, already sensing my unease. I told her and she giggled. _"Wow, he really doesn't like me does he?"_ I turned on my side, on the verge of tears. I wanted to feel her warmth. _And it's only day One! How am I going to survive thirteen more days?!_

"I miss you." I blurted, thankful that I could still do that with her.

_"I love you." _She stated. _"Gaston's crazy to think I've ever thought something like that, Schatzi." _I took a shaky breath, curling in on myself a little. _"I don't want your money, Anna. I want you and you alone."_

"If only _he_ believed that." I exhaled harshly. "I'm sorry I called in a pissy mood."

_"I'm here for you, Baby. You can tell me your problems and I'll help carry the weight, remember?" _I could tell she was smiling and a lump formed in my throat. _"We can do this, Schatzi. Just a few days and you'll be where you belong. Back in my arms."_

"I-I love you, Elsa." I finally whimpered. _I miss you._

_"Don't forget your promise to me, Love." _Elsa whispered, sounding like she wanted to comfort me as much as I was wanting her to. Though her words did make me remember my sole purpose for coming out here.

"I won't. And when I get back, I'm not letting you go." I felt a little lighter, suddenly. In that short time, she'd managed to restore my hope.

_"I'll bring extra clothes then." _She giggled._ "You had better make some room in your closet for those."_ I could hear the teasing in her voice, but a small part of me hoped she was serious.

"That can be arranged." I had to grin. _How was I ever able to live without you? _The thought caused me to chuckle. "Enough about me. How are _you _doing, _kirsebæret mitt_?"

_"Other than missing you like crazy, I'm up to my eyeballs in research for an essay, Emma's still pretty much sulking and my mom asked me about my ring." _There was a pause. _"Damn, Schatzi, this is only the first day."_

"I know." I rolled on my back, thinking that it would probably be best to tone down the next calls. The whole point was to spend time apart and I was pretty sure that I'd also meant the same for the calls. "Did Emma at least take the gifts?"

_"Oh yes, she loves you all the more for them. Me not so much, though I'm surprised that she hasn't questioned the ring either. Probably because she still blames me for chasing you away."_

"Sorry about that." I ran a hand through my hair. "But what would you tell her if she asked?"

_"The truth." _She admitted cutely. _"You told her you'd be back someday, but I know you'll be back sooner than that and I can't exactly lie to my little sister."_

"I never wanted you to, Sweetheart." I paused, having never called her that out loud and I heard her light intake of breath too. _I'm working on myself. I'm ready to move on from my past. _I sighed suddenly, relaxing and found myself wanting to go back to sleep again. _Speaking of-_ I glanced to my clock and found that it was nearing midnight there and she had school the next day. "You should get to sleep. I forgot about the time change."

_"I want a goodnight kiss, first."_

"I'll send you a picture of my lips." I joked. _I actually joked!_ That had to be another baby step to what was sure to be a few more everyday this week and the next.

_"I love you, Schatzi." _She laughed. _"Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, Elsa." _I love you too._ I wanted to be able to say that last part without stuttering, but I knew she knew that. Hence, her giggling once more. My own grin tugged at my lips and I sat up to finally go say 'hi' to my butler, who was probably grilling Gaston about my sour mood upon our arrival.

_"When nothing is real you are my truth. In the darkness you shine..."_

* * *

_"I never needed anything or anyone else. I was broken – you made me whole again. The only one I trusted more than myself..."_

"Aye, ya lil devil! Long time no see!" I found myself being scooped up and spun around by my former Archery teacher. I may have spoken several languages, but I _swear _I could never understand what the woman was saying. Regardless, I awkwardly hugged her back and just as quickly, she let me go and went on about this, that, and the other while I frantically tried to keep up with her words. The only thing I thought I'd heard was her asking was that if I thought I was still 'a badass with a bow.'

"Did you not see my hand?" I asked incredulously, but she only snorted, still leading me out back. "Merida-"

"I see yer hand, Lass! Doesn't mean ya can't catch up with meh while _I_ shoot off a few. Been awhile since I've seen yer gob anyway." The redhead rolled her eyes and dragged me behind her as we followed the trail that lead to the clearing in the wood, where we had long ago set up a few targets. _Sure, but how can that be, when I can't understand you?_

She sat me down and removed her bow from around her shoulder. She gave it to me while she stretched her arms, frizzy red hair falling to either side of her shoulders as she rolled her neck. Merida had originally started as my etiquette tutor, which I found _very_ odd since she had acted about as lady-like as I did. There was a lot of the pot calling the kettle black between us before she inadvertently gave up and began teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Now _that_ was a lot more entertaining than her telling me that a _'Lady _enjoys an elegant pursuit..' and other crap like that.

And she did it free of charge, which is why Olaf allowed her to keep on teaching me what she knew, thus where the majority of my weaponry knowledge came from. It was because of her that I got into it all. She'd asked me once: _'If you had the chance to your fate, would you?' _and from there, I believe the idea of the Cardinal was born, because I had never considered that, even after I flew off the handle at the age of eleven. _Fuck I was messed up even then. _Though it was easy for Olaf to smack some sense back into me because he knew I would listen to him and then after that, Merida came along.

"So. Where have yeh been? I haven't seen or herd from yeh since our last match." Merida brought me back by slapping my shoulder, taking the bow from my hands so she could begin. "I sure missed being here."

"I've been in the United States." I answered, hoping that _that _was what she'd asked. _Seriously, after all she's taught me, you'd think I'd understand her! _The thought was amusing, if not, absurd because of the role she'd played in my former years.

"Doin' what?! What is way the hell over there?" She asked before letting the brow snap into place and the arrow suddenly appeared right in the bulls eye of the target. I was sure I could join her, but I didn't want to push it and instead said the first thing that came to mind.

"The love of my life." I answered without thinking and this time, her arrow landed in one of the trees behind the target. She gaped at me for a few seconds before shaking her head clear of thoughts.

"_She says._" Merida snorted and plopped down beside me. "Tell meh. Does he shine like the stars?"

"Yes. _She_ does." I cleared my throat. "I-I mean my aunt and uncle offered to take me back. Guess they didn't want me staying here alone." Which was funny because, over there I had started out as alone as I had before I left. "I was put in public school and am trying to work a few things out before I go back."

"Yer goin' ba- _oh! _Well, all of that's fine and dandy, but tell me more about this other Lass. She pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Lemme guess. _She's_ the reason yer dyin' to go back?" When I looked at her, she smirked at me. "Transparent, you are!"

"Well, I also have some unfinished business to take care of." I defended, now trying to steer the subject away from Elsa lest Merida tease me endlessly.

"But yer _okay, _right? No more of the batshit crazy acts?" She, too, changed the subject, but when I looked away, she put her arm around me, crushing me to her. "That's also why yer here, hm? Not to mention that fat bastard, Gaston that has been scarfin' down the desserts. Though I'm sure you could have come back of yer free will, without him." She chuckled.

I had decided to tell her what had happened. _god, how did I NOT see all of the people that had been there for me since the beginning?_ Merida, _Olaf,_ Gaston, probably a few others that I was too blind to have considered back then. I had been so selfish and ungrateful, but now that the Elsa and Emma had slowly opened my eyes somewhat, I found myself also wanting to _fix_ a few things here before I went back.

Starting with the woman who still had her arm around me, having been contemplating what to say to me before I returned her hug.

"You've been too good to me Merida." I grinned at her. "And I'm thankful for it. Thank you for not giving up on me. I may not be _there_ yet, but I want to thank you for your support, despite my petty ungrateful attitude before I left." I remembered beating her on our last match and I gloated. I did because I didn't know what else to do or even how to do it.

But now I did and I wouldn't hesitate to show it. _I promise. I want to be a new and improved girlfriend for you, Elsa._

_"Believe in your love, believe in your life. Believe that you can put me back together on the inside. Chase all the fear away. Every time I speak your name. Take me – you are what I believe..."_

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration. _What I Believe by Skillet._

_I own nothing._


	38. Emotion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Alright, that's it, I've had enough. I'm on my way to you. It's nauseating and I'm sick of waiting for all these pointless call to go through..."_

A harsh slap to my hand made me instantly growl at the dark-haired, green-eyed older guy I found I had to stop refering to as my _Butler _since he was now running the company. (Bastard still got to treat me like he used to though, which wasn't fair.) And I had no idea why I suddenly couldn't touch my dining utensils, or food, which caused me to glare at him.

"What?" I barked. _Merida gets to eat, so why can't I? _My steak was waving seductively at me and I was reminded that since that morning, I'd had a quick check-up with Pabbie, (who declared my wrist fine, but said he couldn't take it off until later after his other appointments,) I hadn't eaten anything all day. After that check-up, Merida made it her mission to go basically drag me back outside and go horseback riding with me and so we were out for the rest of the day.

Now said woman was greedily stuffing her 'gob' full of mashed potatoes and I found myself salivating.

When Olaf cleared his throat, I tore my eyes away from that hateful Scotswoman to glare back at him. "Alright, look. You and Gaston are _both _not allowed to eat anymore, until you smash this bullshit." Olaf gave me a particular stare that still effected me somewhat, before directing the same look to Gaston. The bigger man cleared his throat, but didn't say anything.

"Pabbie'll be here any minute and I want to eat before he takes my cast off." I was the first to speak. I heard Merida snort before giving out a pleased moan at what I was apparently missing out on. _Damn you Merida._

"I don't think so, Lady Arendelle." Olaf fixed me with a reprimanding look and I shrunk a little more. _Shit. _I dared not look at Merida, if hearing her let out a stuffed chuckle made me flush a bit, seeing how she was looking at me would be a thousand times worse. She hadn't seen my and Olaf's relationship until then and now I _knew _I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Olaf-" Gaston tried.

"No. You've been here for three days now and neither of you has said anything to the other." _He should know not to bash my girlfriend._ Still Olaf knew what buttons to push with me. _Like, hell I'd give him total satisfaction though._ He also knew I would do what he told me to, whether I liked it or not.

"Gaston..." I directed a sweet grin at him that was dripping venom with each word (Something I'd picked up from Elsa) "...I'm sorry you're the biggest asshole ever and that you didn't mean to accuse the love of my life of being a fucking _gold digger_ just because you don't like her." I paused when he looked at me. "Because you were _tired _and _hungry." _I added with a sneer.

There was a hearty chuckle from Merida. "Well, _that's _harsh now, isn't it?" She then took a gulp of wine, not minding the curt look Olaf passed her that told her to _hush_, lest she be told to finish her food elsewhere.

"But that was a start and now the ice is broken. Pretty good. Gaston?" Olaf let out his own reserved chuckle but kept his face straight as he looked to said mutant of a man who slumped in his seat.

"Anna, I'm sorry that _that_ particular day was the day my wife passed away." Gaston begrudgingly grumbled and I suddenly wanted to stab my hand with the steak knife. _He's not serious! _Immense guilt flooded me, along with anger as we all stared wide-eyed at him.

"Then _why_ the fuck did you opt to spend the whole day with me if I did _nothing_ but piss you the hell off?! Why come to Norway on that day anyway?"

"Anna-" Both Olaf and Merida said at the same time as I stood to my feet having utterly lost my appetite.

But, I completely took them off guard by scooting my chair back in as calmly as I could, regardless that my hands were shaking and that there was a lump beginning to form in my throat. "I really _am_ sorry Gaston, I had no idea. Now if you'll excuse me-" I was relieved beyond belief when Pabbie came through the doors and I would have ran to him if I could have. _goddammit, Anna._ Even as I thought that, I was still torn about what he had implied about Elsa! _He could have taken it out on ME and not her._

Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I nodded at Pabbie and let him lead me to one of the rooms across from the dinning hall.

* * *

_"But no, I'm not a skeptic anymore. At last I see what all of this ridiculous hard work is for. The moisture in the air is begging for release and the memory of your stare is raining down on me..."_

I sat patiently, not to mention_ quietly,_ while Pabbie worked his magic, all the while debating on calling Elsa or not. I was _not_ expecting that whatsoever and I felt like an even bigger asshole than I'd accused Gaston of being. _Guess this is what happens when there's no communication. I need that._ But I didn't allow myself to tear myself up more than was necessary. It was as much _my _fault as it was his for not telling me. _You're a mountain of a man and I know you aren't bulletproof, but jesus I'm just a kid! A kid who's is irrevocably in love with someone YOU pointed out to me. _

I remembered that day in the park when he first told me that 'Home doesn't have to be a place. That it could be a person.' _That weight I saw... was his loss of his own Home._ I clenched my jaw._ But the reason you don't like Elsa is something else entirely isn't it?_ As the answer became clear, I became a little confused, not knowing what to do or even how to bring it up with the stonewall of a man. _You said you want me to 'show you the way,' make you believe there's hope for you'...then you...have to let me go..._My eyes widened suddenly as it completely dawned on me.

"You're awful quiet, young Arendelle. Does it hurt?" Pabbie asked gently, looking at me with old blue eyes.

"No. It isn't my wrist that's hurt." I admitted. _My heart is sore. My brain is working over time. _I gave him a tired grin and finally gave in, pulling out my phone and deciding to put aside what I was thinking about for now. After what happened at the dinner table I couldn't just go back in there and spill it all, no, I needed a little more time. _Maybe Elsa can help me out a little-_

My thought was cut short when I felt a stiffness in my joints as I shifted to get my phone. I didn't remember the last time I rode a horse, I was pretty sore, but it was the good kind that let me know I did something. As I looked at my phone, my heart sank a little when I saw that it was a little too late to call her, so I settled for sending a '_goodnight' _text and before I could put it away, it rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat in surprise. Limbs and ass screaming in protest. _Ow..._

"Stay still." Pabbie chided.

I gave him a pointed look, answering my phone while doing so.

_"You think a 'text' is going to make me sleep better?" _Elsa's voice was thick with sleep and it sounded so much more cute when she tried to sound upset.

"Sorry, _kirsebæret mitt." _I ended up smiling against my will, not caring if Pabbie saw it. Three days without speaking was a challenge. Such a challenge, that I had opted to leave my phone in my room when Merida basically forced me to change into my riding clothes. If that woman had practiced _any_ of her own etiquette lessons, it was that a '_Lady _should wear proper attire when going for a ride.' (Back then, she didn't care much for that sort of thing, but once Olaf accidentally caught a glimpse under her skirts when she blew past him on a horse...I'll just say: she changed her opinions after _that_ talk with Olaf.)

_"Long day?" _She asked when I forgot to say something more.

"oh, sorry." I cleared my throat. "It was fine until I ended up sticking my foot in my mouth instead of eating dinner." I sighed, slumping into the chair and firmly ignoring the way my stomach grumbled its agitation with that event.

_"You and Gaston haven't made up yet?" _It sounded like she rolled on her side and I imagined her cuddling a pillow. Though, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. To me, her voice slowly began to change into something else.

"_Nobody _insults my girlfriend and gets away with it." I stated stubbornly, still feeling mixed up about it. "Regardless, I believe we're _both_ acting like children."

_"So be the more mature one, Schatzi."_ I could tell she was smiling, but there was something off. Whatever it was wasn't calming me like it usually did. Something was wrong, but I figured I'd try to soothe her with the sound of my voice. Like she usually did for me, whether she knew it or not.

"Yeah, I snapped at him first, but I did apologize a little more sincerely afterwards." I chuckled. (Probably a little more forceful than necessary, but I was trying.) "I think I shocked all of them by _excusing_ myself rather than scrambling out the door like a wounded animal."

_"I wish I was there to give you a congratulatory kiss." _She then sighed heavily._ "Seriously, I'm really missing you right now, Anna."_ Sadness finally seeped into her words and I felt my stomach clench.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I asked tenderly, forgetting that Pabbie was there altogether.

_"Nothing, I-I just- _" She paused, trying to keep the pain out of her voice to no avail. "_I...had a dream about you and I woke up firmly believing you were going to be there when I turned over-" _I sat straight up, hearing a shaky breath on the other line. Soreness forgotten as my heart tightened.

"Oh, Baby. No, Please don't cry." I tried to soothe, just then, Pabbie had finished and I stood to my feet before he could further examine my wrist. "Stay strong for me, Elsa. Can you do that?" _I don't know what I'd do if you started crying right now!_

_"I-I'm sorry, I guess it just really hit me today that you weren't here." _Now her voice was starting to thicken with emotion and I hated that I couldn't _do _anything about it. _Get it together, Arendelle. Use those words that you say you aren't good with._

"I _am_ there." I said firmly, having no real idea about what I was saying, but I needed to start somewhere. "My heart and soul are right there with you, _kirsebæret mitt. _No matter how far away I am from you, you have all of me." My feet brought me to the window and I looked out at the darkening sky outside with an intense longing that I'd never felt before. "I'm lonely too-" I fought the urge to let a tear slip down my face. "But everyday I'm away from you, I fall more and more in love with you." _'Are you writing a song?' _I easily turned my subconsciousness away and continued. "_Die Liebe wachst mit der Entfernung."_ I whispered. "Don't cry baby."

_"A-Anna- goddammit I want you here!" _Elsa sniffled, trying desperately to do as I said.

"Sshh. It's okay, Love." Bringing my eyes up to the celing, I let a few tears of my own fall. "I love you, Elsa. _god_, I love you and I miss you just as much as you miss me." I exhaled sharply.

_"Then...then come back to me, Schatzie." _Elsa's finally broke and more tears fell from my eyes as I leaned my forehead on the window pane.

"N-not yet, Darling. I'm not ready yet." I wiped my nose, feeling like I was getting run over by a train. "If I come back now, we could end up hurting each other again, understand? I'm not finished fixing myself."

_"I don't care." _She said through her teeth. _"I need you here."_

"Of course you care, Elsa." I whispered, now sniffling. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that promise. If I come back now, I wouldn't be able to touch you like you want me to. Like _I _want to be able to."

There was a long pause after that as I listened to her quietly crying. I was too, having felt like my heart was stopping. But I stayed firm. This is what needed to happen, my vision was about a potter and his clay. In order for him to make a perfect vessel, the clay needed to be molded, reshaped, and then it needed to go through the fire before it came out, ready to face the world. It hurt me to do this to her, to us, but that was the only way. We had something special, something more than love, something that would last forever and it scared me to think about it. I needed to accept that what we had would overcome anything. She needed to too.

Neither of us knew it would come to this when we first started, but now that it was here, we needed to work on it. We had taken it for granted the first time and it almost destroyed us. _Like hell I'm going to let that happen again._

_"I love you so much, Anna." _Elsa whispered after awhile.

"I'll be home soon, my Love. I promise. Hang in there." I inhaled deeply, having the last of my tears leak from my eyes. "They say pain comes in the night, but joy comes in the morning. I don't know how true that is, but I love you too, Elsa. Remember that you have me right there with you and that whenever I sleep, I dream of you too." I licked my lips. "No matter how many miles are between us, there is _nothing_ that'll get in the way of what we have. It's _nothing_ more than miles and my love for you is _not_ going to change."

_"Neither is mine, Schatzie. I-I believe in you. I'll stand by you no matter what and I'll look forward to you keeping that promise."_ She finally seemed to have calmed. _"I'll be waiting. We'll be waiting for you."_

I smiled. "Sleep now, _kirsebæret mitt. _I'm right here." I bit my lip, but said what I was thinking. "I exist for you, Elsa. If you hadn't found me, I would have found you. This isn't going to be easy but..."

_"It'll be worth it."_ Elsa finished and I could tell I'd squeezed Happy Tears from her beautiful eyes. _"Oh, Schatzie, I love you."_

"You'll be in my arms very soon and you can bet your sweet bottom that I won't let you go again." I repeated sternly. Mainly to comfort her futher than I already had. "I love you too, _Liebling_." With renewed strength, resolve, I straightened up and kept whispering sweet nothings to her until she finally fell back to sleep.

When I put my phone back in my pocket, I turned and found myself being enclosed in a hug. I only had a second to think about who it was when I felt the muscles of his chest flexed.

"I was wrong, Kid and I'm so very sorry." Gaston choked on a sob, which seemed to punch me in the gut all over again, and I returned his hug, gripping the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry too. I-I didn't know- I _don't _know what you go through, Gaston, but all the same..." I looked up at him. "You need to let me grow up." Is what came out of my mouth, having recalled my earlier thoughts. "So I fell in love and like the idiot I was, I let it bite me back for teasing it, but that's going to happen, right? I let my emotions control me and that scared the shit out of both of us...but, I need to work on that. Elsa can help me with that." I sniffled when I felt his hand place itself on the top of my head. "You blame her for what I did to myself because you don't want to blame Me. I know you love me like your own kid...but I can't stay under your wings forever."

A chuckle left my throat. "This Cardinal needs to spread its own wings."

Gaston laughed too and lifted me further off the floor, burying his face in my neck as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. "I forgive you, you big lug." Again I bit my lip, but said anyway: "And I love you too."

_"...We're cleverly, strategically, challenging our fright and insecurities, and never seem to want to leave..."_

* * *

After he calmed, Merida brought me my plate of food and I'd realized that I rode horses all day, comforted my girlfriend and forgave my...mentor, all on an empty stomach. _I think I deserve this steak! _All the same, I wondered if I was closer to fulfilling my promise. _Wait for me Elsa._

_"Hypothetically if you were point A and theoretically if I was point B, we would be, we would be frantically melting into one massive point that could overcome anything..."_

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration: _Teleport A &amp; B by The Spill Canvas_

_I own nothing._

_(But I strongly suggest you give that song a listen...gave me chills.) ^^ thanks for reviews and all that!_

_'Die Liebe wachst mit der Entfernung' _Absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	39. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

* * *

_"Wondering where I am. Lost without you..."_

I awoke to the soft snuffling of my horse's nose to the top of my head. When I opened my eyes, the damned beast sneezed right in my face and I jerked to the side, voicing my disgust which startled him and he cantered away from me, tail in the air like _I _was the one who offended him.

"Gross, Bubba!" I continued to complain while wiping my face on my shirt.

"Well, yer right where all the sweet grass is, Lass." Merida chuckled from the right of me. "Think he was debatin' on eating yer hair instead."

"He should eat _your_ hair." I grumbled, having being pulled away from a _very_ nice dream.

"Aw, _you'd _save save me though, wouldn't ya, Angus?" Merida asked her own handsomely built Clydesdale who quietly snorted before continuing to graze. How she was able to control such a giant horse was beyond me. I may have had Bubba from when I was younger, but the Scotswoman's horsemanship skills far exceeded my own. _The important thing is that I CAN ride a horse. _I thought, mainly to save face in case she just so happened to have read my mind.

Just after I'd woken up that morning, Merida was already dressed and waiting for me to come out of my room. She'd told me to get ready because that would be her last day with us and that she wanted to spend it with me, (regardless that she'd spent well over a week and a half with us.) This time, she was due for an actual Archery Teacher job over in another place called Berk. I didn't know where that was but that she was pretty excited to go and I figured it was time for her to move on from me too. Teach someone else to _not_ to stuff their 'gob' unless its in a _ladylike _manner.

"So, Lass." Merida brought me back to the present and I sat up, wiping my face one more time before looking at her. "Have yeh thought any more on what I asked?" I watched the wind tease her frizzy locks, the sun catching her sunburned face and making her look like she belonged right where she was. Outside. Free. Maybe a little wild as well as headstrong, but that was exactly who Merida was and I was entirely grateful that she stuck around to teach me what she knew.

"About...changing my fate?" I asked, looking down at my hands. I'd been exercising both of my wrists for the past few days and soon I'd be able to start on my push ups again. "No." I answered and looked back at her. "Because if I had the power to do so...I doubt it would help me whatsoever." I watched her grin widen a bit. "If I changed one little thing I didn't like, or wasn't happy with, then I believe I would miss out on a thousand other things that would help me and that I would have loved immensely. Fate is something- probably the _last _thing anyone ever could or _should_ mess with." I thought a little more, silently watching our horses drink water from the stream. "Everything happens for a reason and if I did, I would have never met Elsa. My life wouldn't be what it is right now."

"Yeh see, I used to think that when I was yer age. Changin' things. Me mother was controlling and sooo strict-"She playfully lamented and I turned to her, listening intently. "But she was always lenient with me brothers, the lil devil's could get away with murder! I couldn't get away with anything and it seemed like Mom was always on my arse about this or that. So at night, I'd think of the different ways to either try to get her off meh back, or if I should just up and run away." She paused and I saw her hesitate a bit. "I _did _run away after one of our more serious arguments. Took Angus and we stole away into the night. Young Lass like meself wasn't really prepared for what the night had to offer. (Considering I'd never been on meh own at night.) Oh _sure_ I had me bow, but a few arrows to the thick hide of an angry demon-bear is like a fly on a horse." She let out a self-depreciating chuckle, but her words caught me off guard and I stayed quietly hanging on every word.

"Angus threw meh and I smashed me head on a rock while he distracted the bear and lead him away from meh." She gestured to the scarred shoulder of her horse. "Luckily, Fergus (one of the wee devils) saw meh leave and told meh Da. While I was lyin' there unconscious, Da killed the bear and saved Angus." Triumphantly, she pumped her fist. "Yes! The head of Mor'du is just above our fireplace now and meh Da _loves_ tellin' that story."

"So, what happened to you?" I asked, not sure if I was supposed to share in her celebrating her father's glory or not. _Though, I wouldn't mind hearing his version of it._

"Aye. Meh." Merida nodded. "I was in a coma fer three days, which isn't bad. But meh whole reason for tellin yeh now, Lass, was because I had a bizarre dream while I was there." Her crystal blue eyes met mine and I nodded for her to continue. "I dreamt I met a cooky witch out there in the wood. I told her meh problems about buttin' heads with Mom and she asked if I wanted a change. I said yes. She saw that I hadn't hesitated and asked me again and my answer was still the same. Meh bargaining was either too good, considering I gave her a necklace Mom gave me, or she just wanted to get rid of meh. Anyway, she ended up giving me an enchanted cake to give Mom. To change her. In a hurry for that _change, _I rushed home and gave Mom what the cake. And it all went to hell from there." She gazed up at the sky. "I turned meh mother into a bear!"

"A...bear?" I frowned at her, trying to keep in mind that this was a dream she had while she was in a coma.

"Aye, Lass. But not just any kind of bear." She turned back to me with a fire in her eyes. "No, _this _bear was indeed meh mom. Still had the personality of a human. Yeh see, the witch hadn't said _what _she'd change about Mom and I was just too desperate for it. Anyway, I tried everything to undo the spell myself and her back into a human, I just knew I had to lest she stay a wild beast forever." Merida spoke so animatedly that I imagined father sharing a similar look when telling his story. "The strangest thing happened though. I had begun to understand meh mother more and more while she was a bear. I began to understand that it was only love that she was showing me and that no matter what, she was always there and when I failed to turn her back into a human, she really did go wild. I saw her eyes go blank as she lost her humanity. Meh dream mother had left meh and that was when I woke up from my coma." She exhaled. "I was crying because it felt so real, but meh mother was the first person I saw." Again she put her arm around me.

After another minute of her chuckles, we both quietly indulged in the silence, the sun inadvertently began to set a little further. t had been a nice day, as were my other days, despite my longing for Elsa. The others asked why I hadn't _Skyped _her when she seemed to be awake every time I called, (which had been only two more times after that last one) and I told them that it was something Elsa and I had agreed on. It may have seemed a little over-the-top and probably odd, but we felt it was necessary since we had met under false pretenses. Also, I inwardly figured that if I could forgive myself in the time that I was away from her, then I could renew my desire for her (without the need to claim her as mine.) I _knew_ she was mine and I didn't need to turn into some lust-driven animal whenever someone looked at her wrong. There was no guarantee that I would, but I knew I wouldn't _ever_ take advantage of her again.

We were shedding that old relationship and starting anew. So to say.

"I believe yer ready to go _home_, Lass." Merida said suddenly, reminding me that I needed to stay on my toes around her lest she knock me into the water. "Yeh been ready after day three." She grinned knowingly at me.

A year ago, I don't think I would have had the patience to listen to her story, let alone let her drag me out of my room. _Or_ be as interested in it as I had been. I knew she had three little brothers a mother and father and that her life had been as chaotic as any other person's, but, I felt like I'd understood her a little better. If anything, I understood why she'd asked me that question.

"I don't think you would have let me go anyway." I snorted, putting my own arm around her. "Thanks for sharing your _bear_ story with me though." I chuckled. "It's really one of a kind and I'm glad you changed your fate in your _dream _and not your physical life. Well, I'm sure your real life did change after that, otherwise you wouldn't know what to tell younger ladies about how to act." It was my turn to give her a knowing grin, which she chortled at.

"Yeh know, I may not practice what I preach all the time, especially around _yeh_, but yes I learned my lesson." She gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Yeh did too, believe it or not."

"I _do_ believe." I nodded. "And I'd have to say 'thank you' again for...well, everything." I shrugged. "You taught me about weapons and while I hadn't really thought about your question until you asked it again, I get it."

"I'll tell yeh what, Lass." Merida's grin was so big I was afraid her face would split in two. "Go home today."

"I still have three-"

"Aw, shut up!" She drawled again, pushing my shoulder. _Seriously, you're ten years older than I am! _Still, I liked that she was as free-spirited as she was. When she got to her feet, she pulled me up with her. "Yes. We'll go back to the house, you'll see meh off and then you'll pack. Get yer arse back to where yer supposed to be!"

Before I could even form a second thought, Merida called her horse and he instantly came to her side. Bubba followed his lead and we were off once more.

_"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again..."_

* * *

"We're only _human_, Lass. We make mistakes, but we learn from them. And I feel sorry for the bastard that _can't._" Merida's hug nearly smashed my rib-cage, but I didn't hesitate to return it with as much force as she did. "Don't be _that_ bastard, Lass. You're better than that and yeh better _not_ hesitate to call meh. No matter who I tutor, there be only _one _Anna Arendelle and I'm so happy to have trained yeh."

"I'm happy you stuck it out with me." I grinned at her. "Best of luck to you, dear friend and I have your number so I will call every once in awhile."

"Ugh, I'm not talkin' about a damned _Olaf_ call that happens once every five months!" She pouted at me.

"On the contrary, the longest was _three_ months without contact." Olaf put in, trying not to reprimand the older woman before her departure. _Children. All of us._

"Still yeh call whenever you need to. I'm always there. Yeh aren't alone, Lass." Merida placed a kiss to my forehead, which, I was sure, shocked everyone (including me) but I accepted it without a hitch.

"I know that now." I agreed, knowing I evidently wasn't and wouldn't ever be._ Never was from the beginning. _"And don't worry. I intend on doing what you said. We'll head home tomorrow and-"

"Go get the girl!" Merida cut me off and then bounded away from me to get into the car. "I'll be seeing yeh."

"Bye, Merida." I whispered, giving her a small wave. Her broad smile burned into my memory and I found myself smiling back.

* * *

_"I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully."_

"So, Kid. What's the game plan?" Gaston asked as he leaned against the tree. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering if I should spend the day sleeping or not. (I was two days early after all.) The last thing I wanted to do was pass out while I tried to catch up with my girlfriend. All the same, my wanting, longing. to see her easily won out any physical tiredness I had and I found myself growing more energized by the second.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I blurted, instantly biting my tongue when Gaston raised a curious brow at me. As silence fell over us, I sank to the grass. With my few days away, I'd discovered so many things about myself and coming back to what I'd left, had me feeling like I was much older than I actually was. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but if it was, then I was sure I could deal better with things when they came up to knock me on my ass. I left broken and came back repaired._ Hopefully strong enough to set some other things right._

"You have to ask me?" Gaston chuckled. "I swear, if I wasn't there to see your transformation, I wouldn't know what to do when I saw you again." He took a breath and pulled my back to my feet. "I even think you grew another centimeter. Now _that's _some change."

I punched his stomach and instantly dodged his half-assed punch to my face, reciprocating with a semi-hard jab right to his solar plexus. He barked out a laugh, but I could tell I had winded him a bit and with a satisfied grin, I fished my phone out of my pocket.

"I'm glad to see you still have some moves." Gaston patted my shoulder. "You've been out of commission for a little over four weeks." Even if he didn't admit it, I knew he wasn't ready to toss me right into it like he back when we first met. No, there was a deeper understanding between us now, but I was hoping that he wouldn't being treating me differently because of it.

"What, did you think all Merida and I did was ride horses all day?" I asked him with a raised brow, trying to get a different reaction from him. "There was a reason I was so beat up whenever we came back for dinner. I swear, I'm in better shape _now _than I ever was."

"That's _my_ job." He glowered like a kid.

"Olaf doesn't pay Merida though." I gave him a smug grin and he rolled his eyes, turning away from me to continue pouting while I again looked at my phone. _Guess we'll have to work on that more._

The time suggested that school had gotten out at least an hour and a half ago, but I wasn't sure _why_ my gut lead me to the park. Or was it Gaston that had suggested it? I couldn't remember suddenly. _Either way, it's not like she'd be here any-_ when my phone instantly whined, I was pulled away from my thoughts and I answered.

_"Schatzie, I tried. I really tried." _Elsa's voice flooded my ears, heart, soul, my whole body and I felt like sighing in relief for no apparent reason. _"I wanted to hear your voice._" She began, sounding a little frustrated. I'heard _that_ tone before and I allowed myself to feel the sudden fire that pumped through me. It seemed like forever since I thought about what her voice alone did to me. The velvet smoothness, the way it swarmed me...turned me on._ "E-Emma finally forgave me the other night, but then she started talking about you and I-"_

"That's understandable." I chuckled, easily steering away from thinking further on her sexy voice. "Everyone here keeps asking about you too and I was just thinking about calling you." Gaston snorted and mumbled something sarcastic, but eventually turned to me so he could nudge me. I was about to glare at him when he turned my head in the direction he was trying to get me to look at.

My heart stuttered.

Elsa ran a frustrated hand through her glorious platinum blonde hair as she sauntered toward a water fountain a few feet away from me. We were out of earshot from one other and wouldn't have noticed each other unless we were looking, but all the same, a smile broke out across my face.

_"So it wasn't only me." _She huffed and I watched her pace slow a little. She was wearing one of my shirts I'd let her borrow that one morning before I dropped her back off at her house. Those dark-fitted jeans and she looked as gorgeous as I'd ever seen her. My heart began to pound._ "I want-" _she suddenly plopped down on the side of the fountain, still facing away from us. _"...to pull on your hair as I taste your lips. To feel your hands on me. I want to feel your abs, Schatzie. I can't wait two more days."_

"You're teasing me." I deadpanned. Though her words stirred my lower half, my entire being. I hadn't felt like this in awhile. It was foreign, but I _finally _allowed it. I'd forgiven myself. She forgave me and now all that was left was that final step.

_"A girl can dream can't she?" _Elsa giggled cutely and again ran her hand through her hair. I wanted to run my hands through her hair.

"I suppose. You look beautiful by the way." At that, Elsa's head suddenly popped up and she looked around.

_"Wha-"_

"Tell me, _kirsebæret mitt. _Do you believe that dreams do come true?" I licked my lips a little nervously as she frantically looked around, yet she still hadn't turned all the way around.

_"Anna, this isn't funny."_ She growled, letting me know that I wasn't helping her..._horniness... _whatsoever._ god, I want her._ It felt good to admit that because I now knew I _could._

"Does it _sound_ like I'm laughing, Sweetheart?" I asked calmly, though I was fighting every nerve in my body that wanted to sprint to her. "I wouldn't joke around with you about something like this."

She stilled.

"That's it. You're getting warmer." I coaxed, intently watching her head turn to the side before venturing further behind her. "You're _very _hot." _Well, there is a double meaning to that one, but I am here saying it._ And she did look hot. As hot as she did that first day I'd seen her. The difference was that she was indeed mine and I didn't have to pretend. Neither of us needed to anymore.

Finally, blue eyes found mine and her jaw dropped.

"Hi, Baby." I whispered, grinning like an idiot. "I'm home."

_"...ever yours, faithfully..."_

* * *

A/N: Song inspiration. _Faithfully by Journey._


	40. Renew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I'd only ever seen this scene in, probably _one_ movie one time. I swear, the only reason I'd watched it was because Gaston didn't remember how much pain killers he was supposed to give me and I wasn't awake when the doctor told him, so he _guessed _and my head was swimming by the time he put in a random movie before going off to run some errands. I ended up watching it from beginning to end and as doped up as I was, I think I actually enjoyed it. I honestly forgot the title of that overly romantic movie, but I remembered that there was a scene of the girl running in slow-motion towards her returning lover. She runs into his wide open arms and he scoops her up like he isn't weary from his traveling and they share a passionate kiss that let out all of their love for one another.

Elsa and I weren't like that.

She tackled me.

And it wasn't the cute and cuddly one that lands a person in the long flowing grass..._god, I watched way too many movies!_ When she kissed me, our teeth clacked almost painfully and I was temporarily fighting for my breath, but through it all, the movies might have gotten one thing right: the unimaginable _joy_ of being in each other's arms once again. The happy tears and broad smiles. All of that minus the crescendo of music, though there were bystanders watching. (We _were _in the park anyway.)

"Oh, _Schatzi._ You're here. Like, _really _here." Elsa breathed into my neck as she squeezed more air out of me, like she really couldn't believe it. I grinned, not caring about anything else and buried my face in her hair, wrapping my arms around her and completely welcoming the full-body contact as she practically sprawled over my floored being.

"I'm here, _Liebling._" I whispered, but before I could say more she urgently covered my mouth with hers once more. Kissing me like she was utterly starved for a taste of me and I didn't hesitate to return it with as much fervor. Though, this kiss wasn't as forceful as the first. This time there was a bite of passion between two lovers and not a frantic smashing of faces.

People around us broke out in applause, with their 'ooo's,' and 'awww's,' and of course, some complaints. I even heard a few asking 'where the camera crew was' and if we were 'making a movie.' Regardless that we'd gathered a curious crowd, I could care less as Elsa's tongue dipped inside my mouth. I let out a soft groan, loosening my grip from her waist and I brought my hands up her back to tangle in her insanely soft, thick locks of hair while our tongues engaged in a heated battle.

Gaston cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Kid?" He tried to get my attention to no avail. I heard him, but I wasn't about to stop just yet. I'd missed the taste of her full lips, her frosty lingonberry scent, the soft, yet, firmness of her body against mine, the warmth she generated, just _Elsa _in all her entirety. "Kid?" Neither of us wanted to pull away to breathe and I was too busy getting completely lost in her. I felt myself beginning to harden.

"KID!" This time Gaston stepped to my side just as Elsa stopped to look at me in question. "I think you two are turning some of these perverts on." He said before shooing some homeless man away, but not before giving him a few dollars, like the good man he was. Even then, both Elsa and I were still very much engrossed in each other.

"_Are y-you…" _Elsa started to ask in German and I watched her blue orbs fall a little, but before she could look all the way down between us, I pulled her lips back to mine.

"_I can safely say it's not a Norwegian candy bar." _I chuckled and sat up. She allowed me to, but she'd also made no attempt to budge from my lap. Her center brushed mine and I witnessed her cerulean eyes turn a darker shade as a sharp gasp left her mouth.

"Oh. _Fuck, Schatzi." _Elsa groaned lightly as her forehead touched mine while she stared heatedly at me.

"I _really_ hope you two aren't going to make a scene." Gaston tried to hold in a chuckle. _Always one to interrupt. _Of course, I would_ not_ let that happen. _I mean really, there are toddlers here! _It was a dumb thought, but with her _right_ there, having that teasing glint in her eyes, made me second-guess her desire for me and if PDA was still a non-issue for her. I was aware that she could have her way with me if she so wished...even if it was here. _I'm sure she has the decency to seclude me enough first. 'Duh.'_

I knew she she wouldn't, but she'd done _so_ much teasing in the beginning that I thought _I'd _give it a try now. It was one of the things Merida mentioned when I told her all about Elsa from that first day up until I left. The redhead said that _communication _was important. (She never dated anybody, but her references were all family-based, which _I_ could relate with.) So when she said to tease her too, I couldn't picture myself doing it, but she insisted, said there would definitely be something that I would like if I did. _'If yer Lass is exactly as yeh say she is and yeh tease her in yer own way, then I have nooo doubt she'll do somethin' yeh never even thought you'd like.'_ Merida's knowing grin appeared in my mind, so I thought: _fuck it. Why not? This is the start of our new relationship and I believe I have grown a little..._

"If you keep looking at me like that and I _will _make a scene." Elsa whispered, daring me to back down. Of course I wasn't going to and instead fixed her with a dark grin, already planning my next move.

"Not if _I_ can help it." With renewed confidence, I leaned forward to whisper into her ear. _"Your bedroom voice is for only my ears to hear." _I purred in German, nipping that spot just behind her ear, causing her to whimper slightly. "_And your pleasure-filled face is only for my eyes to see." _I felt her nails dig slowly into my shoulders as I again nipped at her collarbone. _"As is the rest of your tantalizing, insanely hot body." _I let my voice lower and added a bite of possessiveness.

"goddammit, Anna. Stop teasing me." She growled in English against my ear, attempting to threaten me by squeezing my shoulders pointedly. I only grinned and discretely pinched her side in reflex, making her squeak before she pulled back to glare at me. _So far you're right, Merida._ I thought as I already began to like the way Elsa reacted to those statements. Not to mention, that cute squeak and the playful way she was looking at me.

"_Does it feel like I'm teasing?" _I asked in German and shifted pointedly, causing our centers to meet for a brief moment. Elsa then bit her lip to keep from moaning, but she continued to glare shakily at me.

"Y-yes. Yes it does." She tried to stand her ground. I shifted again and this time, she let her forehead smash into mine in order to spite me. The stars I saw behind my eyelids _that _time were entirely different from the ones I'd just seen while making out with her and leaned dizzily back on my elbows as I chuckled like a madwoman. _Did my girlfriend just Head-butt me?!_

Gaston's surprised burst of laughter confirmed my inner question and I ended up dropping onto my back, silently laughing as my still-tired head began to pound from the unexpected impact. I was aware that Elsa knew how to fight, so I figured the both of us could take a hit fairly well, but her punishing me right then had taken me totally off-guard and I found it amusing as hell.

"I told you to _stop_ teasing me." Elsa let out her own giggle, making me cover my eyes with my arm as I continued to grin like a loon. _I've never been so damned happy! _Despite my growing headache, I couldn't help but enjoy the late afternoon sun, the sounds around us, everything. I was happy to be alive. And home.

"Alright. How's about I help you pick up some of your _shattered _dignity by offering you both a ride to your place, Arendelle?" Gaston asked smugly and I didn't want to see the way he was looking at me right then. Instead, I turned away from him and on my side, forcing Elsa to shift to my hip.

"Are you okay, _Schatzi?"_ She asked with worry evident in her voice and when I peeked at her with one eye and a lopsided grin, a few emotions passed across her face that I couldn't put a name to.

"Nothing a few doses of Tylenol or sleep can't fix." I mumbled, still chuckling to myself before turning back over and sitting up once more with her still in my lap. "Does that work for you?" I asked a little cautiously, mainly because of the way she was looking at me. "Coming back to my place that is. I-I wasn't sure if you had any plans for the rest of the day, or if you had to watch Emma-" Elsa cupped my face and quickly cut me off with her lips. Confusion fell over me, but I kissed her back regardless.

"Of course, of _course _it works for me, _Schatzi." _Elsa whispered against my lips, gently tracing my temples with her fingertips.

"Okay." My own hands settled on her delicious hips. "Then...what is it?" Looking into her blue eyes, I tried to put a name to it:_ surprise? Curiosity? Shock? Was it something I said? Or did?_

"Nothing, it's just that you- you're..." Elsa hesitated, still looking deeply into my eyes, trying to find the word- _words?_ while I stared back unabashedly, although, still confused at her reaction. "You're _talking_ to me, _Schatzi."_ She finally breathed happily and placed a kiss to my warm forehead.

I could have laughed at that, but chose not to because it was true. Being a recluse did nothing but obscure my view of the world and I saw it as this hateful, dry, miserable void that had nothing to offer me. Elsa was the one that pulled me out of that place and showed me that there was warmth and light and I felt that I hadn't given credit where it was due. She did all the talking, the wooing, hell, it was _her_ that first came over...since the beginning it had been her and I wanted to make up for it.

Starting now.

Bringing my hand up to cover one of her hands, I grinned at her as I then brought our hands in front of me so I could kiss the ring. "I made a promise to myself as well as you, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I looked back up at her. "I owe you and your little sister a lot and I intend on making it up to the two of you as soon as possible."

"You don't owe me anything, Anna." Elsa released a watery eyed giggle. "I just want-" she hesitated, unsure if she should voice her next words, but forged ahead anyway and I felt my heart begin to flutter. "All I ever wanted was you, _Schatzi_."

_So we're on the same page there. _"You have me, Elsa." I admitted and wrapped my arms around her so I could bury my face in her neck once more. "I have no more secrets to keep from you." That was true, I supposed the only reason I never even thought to tell her that I was the Cardinal was because I still didn't really trust her. Of course that blew up in my face and I learned from that the hard way. All that was left now was to tell her that my parent's other killer was still alive and here, but that could wait.

The Cardinal could wait because I needed to fix things with my girlfriend first.

As I thought that, I saw another opportunity for a joke and I instantly pulled back to smile too sweetly at her. "You had me at _Swirlie."_ When she got what I meant, she quickly made another move to hit me and I mockingly cowered away from her. "I-I mean you're all I ever wanted too!"

Instead of a fist, I was hit with melodious sound of Elsa's laughter. _Score! _Thinking back, I didn't believe there was a time I'd made her laugh like that and if I did, I didn't remember. Rest assured, I would burn this day into my memory. Either way, I wouldn't forget how she looked, how happy she'd been in this moment. And _god_ the sound of that laugh! _I bet I'm looking at her the same way she was a second ago._

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to start over." Elsa settled enough to return my hug furiously. "I like it."

"Good." I said before placing a kiss to the base of her neck. "Because I wasn't about to stop."

"Oh, _Schatzi, _I never mentioned _that_ dirty word." Elsa gave me her naughty grin and I wasted no more time in hauling her up with me before we ended up kissing again. _These nosy people have seen enough anyway._

* * *

I began absentmindedly pawing around in the bag Gaston had brought back out from the last and only store I apparently couldn't go into, regardless that it was just a simple corner store. I was wondering why he told me to stay in the car until my eyes caught sight of what it was and I felt my eyes widen in shock. "What the fuck is _this_?" I gaped at Gaston before threatening to punch him, making him snort in laughter when I ended up throwing the box at the side of his head. (I was sitting in the backseat.)

"What does it _look _like, genius?" He asked, tossing it back at me. "I figured I'd buy you some of your own since you didn't mention wearing one the last time." My face face twisted in a sneer and I kicked the back of his seat, not caring if I tore the rental's interior.

"I didn't _need _to go into that much detail- what the hell, Gaston! Do you know how fucking embarrassing that is?" I growled and shoved the box of condoms into my bag. I dared _not_ put it back where I found it. _Fucking nerve of that idiot._

"I was sure you wouldn't buy them on your own, so you're _welcome_." He stated smugly into the rear view window and I flipped him off, thankful that we hadn't arrived back at Elsa's house just yet. While she was getting her clothes, Gaston and I went out to get food for my place and other..._supplies_ for us for the next two days which consisted of even more movies and dinner for tonight. Condoms were _not_ on the list, but he got them anyway and I figured it was payback for my jabbing about Olaf not paying Merida for teaching me a few lessons then and now. "Wait, are you even able to-"

"Gaston, if you don't shut the fuck up about that right now, I swear I'll kick your goddamned ass." I dared him in nothing but hostility, making him grin devilishly at me.

"I'm _only_ tryin' to help you." Gaston tried to imitate Merida and I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt.

"You can help me by closing that ridiculous pie-hole of yours." I muttered as I crossed my arms and slumped further into my seat. _Stupid brick wall._ "And quit assuming weird things about me." _Even if they're true._ Still, Gaston laughed and stuck his tongue out like a kid while I glared at him. Then again, I did want him and I to get back into that routine where he wanted push-ups for calling him 'old.' There were still some things for him to teach me and I didn't want to get cheated out of those because he thought of me as his long-lost daughter. I wouldn't, either way.

He thankfully stayed quiet for the rest of the drive back to Elsa's house. I would have joined her and not Gaston, but she didn't want Emma to know I was back just yet. I figured that Elsa would want me to herself and I would be lying if I said I didn't want the same. Of course I would probably suffer some other form of guilt when I appeared again to the little firecracker. Emma would forgive me, but if I knew her like I thought I did, she'd probably throw a fit first and I'd have to make a fool of myself in order for that forgiveness.

Then again, Elsa had taken me by surprise earlier, so if Emma ended up kicked my ass instead...I grinned to myself. _Think I'd like to see that._ My thought was cut short when I heard the whine of a familiar animal and I looked up to find Elsa shushing said dog as she closed the front gate. Gideon was such a handsome German Shepard, but a total fluffball with strangers and I figured I could possibly train him if they'd let me. (He was still a pup after all.) _Wow, I'm thinking too much._

"Hi." Elsa greeted and before I could say anything, she pressed her lips to mine, instantly shutting me up. I instantly forgot _everything_ I was just thinking about as my brain short circuited and when she pulled back, I was still at a loss of what to say or even how to function. _Fuck, I don't remember her being this lethal. Which goes to show how much of an asshole I've been. _I somehow managed a grin though, firmly ignoring Gaston's chortles.

* * *

I had no idea of what to expect when Gaston left us to ourselves. Of course he ate dinner with us and then mentioned there was someone he needed to visit for dessert and I eagerly shoved him out of the door before he went off on some other lewd subject. He left with a laugh that echoed all over the Estate. _Idiot._

"Are you still tired, _Schatzi?" _Elsa asked when I closed and locked the door before plopping back down beside her.

"What'd you have in mind, _kirsebæret mitt?" _I asked with a hint of teasing in my voice and when I looked at her, she was idly playing with the stick of her sucker, deep in thought.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you?" She grinned and playfully pushed her sucker into my mouth. After that, she turned off the TV, and hurriedly pulled me off the couch, leading me down the hall to my room. I followed without complaint, wondering just what my girlfriend had up her sleeve while enjoying the familiar taste of her sucker. _I was beginning to wonder where these things went._

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your concern at my tardiness...I won't always be on a roll with chapter updates, but I'll always try to get something up as soon as I can XD y'all are still awesome though and thanks for the reviews/follows/faves...also it would be so freaking mind-blowing if I saw some random pictures floating around of this story, or any of my others. (Sure, I drew the cover images, but I would loooove to see your own interpretations of them -because I fangirl like that- ) Again, thank you. Tootles~


	41. Ours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Epique! this is for you...

Of course, the rest of you enjoy too (Because it's what you've been waiting for.) Tootles~

* * *

Day Two in Norway.

_"Yeh can't keep blamin' yerself for that." Merida nudged my shoulder._

_"But...that was her first time!" I tried to keep the tears at bay as I looked out over the falling water. (We had ventured to one of the waterfalls behind the estate.)_

_"Yers too." She countered._

_"Do you realize how awful I feel? That because of ME, Elsa went to get tested and then they asked if she wanted to start birth control she said yes!" I glared at her, but she gave me a questioning look._

_"Did yeh...want to get her pregnant?" Merida's eyes grew wide and I wanted to throw myself off the cliff._

_"NO! That's not what I-"_

_"Yeh have to understand that it was YOU and not some other dirtbag that was her first. She said herself that she KNEW it was yeh that took her-"_

_"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "god, w-what if she DID get pregnant and we never made up?"_

_"But. She. Didn't!" Merida finally snapped and took my shoulders in her hands. "Yeh DID make up. Yeh were both not in yer right minds when it happened. Yes, of course, yeh feel like shite for it and so did she. But she was thankful that you saved her, Anna. That can be hard to swallow, but through it all, yeh two gave yer virginity to each other. It may have not been the right way, but that was just the way it happened. Yeh forgave each other. She'd said she'd forgive yeh a million times over." Her eyes never left mine. Even when I started crying all over again._

_"Let it go, Lass." Merida pulled me to her and whispered into the top of my head. "Yesterday is gone and yeh can't change a thing about it." I gripped her shirt with my uninjured hand. Hearing those three words once again made me cry like a baby. "What yeh can do, Lass, is forgive yerself and move forward. If yeh let it fester, yer gonna lose the love of yer life."_

_"But-"_

_"No." Merida cut me off by giving me a hard stare. "If yeh throw yerself over that ledge, what good is it going to do? Will yeh find peace at the expense of breaking the heart and souls of the people who love yeh? Olaf, Gaston, Emma, Elsa and I. We all love yeh and I'll be damned if yeh ever thought about it."_

_I only sniffled, angrily wiping my eyes and avoiding her gaze. I had thought about it. There was a pause right before I felt the sting on my cheek from Merida's hand._

_"How dare yeh, Lass?" Now it was her turn to let a few tears fall from her eyes. Angry tears. "How dare yeh!"_

_"I'M SORRY!" I wailed, weakly avoiding her shoving me.. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."_

_"Tell meh. What good would have come out of it! Bloody hell, Anna." She snarled at me._

_"Nothing." I fumbled with my cast. "I know that now. My emotions got away from me. Other than that I have no other excuses." I admitted, hearing her snort disdainfully._

_"If I was there when yeh did this to yer hand, I would have broken yer other three fingers just for thinking about that. And then I would have made sure yer wrist was broken for even breaking your fingers in the first place." She got up and tried to walk off her anger while I pulled my legs up to my chest, finally giving in to more tears._

_Forgiving myself was one of the hardest things I ever had to do and I couldn't have done it without Merida's help._

* * *

Present.

My eyes fluttered open as a single ray of morning light filtered into the room.

The evening before, Elsa had tugged me along into the room where she told me to shower. I had no complaints about that and when I got out, I was surprised to find that she had showered too and was waiting for me...in nothing but a shirt of mine and panties. From there, she had crawled under the sheets with me and we instantly fell asleep.

I didn't know how long we slept, but I _did_ know that it was the best form of sleep I'd gotten in about a month and I found myself tightening my hold on Elsa as I buried my nose in her platinum hair. Completely at peace.

Until she suddenly jerked back to stare at me with bleary eyes.

I stared back in shock. "Uh...M-morning?" I tried cautiously, wondering if she was fully awake and if I needed to defend myself in any way, lest she lash out at me unexpectedly. But I saw recognition in those blue orbs and then relief as she eventually cuddled back into my chest.

"I'm sorry, _Schatzi." _Elsa murmured, voice still laced in sleep. "I thought yesterday was a cruel dream." She giggled softly as her legs tangled in mine and her arms squeezed around me.

_So she is awake. _I almost sighed in relief too, but thought better of it and again buried my nose in her hair, wondering if that was the way she'd woken up that one night. The thought made me secure my arms more firmly around her too. "I'm right here, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I whispered, placing a soothing kiss to the crown of her head.

I felt her full lips curve against my throat before kissing it there too. My stomach filled with butterflies suddenly and I heard more than felt my heart rate increase when she pressed another kiss higher up just under my earlobe, making me shudder lightly. There was a flash of blue when she pulled back to give me a genuine smile before claiming my lips. We both sighed contentedly as she brought her hands up to cup my cheeks and I felt my own dream world fall away_._ Well, it had been a remembrance, but nonetheless, I was ready to move onward. The right way this time.

Our kiss then took a sharp turn and I felt her roll me under her without breaking it. The air between us crackled when she pulled back once more to gaze longingly into my eyes. The morning light seemed to make her eyes glow in soft desire and the way her hair was messy and pushed back, gave the impression of utter wildness, making me harder still. Just my staring at her, had her breathing begin to increase as she then pulled her lower lip into her straight teeth. _Fucking gorgeous! _I gave her a shy smile before sitting up, causing her to readjust herself and settle in my lap as I steadily placed my hands on her hips. _You won't have to wait any longer._ I thought as my hands slipped under her shirt, gliding up her smooth skin and pulling the fabric with them until Elsa lifted her arms. When I pulled the shirt off, I kissed her lips again, reveling in the heat of her exposed chest against mine.

She had gone to bed without wearing a bra, which didn't bother me because _I_ slept the same way too, but as I felt her taught nipples press against me, I trailed my mouth down across her jaw and down the column of her throat. A moan left her mouth as her hands came up to grip my shoulders. With a little bit of force, she prompted me back for an instant so she could pull my shirt off too.

I only just realized that Elsa hadn't seen my breasts yet and for a fleeting moment, I was a little self-conscious, but forgot all about it when I felt her hands cover them. I hissed when her hot mouth closed over an erect nipple and my back arched on its own, pushing more into her mouth, which she obliged, sucking more in. When her fingers teased the other, I whimpered, flexing my fingers against her shoulders. _goddamn, that feels good._ When she switched breasts, I was afraid I'd come right then as my hips jerked and I let out a ragged breath, thinking that I wouldn't last if I let her continue.

Coaxing her mouth back to mine proved a little challenging when she playfully growled and I had to basically rip her away from me, distracting her with a lush kiss. _Bit of a boob fetish perhaps? _I had to grin into the kiss when I remembered Gaston saying those exact words all those months ago when he first started teaching me about the solar plexus. Of course I found that I could have a fetish for Elsa's ample breasts too. Everything about her was perfection and I was utterly happy that she chose _me_. Never again would I think about ending my life. Those blue eyes were reason alone for me to go on and _that_ was what I poured into the kiss in that moment.

"I love you, _kirsebæret mitt." _I whispered against her full lips, just in case she didn't pick that up a second ago. Elsa pulled back to stare at me. _Then again..._ "I-I mean, I realize that _that _wasn't supposed to said until...later?" I needed to shut up. '_No. keep on stuttering, you're a total genius!' _My subconsciousness guffawed at me, but I frantically pushed it away as Elsa continued her now fond gaze into my eyes.

"Don't ever hesitate to tell me you love me, _Schatzi." _She said gently, leaning back in to kiss me. "I love you, too."

I felt like such a dork, but allowed her to kiss my awkwardness away and plunge us right back to where we were before. I was fine with that either way and made up for it by bringing my hands up her slim torso to her own full breasts. Elsa let out a soft groan as I palmed her left breast and when my lips closed around her other cute pink bud, she gasped. As I flicked my tongue over the rigid tip, her hips began rolling against my still clothed erection. My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head, but I countered by switching breasts and this time, I framed her nipple with my teeth and sucked, making a long moan leave her as her hands came up to tug on my hair.

Her hips now rocked into mine and I felt her stroke her hot center against my cock, making me hiss at her. _Fucking hell. _Instead of teasing her breasts more, I brought my mouth back to hers, nibbling on her lower lip before licking into her mouth and caressing her tongue with mine. My hands also left her chest in order to slide up and down her bare back. I loved the way her skin felt against mine and I hadn't realized how much I was effecting her until she pulled away into order to look at me with her chest heaving. "W-what are you doing to me, _Schatzi?"_ She breathed heavily, eyes half lidded and swimming in desire.

I trailed my hands back down her supple chest, giving them a firm squeeze before continuing down her sides, feeling the muscles of her stomach flex as I fingered her belly-button pierce. "I'm touching you, _kirsebæret mitt _and I'm enjoying the hell out of it. Of you." I answered right before she smashed her lips against mine, knowing full well that our lips were already puffy, but with this they'd likely be bruised. I found myself not caring as I kissed back feverishly, but when I felt her hand squeeze between us in order to touch my hardness, I hesitated once more.

"I want you, Anna." She whispered against my lips. "Can you give me this?" Her husky voice did unintelligible things to me and I quivered, not willing to deny her anymore.

"I can do that." I murmured into her mouth. "I'll do anything for you, Elsa." Sliding my thumbs along her hips and under the straps of her panties, I urged her to help me get them off of her. When she moved off of me to take remove her panties, I lifted my hips in order to push my own boxers down and before she could straddle me again, I remembered the condoms and bravely dug around in my bag for one. My face was completely on fire as my fingers fumbled with the box until Elsa's gentle hands stopped me.

"You...want to wear one?" She asked and I began to flush even more.

"I'm aware you're on-" A quick pause that didn't allow guilt to flood through me. I'd gotten over that. "Birth control. But I figured we'd practice...safe sex." Try as I may, _that _statement felt so damned practiced that I had to nearly smother myself so I wouldn't snort in laughter. Elsa's goofy smirk did _nothing _to appease me and I ultimately let out a strangled chuckle. _Oops._

"You're too thoughtful, _Schatzi._" Elsa was still grinning, but there was no reprive in her sexy voice. She was genuinely grateful that I considered it. This was a second chance and I'd be damned if I fucked it up a second time. I wasn't planning on it anyhow.

_But..._my embarrassment came back when I held the packet out to her. "I-I'm not good with these- a-actually I've never-"

"Ssshh." Elsa whispered, placing a finger to my lips before replacing it with her sweet lips. "You are _so _fucking adorable right now." She smiled against my lips, making me pull back to chuckle. _And you are going to be the end of me! _Luckily she put me out of my misery by tearing open the packet and rolling it onto me with dexterous fingers. "Thank the gods for Sex Ed classes." Elsa giggled as her hands then settled on my shoulders. She lifted herself on to her knees, rising enough to hover just over the crown of my erection.

"I'll probably have it next semester." I blurted, making Elsa look back at me for an instant before giving me that goofy grin again. I inwardly face-palmed. _Here we are, RIGHT at that point and I let idiotic words fall out of my mouth!_

"Oh, _Schatzi. _I believe I just fell more in love with you." I saw a flash of her teeth as she grinned brightly at me, making me groan almost dramatically.

"god, I'm a dork." I admitted out loud, flopping back on the bed with my own idiotic grin tugging at my lips.

"But you're _my _dork and I'll kick anyone's ass if they ever manage to get you to that point." She growled suddenly and pinned my hands to either side of my head.

"That'd be hard to accomplish." I smirked back, feeling a light push of confidence. _I think I like possessive Elsa. _Who was I kidding? I _loved _it.

"And it had _better _stay that way." Elsa's fingers twined in mine. "The only one who tried making a move on you while we were still together ended up in the hospital."

_Oh. Shit. Does she mean Belle?!_ I stared at her in disbelief. "What-" I intended to ask what she did, but shut right up when I felt her deft fingers wrap around my cock, positioning it and tucking the crest against her soaked folds. I clenched my teeth as my nose picked up the scent of our desire. It was a seductive mixture of need and pheromones that awakened every cell in my body, causing me to forget all about Belle. I figured she'd tell me later anyway.

"Fuck, Elsa." I groaned when she lowered onto me. Her eyes glued to mine and I witnessed her pupils flare and blank just as she took more of me into her. "Tight-" I flexed my fingers restlessly against her thighs, wondering if this was okay, if she was alright.

Elsa sucked in a deep breath and I frantically tried to think of a way to help her out a little. _Shit. If she's like this now, then I probably- _pushing that thought away, I placed a hand on her hip, giving it a firm squeeze and my other hand pressed flat against her lower belly, touching her swollen clit. With the pad of my thumb, I gently massaged it in the slowest circles I could muster and she whimpered. "_S-Schatzi..._you're so big." She breathed, not daring to look away from me.

"I-I'm sorry, but goddammit, Elsa," I bit out, teeth grinding. "You feel so _good_." Sweat misted our skin and I felt Elsa's inner muscles relax a bit as she lifted herself up a little, before sliding back down, sheathing me completely and my neck arched into the pillows, letting out a guttural groan laced with delicious agony. I felt her muscles ripple around me and I squeezed my eyes shut, already so close to my release, I feared I'd come without her doing anything at all.

Elsa leaned forward, lacing our fingers once more and licked the sweat from my upper lip with a low murmur of delight. My hips began churning, but I tried to reel it in, not wanting to seem impatient, but as she again lifted herself, I grasped her hips, making her pause.

"Slow." I warned, not noticing how much authority I'd put in my voice until I saw Elsa's eyes darken further. She showed me her naughty grin when she lowered, swallowing me again and our eyes locked with each other as blinding pleasure spread from our connected centers.

"Shit." Elsa moaned, releasing other carnal sounds that let me me know she was as lost in extreme pleasure as I was. Her hands tightened around mine when she pressed her mouth to mine, kissing me as she rocked her hips and I felt my orgasm beginning to build.

Somewhere along the way, my 'slow' demand was forgotten as primitive instinct took over her. I marveled in the way she had the sudden urge to fuck me, the ferocious need to ride me until she erupted. "S-so good, _Schatzi._" She sobbed into my neck, as lost in me as I was her. "Fuck, you feel...oh god, it's too good."

I wasn't going to last much longer so I tried to command her rhythm, tilting her into an angle that had me touch a spot deep inside her that caused her to tighten further and her body shook furiously. "_Anna!"_ She screamed and I felt her inner walls spasm from her core and it radiated outward until she was trembling all over.

As I watched her fall apart, I felt my own release _right_ there, but still I held her gaze as she came hard. "Fuck, fuck, Elsa," I growled, ultimately pounding my hips up into her, yanking her own hips down to meet me and I felt myself growing harder inside her. Under Elsa's avid gaze, I lost it and came with a feral cry of ecstasy. My entire body shook as my orgasm tore through me and I sank back into the bed with tears in my eyes having been utterly stripped and laid bare.

Only for her.

Elsa gently cupped my face, brushing her lips along mine and comforted me further until I had control my breathing once again. "Elsa." I whimpered and wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me and burying my face in her neck. I knew she knew how I felt and we stayed like that for a long time. We held each other, absorbing the aftershocks and ultimately basking in the afterglow.

"Wow." Elsa was the first to speak and I turned her head up so I could kiss her, murmuring my agreement and when I pulled back, I was greeted by that goofy grin of hers. "Hi, _Schatzi."_ She giggled happily.

"Hi, _kirsebæret mitt." _I gave her my own genuine smile and like the other time she'd seen it, her eyes widened a bit.

"I love you." It was her turn to blurt, making me chuckle, knowing all too well how she'd felt about it.

"I love you, too." I answered and hugged her again.


	42. Gideon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You'll be fine, _Schatzi. _Trust me." Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and gently cupped my face so she could kiss me. "I'll be there to make sure she doesn't kick your ass too badly." I was busy focusing on the cool metal of the ring on her finger that was pressing against my cheek as well as her plush lips speaking against mine, but when I heard the laugh in those words, I pulled back to snort haughtily.

"Well, _that's _comforting." I mumbled sarcastically, looking over Elsa's shoulder to the ominous front door of her house. She'd given up one of her two days with me so we could spend it with Emma and I was happy at first because I missed the little firecracker like crazy, but when Gaston dropped us off, I got nervous all over again.

"I'll give you a reward later." Elsa whispered into my ear before nipping it hard enough to make me hiss at her. _Fuck, we'll probably have to end up buying another box of protection...if yesterday was anything to go by... _The thoughts were amusing, stimulating and distracting giving me time to think about it as she swayed away from me to go get Emma.

But, of course I began wondering if reuniting with Emma _outside_ was a good idea or not. _What if she makes a scene?_ I ran a hand through my hair, feeling my stomach begin to twist nervously._ I believe I left her in probably the worst way ever. Shit, she probably thought she was never going to see me again. _At the time, even _I_ wasn't sure if I would be back and I had broken her heart because of it. Now, I supposed I deserved whatever way she greeted me. I wasn't truly aware of how she operated and even though I knew I would get to know her better after this, I sill feared what she'd do when she eventually-

"Anna?" A small voice called, breaking me from my brooding thoughts and ultimately making me turn to see the little blonde hanging out of the doorway. I gulped, awkwardly waving back and I heard her gasp. "ANNA!" She squealed, already bounding off the porch and running full speed ahead to me. My arms spread a little and I let a grin smear over my face as she neared, but she didn't slow. Ferocious determination shown clear in her different-colored eyes and my grin disappeared. A bolt of blonde energy was all I saw right then and I felt my blood run cold suddenly. _Oh. Shit!_

"U-uh- Em-" I had no time to react, or even finish a word.

The top of her head rammed right into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me as we toppled over from her built up inertia.

"Emma!" I heard Elsa gasp in horror somewhere in the background.

"Gideon, attack her!" Then I heard Emma bellow and I had a quick second to think about who Gideon was when I heard nails on the pavement.

"Gideon, _NO_!" Elsa screamed, knocking some sense into me and I rolled over, now seeing a ball of fur running at me. _Aw, hell! This is sooo not the way I pictured seeing sweet little Emma again._

_"Nein!" _I yelped and the pup stopped abruptly, tilting his head in question. Both Emma and Elsa gasped and I did an inward victory dance. Elsa had told me that their dog was horrible with simple commands and I now knew why. _He understands German too._ _"Lass das sein, lass das sein. _I'm a friend." I groaned, holding my stomach as a single tear squeezed from my eye. _"Platz, Gideon." _I commanded weakly, but the pup did as I said and laid right where he was.

_"Oh my god, Schatzi! A-are you okay? I didn't know that was how Em-" _Elsa instantly knelt beside me and started to fret in German until an idiotic grin broke out across my face and I turned my face into her lap in order to laugh. "Anna?" She pushed my hair out of my eyes, making me look up at her in awkward glee.

"My god, you and your sister are alike in _all_ aspects." _Especially in punishing me for what I hadn't really intended to do._

"Elsa, I think Gideon's broken." Emma looked curiously at the animal that hadn't budged since I told him to lie down.

"Hello to you too, Emma." I greeted cautiously. My stomach hurt like hell, but my happiness easily won out the pain. She looked at me, back at the comfortably situated animal and then back at me in question.

"Emma, what on earth were you thinking?!" Elsa reprimanded, protectively cradling my head in her hands as she glared at her younger sister.

"I was thinking that I was mad at Anna because I thought I would never see her again and that I needed to...hit her?" Now Emma, herself, was confused as she sat down on the other side of me. "I'm sorry Anna. Can I hug you instead? I-I didn't mean to make Gideon attack you, I was just-" There was a slight quiver in her voice that had snapped my senses back and even though my abdomen screamed in agony when I sat up, I ignored it and pulled the younger girl in for a hug, smashing her to me.

"Nah, I deserved it." I admitted still grinning into her soft hair. I had _not _expected her to act out like that. Granted, I didn't have the slightest clue as to how she would react to seeing me, but that was utterly priceless! _So the Shadows' love their head-butts. _It was amusing enough for me to pat her head much like Gaston did to me.

"No. I think I thought you would have fought Gideon off as the Cardinal and I would have gotten a front-row seat to see you in action." She paused. "Yes! I think that was why."

"The Cardinal fights bad guys though, not _pets_." Elsa snorted, calling said pet over. The dog lifted his head, wagged his tail but didn't move.

"See? He's broken." Emma pulled away from me to tilt her own head at him. _Cute. So adorable. All of them._

_"Hier."_ I said and the pup jumped up, quickly coming over to Elsa before basically standing in my lap, smelling me right before dragging his tongue from my chin to the top of my forehead. Emma squealed jovially, Elsa groaned, and I jerked away from the now playful beast that grew more bold and kept licking me fervently. "Gross!" I whined, frantically wiping my face and pointed to the still open front gate. "_Geh rein._" The dog diligently obeyed and pranced back through the gate, sitting right inside as he looked back at us in the way dogs did. Waiting.

"What on earth are you saying to him?" Emma asked in awe, bouncing up and down on her knees.

"Your dog understands German." I muttered, still wiping saliva off my face, but was stopped by Emma's suddenly eager hands and I stared wide-eyed into blue/hazel eyes. Her eyes were equally wide, though in excitement and not surprised question.

"Ooooh! Teach me! Can you teach me German, Anna? Please? I-I promise I won't hit you anymore." Her energy was palpable. I swear my grin hadn't slipped from my face since after she attacked me.

_"Yeah, when it's YOU, she wants to learn."_ Elsa giggled, making me look at her and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "You know, I've tried to teach you, Emma." She drawled in English to her little sister.

"I know. But you aren't _Anna_." Emma emphasized with an exaggerated wave of her hands, making Elsa pout and thus, causing my heart to skip a beat. _That pout._

All of that aside, I let out a soft chuckle before hauling myself up. By now the pain had dissipated, but I still absently rubbed at my stomach as I lead the the two back to the front yard, where Gideon grew even more excited. When we got into the yard, Elsa stopped me, tenderly touching my stomach.

"Are you really okay, _Schatzi?_ That looked like it hurt." Her hands slipped under my shirt, giving me the suspicion that she was only really copping a feel. "At least I didn't render you incapable of movements when _I _punished you." She whispered, discretely biting my neck, making me jerk from the unexpected pinch.

"Is that what _you_ think?" I asked squeezing her sides and she bit back a squeak, glaring playfully at me. _"You render me incapable of movements all the time." _I whispered in German, opting _not_ to kiss her because I still smelled of dog saliva, so I settled for another squeeze and I watched her eyes darken a bit.

"So...what'd she say, Elsa?" Emma asked, making Elsa and I jump away from each other in embarrassment.

"Uh- well, she said sure! She'll teach you how to command Gideon." Elsa awkwardly cleared her throat, pushing her hand through her hair.

"Liar. Both of you." Emma playfully narrowed her eyes at us, making us shrink against ourselves like guilty children. Even Gideon cocked his head curiously. _Traitor._

"W-what do you know about German Shepherds, Emma?" I decided to steer the conversation away from Elsa's and my raging hormones.

"Well, I know that Gideon was sent to us as a gift from a teacher of mine in Germany- OH! You meant the breed in general." She snickered before sitting in the grass next to the panting animal who nuzzled into her and rested his head in her lap. "They were originally bred for herding sheep but nowadays they're used in the military and by police officers. Friendly, protective and they shed like crazy!" Her colorful eyes grew more and more bright as she went on. I listened just as enthusiastically, even as Elsa reappeared to wipe my face with a wet cloth. I gave Emma my full attention and when she finished, she sprinted off to get Gideon's treats so we could start.

"I love your little sister." I grinned at Elsa. She almost returned my grin, but thought better of it and instead made my heart twist with that pout of hers.

"What about _me_?" She drawled in mock hurt. I snorted, wrapping my arms firmly around her and whispered into her neck.

"I love you too." I growled and Elsa let out a surprised squeal when I promptly sucked on the base of her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"Here they- ew! Gideon don't look!" Emma's unexpected presence again tore us apart and Elsa quickly retreated back into the house, claiming that she was going to put the soiled cloth away. _Y-you're a traitor too! _I saw that Emma had her face buried in Gideon's scruff while she covered his eyes. My heart melted at that utterly adorable sight and I leaned against the house for support. _They'll both be the end of me! _"Is it safe?" She asked after a moment.

_I probably won't survive the rest of the day. "_Yes." I chuckled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"That's okay, Elsa used to watch _Adult swim_ and _MTV2_ when she thought I was asleep." Emma shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, making me bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud. (Thanks to Gaston, I knew what those were.) "By the way, did you ask Elsa to marry you?" It was asked so casually that my jaw dropped open in shock.

"What?!" My voice almost broke, but I quickly regained my composure while my mind exploded. _M-marry? Me? Elsa? Elsa and I?_

"You know, the ring? I noticed it after Elsa came back that one night, but I was mad at her so I didn't ask." Emma was absentmindedly petting Gideon. The dog was grinning at me in his own way, as interested in my answer as the younger girl was. "Mommy asked, but dropped it when Elsa grew sad and that's when I knew it was from you. Of course I just figured it was a parting gift like _Maleficent_ and your symbol so I was happy that you didn't leave on a bad note."

"Geez, Emma." I shook my head and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders too. "That ring was my promise that I'd fix myself while I was in Norway."

"So...you _weren't _planning on staying in Norway?" She asked, looking up at me from my shoulder.

"I-" I blew out a harsh breath. "I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to do."

"Mm. But you came back." Emma beamed at me. "You and my sister made up and now you're going to teach me to tell Gideon to _sit _in German!" She hugged me again. "It doesn't matter what you did before you left, just as long as you're here now and that you're happy. Now-" Narrowing her eyes at me, she scrutinized my face. "_Are _you happy, Anna?"

"Yes." I answered right away, squeezing her once more. "I am."

* * *

_"Fuß." _Gideon instantly came to my side, watching me intently until I gave him a treat.

"Fooss." Emma repeated cutely and Gideon went to her side, silently asking for a reward.

_"Sitz." _ This time I gestured for Emma to do it, so Gideon would know that he needed to listen to her and not me.

"Siitz." She held the treat out and Gideon sat. Her face, god Emma's face was twisted in such concentration that I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning too big.

_"Bleib."_

"B...blype?" Emma looked at me in question and I nodded, gesturing for her to walk away. When she did, the pup whined but stayed where he was and Emma's eyes light up like fireworks. She squealed in delight and asked for another command.

_"Steh." _I grinned at her raised brow.

"Shtay." She giggled and the pup rose to his feet, wagging his tail in delight.

_"Hier._ And give him more than one treat._"_

Emma nodded furiously. "Hee er." Gideon happily loped over to her, where she paid him in kind.

_"Platz."_

"Plats." Gideon obediently lowered himself and Emma gave him another one. "Shtay- no, siitz." The dog tilted his head. "I mean siitz, Gideon- that means _sit_ right, Anna?" I nodded, letting a chuckle escape my mouth. I knew she would remember later, she was just too excited at the moment. "'Kay. Siitz, Gideon."

_"Gib Fuß."_

"Gipp foos." Gideon lifted his paw for a few seconds until Emma grasped it. "Aww! I didn't know he could do that!" She shook his paw and gave him a treat. I didn't know he was so well trained either, but I was thankful that he was, regardless that he was still growing and either way, I knew he knew who his family was and wouldn't hesitate to protect them like he was trained to do. I'd need to ask Elsa who really gave him to them (for safety precautions of course.) But that could wait, considering she was anxiously waiting for the next command.

_"Gib Laut. _ And then we're done." I anticipated the next one, knowing she'd like it. _"Gib Laut."_

"...gheblout...?" Emma jumped when Gideon let out a loud powerful bark. "Gheblout." He gave another lethal bark and she ended up jumping up and down in so much excitement that I wanted to join her. Instead, I rubbed the dog's ears lovingly.

_"Braver Hund!" _I praised, making the pup whine in gratitude as he melted into a hyper mess once again.

"Braffer hoont? What's that mean?" Emma asked when Gideon tore past her, bounding down the yard and coming back before sprinting back. _This guy needs tons of exercise. _I thought as I spotted a tennis ball in the corner of the yard.

"It means 'good dog'." I answered and gave the ball to her. "He needs a _lot_ of exercise, otherwise he'll keep eating your furniture." I wasn't sure if that was what he was actually doing, but I knew from experience that when a German Shepard had a ton of energy and needed to work it all off nearly consistently. Emma nodded again.

_"Bring!"_ I gestured for her to throw the ball.

"Brrring!" Emma shouted and threw it, making Gideon scramble after the ball and after he got it, he quickly brought it back, awaiting another round. Emma didn't disappoint and I left them to join Elsa on the back porch.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who could try to speak German so adorably." I grinned, barely noticing that the sun was beginning to fall and I wondered what time it was. When I was greeted with silence, I looked to Elsa who was still watching Emma with a fond smile on her face.

"He's _her_ dog isn't he?" She asked softly. I looked to see her laughing jovially before rolling around with the beast until they both collapsed and she rested her head on his back.

"He'll protect all of you, but his true loyalty lies with Emma and she'll be the first one he makes sure is safe." I nodded, looking down when Elsa's fingers slid between mine.

"Hey, Gideon," I heard Emma's voice and glanced back up. "Gheblout." Gideon barked and she squealed happily. "Baffer hoont! You're so awesome, buddy! I only wish I knew how to tell you that in German." She giggled to herself, turning to rub behind his ears and his tail wagged in gratitude.

I leaned back on the steps with a satisfied smile on my face, which began to fade with Elsa's next hushed words.

_"I am so fucking horny right now, Schatzi." _Elsa growled in German as she turned to grab the collar of my shirt and promptly yanked me in for a passionate kiss that filled me with so many promises that I almost groaned out loud. _"I find you wholly attractive when you interact with my sister." _She continued into my mouth. _"And that commanding voice of yours. It does things to me." _Biting into my lower lip, I clenched my hands, feeling my cock begin to stir in my jeans. _"I want you to talk dirty to me in that voice, Anna. I want you to take me from-"_

"Hey! Mommy's home!" Emma jumped up and I practically slumped over to hide the bulge between my legs as her and Gideon zoomed by us. "Let's go show her what Anna taught us!"

Elsa cleared her throat, exhaling shakily before giving me her naughty smirk. I glared at her, trying to think of other things to hopefully stop myself from getting any harder. _Well, if she wants that voice. I'll give it to her. _I smirked at her in a predatory sense, "Keep looking at me like that." I saw her nose flare at the gruff sound of my voice and I leaned in to stare avidly into her lust-filled eyes._ "See what happens."_

"Fucking hell, _Schatzi." _ Elsa groaned, resting her forehead on mine before pulling back to straighten herself out more. I also fixed myself, making myself more presentable in order to formally meet their mother. I only hoped the clothes I wore had been appropriate enough for the unexpected occasion.

* * *

A/N: D'awww I love Emma don't you? XD A German Shepard is totally next on my list ^^ Thank you all for the reviews/faces/follows! I honestly had no idea how this story was going to turn out. (Plus this chapter is late due to electrical difficulties) Tootles~


	43. Passion Fruit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Hey Mommy! Tell Gideon to- or say gheblout!"_ Gideon barked before their mom could repeat and I heard her surprised shriek.

_"Emma!"_

_"Braffer hoont, Gideon. Now you say it, Mommy!" _Emma sounded so excited and there was a brief pause before I heard their mother relent and repeat the word (In perfect German) and Gideon barked again.

Emma squealed in delight before letting her mouth run away from her. _"Anna told me he understands German so I asked her to teach me- OH! Yeah, Anna's out in the back, Elsa brought her over because she came back from Norway and she needed apologize to me! Anyway, she was training him earlier and then she told me to give it a try (maybe because she's not his owner...) but now he listens to me. See watch." _Another pause. _"Gipp foos."_

My grin faltered as I began to grow a little self-conscious. Mainly because, _again_, I wasn't sure if this was the correct way to meet her mother. This was certainly an odd way of doing it; it seemed like things were going backwards. _Guess it could be a good thing considering that Elsa and I are official once again..._ As I pondered, I didn't notice Elsa watching me intently.

_"S-slow down, Ems. So Gideon speaks German-hold on, where's Kai? Wait...Anna? As in Anna, Anna?"_

I couldn't help but grin once more at Emma's ridiculous enthusiasm and their mother's utter confusion until a thought occurred to me.

"Who's Kai?" I asked Elsa, who was still sitting beside me with her own grin on her face.

"Our neighbor. He watches Emma sometimes when Gerda can't."

"As in, _school nurse _Gerda?" I raised a brow at her, making her nod.

"But don't worry, _Schatzi._ We don't often ask them to watch her and when they do it's never more than three hours at a time." Elsa picked up on my unease right away and quickly assuaged me by kissing my cheek. "_She'll love you." _She whispered in German, kissing the corner of my mouth as if she was searching for my lips and I found myself rubbing my cheek against hers, ready to give in. "Seriously though, they're the sweetest people you'll ever meet."

"Who is?" Another feminine voice spoke up from behind us and I immediately shot to my feet, leaving Elsa to nuzzle thin air.

"U-uh, Hi!" I sputtered uncharacteristically, having almost been caught in the act. "I'm-" My next words caught in my throat when I saw their mother. She was smiling warmly at me, clearly welcoming my unexpected presence with such regal that I suddenly felt under dressed. Regardless that she was wearing casual clothes and her brunette hair was in a plait similar to Elsa's, but that wasn't what shocked me.

The falling rays of the sun caught her hair perfectly, turning it from deep brown to a strawberry auburn while also highlighting her gentle blue eyes and making them a slight teal and for an instant. Just for a split second...

I saw my own mother.

"So _you're _Anna." Her soft voice brought me out of my trance but her warm smile caused a lump to form in my throat unbidden as my heart stilled. My mouth went dry and my hands shook slightly as a few images of my mom flooded my mind, but I refused to cry. Taking a deep breath, I willed those images back to where they came from. I wouldn't make an idiot out of myself or make them worry and instead, cleared the lump from my throat. I put on a brave front and sucked it up, albeit still a bit shakily.

"...yes, I-I'm Anna Arendelle." My voice was still thick with emotion, but I managed a smile and held out my hand to the older woman.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, dear." Her smile brightened as she immediately gripped my hand with both of hers. "Courtney Shadows, my _goodness_ Emma talks about you all the time and I've been dying to meet you!" She then vigorously shook my hand, jostling me out of my sudden ennui, reminding me that she was indeed a Shadows, thus having palpable energy that had me forget about feeling sorry for myself. They all seemed to possess that power and I was _very _ thankful for it.

"T-the pleasure's all mine." I grinned back, finally taking in her real appearance. I imagined Elsa looking _just _like her when she was completely grown, but with that glorious platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes of hers. _Beautiful. All three of them are incredibly gorgeous!_

"Is _this _your natural hair color?" She asked, squinting at the red locks spilling over my shoulders, (Elsa had practically forced me to leave it down) and how I was able to last throughout the day with it _not_ getting in my way was a miracle in itself.

"Well, yes-" Before I could say more, she beat me to the punch and I witness her eyes light up as she got a closer look at my face.

"Oh what pretty freckles and eyes! Did I hear you were Norwegian? We're half, but good heavens, you're quite dazzling!" Her excitement was growing and I feared she was going to end up tackling me too. _Come to think of it; she hasn't given me a head butt yet. _I inwardly laughed, but only widened my grin when she went on to circle me, murmuring her approval over and over.

"Hey, mom? Take it easy." Elsa warned playfully, stepping to my side and slipping her hand into mine. "She's _my _girlfriend."

"Oh, I _know!" _Courtney drawled, rolling her eyes dramatically and teasingly hitting Elsa's shoulder. As the two went on, I thought on another thing.

_So she's already aware that I'm Elsa's girlfriend? _I wasn't sure what else she could have seen me as...a friend maybe? '_She'd said Emma always talked about you.' _Then, a _really _good friend? I was so damned new to all of this that I could have laughed at the absurdity of it. _'Yeah, you're pretty hopeless.' _My subconsciousness mocked and I could help but agree with it. (Free of guilt of course.)

Thankfully, the sudden 'clacking' of paws on the floor pulled me away from my thoughts and I glanced up. "Mommy, I started the bath for you." Emma reappeared in the doorway with Gideon who acted like he forgot I was there and began jumping all over me again.

_"Nein, Gideon. Platz." _I murmured and he obediently stopped trying to lick my face and lowered himself back down on the porch with his tail still wagging furiously.

"I told you she speaks German!" Emma declared, practically toppling me over as she hugged me. Elsa hadn't let go of my hand and I felt her grip tighten a little, silently encouraging me to stay calm and that I was alright.

I knew I was more than fine, but I couldn't just go and be jolly like them without feeling like an awkward imbecile, so I only squeezed Elsa's hand back and kept my composure. I noticed Mrs. Shadows fondly smiling at me and I flushed a little, considering Elsa and Emma were arguing over who actually got to hold me at the moment. Little did they know that Emma was starting to choke me and Elsa's grip was slowly starting to cut off my circulation, but Mrs. Shadows caught my 'help me!' look and stepped in to gently urge Emma off.

"Would you mind helping me take my hair down, Love?" Her smooth voice was filled with amusement as Emma released me and I discretely tried to regain my breath.

"Yes! Can I brush your hair out too?" The younger one nodded vigorously, tugging at her mother's hand but before they went inside, Mrs. Shadows stopped to look back at us.

"My Dear, are you going to make something tonight?" She asked Elsa, who straightened up.

"Of course." Elsa replied like it was a strange question to be asked.

"Since you have a guest, might I suggest you order take-out?" Courtney asked with a knowing raised brow and Elsa scoffed playfully.

"Mom, just because I have my girlfriend here with me doesn't mean I have to drop everything. You need proper food and so does Anna." Elsa tugged me along and I followed without question.

"I just thought you wanted to more time with her is all." She shrugged, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"So I'll spend time with her in the kitchen." Elsa laughed and I passed an awkward nod to their mother and a lopsided grin to Emma.

* * *

I watched Elsa move around the kitchen with such fluidity that it seemed as if she were dancing to an in unheard song and I was so completely transfixed on her that when Emma poked her head in, I didn't even notice. When I did, she was walking away, talking to Gideon about us _humans being in love to such a crazy degree that we sometimes forgot our names, _and the dog tilted his head at her. She snorted dramatically as she turned the TV on, sitting by the beast in front of it and continued talking to him.

_How many times can I use the word Adorable with her? _Now too busy watching the pair and grinning like a loon, I didn't hear Elsa say my name until her fingers caressed my cheek, causing me to look back at her. "Are you okay, _Schatzi?_ I know this wasn't how you pictured meeting Mom and I-"

Crazy warmth filled me to the brim and I tenderly cupped her face, pressing lips lovingly against hers. When she gasped, I slid my tongue into her mouth, quickly prompting her to engage in a heated kiss until she broke for air. As she tried to catch her breath, I immediately snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and I nuzzled into her neck, reveling in her scent. She let out a breathy laugh and returned my hug without hesitation. "I'll take that as a definite _yes, _then."

"Thank you." I whispered into her neck, placing another kiss there. _For everything._

"Oh, _Schatzi._" Elsa sighed contentedly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." When she pulled back, she wiped the tears from my eyes that I hadn't realized slipped out and then her hands came back up to caress my cheeks. "Of all the people I've ever met, I don't think any of them deserved to be a part of my family as much as you do. I love you and I'm happy to share that with you. Them." She grinned.

I inhaled a shaky breath. "Now it's _my_ turn to say that; when I first met you, I didn't realize how important you would be to me." On instinct, I kissed her nose, making her giggle. She smiled, but I could see the emotion sinking in, making her eyes begin to water. "First, you saved me from the world and then you saved me..." I wiped a tear from her cheek too. "You saved me from myself, _kirsebæret mitt." _I had others to thank, but remembered that in the darkest hour, Elsa was the only thing I thought about and that _because_ of her, I let Gaston pull me away from the ledge. "I love you." I told her. "_god_, I love you." Again I kissed her, loving the way she instantly reciprocated.

"So...what's for dinner?" Elsa's mother's voice was dreamy and when we broke away from one another, she giggled.

"Ssshh...can't you see we're having a moment, mother?" Elsa kept her forehead on mine and we hastily wiped each other's cheeks, grinning like fools all the while. Seriously, we could be in the middle of a world crisis and still be so lost in each other. Even if the sky fell at that time, we probably wouldn't notice, much less care about it.

"Oh, no! Don't mind me, I just want to know what's burning." Mrs. Shadows continued to giggle behind her elegant hand as she marveled at the intense air we'd surrounded ourselves with.

_"My hormones."_ Elsa muttered under her breath in German and stepped away from me, leaving a stupid grin on my lips. "Elsa Shadows doesn't burn food thank you very much." She said defiantly, sashaying back over to the stove to handle whatever it was that she was cooking. It smelled divine though and my stomach rumbled in agreement.

"My girls spoil me so much, you'd think _I_ was their daughter." Courtney snickered to me and as if to prove herself right, Elsa handed her a glass of wine she'd poured earlier. She said a quick thanks before turning her attention back to me. "So, dear. Tell me about yourself."

_Shit. What do I say to her?_ I drew my tongue over my lips, trying to get my thoughts in order. "T-there isn't much to tell." Was what fell out of my mouth and I inwardly face-palmed. _You failed._ "Wait, that wasn't-"

"_You're fine, Schatzi." _Elsa came back to squeeze my forearm comfortingly. _"I'm right behind you." _I wasn't sure if her mother was as fluent in German as Elsa was, but the fact that those words were whispered to me in such a loving way, had me ease up once more. _The things she did to and for me._

"I am Norwegian and I moved to the states three years ago..." I told her what I'd told Elsa (minus the Cardinal and a few other things) and when I was done, I found myself in Courtney's arms with Elsa trying to console _her_, mumbling about the wrong kind of wine the whole time and I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

And then Emma joined in, having heard it all too.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry I was ever mad at you!" Emma cried, once again wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Emma-" I heard Elsa say, before her mother mumbled over her.

"You're so young, my dear! H-having to go through all of that... Oh, Anna..." Courtney sniffled, hugging my waist tighter.

"M-mom-" Elsa began to sound perturbed.

I knew Elsa was at a loss of what to do as the two continued blubbering all over me. As was I, and I felt so awkward, having never experienced anything like it. _Do I apologize? 'What for? They already are.' Then do I comfort them? 'Is that not what they're doing for you?'_ My head began to spin as they both slowly squeezed the air out of me and I suddenly feared they would split me right in half.

I needed to do something, lest I turn claustrophobic.

"Gideon, _gib laut." _Elsa beat me to it and the dog's powerful bark jerked the two back long enough for Elsa to pull me out from between them, protectively shielding me. "Geez you two. No need to scare her off." She said in a firm voice and I gratefully leaned my head on the back of her shoulder. _Too much. A little too much emotion for me._ Even so, another idiotic grin spread across my face and I had no idea why. I just knew I couldn't be happier.

* * *

My gaze was riveted to her austerely gorgeous face. Her features were harsh with lust, her perfect skin stretched tight over her cheekbones and delicious jaw. Her eyes had gone from topaz to sapphire and now they were so dark and dilated, they looked black and I found myself staring into the face of a girl who had passed the limit of her control. That was quite an accomplishment on my part because I was indeed able to bring her to that point.

I had no real intention of taking anything from her without her permission, I only wanted to show her my gratitude for all she'd done and one of her requests was that _I_ got around to fucking her. Since our first time, it had been _her_ that surpassed that point and I normally finished after her, mainly for the sake of giving her full control, but after bringing her to orgasm a third time, she was begging for me to take her. I found my own control slipping right about then, knowing that it was okay for me to do so. I belonged to her and she was mine and nothing would change that.

I got up from the bed and shakily rummaged around in the drawer until I found a condom. Thoughts about that horrid night tried to dissuade me from going further, but my newer resolve easily pushed it away as I tore through the foil and rolled it on. When I crawled back on the bed, Elsa opened her eyes, giving me a dreamy inviting smile and when I pulled her to the center of the bed and stretched over her, her smile grew bigger, eyes now alight in anticipation. I tucked my forearms on the outsides of her biceps, pressing them closer and pinning her there.

"Fuck me." Elsa ordered, daring me with her eyes as she caressed my cheek. I felt the smooth metal of the ring and turned to press a kiss to it.

"_Elsa._" I growled out her name and pushed all the way into her in one fierce drive. She gasped and I let out a whimper because the connection was staggeringly intense and plain unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

I ground my hips against hers for a moment before gathering the strength to pull almost all the way out to the tip, feeling my muscles strain with the effort. I instantly drove back in, missing the heat and Elsa cried out, nails scratching down my back and that was it for me. My control suddenly fell away, still lingering, but I allowed passion to take control over sense.

"Elsa...fuck, you feel so good." My voice left in a low primitive rumble. I tightened my hold on her, I began fucking her like she wanted me to, nailing her hips to the mattress with wildly fierce drives. Her hips frantically prodded as if to say, _Like this, Schatzi. I want you like this. _She pulled at my hair as I felt her inner muscles ripple around me with every hot shove into her. I buried my face in her neck, plunging hard and fast, gasping raw, heated words I knew would drive her crazy. "I'm so deep in you...you're clamped around me like a fist...goddamn, I can feel it against my stomach."

As lost as I was in her, I didn't completely forget about her. In fact, I proceeded to swivel my hips, stroking pleasure through her insanely hot core and when I heard her emit a helpless sound of need, I captured her lips and she bit me. Her nails dug into my still pumping hips and I felt her struggling with the urge to meet my ferocious thrusts.

We were dripping in sweat, skin burning and slicked together as our chests heaved for air and I felt Elsa's core tightening, clenching, squeezing, letting me know she was close to another orgasm. I growled again, shoving my hand under her hip, cupping her delectable ass and lifting her into my thrusts, searching for that sweet spot deep inside her. When I found it, I mercilessly stroked the head of my cock over and over it, feeling her nails digging into my shoulders.

"Come for me, Elsa." I commanded hoarsely. "_Lass jetzt los, _Baby."

Elsa screamed, scraping her nails down my back, filling me with dark amusement at the thought that those marks would still be there in the morning. She sobbed my name and that pushed me right over the edge, making me throw my head back as I shuddered.

"Elsa!" I clasped her tightly, my hips pumping as I came long and so fucking hard. It was _nothing_ like any of the times before and I had no idea how long we stayed like that. Our bodies leveled as our mouths roamed over one another, sliding over shoulders and throats in order to soothe and calm further. After a few more moments, my entire body hummed in delightful tingles.

"Wow, _Schatzi." _Elsa finally managed, running her hands through my damp locks. I looked up at her, with just the barest hint of fear. Fear that I'd hurt her again, but she quickly assuaged my inaccurate thoughts with a tender, loving kiss. "I love you, Anna. And that was _exactly _what I what I wanted_."_

"I love you, too." I sighed in relief and buried my face in her neck, earning a giddy giggle from her. "Again?" I asked jokingly, not missing the way her heart beginning to pound in excitement once more in her chest.

"You're a machine." She growled into the top of my head. "I'm already not going to be able to walk properly tomorrow after that." She whispered.

"You're breathing. I think that's good enough." I chuckled. Laughing when she slapped my shoulder.


	44. New Schedule

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

My lungs were burning, heart thundering in my ears, arms pumping at my sides and my legs were churning on their own as I became a machine. My mind cleared completely and I saw nothing but the empty road ahead of me, trees passing by in a blur and the only sounds I heard were my own breaths along with the soft _thuds_ of my shoes echoing on the pavement. I wasn't sure how long I'd been running and I couldn't really find it in me to care because I'd missed that _free _feeling I normally got when I ran. That was true enough, as long as I got back to my place before seven am.

The skyline had been aglow for sometime though and I found it gorgeous, especially when the sun rose a little more, causing there to be a fiery line of red that flared out to orange, to a stunning light sapphire, before fading to an indigo color. The ground around me now had an odd shade of turquoise and the tall grass I'd passed only added dew to my sweat and shoes. I delighted in it, but as I neared the city once more, the pretty horizon began to be obscured by buildings. No longer was the line red since it had been tainted with a musky cloud, turning it into a muddy color altogether while the sun still rose. Smog inadvertently came to greet me when I cut through the park, now sprinting the rest of the way back to the Corona Estate

Once I jogged back up the drive, I noticed another familiar vehicle parked behind Elsa's. I was a little too focused on that old truck, but my senses snapped to attention when I saw slight movement in the corner of my eye, which caused me to dive to my left. I hit the grass, doing a shoulder roll and ultimately flipping right back up to my feet with my fists raised, ready for the next attack. Gaston grinned broadly at my gasping self as he rolled his neck. After a few deep breaths, I felt myself calming down, but as he popped his knuckles, adrenaline began to thrumming me once more. I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my sweater just as he surged forward.

I blocked his first attack with my elbow and expertly flipped around, catching the back of his neck with the heel of my shoe and when he stumbled forward, I immediately pulled off my sweater. As he got his footing, I hurled the sweater at his face, aimed and speared my fist right into the center of his chest and right after, I recoiled. Quickly twisted my body, I kicked directly behind his knee, making it buckle and eventually give out and then brought my elbow back down to the back of his thick neck. Gaston finally managed to let out a surprised grunt as I jumped on his back, flattening him out and expertly twisted his arm behind him.

"You have the right to remain silent." I let out a dark chuckle as I squeezed his wrist pointedly, making him hiss at me.

"You cheated." He rumbled just as dangerously, but did nothing more until I flipped off his back in order to start stretching my legs.

"I doubt anyone plays by the rules anymore anyways." I snorted indignantly when he stood back up. Picking up my sweater, he tossed it back at me with an even bigger grin on his face than he'd had before.

There was a second of pondering silence before he spoke up once more. "Don't let this get to that ego of yours, but that was pretty good. Not bad at all." Gaston smoothed his dark hair back haughtily while I stood to my feet in order to stretch my arms, fighting off the grin that tugged at my lips. "But now you owe me twenty push-ups for cheating."

_I thought- wait, did I hear that right? _I then smirked at him, which he returned in kind before urging me to do as he said. I finished stretching my limbs and got into position. "Nice to see you got your manhood back." I commented and was indeed thankful for it because it seemed as if we'd fallen into an...exaggerated funk, (what with me flying off the handle and all) but I was ready to get back into it.

"Make that twenty-five." He barked at me in dark amusement. _Guess we're starting today then._

* * *

I sank into the chair a mess of sweat and gooey muscles, glaring at Gaston the whole time as he casually sat across from me. Turns out I could do more than twenty-five push-ups, sit ups and other junk I hadn't done in what felt like forever. What Merida and I did were different kinds of drills, but then again, her and Gaston both had their own ways of training me so altogether it felt like every part of my body had had a work-out in the past few days.

_Every. Part._

Before I could go off on the wall of a man, fine fingers fluttered under my chin, lifting my lips into a sudden plush kiss. _Point proven further._ I knew Gaston looked away a little awkwardly, considering I'd given him a _very _convincing bitch slap when he questioned, and even tried to examine the scratch marks on my back. (I'd worn a tank top under my sweater and hadn't even bothered putting it back once I threw it at him.) After we came back in was when I put it back on.

"Good Morning, _Schatzi."_ Elsa purred seductively into my ear before pulling back. "Morning, Gaston." She greeted him and began walking to the kitchen in all her booty-short/my shirt wearing glory. She'd taken a shower already and her hair was still wet, falling in damp curls around her shoulders. Although she wasn't dressed for school just yet, I figured she would start getting ready after she made some breakfast for me. So said her walking that way and I tried desperately _not _to ogle her swaying ass but ended up feeling like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar when Elsa suddenly looked back at me.

My heart stuttered and I quickly tore my eyes away, coughing awkwardly when she gave me her naughty smirk. "Are you hungry, Anna?" She asked in that husky voice of hers. _Okay so now she's asking._ I only nodded, feeling blood start to rush to my face under that intense stare if hers. "What would you like?" And n_ow she's teasing._ By now Gaston was giving me his shit-eating grin and I fought the urge to drive my foot into his shin. _"I'd offer myself but Gaston's here." _Elsa said in German with her voice low with a bite of lust and my eyes widened.

"E-Elsa!" I hissed, giving her a panicked look. _"Not in front of him please." _I was _very _thankful that Gaston only spoke English. Especially at times like this.

_"So I can't tell him what a great night I had?" _She nibbled on her manicured nail, grinning playfully behind it as we continued to argue in German. Well, _I_ was arguing, _she_ was enjoying herself at my expense.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something for you, Kid." Gaston seemed unphased, yet grateful to leave us for a minute to get whatever it was that he needed to give me and as soon as he closed the door, I sprang up from my chair.

Elsa's eyes widened and she squealed when she realized she was in for it, immediately scrambling back off down the hall to the room. Chasing her shocked my body a little since I'd been pretty sedentary after my work-out, but it didn't stop me from cornering her once I crossed the threshold to my room. Without thinking it all the way through, I jumped at her, wrapping my arms firmly around her and we tumbled over the bed. She laughed jovially, but as we began to slip off from the other side of the mattress, I instinctively twisted us. Breaking the fall made my joints cry out, but I fully ignored it and rolled back on top of her, pinning her slender wrists above her head. Her glorious damp hair was splayed out around the floor below us and as I leaned in, I witnessed her cerulean eyes alight with happiness, excitement and a hint of desire, which only intensified when I closed my mouth over hers.

A familiar rush of warmth flourished over me as her hands came up to unzip my sweater and I felt those manicured nails of hers slip under my shirt to lightly scratch along my abs. I growled lowly at her while I nibbled on her lower lip. "Seeing you covered in sweat and feeling your freshly worked-out muscles is _really _turning me on, _Schatzi." _Elsa whispered into my mouth just as her hands suddenly gripped my ass and she then yanked our centers together.

I barely held back a pleasure-filled groan and fought every urge to start rolling my hips when I heard the front door open once more. "You have school." I rasped, refusing to bury my face in her clean sweet smelling neck. "And _I_ need a shower."

"But, _Anna."_ Elsa drawled teasingly and stuck her lip out in that pout I found incredibly irresistible. I snorted, giving her an exasperated grin.

"_You_, are insatiable, _kirsebæret mitt._" _Didn't she say she'd be walking funny today? _Even as I said and thought those things, I wasn't prepared to see that wicked tongue of hers poke out to glide sensually along her full lips, clearly inviting me to ravish her mouth once more.

"Have you thought about what you want to _eat_?" She purred once more, heavily emphasizing her question by chewing on her lip. _goddammit, that's so fucking tempting._ I greedily pushed my mouth back to hers, kissing her like I really _was _about to eat her, making her moan lowly before speaking into my mouth again. "_Mmm...sex before school. So kinky..."_ Elsa's hands began sliding into my shorts and I practically jumped away from her.

"What? That- I wasn't- Gaston's-" I began to sputter uncharacteristically, making Elsa turn on her side while she laughed at my idiocy.

"I'm _kidding, Schatzi."_ She continued to giggle while I regained my composure once more. "So, French Toast? Judging from your reaction last time...is that your favorite?" Elsa asked. As I got to my feet, I thought about that and I held a hand out to her. Once she stood, she began braiding her hair in that plait, not bothering to brush it out first. I loved her feral look and when her hair was in that semi-messy braid, it matched her perfectly. Even then, I thought about how to answer her question.

"To tell you the truth, I really liked your French toast because it was the first..._real_ home cooked food I'd ever had." At that, Elsa's eyes widened in shock, fingers stopping all movements. I let out a short chuckle and zipped my sweater back up to my chest before looking back at her. "For one: _I _can't cook for shit. Gaston is completely dedicated to Tiana's, my aunt and uncle have cooks that make dinner and even back in Norway we have cooks as well." I hesitated, deciding to hand her a hair tie from the dresser. "My mom used to cook, but that was so long ago that I hardly remember what her cooking tasted like." I shrugged in wonderment. _Holy crap, that's insane! _Having never thought about it until then had me just as stunned as Elsa and we both stared wide-eyed at each other for a heartbeat more.

"Well- damn, Anna, I don't even know how to respond to that." Elsa thoughtfully nibbled on her nails, having finished fixing her hair. "That's ridiculous." Whatever I was about to say died in my throat when she added that. _Ridiculous? It was true though. Did I miss something?_ Confused, I tried to think back over what I'd said. _How was...oh. _The answer dawned on me, making me snort at myself. _Duh._ I leaned against the desk, waiting patiently for her to wrap her head around it and when she did, her eyes glowed with fierce determination. "Well, Baby...I got you covered and I promise to make you something new every time I come over." Stepping in front of me, she grabbed either side of the zipper on my sweater tugging at it pointedly. "And don't surprised if I bring you a box of lunch either. Whether you're in school or not."

In _no _way was I going to douse her fire. I was aware that making food took time and she would have to sacrifice some things but I got the feeling that cooking was her passion. I found it indescribably _sexy_. "I'll look forward to it then, _kirsebæret mitt." _I smiled at her and caught her lips in a chaste kiss before leading her back out of the room so she could work on breakfast and also so I could talk to Gaston.

The wall of a man was sitting at the table once more with a defiant poker face until Elsa disappeared into the kitchen. "_While_ we're young, Brat." He sighed heavily, making me glare at him.

"You? Young? Please. What is it, Old Man?" I knew I'd pay for that later, but chose to tease him anyway.

Instead of defending himself, he handed me a sheet of paper:

_Mentorship 7:50am- 8:15am_

_Geometry 8:20am-9:10am_

_English lll 9:15am- 10:10am_

_American History 10:15am- 11:50am_

_Lunch 11:50am- 12:35pm_

_Biology ll 12:40pm- 1:30pm_

_Library Aide 1:35pm- 2:25pm_

_Sex Education_ _2:30pm- 3:35pm_

I frowned at my last class. "Are you serious?" I looked incredulously at Gaston, who was grinning much too broadly for my liking.

"Hey, what about a 'thank you for saving my ass, Gaston. Now at least I don't have to repeat a year because you're so awesome?'" He gloated, making me want to throw a chair at him.

"Bravo, now pretend I actually said that and we'll be set." I snapped at him, knowing he wouldn't take offense to my harshness.

Leaning back in a satisfied manner, he continued. "Seriously though, your new principal is Tiana's husband so I was able to pull a few strings over the weekend. I told him about your sudden drop-out of school, but that you were also keeping up with the work and he compromised by saying that you could still move on with your class if you attended summer school." _Him and his numerous connections! _But since he was on a real level with Tiana, I figured they were all pretty close. All in all, that was good news. _I suppose...but-_

"Is it as dreary as it sounds? Summer school that is?" _Sex Ed too. _Like hell I'd draw more on _that_ class though. I'd find out soon enough anyway.

"It's only from eight to twelve, four days a week but it'll be worth it, Kid." He nodded approvingly at me. "Besides, with you going back now would be pretty much a new start...the only difference being that you'd be a fall-semester transfer." He chuckled once more, clapping his hands stupidly. "_Yay _for starting over, eh?"

"...do me a favor and _never _do that again." I stared at him like he had lost his mind. _Yeah...we definitely need to get back to where we were before._

* * *

_A/N: Bit of writer's block, family issues/crush-turned-bestie issues, forgive me. Not to mention the Purge scare which was insane because I've read those aforementioned stories...anyway thank you all for your continued support and hopefully I get out of this..odd funk soon. heh ^^_

_Also, I'm trying to get around to backing up these stories on...those other sites (not sure if I can name them) anyway, when and if it happens I'll let y'all know._

_You all are awesome! Tootles~_


	45. Catching Up and Stumbling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When Elsa and I pulled up to the school, nervousness suddenly crept into my being. _Is this okay? Should I have had Gaston drop me off instead? 'You think she's ashamed to walk in there with you?' I haven't been here since I spazzed out! _I really had no idea what I was thinking until Elsa turned my head to her.

_"Schatzi, _what's the matter?" Her blue eyes searched mine, making me want to look away in embarrassment.

"Nothing, it's just that...won't it be a little odd if people see us get out of the same car?" _What the hell am I saying? Aren't we dating? This is okay isn't it? _I found myself gnawing on my inner cheek.

"Kiss me, Anna." Elsa demanded, already turning my head back and pulling me to her.

"...Uh, your makeup, though-"

"Forget my makeup, I said _kiss me." _She easily cut off my lame excuse and pressed her lips to mine. When I didn't respond too quickly, she growled and dug her nails into my side. I winced and once I let my guard down, she quickly slipped her tongue into my mouth, groaning heatedly as she took my hand and pressed it against her chest. My eyes widened in surprise and I pulled back to look at her in question.

_What- ? _I was slightly lightheaded from that pointed kiss and still confused but as her eyes softened, I felt myself calm a little. Finally understanding what she was trying to do, I moved my hand from her breast to her smooth cheek for a second before curling my fingers around the back of her neck and I pulled her into a more gentle, apologetic kiss.

"Feel better now, _ Schatzi_?" She asked, curving her lips into mine. "Silly girl's all concerned about my _makeup." _I pulled away from her teasing smirk, feeling like a dork once more. An idiotic grin spread across my lips when I sheepishly looked back at her.

"Sorry, I just figured...well, I don't really know what I..." I let the sentence fade and instead brought my eyes to the front gate, watching students going in.

"You're nervous. I know that, Baby." Elsa's voice filled with understanding and I felt her hand slide into mine. "They didn't bother you so much before and I doubt that'll change now."

"No, it's not _me _I'm worried about." I snorted. Really, I could care less about myself and the student body, but I _did _care about Elsa's reputation. And her dating a total spaz like me could probably do some form of damage. It was one of the things I hadn't thought about the first time.

"Look at me, Anna." Elsa prodded sternly and I did. "I'm graduating in a few months. And if you thought I ever gave a damn about social standing, then-" She pulled at my shirt and smashed her lips to mine for a mind-blowing second before pulling back to give me a bright grin. "I'm Elsa Shadows, would it be conceited of me to say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met? And would you _please_ go out with me?" Her grin turned mocking and I let out a light chuckle. "I promise to rock your world-"

"Alright, alright, I'm _sorry_." I drawled just as mockingly and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned by sinking her teeth into the base of my neck. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I shuddered when she laved at the same spot. "I'm broken." In no way did I imply that in hurtful terms, but a joke, which Elsa picked up on.

"You're a bit of a fixer upper, _Schatzi. _But you can bet your sweet ass that I'll be there to _glue_ you back together." At that, she picked up my hand that had been injured and kissed the two fingers before nibbling at my wrist. "You got away with _this_ one, but I'll be there for the next one."

"There won't be a _next one._" I promised and it was my turn to press a kiss to the ring on her finger. "I'm not lost anymore because this wonderful, incredibly sexy person found me and because of her, I won't ever inflict pain on myself again."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, _Schatzi_." Elsa smiled at me and kissed my cheek. _Oh, but I do. I have a very good idea. _I returned her smile.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you went to and came back from Norway?!" Rapunzel asked before she even sat down, disturbing a comfortable silence between Elsa and I. "And then you come back, you two make up and _this _is the first time I'm seeing you?" _She knows about our rough patch?_

"You realize that I've been out of school for a little over a month and a half?" I asked the blonde whose eyes widened in surprise. _Yup, but not about much else._ "Gee Cuz, _so_ nice to see how concerned about me you are." I snorted haughtily, having no actual hard feelings about the whole ordeal. I wouldn't have wanted her to know about all the shit I went through anyway.

Before she could say or do more, a bag dropped heavily on the table and I looked up to see the other redhead glaring right through me. From what I heard, Pointyface transferred and Belle now spent her spare time in the library so all that was left of the band of bitches were _her_ and my cousin. _How unfortunate?_ I stared right back at her until she plopped down with a huff of annoyance.

"So you really took her back, eh Shadows?" She snapped at Elsa, making me want to tackle her, but Elsa only fixed her with that lethal sneer of hers.

"Bet your ass I did." Elsa snarled back, daring Redhead to argue further, which she didn't. "_I _was the one at fault there, but we fixed it. So if you really thought about it, _Anna_ was the one who took _me _back."

There was a long pause as the two stared each other down until she glanced back at me. "Anastasia." The redhead held out her hand, which I hesitated to take. She _was_ in a gang I intended to get rid of...

"Anna." I took her hand anyway, deciding to leave it for now, considering she'd put her pride aside to engage in an already won argument with Elsa. They sure had an odd relationship, but I figured that Elsa seemed pissed at her because of her hostile attitude towards me. A firm shake and she snatched her hand back, storming off with Rapunzel at her heels, trying to calm her down. _Useless cousin strikes again._ "So, would you mind telling me what happened to Belle? The whole story?" I asked, turning my attention back to Elsa.

She seemed a little surprised that I'd jumped right back, but in reality, I could care less about what others thought of me, least of all my good-for-nothing cousin and her only friend at this school. I had bigger things to deal with. Elsa seemed to get that, but when she sighed, I slid closer, placing my chin on her shoulder. "_You_ weren't the one that sent her to the hospital were you?" I asked innocently into her ear, making her snort.

_"At the very least, I would have broken her nose, but no. That would be Adam, Schatzi." _She answered in German, making me snap back to look at her.

"What?" I felt my nose flare in anger.

_"Of course I got in her face for putting you under false pretenses (she already knew we weren't broken up, but she went ahead and tried anyway) and apparently it wasn't only I that got mad at her." _Elsa leaned her forehead into her palm dejectedly.

"What-" I cleared my throat and switched to German too. _"What the fuck did he do to her?"_

_"There are many stories floating around, but the one with the most truth is that he shoved her and she somehow messed up her collarbone from falling on it." _Elsa's voice stuttered some and I wrapped my arms around her. _"I can't help but wonder if he did that because he overheard me. Seriously, Schatzi, that was the last thing-"_

_"Sshh...you're fine, Baby." _I whispered soothingly and pressed a kiss to her temple. _"I know you aren't too fond of her, but I'd like to make sure that fucker doesn't touch her again."_

_"No, Anna. I can't let you do that." _Elsa said sternly, looking at me with a panic in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked patiently, not wanting to freak her out more than I already had. I was aware that Adam was next in line for the Mafia, but what could spook Elsa out about that? Besides the fact that it was only me..._idiot. Maybe THAT'S why?_

_"This shouldn't be discussed here in the open, Schatzi." _Elsa kept up the German, even though I was switching between English and German. _"But, I can say that her dad is doing the same thing my dad was doing. He's just not undercover."_ My eyes widened in shock and I quickly surveyed the area, making sure no one was around before looking back at her.

_"You're right not to talk about this now." _I murmured, nuzzling into her neck. "I'm sorry." I dropped the German and turned her face to mine so I could kiss her. I stealthily slid my tongue inside her mouth when she sighed and didn't hesitate to taste her in long leisurely licks. Her hands came up to gently tug at my hair, but instead of deepening the kiss like I thought she would, she finished by pressing a smaller kiss to my lips before hugging me. It didn't bother me since I got to breathe in her scent and that was always a bonus.

I felt her lips purse against the base of my neck and I let a small goofy grin tug at my own lips before wiping it completely when I saw a familiar blonde leaning against the railings of the stairs to the double doors of the school. _Kristoff? Oh right, that big idiot is back in school isn't he? _I thought just as we made eye contact. He looked away quickly like he'd seen something he shouldn't have and I noticed the other guy then. Kristoff was standing with and talking to another equally tall and built kid whose chestnut colored hair fell into his eyes. I hadn't seen him before and wondered if he was a new student when Kristoff looked back at me. He squinted and I thought I saw recognition in his eyes before Elsa distracted me with a question.

"Can I see your schedule, _Schatzi?"_ She seemed to have calmed further and I grinned at her while I dug around in my bag. I watched her study the piece of paper, anticipating her reaction of my last class. I heard her soft exhale of breath and leaned in.

"Told you I'd probably have it." I almost whined. Now that I thought about it, I'd be _in_ that class at the end of the day. _Great. _That time I felt someone staring at me and I looked back up to see the blonde doing just that. Not even bothering to look away once we made eye-contact again. "No shared classes?" I asked Elsa, leaving him to stare.

"Sadly, no. I'm a library aide first period and I already took Sex Ed when I was a freshmen." Elsa giggled. "Sorry, _Schatzi. _I think I ruined your goals for the abstinence-until-marriage section." Her teasing mood came back, making me push a hand through my hair, fighting off a stupid grin.

"Then I don't think I'll even need that class." I snorted.

"Well, there are other things to learn: Teen pregnancy, STD's, sexual anatomy-"

_"I don't have to worry about STD's because I've only been and will only be with you, I know how my dick works and...f-for that other thing, I think we've got it covered." _I stammered in German, feeling blood rush to my face.

_"What if I wasn't on birth control? Would you take it then?" _Elsa's naughty grin was in place, making me shift awkwardly in my seat.

_"Then I'd take the abstinence pledge."_ I chuckled when she raised a brow at me.

"You think you can resist me, Miss Arendelle?"

"I did this morning." I answered cockily, twitching when she hit me and I barked out a short laugh.

"And how long do you think you can keep _that _up?" A Cheshire grin appeared on her face, but I wasn't phased that much. As if to already make it a challenge, she brought out one of her suckers and pulled the wrapper off with her teeth. I gulped heatedly, making sure to keep a composed face while I watched her wicked tongue glide along the curve before the whole head disappeared between her luscious lips.

"I'll give in when you do." I ended up growling at her, knowing she was going to start teasing me endlessly.

"I'll wait until you ask me to marry you then." She was so pleased with herself that I just _had _to deadpan her own deadpan.

"Will you marry me, Elsa Shadows?" Her blue eyes widened in shock just as the bell rang and I snatched her sucker from her mouth, instantly sucking it into my own. I kept up a shaky pleased face regardless that my stomach burst into a million butterflies at the brash question. _What the hell am I saying? Those words shouldn't be taken lightly you fucking idiot! _"B-bad, horrible joke." I choked out suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, _kirsebæret mitt."_

"Uh- No! I-it was _my_ fault for bringing it up." She stammered and I noticed the way her face adorned a particular flush. It was cute, but I still felt awkward as hell for letting that slip out. I mean, sure, it was a possibility...in _the future!_ Not right at the moment. _jesus, we're still in high school! These things shouldn't come to mind until we're at least in our mid-twenties! _Still, I looked at my blushing girlfriend and knew she was it for me. Still...

"Hey, excuse me for butting in, but do I know you?" Kristoff suddenly appeared to the right of me.

"Uh-" Before I could answer, he squinted once more, closely scrutinizing my face.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" His brow was furrowed in concentration and I could tell that he sort of had an idea, but other than that, he was completely clueless. But it _did_ make me remember telling him that if he got out of Plexi9 and back into school, I'd reveal myself to him.

"No. I've been here since the beginning of the year." It wasn't a lie, but also not the full truth.

"Your eyes look _very_ familiar...do we have any classes together?" His frown deepened further and I feared he'd damage a blood vessel if he kept it up.

"If we did, you wouldn't be trying to remember me now, would you?" I asked exasperatedly, switching the sucker to the other side of my mouth before looking at Elsa, who was still in a trance. _Shit, I think I broke her._ I thought as I gently took my schedule from her fine fingers.

"That attitude. Fuck, I _do_ know you!" Kristoff exclaimed excitedly. When I turned back to face him, I found him right in front of me, eyes drinking in my face and I cleared my throat awkwardly. _A little too close for comfort there._ "Damn _Cardi_, you're gorgeous." He whispered, giving me that fond smile of his. I felt an unpleasant rush of emotion at that confession.

That seemed to snap Elsa out of her trance and she practically snarled at him. "Yes she's gorgeous and she belongs to _me." _She urgently pulled me from the bench.

"Hey, wait, what's your real name?" Kristoff didn't even seem bothered by Elsa's possessiveness and trailed after us.

"Look-" I was about to tell him that this probably wasn't a good time to be persistent when my girlfriend stopped abruptly.

"Back the hell off." Elsa's voice turned deadly as she put herself between us.

"I _just _want to know her name." Kristoff put his hands up like he was warding off a bear (he was. A very pissed off one.) and tried to talk over her. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"I doubt that, but I'm Anna." I gently slid my hand into Elsa's, giving it a soothing squeeze. _Think I ought to get it over with._ "Nice to meet you in the daylight, Kristoff." I gestured to my riled up girlfriend. "And this is Elsa, my-"

"Fiance!" She barked sternly, making Kristoff's and my eye's widen in shock. While mine stayed that way, he then snorted disdainfully.

"Yeah. Okay I get it, I'll stay-" He started, but Elsa turned back to face me.

"I do, _Schatzi._" She took the sucker back and pulled me away from the once again stunned blonde. _Wait, what? Is she serious? Is it because Kristoff was hitting on me? Is she pissed? Duh! What the fuck just happened?! _My head began to spin but then I remembered our earlier conversation and I settled a little. _I'm an idiot._

"Hey, hey, are you okay, _kirsebæret mitt?" _I managed to slow her down enough to turn her so I could wrap my arms around her.

"No. What do you think, Anna?" She tried not to snap at me, pushing a shaky hand through her hair.

"I think I scared the shit out of you and you're still reeling pretty bad and that I'm a fucking inconsiderate bastard." I chewed on my lower lip. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I-I didn't mean to toy with your emotions and I understand if you want some time away from me right now." When she brought her eyes back to me, I nervously drew my tongue over my lips. "O-or if you want to kick me in the balls I'll understand." _Just don't-_

_"Oh, I wouldn't kick you down there, Schatzi." _Elsa giggled._ "I wouldn't want to ruin our chances of having kids someday." _She whispered in German, pushing that sucker back into my mouth seductively.

She left me with my jaw on the floor and drool sliding down my chin as the tardy bell rang. _K...k-kids?_

* * *

_A/N: XD *chuckles*_

_First off: I'd like to thank all of you for caring. You're all very sweet! It keeps me humbled..._

_Secondly: This chapter turned out...different from the way I first 'thought' it out heh ^^ (yeah..I write a chapter on the spot so there are no rough drafts) XD still, it's fun to write Elsa and Anna as passionate as they are._

_Thirdly: I've been asked if I'd drawn Emma yet and *gasp* I haven't. So if you're wondering how I depict Courtney, Emma and Elsa...there's a picture I drew earlier of them on Tumblr. I go by: sheismysnowflake. (And no, other than a few basics, I have no idea how the site works) ^^ of course, if you've already pictured them differently then...oh well, no biggie. XD_

_Fourthly: Stay awesome! Tootles~_


	46. Refresh

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As my eyes languidly roved over streets below,I came to a sudden conclusion: the city hadn't changed much. Hell, I wasn't expecting it to be conquered and at peace in those few hectic weeks, but still, I didn't know what to think about it really. I just knew that I wouldn't be putting my mask away for a good while at least. If anything though, it felt pretty good to be back in my vest once again.

I still had some business to take care of.

_Speaking of-_ I immediately leapt from my perch, catching a fire escape ladder that lowered me to a short flight of stairs where I caught myself and swiftly back-flipped off of it; landing next to the one that caught my eye. He cursed and jumped out of the way, tripping over his own feet, but luckily caught himself before he landed on his ass. I couldn't help but smirk in amusement at that clumsy lug of a teen that was now glaring at me.

"Hey, what the-"

"Spill it." I easily cut him off and pulled my hood more securely over my head before glancing back at the blonde next to me. "How did you know it was me?" Moving into the shadows a little more, I required an answer from him as casually as I could. He straightened his own beanie before taking a deep breath. _Damn, must have shook him to his core._ I leaned back against the wall, resisting the urge to hurry him along and instead, letting him get his bearings once again.

Once he did, he sauntered over to lean against the wall beside me. "I don't think you understand just how much I like you, _Cardi_." Kristoff shrugged. "Seriously, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."He stated matter-of-factly.

There was a slight pause as that comment sunk in. _Is it me or are he and Emma so much more smarter than the majority of these people? _I almost rolled my eyes, but as I glanced across the street, I caught sight of another blonde. _Aw, hell! _I flexed my jaw, watching my cousin as she glanced around before slipping into an ally. If I'd seen her before Kristoff I would definitely have gone after her instead, but as the tall blonde boy still owed me a question, I decided that I'd deal with him first.

"Would you now?" I hadn't actually expected him to figure out who I was right away, but he had a point about recognizing me. I was aware of how much he liked me because I saw the same look in Elsa's eyes when she looked at me. (Though _her_ look was a lot more intense and it left me feeling a little off balanced.) _Still...is that reason enough for him to know who I was just like that? _As far as I knew, he'd never seen me without my mask or my hoodie. _Did I miss something?_

"I wouldn't lie to you, _Cardi._" Kristoff's voice brought me back and I shot my eyes to him for a split second. "Besides, your attitude, the way you were so adamant about Lennox and it's affiliates in _Plexi9 _and Elsa...it wasn't _that_ hard to piece together." He paused, brow furrowing somewhat. "Okay, maybe I spent a _few _days doing so-" He shrugged his shoulders. "And before I dropped out, I was aware that Miss Shadows wasn't clinging on to anybody. Hell, she was too busy bossing everyone around, but then I come back and I see her completely glued to a particular feisty redhead...well, I just figured if there was _anyone_ the Ice Queen would fall for, it had to be you because you're so fucking awesome and she's pretty-" Again, he paused, this time to chuckle breathlessly. "But, luckily not everyone is as smart as I am and could know ju-"

I growled and wasted no time in clamping my hand over his wide mouth. Quite forcefully at that. "You _seriously _need to shut the hell up." _Why is everyone a sudden chatterbox when they see the mask?_ At that, I looked back over to the ally and saw yet another exchange between my cousin and what appeared to be a new guy. (I say _new _because they were supposed to be stealthy about dealing, but the dumbass had dropped the damned packet and Punzi had to snatch it back as quick as light.) _I really need to dismantle this stupid gang before they produce even more idiots than they already have._ "Who the hell is _that _now?" I asked while heavily pondering on kicking my cousin's ass for doing drugs or not.

Kristoff tore his face away from my hand and squinted across the street as well. A heartbeat later he snorted indignantly, making me look back at him in question. "How the fuck am _I_ supposed to know? I'm not in _Plexi9 _anymore." Shrugging in exasperation, he again adjusted his beanie and rolled his neck.

"_Right_." I started sarcastically, but remembered our arrangement that said if he got out of that gang and back into school... "Really?" I had to ask, feeling like an idiotic imbecile for it, though the broad grin that split his face softened that odd feeling a little. Kristoff nodded enthusiastically and instantly lifted his shirt up, making my eyes go wide in shock. All over his torso were horrific bruises, a few cuts here and there and there was a bandage on his side that needed to be changed. Even on his face were a few lighter bruises and I barely even noticed until then. _Holy fuck! I wonder how long ago this happened. _I noticed that some of the bruises were yellowing, a few still purple and some cuts had been reopened. _Not too long ago then I guess. A few days maybe?_

"It- that's just how it works in a gang. O-or to get in and out of it that is." He stammered and when I looked back at him, I was surprised to see his face beginning to redden. "Like a blood in blood out deal-" He flashed his scarred palm for emphasis.

"I'm aware." I frowned at his flushed state and only then realized that I had been staring intently at a broad expanse of his skin and muscles under those particular injuries. _Ah. Damned idiot._ "Don't flatter yourself, Blondie." I snorted in amusement, shaking my head and getting ready to leave him there as Rapunzel once again, crossed the street.

"Sorry I don't have _breasts _you can ogle." He drawled playfully as he flexed his stomach and then his arms arrogantly. "Just all of this muscle the girls go crazy over. Especially my abs."

I raised a brow at his sudden cockiness and pulled up my hoodie and shirt, showing off my own stomach. I was surprised to see a small bruise where Elsa had pinched me earlier that day for my brashness, but I didn't want to pay too much attention to it, lest he ask, so I flexed too. "But mine are _so_ much better." I stated quietly in mock awe.

Kristoff sputtered and I took that opportunity to sprint away from him with a small wicked grin playing on my lips.

* * *

"Oh. Shit, hi!" Rapunzel's hand froze halfway to her mouth when I appeared to her from out of the shadows. "You scared me." Her voice dropped somewhat and I figured she was trying for sexiness, even as she awkwardly leaned against a trashcan. Which, said object, showed no mercy and immediately toppled over with her. On instinct, i jumped back, avoiding the rolling trashcan and as she burst into giggles on the pavement, my mind blanked. _What the-_ "Whoops!" My cousin turned on her side to face me. "Clumsy ole me." she snickered.

I wanted to bust a gut at her, but inwardly slapped myself when her cheek touched a puddle of water. "Get up." I ordered. _Fucking hell, where's your dignity Cuz? _I helped her to her feet and she purposely stumbled into me, glancing up at me with dazed eyes.

"Hello again." She whispered and I made sure to keep a distance. No way was she going to catch me off guard again. "Did you miss me like I missed you?" Rapunzel drawled clumsily.

I took a deep breath and tried to urge her back on her feet to support herself once again. "What did you take?" I barked when she didn't move. Her hand raised once more and she tried to push it into my mouth. I snarled and jumped away from her, slapping it out of her hand. Before she could react, or fall over again, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after me.

Luckily, we ran into Kristoff once again and I was thankful that he'd scored a jug of water. I didn't question him, but instead, urged Rapunzel into him. She tried to protest and Kristoff didn't hesitate to neutralize her in his massive arms. "Keep her there while I deal with that other asshole." I told him before turning Rapunzel's face back to me. "And _you_ had better flush that shit out of your system. I don't care if you have to drown yourself." I thrust my face into hers, daring her dazed eyes with mine. "Stop taking drugs before they fucking destroy you." I growled and when I sensed her leaning in, I clapped my hand over her mouth. "I'm _serious_." _Punzi._ I left that last part unsaid as my gaze burned into her and she nodded quickly.

Whether she was being genuine or not was beyond me as I left the two there so I could deal with that other bastard.

I sprinted across the street and hastily bulldozed right into the guy as he tried handing another buyer his drugs. Tackling him was easy enough, but I definitely wasn't prepared to see Ladyface in all his still partly bald beauty sprawled out under me. _Oh. Shit._

"Wha-" His face contorted to an evil sneer, though when he caught sight of my symbol, I witness a shiver of fear coarse through him. "What the fuck do _you_ want?" He stayed strong regardless and I slowly stood up, still looking down on him.

"I think you know _just_ what I want, you damned cocksucker." I snarled, bending over to pull him up by his collar so I could stare directly into his eyes. "Looks like you're running out of grunts, am I right? _Hans_?" I began to grin, but furrowed my brow in thought. "Guess Dimitri found out and is fed up with your two-timing ass, right?"

"I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." Hans tried to play it off coolly, but I wasn't done with him just yet.

"Wait, didn't you have a _glorious_ head of ginger hair? Like, enormous sideburns and whatnot? Did you happen lose a bet with a razor?" I smirked at his growing confusion, but resisted the urge to tear my mask off and reveal myself to him.

"W- h-how did you-" His light brows furrowed heavily in confusion.

"I am going to tear this stupid gang of yours apart, you fucking idiot." I cut him off and sent a swift punch to his cheek. "Starting with you. Consider _that _last girl your last-"

"Yo! What the fuck?!" I barely had time to react as a hard surface came into contact with the back of my head. Stars exploded across my line of vision, but I ignored it and spun low, kicking the legs out from under whoever had the balls to hit me.

Once the other guy hit the ground, I quickly lunged at him and stomped my foot into his cheek before Ladyface tackled me too, landing on top of me. I easily evaded most of his hits and promptly thrust my hand upward, catching his chin and once he tried to recover from the sudden upward snap, I immediately balled both of my hands together and bashed them into his stomach. As he leaned forward in pain, I curled my body, wrapping my leg around his throat and pulling him backwards, ultimately smashing the back of his head into the pavement behind him.

I sat back up, but before I could completely contain Ladyface, the other idiot came back and wrapped his arm around my neck in a lame attempt yo put me in a choke-hold. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead smashed the back of my head into his temple, discombobulating him as well and I drove my elbow into the side of Ladyface's face. His head snapped to the side and he was fully knocked unconscious.

As fast as I could, I dove for the other, driving my fist into his collarbone before snapping my elbow into the other side of his temple, making him cry out in pain. I shoved him back and I quickly straddled his stomach, ready to begin remodeling his face when he suddenly cried out:

"Wait! I-I can help you take out Ursula!" He squealed like a gutted pig.

I froze, only _just _realizing that it was _Stitch_ that I was intent on beating the shit out of. He was shaking like a leaf under me and I ended up bitch-slapping him for good measure just before leaning into his personal space. "Why the _fuck _should I believe you?" I growled, yanking on the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look me in the eyes. Once I saw the fear burning in his eyes, I shoved him back into the unforgiving pavement.

"I-I'm serious! Just leave _him _out of it." His wide dark eyes pleaded, gesturing to Hans and I raised a fist.

"_That_ sick motherfucker needs to be put down." I snapped, not resisting the urge to punch his face. Stitch cried out in agony, but I could care less. Hans had it coming and I was more than willing to make sure he suffered as much as he deserved. _First Elsa and Emma, now my fucking cousin? This bullshit needs to stop!_

"P-please!" Stitch tried to reason. My glare intensified, turning bitter and unforgiving, but I suddenly saw Emma and Elsa in my mind. Their sweet smiles, full of love and compassion...I faltered in my next thoughts as I stared into the dark eyes of the boy under me. "I'm aware that you're after the Sea Witch, so let me help you." He sputtered. "Just...just leave Hans out of it."

"I can't do that." I kept my focus on him. "He's a fucking sadist and I'll not have him going after my family again." It was true, I didn't want him anywhere near my girlfriend or Emma.

"H-he won't. He's not in graceful leagues with Adam anymore- shit, I don't know if you know about his relationship with Adam Saint, but right now, _I'm _all he has at the moment-"

Again I slapped him. Though, this time, I clamped my hand over his once again. Stitch stilled under me and I kept a firm grip on him in case he decided to try something funny. "I'm _still_ turning that fucker in." I snarled, making sure he understood. " And you're going to tell me how to get to the Sea Witch or I'll be sending you into juvie with Hans." I left no room for argument as red and blue lights suddenly appeared out of the corner of my eyes.

With the sound of the sirens, Stitch quickly scrambled out from under me and disappeared down the ally. With a satisfied, yet disappointed smirk, I pulled whatever drugs Hans had in his pockets out, splaying them all over his unconscious body before leaving my symbol on him. Once that was done, I sprinted after the one who could evidently get me to the Sea Witch.

* * *

_A/N: Heller! Sorry for the hold up...'things' have come up in my life recently and I've been particularly busy with 'em. (I'm not tired of this story, just kinda preoccupied at the moment) soo...hang in there and thank you all for sticking with me, for your messages and whatnot...it means a lot to me and I'll try to get some more chapters up as soon as I can._

_as always, stay Golden y'all and Tootles~_


	47. The Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_3:39pm._

I stared in disbelief at the horrific scene unfolding before my eyes and resisted the urge to bolt out of there. My hands clenched and unclenched uncomfortably as the teacher evidently turned the device on and began to hand it to me. "Here, be careful," She looked pointedly at me, gesturing for me to hold out my arms and once I did, she placed the accursed, what-the-fuck-is-that-thing? in my arms. "Watch it's head. Treat it like it's real."

"Wha-" I looked at the teacher in slight fear, but was greeted with an exasperated look from the tired woman in glasses.

"_This _is why you don't sleep in my class, Miss Arendelle." She sighed heavily, pressing that abomination into my arms and I stiffened up to the point of where that stupid thing whimpered. It _whimpered_! _Fucking hell, it's alive!_ I all but dropped it until the teacher stood up and fixed my hold on it. "You'll have this baby-"

"It's a plastic child's toy." I interrupted, ignoring her disdainful stare. _A fucking demonic little thing!_

"This, _baby_ for the week. You will be graded on just how well you care for it." Her old dark eyes challenged mine but I stood my ground lest I completely fail this project. I was aware that this exercise was probably essential for Sex Ed and a good amount of my grade. I exhaled sharply and very _nearly_ screamed when the thing in my arms giggled. It _giggled! Holy shit, it really is alive!_ "Just treat it like it's your actual kid and you'll get through the week."

"I don't understand." I voiced, trying to sound genuinely confused because she seemed to really take in the fact that I was quiet and probably didn't speak proper English. (Seems my 'shitty facade' wasn't as shitty as I thought it was. Though now, I could care less about it now.) "Is this some sort of scare tactic to keep our hormones in check?" _Because this is most likely a death sentence!_

"_Please_ Miss Arendelle." The teacher chuckled like that was the most wittiest comment she'd ever heard and her next words made my stomach twist uncomfortably once again. (As if it wasn't already folding over itself.) "If you really want a scare tactic, I'll have you sit there listening to an actual baby crying for an hour straight."

My stunned expression only aided in her triumphant smirk as she continued to tell me all of what was supposed to do and how to pretty much take care of it. I figured it was because she knew she scared the shit out of me and felt a little sorry about it, however, I still left feeling like a dog with its tail tucked firmly between its legs.

To say I was _embarrassed beyond belief_ was putting it lightly.

* * *

_4:12pm._

"Hey, Kid! So, I'm a grandpa and you didn't even tell me?" His voice made even more of my muscles tense. "Whose the dad?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gaston!" I hissed at him and practically threw the carrier into his truck before scrambling in too. He chuckled heartily as I sunk low in my seat. _This is my additional punishment isn't it? Dammit, I'd rather her kick me in the balls! 'Get it together Arendelle. It's not the end of the world.'_

"I was wondering why you didn't meet me upfront and I figured you were with your girl and then I saw someone that looked like you so I decided to do a drive by-" He hesitated for a short second, glancing at me before stopping at a red light. "Are you already in the shit-house? I thought you and Miss Shadows were inseparable and here I find you _walking_ home-"

"Again: shut the fuck up, Gaston." I groaned tiredly. There was no way I'd be getting sleep for the next week, but so far so good. No crying or laughing. Not to mention, not another word from that brick wall for the rest of the drive home.

When we got back, I carefully placed the carrier on the couch before Gaston ushered me back outside so we could do a quick work-out.

* * *

_7:03pm._

"This is your fault!" I shouted over the bone-chilling cries of that horrid doll.

"How is it _my_ fault?!" Gaston shouted back as we both stared at the serene look of the screaming doll, unable to think, let alone try to get it to stop crying. My mind reeled, frantically trying to remember at least one of the things that the teacher had told me to do when it went off like that. "Maybe it's hungry?" I mused, searching for the 'feeding' whatever she called it.

"It's a fucking doll! Doll's don't eat!" Gaston began to actually freak out as he stared at me. Once I found the magnet, I all but forced it onto the plastic lips and thankfully was able to shut the thing up. Though, it still made the drinking sounds and Gaston finally threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'm out. I can't deal with this." He grumbled and made for the door.

"I blame you, you know." I muttered back, now remembering that I'd need to _burp_ the thing in a bit. _Am I willing to fail this class by taking it apart?_

"Hey, I put you in that class so _this_ exact scene doesn't play out in real life with a real baby." Gaston grabbed his jacket, putting it on before looking back at me.

"Elsa wouldn't let me raise a kid alone." I glared at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Fine. What's her name then?" He relented. We both knew that was true and there was _no_ way in hell that I'd picture any other one's baby but mine and Elsa's. With the exception of this damned no haired, blue-eyed, just completely creepy doll.

I thought it over. "What was the name of that movie that came out recently. With that doll-"

"Oh that's mean, Kid." Gaston knew what I was talking about and failed to hold in his burst of laughter. "While I think it's hilarious, I think Tiffany would work better."

"Why do you say that? Who's Tiffany?" I inquired, looking everywhere but at the still chugging piece of plastic.

"You know, people might think Belle's the one that impregnated you and you two couldn't come up with an original name so you mashed your names together to created a baby out of the baby named, _Annabelle._" He was so pleased with himself, but I was still confused as I could be. "And as for _Tiffany_...you should check out some of the _Chucky _movies_."_

"Weren't you leaving?" I asked as I tried to ignore a major headache that would no doubt kick my ass later. He wasn't helping with that whatsoever either.

"Yes I am." Gaston sensed I was growing more and more confused and frustrated so he thankfully made the choice to leave. "Get Elsa. You're going to need her." He came back to pat my shoulder, but when I snarled at him, he hastily backed off and ran like the _good_ mentor he was.

I plopped back on the couch in a tired mess. I needed a shower. '_Get Elsa' he says_. Little did he know that I _was _in the shit-house. Elsa and I still spoke, but her punishment for my brash behavior was no kissing or...anything else...for _this_ exact week. I definitely deserved it though. _Who the hell blindly asks someone to marry them without reproach? I'm a goddamned idiot and I don't need her help._

With that last thought I hauled myself up and went for that shower.

* * *

_12:59am._

"I need you, Elsa." I couldn't stop the light whimper from shaking my voice. Of course she probably couldn't even hear it from over the screams of that stupid doll.

_"What the hell are you doing with a baby, Schatzi?"_ Elsa's voice was laced in sleep, but it felt _so_ fucking good to hear her. I ran a hand through my hair and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"I-I don't know what it wants." I swallowed thickly, figuring that that was my pride as well. "I need your help. You don't have to come over, but what can I do to stop it from crying?"

_"Have you tried feeding it?"_

"I- yes and I burped it too." I bit my lip. "I think."

_"Held it?"_

"Like hell I'm doing that." I snorted before rubbing at my tired eyes. _Yeah, no way am I getting sleep this week._

_"Changed its diaper?"_

"You mean I gotta..." I was so surprised that I dropped my phone. _Was that one of the things the teacher told me? 'Well, Anna, it's not like babies take care of themselves. Crapping is a way of life.' _I almost rolled my eyes at that and instead snatched my phone back up. "That's probably it then." I muttered a thanks and just about hung up when I heard her again. Since I didn't quite catch what she said, I asked.

_"I said leave the door unlocked, Schatzi. I'm coming over."_

* * *

_1:37am._

"Oh my god, I can't believe you left it in your office!" Elsa deftly picked the thing up and placed it on the extra bed in there. Next to my vest. _No Cardinal this week either._ But I forgot all about that as I watched Elsa changed it's diaper and put that magnet back to it's lips.

And just like that, that stupid doll went silent once more.

Elsa stood back up. running a hand through her glorious illuminated platinum blonde hair before looking back at me. Her beautiful eyes glowed in the moonlight and as she walked toward me, I felt as if I was in the presence of an ethereal being. Regardless that she was wearing a tank top and booty shorts.

"Thanks for that." I stated hesitantly and definitely wasn't prepared for her to kiss me. Just as quickly as she'd pressed her lips to mine, she stopped and placed her forehead on mine.

"Hi, _Schatzi."_ She whispered, sweet breath brushing over my face. I felt my heart filling with so many different things, yet it left my mind completely blank and nothing more on my lips than her angelic taste. _god, I'm in love with this girl._

"Hi, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I finally answered back after what seemed like ages. A smile graced her lips before she again pressed her mouth to mine. Our tongues dipped and stroked, the kiss wildly passionate. I was barely even aware of where we were at the moment. That stupid doll was the least of my worries as she brought her hands into my hair, tugging on it and stepping closer to me and I found Elsa urging me backwards until my back hit the desk.

That seemed to snap me out of my daze and I broke for air, even as Elsa continued to nibble along my jaw. She easily neutralized me, rolling her divine hands back down my shoulders and I felt an idiotic smile tugging at my lips. "W...what about your rules- punishment?" My head was spinning, but I managed to get that out.

"Screw _that._" Elsa pulled back to look at me, causing a shiver to coarse through me when I saw the desire burning in her eyes. "I miss you."

"Then," I paused, knowing one way or another, this was going to end in a sweaty satisfied mess. "What about the demonic doll? Doesn't it, like, record?"

"So what if we give Mrs. Antonio a heart attack." Elsa murmured against my lips. "Unless your kid is turning you off..." I quietly snorted, but choked on thin air when I felt her hands twining in mine. When I caught a whiff of her arousal, the way her face was flushed and I could clearly see her hardened nipples through her shirt. "Are you not hard for me, _Schatzi_?"

"Is _this _hard enough for you, _kirsebæret mitt?"_ I rasped, bringing our hands down to my erection.

Just like that, we forgot all about the doll as Elsa wrapped her legs around my waist and I hastily carried her out of the office and into the other room. I'd never attempted to carry her before, but with the adrenaline flooding through me, I had no problem.

Elsa sprawled out under me, gasping when I lifted her shirt up, pulling it off and immediately covered her nipple with my mouth. As I sucked, my hand slid up her inner thigh and she arched into me. "Off, _Schatzi._ Take them off." She whimpered and I complied, sucking a little harder before ultimately letting go of her breast with a light 'pop.' Elsa whined as I ghosted my nose down her navel, only pausing shortly to flick my tongue over her piercing as my thumbs hooked in her waistline.

As I slowly pulled her shorts and panties down, I lead my tongue lower as well. "_Du bist sexy, Elsa." _I purred with satisfaction, making Elsa's muscles flex under my whispered words. I pulled her legs over my shoulders and licked between her folds in soft provocative laps with my tongue and god, she was swollen and so damned wet that my cock began to pulsate, wanting to be where my mouth was, but I ignored it by groaning at the taste exploding across my tongue.

I witness her hands fisting iin the sheets, her chest heaved and I circled her clit with my tongue. When I nudged that hypersensitive bundle of nerves, she keened. Her hips churned restlessly into me and I could tell- hell I could _see_ her muscles tightening with the need to come. I'd bring her to that point and then gently let her down before building her right back up, making her writhe. "_S-Schatzi, _nnngh- Anna, _please._"

"Not yet, _kirsebæret mitt."_ I whispered. I didn't stop torturing her. I was in love with her reactions , her taste, her scent, I just couldn't get enough of it. I continued coaxing her right to the brink of orgasm only to bring her down again. Over and over. Until sweat misted our skin and I felt like my heart would burst. My cock hated me, but my tongue was tireless as I moved it from her clit to thrust between her soaked folds, flicking against the nerve laden tissues and that was enough to make her beg.

"Baby _please_-" Elsa gasped desperately. "Let me come, _Schatzi_. Please."

"_Schrei soviel Du willst, Liebling._" I growled hotly. _"Ich mag es, du schrei."_ I finished her off with a tenderness that had her crying out in firm pleasure, her body trembling, falling to pieces above me while I watched in utter fascination. As she came down, I greedily lapped up what she gave me before pulling away so I could get a condom.

When I did, I rolled it on and rejoined Elsa on the bed, stretching myself over her. I carefully aligned my cock with the slick entrance of Elsa's body before she yanked my face to hers, kissing me fiercely and moaning into my mouth. Her body quivered and her nails scratched into my scalp as she shifted her hips, urging me in. I easily complied and pushed inexorably into her.

_Fucking hell._ I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head from the incredible heat, the over all tightness and from the way she let out a long guttural moan. I felt myself grow harder still as her legs wrapped around my waist, allowing me ever deeper. My breathing was hectic, hard and humid as I buried my face in her neck. Elsa's own breathing mirrored mine and her hands slid up and down my back as I let her get used to my presence inside of her.

"Oh, _fuuuck, _Anna." Elsa mewled, using her nails to dig into my back. _"Ich liebe deine Schwanz..._you're so big...so fucking hard..."

I would comment on her own comment later, but as I linked our hands once again, I whispered into her ear, "_Ich liebe dich, Betthaschen." _I then claimed her lips and began to move, sliding in and out languidly. Gradually, my pace increased, though I kept stroking pleasure int her too and soon enough, she was thrashing restlessly under me. Her hands tightened around mine as I spoke heated praise to her in both English and German as I drove the message home repeatedly. My orgasm had begun building awhile back and as she gasped against my mouth, I felt it right along with the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles.

When Elsa came, she let out a hoarse scream that I didn't bother swallowing as her body vibrated with the ecstasy of her release. I felt my own orgasm begin to ripple through me and after a few quickened thrusts, I hissed her name and climaxed. I came hard.

She sank lax into the mattress, but I was surprised to find myself still semi hard and I released her hands. "I'm not done, _kirsebæret mitt._" I husked, adjusting my knees to increase the force of my thrusts. Elsa whimpered, biting her lip while I kept plunging into her. She whined in helpless pleasure, but something other than her had immediately broken the tranquility of the night.

The baby began crying once more.

* * *

A/N: that baby? real thing. I went through it in high school^^ (I hated and still hate dolls till this day too)

_watching Glee reruns because I can't sleep. it's around 2:30am...but what do you know 'Schmut' this early late! ...*smirks lamely* now excuse me while I try the sleep thing._

_Stay awesome y'all. Thank you and Tootles~_


	48. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey now, _you_ were the one that said I'm supposed to turn it in when I get to school." I saw fierce determination in my girlfriend's eyes and hastily got between Elsa at that stupid doll. "If you dismantle it right now, I'm going to-" Elsa's hands cupped my face and she smashed her lips to mine, successfully shutting me up with a heated kiss as she then reached behind me to try to get to it still. My head was swimming from her aggressiveness, but I still somehow managed to stop her advance and gently pushed at her, urging her to walk backwards until she was pressed against the opposite wall.

"That doll is demonic!" She lamented semi-dramatically after pulling away from my lips, but I had her pinned there with my body and I tried to calm her further by nuzzling into her sweet smelling-freshly-showered neck. Her still damp hair dripped on my face, but I could care less about the droplets as I discretely inhaled all that was Elsa Shadows.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, _kirsebæret mitt._" I murmured lazily, feeling a little more dizzy from her intoxicating scent by then.

"Dammit, I didn't know it would stay up _all_ night though." She sighed heavily. "The one _I_ had when I did the assignment was so easy to deal with-" She then looked at me like I sprouted an extra head. "Wait, how come _you're _not as pissed off as I am about last night? You of all people should be ready to go all _Cardinal_ on that stupid doll! I mean you didn't even get to finish f-" before she could get even more pissed than she was, I decided to stop her by sealing my lips over hers, much like she did to me earlier. Only that time, I immediately slid my hands into hers, twining our fingers an bringing them to either side of her head and I pressed into her, while I explored her hot mouth with my tongue.

She moaned softly and I eagerly swallowed it, returning the cute noise back with my own sigh before pulling away to utter two simple words. "Thank you." I whispered, looking into those gorgeous icy depths that warmed over and softened in so much affection that I felt like I would drown in it, in them. And I found myself completely fine with that. Elsa opened her mouth to respond as her thumbs softly rubbed over mine, making me lean in a little as I anticipated her full reaction to my gratitude.

Again, the baby whimpered and I saw calm blue pools shift suddenly, sharpening, turning icy once more. "I am going to fucking tear-" She began to growl, testing my grip on her hands.

"I'm hungry." I stated quickly, causing her to pause. Luckily, her malicious intent seemed to falter as she questioned me with her eyes. "Can," I hesitated, having not asked her for anything directly yet, but if I needed a distraction at the moment..."can you make me something?" My voice was unsure, though I finally had _all_ of Elsa's attention and felt her loosen substantially as her eyes brightened once more.

As soon as I felt it was okay to loosen my hold on her, she leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to my lips before squeezing out from the wall and I. Of course my eyes followed her retreating form, drinking in the seductively smooth way she moved, her delicious curves and fine swaying ass. I hadn't realized that she'd caught me staring until she cleared her throat. "Like what you see, _Schatzi?"_ Elsa drawled thickly, clearly enjoying the way I was practically drooling over her. I cleared my throat awkwardly and said nothing more as I hurried back to the bed to put the stupid doll's junk together while my girlfriend giggled, continuing to sashay back out of the room. _Idiot. You aren't fooling anyone with your: 'last night wasn't a big deal' and 'I'm fine with it-' _I shoved the thought away as I promptly smashed the contents back in It's bag with uncanny frustration. _Dammit._

"This is all _your_ fault." I sneered at the demonic little devil. Seriously, there was no way I could fail that damned class and I had no doubt in my mind that Elsa would rip it's stupid head off if she got the chance. And as much as I wanted to see that feral side of her, I wasn't ready to face the consequences of turning in a shredded baby doll for my final grade. _Speaking of...isn't getting shredded and stitched back together the way Chucky-_ I shook my head wearily of those thoughts, having spent the entire night talking about whatever doll movie came to mind. (Elsa did anyway, considering that I didn't know any doll movies besides the two aforementioned.) We eventually settled on naming the thing _Suzie_, which again, was Elsa's final decision. She told me the synopsis of that particular movie and I found myself wanting to toss the thing out of the window. Like hell I would call it by any sort of human name anyway.

After I packed everything back into It's bag, I gingerly lifted the stupid doll and placed it back in the carrier. As much as I wanted to punch it's face, I only gripped the handle and swung it around, heading to the kitchen. _Today is going to suck!_ I thought dreadfully, fighting back an enormous yawn that had been brewing for some time now. _Even patrolling and kicking ass at night as the Cardinal, I'm never this tired the next day._ I carefully set the carrier on the table before plopping down in a chair as far away from it as possible. Running a hand through my own damp hair, I brought my eyes to the ceiling with my mind actually blank for once and I studied the texture of the ceiling for a moment until I brought my other hand up, linking my fingers behind my head as a sense of calm fell over me. It was an odd feeling, if I was honest. But also very soothing. So soothing that I eventually closed my eyes and I would have fallen right to sleep had the feeling of Elsa's lips on mine, not stirred me back into reality.

When I instantly kissed her back, I felt her hands slither up to capture my wrists and she held them there, wasting no time in licking that wicked tongue of hers across my lips and delving into my mouth as she eventually straddled me. Groaning, I deepened the kiss, getting lost in all of her as I practically ate at her mouth until she was gasping and squirming above me. Only when I felt her grip on my wrists loosen did I open my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight.

Elsa was carefully watching me even as she continued to move her lips in sync with mine and fucking hell did it do unintelligible things to me. So much so that I lost the battle for dominance and she expertly caught my tongue, sucking on it as one of her hands then left my wrist. The next instant, I jerked away, making her let go of my tongue with a wet 'pop' as a sexy little smirk upturned her lips.

"Wha-" I clenched my mouth shut to stifle a groan when her dainty hand slipped into my jeans to grasp my rigid cock. _Fuck, when did she even-_

"Oh. My god, _Schatzi_" Elsa growled hotly and buried her face in my neck. "You're as hard as _steel_." I stifled another groan as she dug her teeth into the base of my neck while also trying to ignore the insane amount of heat our bodies were emanating with us pressed so close together and from the way she applied pressure for an instant before gently stroking her hand from root to tip. All for naught, I would find out.

I sat up a little straighter when she slid off my lap and sunk to her knees, yanking my underwear and pants down as well. "Els-" My words caught in my throat when those sinful lips of hers flowed over the crown of my cock, causing me to exhale sharply. _Oh hell. _At first I reached for the edge of the table and gave it a death grip, having not expected her to react this way at all. _Maybe she's as frustrated as I am?_ I was ripped away from any further thoughts when I just happened to glance up to see the stupid Thing staring at me. "T-the- _fuck!"_ Again my words were cut off as both of Elsa's hands held me and she moved her lips over the head, sucking gently.

She moaned again and I felt it vibrate all the way through my frame, making my eyes flutter somewhat from the pleasure of it. _But that fucking doll!_ It's false blue eyes stared blankly at me and I couldn't help but feel just a _little_ uncomfortable about it. _Was it facing me that whole time?!_ My hips jerked and I finally let out a low groan when I felt Elsa's scorching tongue flutter across the underside of my cock before whispering. "While I'm here-" she pressed a kiss to the skin under her lips, making my muscles quiver. "...where's your _other_ head, _Schatzi_?" _god, that provocative tone! _"I'm simply finishing what you didn't get to do last night." Her voice lowered again. "Come all over me, Baby."

At that I snapped, finally reaching across the table and successfully turning the carrier away without completely shoving it to the floor, like I wanted. (I also saw that she'd made me an omelet, complete with a side of bacon and a cup of orange juice.) Elsa stopped her ministrations in order to pop her head up so she could see what else had my attention and once she did, she let out a light giggle. All while not relenting her hold on my, surprisingly, still erect member. I directed a hard look at her after settling down a bit, though I was sure it was ineffective because I knew my cheeks were alight with embarrassment and arousal. She didn't seem to mind, or even find the urge to tease me about it and went right back to stroking me. "Now that I have your _full_ attention..." She purred seductively.

I released a sound filled with sweet agony as she fisted the root of my cock with one hand, hallowed her cheeks and rhythmically sucked, drawing more of my precum into her mouth. "Fuck, Elsa...your mouth..." My jaw flexed, shutting myself up and instead, brought my hands into her thick platinum blonde strands of hair. I saw her squirm then and the effect it had on me, had my hands begin to gently pull on her hair, urging her closer. Nearly losing it when she finally enveloped my cock into her insanely hot mouth, I settled for tugging on her hair, evoking another deep groan from her that rippled throughout my frame. My tenderness slowly was overtaken by my desire as I evidently began to pull a little more roughly and Elsa responded just as fervently, seemingly having to like when that happened with me.

Her head bobbed and I saw stars behind my eyelids as she jacked the rest of my cock that didn't fit in her naughty orifice. She sucked and stroked the crest with her mouth before dragging her tongue down and back up, deliberately tracing the veins there and I practically whimpered under her avid gaze. Now _those_ blue eyes I could handle staring at me as they were half lidded and as turned on as I felt. _my god! _I squeezed my eyes shut and my head fell back as I fought for breath.

"goddamn, Elsa." I growled, having lost enough control to still her head, taking over as I eventually began to fuck her mouth. I felt like I was stripped to a level of base need where only getting to my immediate orgasm mattered. Elsa then gripped my straining thighs, frantically working her lips and tongue, both of us now desperate for my climax. So much so that my eyes popped back open when she cupped my balls, rolling them and I gasped, feeling my release begin to tighten my muscles together. "_Elsa._" My voice was a guttural rasp and my grip once again tightened on her hair as blinding pleasure then rippled through me in powerful waves as I came long. And hard.

Again, Elsa gripped my ass and forced me to empty myself into her all too eager mouth, regardless that my hips bucked with abandon, pushing me further in until I felt the back of her throat, mindless in overwhelming pleasure from that wicked mouth of hers. She drew my orgasm out as long as she could, pumping her hands and diligently swallowing everything I gave. The sounds and mumbled words of praise I gave made Elsa sigh happily and she wasted no time in cleaning me up after I completely came back down. I slumped in my seat, out of breath and more awake than I had been an hour ago. _Fuuuck._

"Thanks for breakfast, _Schatzi._" Elsa grinned brightly, lifting herself to press a kiss to my lips. "Best I've ever had." That statement only added to the flush on my cheeks from my release, but as she began to move away from me, I quickly caught her wrist.

"Wait." I rasped. Though I wasn't surprised at the way my voice sounded, having just had my mind blow into a million pieces not two seconds ago. _Still..._

"I know what you're thinking, Anna." Elsa smiled gently at me before sliding back into my lap, keeping my gaze. "You feel like you owe me now because you fear you used me?" She asked quietly, brushing my hair behind my ear. My response was to bring my own hands up to smooth through her luscious locks that she hadn't fixed yet. (Which I was a little grateful for.) No one but I was allowed to see her feral, just-fucked hair and she knew that. Just like no one was allowed to so much as take a second look at me when she was around. '_Crazy in love' _seemed like a legitimate term for us. "I already told you that I was giving you what you didn't get last night." She cupped my face. "I wanted to give you this memory."

"What for?" I asked quickly, suddenly unsure of how I should have felt about that statement. "Why the hell would I need memories when I have you? Elsa-"

"Hush and enjoy the high, _Schatzi_. I let you use me with my permission." Elsa rolled her pretty eyes and cut me off by pressing her mouth to mine, kissing me hard enough to send my head spinning once more. _god, the things she does to me._ She placed her forehead on mine after that mind blowing minute and just then, reality crashed back into us, what with the thing starting to whine again. Elsa growled. The doorbell rang and I growled, neither of us wanting to move. "I am seriously going to cut that doll's head off tonight." She sighed and removed herself.

"I'm going to beat Gaston's- wait, you're coming back?" I asked blankly.

"Yes, _Schatzi._ I have an excuse now and I can just tell Mom that you need help with a school assignment." _Not a total lie, but more time together._ She winked at me as she put the magnet to the stupid doll's lips.

"Thank you." I stated again and stood to kiss her shoulder before tucking myself back into my pants and fixing my disheveled look so I could go yell at the brick wall of a man.

"Anything for you, Anna." Elsa caught my arm and pulled me back to her for a hug. "I love you, _Schatzi." _She whispered against my neck and then kissed it. Before I could respond, I suddenly stiffened when she sucked hard on my pulse point. "And Kristoff had better stay away from you." Elsa stated after laving at what I knew would be a mark, kissing it again when she was done.

"He knows I'm yours, kirsebæret mitt_."_ I let out a soft chuckle, but instantly returned the favor to her own neck, making her shiver as a small moan left her throat. "Anastasia better keep her hands to herself." I growled. I wasn't sure if their relationship had ever been like that, but if she was saying that about Kristoff, then I needed someone too. _Right? Is that how it works?_

"She knows I'm yours, _Schatzi._" Elsa answered breathlessly. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing your jealous side too." She whispered and cupped my face once more. "I think it's incredibly sexy when you're..._dominate._"

She then licked the scar on my cheek before sauntering away from me to go answer the door. I watched in dazed wonderment, forgetting that I was supposed to do that and instead, holding my cheek and grinning like an idiot. _She'll be the end of me._ Thinking about what had just taken place. Right there in that chair... _Oh definitely._

* * *

_A/N: Where has the time gone? Oh right...it just went away until fall (stupid daylight savings deal) if you don't know what that is...I tip my hat to you because it's not pretty. Anyway, hello~ _

_Thank you for your reviews, suggestions, PM's, faves, and follows! You all rock!_

_So...who has seen Frozen Fever? That song is already always in my head. _(_I actually got to see it without going to the movies...) anyway...don't sue me or turn me in because I own nothing! But that's enough for now. Tootles~_


	49. End of Terror

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

My arms were positively on fire. As were my ears because I knew a certain pair of hazy electric blue eyes were staring at me while I actually struggled through my last set of push-ups.

I'd been doing great with the first part of the work-out like I normally did, but as we began to wind down and finish off, my body seemed to have shut down and just wasn't having it. Not only that, but Emma was there with us too. Playing with Gideon, though every once in awhile she would come over to maybe ask what I was doing, or say 'hi' before going back to Elsa and running away from the stupid doll. She basically stuck to hanging out with Gideon after all was said and done. Which was a good thing because on more than one occasion, we had to shoo the beast away before Emma finally came back to play with him. Something told me that said girl had stopped training the pup and I'd have to fix that, lest he do something we weren't prepared for. Especially out here in the open.

Either it was _that_ chaotic, or I was just exhausted and over thinking every last detail. _And it's only day two with that demonic piece of plastic-_

"You're distracted, Arendelle." A gruff voice sounded from somewhere above me. "I swear you've done at least four girl push-ups." Gaston sighed heavily, seeming to have caught on to my struggling. "And you've only done ten."

"You know, this might come as a shocker-" I strained, blinking rapidly when a stinging drop of sweat leaked into my eye. "...but I _am_ a girl, Old Man." I grunted in exasperation. _Seriously, three hours of sleep and a fucking cold day do not mix._ Maybe it did, but I was too grumpy to care. _Almost done._

"Right." Gaston snorted indignantly. "Now finish up with diamond push-ups." My eyes widened for a second and I silently cursed my idiotic self as I fixed my form. Any other day I wouldn't mind, but I was so distracted at the moment that I feared I might actually be sore later. It had been forever since I felt that way. (Sometimes, maybe I was a little stiff, but that was usually fixed with a shower and stretching.)

Inhaling deeply, I struggled to clear the rest of my mind and prepared to finish strong, but I hadn't expected to see another pair of hands place themselves about an inch from mine. Red manicured nails. I snapped my head up and was greeted by darkened icy-blue eyes complete with her signature naughty smirk on those full, sinful lips. Elsa had shed the extra jacket I'd given her earlier and opted to only wear her thin light blue sweater as she'd gotten into position right in front of me. _Fuck._ We stared heatedly at each other for a good second until Gaston cleared his throat in that annoying way of his.

"Alright then." He started and I could tell he was grinning smugly. "Emma, you handle that thing for a second and _you_, Arendelle-" he paused dramatically, "you still owe me twenty-seven more."

"I got it. Damned bastard." I growled in determination, knowing full well what that tone of voice Elsa. Fuck_, _I could _see_ the shiver rake through her body as she let out a harsh breath. _So incredibly sexy._ My nostrils flared as I slowly lowered myself. Elsa's avid gaze lowered along with me in all her feminine, mouthwatering power before she followed suit. In that split-second of looking up at her, I was able to see the hunger and pleading in those eyes, yet at the same time, I felt like I was being dominated once more. _That_ made my loins begin to stir instantly.

Elsa's body was a magnificent sight with or without clothes and I felt like I'd gotten to see another side of her in that simple action of joining me. Of course she wasn't born with toned muscles to die for and I was sure she had her own personal likes and dislikes about her body, but _fucking hell_, now I had to distract myself from thinking about what other sorts of work-outs she did in order to keep her body in the phenomenal state it was in. I knew she was pretty damn flexible, I'd traced every delicate line, curve, every sexy dip of that body, but when I saw the muscles on her forearms quiver slightly, I had to reassess myself as images of the rest of her flexing muscles came to mind. _Okay, now I'd be surprised if she actually had any qualms about her delicious body._

"Gaston, this thing is _scary!_ Can I let Gideon play with it?" Emma whined somewhere in the background, making it sound as if we were underwater.

"What are you- Emma, no!" Gaston suddenly jumped over me. Leaving Elsa and I to begin getting immersed in that tangible force of will as it grew into our own private bubble.

As the two fought over the stupid thing, Gideon barked, growled and whined, people stopped to look at them, at us before continuing on their merry way. The bitter breeze blew, but all _I_ saw were blue, lusty, half-lidded eyes. All _I_ heard were her gradual increase of breaths. Our eyes locked, the air around us crackled and sparked, shifting and filling with seductively dark promises as we lowered to the dying grass below once more before leisurely coming back up to complete a rep.

My arms were now numb enough to where I couldn't really feel the burn, or the cold anymore and I'd given up on trying to ignore my acute awareness of her. She was just _there_. All feral, yet sensual, beautiful and smelling divine as she kept her intense gaze on me. That deep gaze of hers, the magnetism she exuded in them grew, becoming palpable and practically sucking the air right out of my lungs. I was utterly riveted and staring at the austerely gorgeous being before me as she easily kept up with my pace.

I was drowning in those hypnotizing blue depths. So much so, that I almost missed her first rasped words.

"Don't burn off too much energy, _Schatzi."_ She practically moaned, causing a shock to shoot straight through me that raised the hairs on my nape. "_When this is over, I want you."_ Her eyes swirled in heavy desire and our reps began to increase. _"I want you to fuck my brains out."_ She gasped in German, making me wonder just how her body felt at the moment. Muscles tensed with adrenaline, already defined, not sweaty like mine, but probably tasty enough to drool over. That predatory look of hers did things to me and I finally imagined the way her muscles flexed while we moved in perfect sync with one another. The feeling, the sounds we made were so carnal that I had to try to ignore the way my already hard cock twitched at her self possessiveness, the way she was breathing, straining, completely turning me on.

"goddammit, Elsa." I muttered, trying to ignore how my body was shaking with lust. She was unraveling me and there was _nothing_ we could do about it. Not with sweet little Emma around, Gideon or that fucking piece of plastic. Gaston too. It was impossible and hell, I was already going crazy.

"That's quite enough, Arendelle." Gaston said from the right of me, having managed to somehow get through to us. We paused mid-rep, arms bent and straining, though neither of us moved until that brick wall uttered his next words. "And don't blame me when your arms are sore tomorrow." He chuckled in amusement and I finally relented, finishing that rep before shifting back until I was on my knees in resting. It was a good thing I had loose shorts on. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to hide my hardness. Even as I still tried to cover my groin, I just so happened to bring my eyes up and I was met by that intense stare again. Now frenzied and my heart skipped a beat.

"_I am so horny, Schatzi."_ Elsa breathed shakily and wasted no time in surging forward, fusing our lips together in a kiss so ardent that I had no choice but to tangle my fingers in her hair while my mind seemed to blow into a million pieces. "_I need you."_ Her breath was harsh and erratic as her mouth trailed from my cheek and down my throat. _"I need you inside me."_

I shuddered at her unadulterated words and tugged on her luscious locks, roughly angling her head better so I could kiss the hell out of her. I felt the same way, I wanted to mess her up, make her scream my name, and as I thought those things, her hands roamed over me possessively, touching me restlessly. I'd just about groaned in shared need when a horrific _crack_ made our kiss freeze mid-sync. Emma gasped and Gaston made some sort of angry noise. _Shit. Don't tell me-_

"Gideon, no!" Emma cried out in horror.

"Why you-!" Gaston grunted, but I carefully kept my eyes on Elsa's. Her reactions mirrored my own and our desire faltered somewhat as the whirring died down. I only tore my eyes away from wide blue pools when Gideon blew past me in a scared rabbit-like manner. The beast hadn't even thought to spit the doll's head out as he hauled ass away from us.

"_Hier, Gideon!"_ Both Elsa and I said together, making the pup stop abruptly before obediently coming back to us. When he got did, he lowered his head, shamefully tucking his tail between his legs and sure enough, little _Suzie's_ head was securely in his mouth. _"...Aus." _I bit back an idiotic grin, having seen Elsa's disapproving look. Gideon dropped the head, whimpering in what could only be described as an apology for accomplishing what all of us had wanted to do since I got the stupid thing. _"Lass es, platz."_ I sighed heavily as I grabbed the ripped off head of my class assignment and hauled myself up as the pup lowered to the grass, guilty as hell.

"_Pfui, Gideon._" Elsa growled in annoyance._ "Lass das sein, that's Anna's-_ well, _was_ Anna's doll." Her voice dropped dangerously, making me glance back at her in curiousity. _Is she actually pissed?_

"Holy shit- I mean, _geez_." Gaston groaned when I dropped the head back in the carrier. I knew the reason he tried to keep his composure was because Emma was right there, holding the body with the same defeated look as Gideon.

"I-I'm sorry Anna, I tried to get it away from him but-" Emma bit her lip, eyes downcast and she sniffled. I instinctively took a step forward to comfort the poor girl, but Gaston beat me to it.

"Hey cheer up, Pipsqueak." His hand gently tilted her head back up to meet his gaze. "This is an easy fix." He then looked over to where Elsa was still sitting in the grass by Gideon. "Is it alright if I take Emma and Gideon, Miss Elsa?"

At that, I brought my eyes from Emma to Gaston, to Elsa and Gideon before looking back at him in question. _Why? Does he have friends in the doll department too?_ I was left to ponder that for all of two seconds before Emma sniffled again. This time I stepped in front of her and pulled her to me. "Don't cry Emma." I mumbled cautiously. The last thing I wanted was for her to start crying, but she only nuzzled into my shoulder, probably wiping her nose there as well and I couldn't care less because her jacket was white and she didn't have a scarf or a beanie of sorts. I gave her head a pat just as Elsa muttered that it was fine for Gaston to take them, as long as _I_ was okay with it too.

"Is that alright, Kid?" Gaston asked, making different colored eyes look back up at me in such hope, I cracked a grin.

"If there's anyone else I trust to take care of these two, it'd definitely be you, you big lug." I gave my approval and Emma lifted herself up on her toes to kiss my cheek, murmuring that I needed a shower before calling to the still guilt laden dog. _"Geh Voraus."_ I inwardly grinned at Emma's comment and nodded at the dog, who sat up with his ears perked, listening as I then gestured to Emma, _"Pass auf._ But Gaston is a friend._"_ His golden intelligent eyes sparkled and he then came to Emma's side. The girl scowled at him first, but just as quickly she knelt beside him and nuzzled into his scruff.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm sure Anna won't stay mad at you." She said, loud enough for me to hear. _It's not me you should be concerned about._ I thought hesitantly, looking back at Elsa who hadn't moved yet. Something about it made a terrifying yet pleasant chill run up my spine because I'd never seen her like that before. It was...unbelievably _hot._

"You got your money?" Gaston asked next while he handed me my bag and I tore my eyes from Elsa to nod at him. "Okay, so probably at your place?" Again I nodded and right after a few other words of affirmation, they left.

I watched them pull away from the curb, avoiding any further thought for the time being as I surveyed the quiet crowds around the park. In all honesty, I was unsure of how to approach Elsa at the moment. She was pissed, that was clear and I hadn't had to deal with that yet. I was inexperienced, though I had no doubt this was definitely a part of any relationship. _But it was only a fucking doll!_ I took a deep calming breath and cautiously walked over to her.

"Are you thirsty?" Elsa asked before I could even consider taking a seat next to her. I opened my mouth to answer, but swallowed it when she stood up. A bolt of something fiery shot through me when I saw how tensed she was. _Who knew a person could be so fucking hot when they were mad? _I sure as hell didn't. I wanted to yank her into the showers with me, make good on what she was implying earlier.

"Sure." My voice rumbled, a lot more husky than I thought it would be. She seemed unphased though and I decided to relent my animalistic tendencies for a more gentle approach. "I'll be in the showers." I told her slightly quivering shoulders since she hadn't so much as looked at me since the incident and from that sight alone, I knew something else was bugging her but before I could ask, she nodded and began to make her way to one of the vendors.

_Okay._ I shrugged, turning around so I could pick up my bag and head for the showers.

* * *

_Maybe I didn't react the way I should have?_ I snorted to myself as the water began to spatter on my face. It was cold, but I knew it would warm up eventually. _How was I supposed to react? Was I supposed to yell at a dog that wasn't even mine? 'No.' Was I supposed to get mad at Emma for letting him rip It's head off? 'Hell no, that demonic thing had it coming.' Then why is Elsa upset?! _I finally blew out a frustrated breath and opted to force my mind to shut up. Scrubbing the hell out of my hair instead. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Are you mad at me, _Schatzi?"_ Elsa's voice completely caught me off guard and I dropped whatever was in my hands and spun around with my fists raised, stance strong, all on instinct. Once my brain caught up with me, I growled in exasperation.

"What the fuck, Elsa?" I stopped when unknown emotions flashed across her pretty face and when she took a step back. For some odd reason, just that action alone, made me frown in confusion and a hint of annoyance as well. "Now, _why _on God's good earth would I be mad at you, _kirsebæret mitt?"_ I turned back around, choosing to leave the shampoo where I'd dropped it. _Like hell I'm going to bend over in front of her._ The thought made blood rush to my ears. (It was a good thing there was steam everywhere.) "It's just a doll, Elsa. Not the end of the world."

"It's just," She paused, though my ears picked up the shuffling of fabric and I glanced over my shoulder, nearly choking on thin air when I saw her lift her shirt over her head. _Oh. Shit. _Snapping my head forward once more, I tried to think of a million other things. "_Í_ was supposed to be the one babysitting, but I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything, _kirsebæret mitt." _I answered calmly, despite myself. "It was just a freaky doll that was getting on _all _of our nerves." i shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, because it wasn't. "Gaston's getting a replacement as we speak so there's no need to-" Her hands suddenly cupped my face, turned me back to her and when her lips pressed to mine, I groaned softly. Elsa made a sound of surrender and immediately tangled her hands in my hair and that was it for me. I kissed her harder, swallowing her moans, claiming her sounds as my own, making her taste my own. I wasn't sure _why_ she thought I'd be mad at her for something so frivolous, but as she pressed her curves into mine, I knew that fear was dissipated and I had Elsa Shadows back.

Our kisses grew deeper as I got lost to everything else but her. If the water got cold, I didn't care. If other girls came in for the other showers, I couldn't care less as our touches grew wilder. I grabbed her delectable ass, slid my hands along her sexy thighs, up to tease her belly-button pierce and then to roughly massage her ample breasts. I needed every part of her body in my palms at the same time. Elsa panted and I seized that moment to push my tongue into her mouth as I turned us, pressing her into the cool wall, making her gasp and arch into me.

Her own hands frantically roamed all over my body too and when I pulled back to let my eyes drink in the sight of her. _god_, the water dripped, saturated her whole body, making it slippery and fucking enticing. I wanted to lick every droplet. Her hands then slid down my arms to grasp my hands in hers, before bringing them back up her toned stomach and she placed them on her breasts. She moaned, pushing herself into our hands, guiding my movements and I finally leaned in to catch a lone droplet that had been intent on making its way down through them. Once I kissed that one away, I slowly licked my way back up through the valley of her breasts until I got to her throat. While I drew my lips, tongue and teeth around her pulse point, my hands continued to play with her supple breasts, taking her tight nipples between my index fingers and thumbs. I rolled and teased them for a second before latching on to her neck, making a throaty moan rip from her as she then brought her leg up to wrap around my waist, instantly rolling her hips against mine.

"_F-fuck me, Schatzi." _Elsa mewled, bordering on desperation as she slid her scorching core along my cock, hips jerking every time her clit was brushed. I finally released her neck and pulled back just enough to look at her.

"Eyes on me." I rasped, moving my hands to either side of her head. "I want to see you fall apart." Elsa licked her lips, nodding and I finally pushed deep into her.

"Oh, shit." Elsa moaned, flexing her leg around my hip and gripping her hands in my hair. "Yes, Anna." She kept her eyes on me and I was becoming breathless as I began moving in and out of her. She was tight, clenching around me, her hands pulling on my hair, driving me crazy and I stepped closer, thrusting into her more steadily.

"_Du hast wunderschone Augen, Betthaschen." _I was getting close and I needed to hold out. She'd been pretty good about getting me into that place with no inhibitions lately, but I knew that that was the way she wanted me. She wanted all of me and it turned me on like no other to know just _how_ crazy for me she was. And those feelings were definitely returned.

"Anna- _fuck."_ Elsa whined, meeting my thrusts every time until she rippled around me and she began gripping me tighter. With as wound up as we were, it wasn't surprising how close we already were. Her moans became louder, my name leaving her mouth after every other gasp, ultimately pushing me closer to the edge. Still, she kept her half lidded eyes on me.

I brought my hands away from the wall, gliding them down her back, over her ass, to the back of her thighs and I effortlessly lifted her other leg around me, making her cry out as I was welcomed deeper. She squeezed me harder with her legs and I felt her tighten around me, she suddenly yanked my head up and kissed me frantically. Suddenly, I didn't care if she wasn't watching me watch her.

_"Elsa." _My voice was ragged with the desperation I felt. I deepened my strokes and that was it. I'd been teetering on the edge and when she cried out my name, I couldn't hold back any longer.

She tore her mouth away from mine in order to muffle her screams against my neck as I felt her let go, convulsing and writhing between the wall and I. Nothing felt better than letting the rush build to an extreme point of frenzied ecstasy inside only to crash over us, together. And after another thrust, I let go too.

Afterwards, she moved her face back to me, our noses brushing, chests still heaving. My mouth was dry, muscles tired and achy as I still supported the both of us, but when I looked into those familiar eyes, I forgot about myself once more and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Feel better now, _kirsebæret mitt?"_ I murmured against her lips, getting a satisfied purr as a response before she unwrapped her legs from around me, both of us groaning as I slid out of her and she rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you, Anna." She breathed. "And I'm sorry our baby got her head ripped off."

Even I strangled a laugh at that. I couldn't get my head around the things she did to me and I doubted I ever would, but i was fine with that. If she was happy, then so was I. "Our kids will _not_ be that scary." I stated, making Elsa's eyes widen for a split-second before she gave a very lethal genuine smile that lit up her entire face. I felt my legs weaken a bit and my head went spinning along with a kick start on my heart. _Fucking hell._ _And I thought she looked hot when she was mad._

"Yes. You'll be able to stand our kids, Miss Arendelle." She pressed another kiss to my lips.

"If they're as understanding as you are, then I won't have a problem." I kissed her nose, making her giggle before she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. "I love you, Elsa." I whispered back as I closed the distance between our lips once more.

The water had gotten cold along time ago, but we didn't care.

* * *

_A/N: whew-! this chapter took longer than it should have to write and it is longer than normal...but oh well. It's done regardless if I like the the way it turned out or not. (but you like it, right?) That's all that matters. of course if you don't like it, then...okay. No skin off my nose. ;)_

_Anyways. Thanks for your reviews, PM's, likes, follows and faves. You all rock and stay golden! Tootles~_

_(by the way...the next chapters should return to their normal lengths. I'll just say that it was the Spring Begins day on my calender...so yay for spring!)_


	50. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I let myself be pushed into the lockers just this once. Rest assured, if this bastard went any further, I wouldn't hesitate to dislocate his shoulder. I was pissed enough to do it.

"Heard you had a conversation with my girl." The muscles in Adam's neck rippled as he leaned forward into my personal space. I felt my adrenaline begin to trickle into my muscles as I stood my ground. "What did she say?" He asked, breathing into my face. I could smell what he had for breakfast and I resisted the urge to give him a nice headbutt.

* * *

_Belle instantly cowered away from me like a wounded animal, making me stop advancing so as not to freak her out more. Instead, I carefully set my bag down as I took in her full frame. Sure enough, her arm was in a sling and all though there were no visible bruises on her face, it still shown the severity of what Teen Beast had done. She was so small and pale. Scared out of her mind, yet she couldn't do anything about it._

_"Maybe I should have let you finish the job all those months ago." She said in a weak French tongue. I felt a jolt of adrenaline course through me at seeing her dejected ghostly look. "But I would advise you not to." She sighed heavily and struggled to turn the page of her book with her left hand._

_"Why not? That fucker needs a similar punishment." I growled and sat beside her so I could help her turn the pages. Belle might have had weird intentions with me and might not have liked Elsa for some reason, but seeing her broken like this...I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her._

_"No, Anna. Please listen to me; leave Adam alone." She sniffled. My teeth clenched and I said nothing more for a few minutes. Like hell I'd leave him alone. I knew Elsa told me the same thing, but that didn't give him a free pass to do as he pleased. Especially with this girl. Or any girl for that matter._

_"Why'd he do it?" I asked, trying to calm myself down, lest I break the table we were sitting at._

_"Because I said something I shouldn't have. Drop it Anna." Her voice was distant and it did nothing but piss me off more. So much for the calming effect._

_"I won't." I snapped. "But I'll leave you alone now before I say something I shouldn't this time."_

_"I'm sorry, Anna." She cleared the lump in her throat as I pushed my chair back in._

_"Don't be sorry, because that asshole is going to be." I ignored her pleas for me not to do anything and stormed out into the hall._

* * *

"Not much. Considering an asshole like you threatened the life out of her." I snarled back, watching as his eyes blazed in anger and he smashed his fist into the locker above my head pointedly. "Though, for future reference, I'd ask _me_ what I said." I bared my teeth and thrust my face into his, lowering my voice dangerously."Pick on someone your own size."

Teen beast drew back quickly and grabbed the front of my jacket, yanking me back to him and off the floor somewhat. _Damn, he really is a beast._ We stared at each other with malicious intent until I felt a presence behind me. Unlike him, I kept my head and slowed my breathing. _If Elsa sees this, she'll kick my ass worse than this idiot. Though I did say he'd be sorry..._

"I second that." I recognized Kristoff's voice and Teen Beast's eyes wrenched away from mine to look behind me. Once he did, he straightened back up and let me go. "Pick on someone your own damn size." He stated and I caught myself, but hands on my shoulders steadied me anyway.

"Reindeer boy!" Adam curled his lip in a creepy grin. "Heard you got kicked out of that pathetic little gang, _Dimitri _runs." He sneered and I glared at a passing student who lingered a little too long. The kid jumped when he saw me and he instantly scurried off down the hall into the wave of students who deliberately turned a blind eye to the situation at hand. _Idiots. All of you._ They were the least of my problems though.

"Yeah, Steroids? I heard you lost your best jacker-offer, _Hans_."Kristoff shot back, though he was really unphased about the insult. Though I couldn't say the same about the one in front of me, who trembled in anger. _Geez, maybe he really is on steroids._ I seriously wouldn't deny it.

"You fucking-" Teen Beast stepped forward but stopped when another person stepped away from behind me, (whom I hadn't noticed was still holding my shoulders) and let out a low rumble that even I felt throughout my frame.

"Back off, Saint."

Looking to my right, I had to crane my head upward to see the kid I'd noticed with Kristoff that one time. _Fuck he's huge!_ My eyes widened in surprise at the taller kid with heavily unkempt chestnut colored hair as he easily stared Adam down. (Seeing as he towered over the guy.) _Is it just me or are all of these guys fucking titans?_ Adam wasn't as tall as the new kid, but he was about the same size as Kristoff and around the same build and I felt so small surrounded by these giants, but I knew my ego was just as big as theirs. They had the height and weight, but I wasn't sure if they knew how to fight with clean techniques. Brutes like them could do serious damage though. I found myself inwardly popping my knuckles, eagerly awaiting the idiot who would throw first punch.

"Now, now. No need to abuse _all _of your power." A sultry voice now joined us and made the hairs on my nape stand straight up. _Uh oh._ I cleared my throat and came face to face with Elsa as she stepped in front of me. My fighting spirit dissipated at the blank look in those icy depths. A sexy smirk upturned her full lips, yet it only managed to make me gulp hesitantly. _Oh hell. I don't really like this feeling._ I found myself holding my breath as her smirk shifted into something else and she instantly whirled around, bitch-slapping Adam in the process.

All of our jaws dropped as the sound reverberated down the halls. _Oh. Shit._ By now everyone was giving us an incredibly wide berth, wanting absolutely _nothing_ to do with what was going on between the five of us.

"What the-" Adam was still shocked, but his anger was palpable and I clenched my hands into fists, ready to go once more if he even thought about laying a finger on her.

"Shut up, Adam." Elsa steeled her gaze, squared her shoulders and locked dangerous eyes with Teen Beast. "I swear you will _not_ enjoy the consequences of touching my girlfriend again." She growled, fixing her stance and exuding a certain power that had me shivering with anticipation. _Fucking hell, who is that in place of my girlfriend?_

Adam's cheek was red and was bruising a bit, eyes practically glowing in hatred. I knew that if someone so much as touched him, he'd explode. All the same, I stepped forward as well, thinking that if it was Elsa that attacked first, I be right there with her. At the moment I found her inexplicably attractive, yet I was actually a little afraid. Maybe it was because I knew her on such a deep level that seeing her like this both excited and terrified me. It was an odd feeling, but I knew I'd get to like it soon enough. Definitely one of the things she'd been hiding up her sleeves.

"You've got balls, Shadows." He seethed.

"And what have you, _Beast?"_ Elsa didn't even miss a beat. "You may have daddy's power, but just look at you. Picking on girls." She raised her hand threateningly, making him tense a bit, but she only leaned forward with a lethal glare. "Show some respect for the weaker sex, you fucking pussy."

The two seemed to be fighting an internal battle, but Elsa was unmoving. She stood her ground with such confidence, such regal that I instantly thought of her as Athena. It was a sight that had me proud to be called her girlfriend because she sure as hell didn't need me. Yet she chose me and I would ask for nothing more.

"This isn't over." He relented after a few more moments of trying to break through Elsa's gaze.

"Hit me. You know you want to." Elsa sneered. "There are two guys behind us and yet you choose to threaten my girlfriend and I." She pushed him and I instantly put myself between them as he caught his balance and moved forward to get in her face."You're no man, Adam Saint." She pressed into my back, intent of pushing me out of the way if the situation called for it. My heart was pounding with so many emotions, the biggest being anticipation.

_But this isn't the time or place to start a brawl._ My subconsciousness nagged, making me straighten up."This _is _over." It was my turn to push him away and that time Kristoff and that other giant got in his face, easily stopping his advance. "You're picking a fight with _girls_ who can definitely hand your ass back to you and if you are looking forward to that, be our guest." I drew my tongue over my lips, actually popping my knuckles and watching him tense once more. _Fuck it. If he wants to fight..._

"Handle your own business and let daddy do his." Elsa added, crossing her arms defiantly in front of her. "Don't run to him with your problems."

"Fuck you. All of you." Adam's nose flared and he ended up pushing the bigger kid, who didn't even move, before getting taken away by the flow of students. _Guess the bell rang-_ my thought was cut short by a harsh sting to my face and I jerked away from Elsa. That blank look was still in her eyes, making me realize that she had indeed slapped me. _Wha- why?_

"What did I say about fighting in school?" She growled at me.

"You," I hesitated as I unconsciously brought my hand up to cup my abused cheek, "didn't say anything about me fighting in school." I finished hollowly, not missing the snicker of Kristoff and the awkward cough from the other kid. I turned to glare at them.

"I...didn't?" Elsa tilted her head in question, letting her eyes soften somewhat. I shook my head slowly, still unsure of how to process her slap. Only having a split second to dwell, she slapped me again and I barked out a surprised laugh as I covered my cheek again. _What the hell?_ "No fighting during school hours. Got that, _Schatzi?"_ She purred in satisfaction at my bewildered look.

"Uh-" Words escaped me and I only stared at her.

"You're _whipped_, Anna." Kristoff snickered again before I could answer and Elsa cut her eyes to him.

"Would you two like a slap too?" She asked sweetly and I finally let a shit-eating grin break out across my face, forgetting about what had just happened. _I'm so in love with this girl!_

Kristoff cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, I-I don't think I introduced you two to Sven." He carefully avoided that topic and when Elsa looked back at me, her eyes softened once more.

"_Are you okay?"_ She asked me in German, moving my hand so she could caress my cheek instead. I wasted no time in taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the ring on her finger.

"Oh yes, _Betthaschen." _I smirked. She returned it, though when she made a move to slap me again, I growled and instead, caught her hand and yanked her lips to mine. I knew I wasn't supposed to call her that outside of the bedroom, though I figured the moment called for it. So said her growling in defeat as I dominated the kiss.

Kristoff then went on explaining a few other things to Sven. Starting with us and our ability to shut everything else out when we got together.

Both Elsa and I had to smile against the others' lips at that.

* * *

_A/N: Oh wow...I remembered that there was supposed to be other types of 'action' rather than Schmut all the time *smirks*we'll just see where it goes from here then..._

_You all stay golden though.. and thank you for all your encouragement and faithfulness to these stories...Tootles~_


	51. Aide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Miss Arendelle, a word please." A shiver ran up my spine at the serious tone of Ms. Antonio's voice. Kristoff looked behind us and jumped a little before picking up his pace, telling me that I was 'on my own.' I sneered at him and ended up wanting to punch Sven when he gave me a reassuring lopsided grin. _Thanks for the encouragement, you damn buttheads. _I thought, thankful that Elsa had already split for her own class.

Steeling my nerves, I followed the older woman into her classroom where I could see the newer doll Gaston had bought sometime last week lying on the table like it was to be operated on. I inwardly groaned as she sat down, pushing the doll further toward me with an unreadable look in her eyes. "This is _not_ the same doll I gave to you for your assignment." Her eyes studied the toy before looking back at me suspiciously.

_No shit. _"Oh really? Could have sworn it was." I mumbled, completely failing at being nonchalant.

"No games, Miss Arendelle. It's much too early." She snapped, fingering the doll pointedly. "For one; it doesn't even cry."

I cleared my throat semi-awkwardly when I remembered that I'd forgotten to activate the stupid thing before turning it back in. Begrudgingly, I turned the doll over and pulled the paper out of the back of it's neck, hating myself when the damned thing began wailing at the top of its mechanical lungs. _Fuck, it's worse than the last one! _A chill chased itself up and down my body, causing goose flesh to raise along my arms at the ear-shattering sound of it.

"Too early, indeed." I mused and took a step back, trying to block out that terrible noise. _To think people put up with this on a daily basis. Though, I have no doubt Elsa would mind it._ The thought caused another chill to pass through me. _Too early, way too early!_ Having said girl threaten to slap the hell out of me should have been reason enough to not think about kids at the moment.

Ms. Antonio quickly turned it back over and stuck the paper back in, thankfully shutting the stupid thing up once again. "Good heavens, where did you get this one? And what happened to the other one?" She asked as she put the plastic thing back in a random carrier, immediately turning her sharp eyes back to me. Her look suggested that I cut the bullshit and answer truthfully.

"My girlfriend's dog tore it's head off." I admitted. She looked skeptical.

"Ah, the old _dog ate my homework _deal, huh?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not saying that he _ate_ it. I told him to spit it out _before _he eventually did." I could tell she wasn't buying it, but I really couldn't care less. "I replaced it either way, so grade me how you think you should." I shrugged, readjusting the strap of my bag. "Can I go now? I'm late for class." _Not that that old man really cares how late I get to class. _It _was_ mentoring after all.

"I'd like to believe you, so I think I will. Here's a pass for you." She smirked and handed me a slip with her name on it. "Think it's time to upgrade these dolls anyway, where'd you say you got it?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, but when I saw her serious expression, I automatically wrote a number down on a spare sheet of paper. "Call my mentor, Gaston. He's the one that bought it." I answered smugly. _He'll like that._

* * *

I saw stars behind my eyelids and before I could recover, another fist made contact with my face. Luckily, the girl cried out and held her fist in pain. _Noob, never punch the face directly._ I grit my teeth, not wanting to actually injure her, but seriously. Instead, I caught her wrist and stealthily flipped her over my shoulder and as she landed, one of the other guys tackled me. I landed on my side, crying out when the idiot bit into my forearm.

"Get off of me!" I grunted, forcing my arm back into his mouth harshly and making him gag as I flipped over him so I could punch his stomach. Once that was done, I yanked my arm away from him, using my other elbow to snap his head to the side. I barely had time to breathe when the last conscious one suddenly kneed my back, jerking my body forward and as he instantly grabbed my hood. I found my cheek being forced into the unforgiving pavement below me as he settled on top of me.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with tonight, sweetheart." The guy rasped into my ear, shoving me, with his forearm, more firmly into the pavement, causing me to growl in slight pain. He was definitely heavy. At least heavy enough so I couldn't even begin to move out from under him. "Was it too much to look away and mind your own fucking business?" He punched my side, making me cry out in pain once more and I struggled, trying to find any sort of opening in his massive form.

I pushed my hands on either side of me and curved my body, attempting to buck him off, or loosen him a bit. Something. I had to do something or he would. As if to prove myself further, I suddenly felt his hand slip up under my jacket. _Oh, fuck!_

"So, the Cardinal _is_ a girl." I could hear the excitement in his voice. My stomach twisted when I also _felt _his excitement on my back, and I forced myself not to panic. He'd have to loosen his hold somewhat in order to do what he wanted to. _Right? _His hand traveled further down my side and when I felt just the slightest shift in his forearm, I used the majority of my strength and adrenaline to force myself upward, successfully driving my head under his chin.

Discombobulated, he lifted himself up somewhat and I took that opportunity to spin my body, swinging my arm into the tender muscle of his thick neck. I then curled my arm around his neck, trapping him in a headlock while rapidly punching his side. He grunted, but I only tightened my grip around his neck until I heard him struggling for breath and then I used the last of my energy to arch my body and push myself down, ultimately making his arms buckle. I let out a feral growl and forced his head into the concrete below us and he flopped on top of me. Out cold.

I was practically gasping for air and I lazily slid out from under the stupid giant, rolling over before hauling myself back up. Anger roiled in me once more and I couldn't stop myself from kicking his face, stomach, side and finally spitting on his unconscious face. I blew out an exhausted breath before snatching up the bags of money and other junk they'd stolen from some wealthy old woman, not hesitating to knock that girl across the head with exaggerated force when she suddenly sat back up.

* * *

As expected, I was a little worse for wear by the time the police picked up the bandits and I'd returned the stolen items. (The lady gave me a handful of candy as a reward.) It was starting to get colder, snowing almost, and my phone had just died, considering that I hadn't charged it the previous night. _Great, just perfect._ My head was pounding, probably bleeding, as well as my cheek and I still had an awful feeling of that bastard's hands all over me. I wanted to puke. _I have never felt so damned violated!_

Luckily before I could spiral down an unwanted train of thought, a familiar house came into view, causing my already slow gait to pause. All of the lights were off save for Elsa's room and I had to wonder if she was still awake enough to at least see me. _It'd be nice if she could help me out in some way._ _'What are you going to do? Throw rocks at her window?' _I wished my phone was still on, but as I thought that, another idea popped into my head. _Risky, but it could be worth it._ There was a balcony just outside of her window, (She'd shown me her room that one day I met Courtney, but I'd only gotten to see a glimpse because she was in a hurry to get back to my place.)

Another thought occurred to me as I deftly scaled the house and begun climbing up the drainpipe: Gideon_. Oh, dammit!_ I clenched my jaw, but I'd already gone this far, so why not make it count? My body was tired, sore and I wanted nothing more than to sit or lie down in peace. _If there's anyone I can do that with..._

Hauling myself over the ledge, I gently crept across the roof until I neared Elsa's side of the house. The slowly gathering frost beneath my boots didn't bother me until I heard the door slide open. At the same time, a shadow blew past me in the form of a cat and I finally lost my balance. Teetering for a short second, my ankle twisted, landing me on my ass and from my built up momentum (not to mention utter tiredness,) I fell backwards and slid down the rest of the way. _Aw, hell!_

"What the- hey-" Elsa lashed out and very nearly punched me but I surprisingly was able to dodge the hit, throwing my hands out in defense.

"_Whoa!_ Hey- hey, calm- it's me, Anna." I croaked, having not realized how hoarse my voice would be. _And how am I even-?!_ I craned my chin downwards and found that, not only did I twist my ankle, but said ankle was twisted in the vines that surrounded the sides of the house, thus leaving me to hang upside down like a bat in front of my still shocked girlfriend. _Huh...imagine that._

"Anna? What the hell are you-" Elsa's voice brought my eyes back to her. She was wearing black boy shorts along with a red tank top and her hair had been tied back into a sexy pony tail. _Isn't she cold?_ "Well, well, _Cardinal_." She suddenly purred and trailed a manicured nail down from my chin to my temple. "To what do I owe this special occasion?" Her head tilted to the side and only then did my eyes hone in a little more. Her bare neck looked inviting, collarbones tasty and _oh fucking hell! _I could see her taught nipples straining against the front of her shirt, which she caught.

A naughty smirk curved her full lips as her finger slid back up and she cupped my cheek. "Did you come to seduce me?" She lowered her voice, stepping forward to brush her lips against my cheek, "because I would-" she nipped my cheek, "_love_-" her tongue slid out to taste me, "that..." her breath was hot and humid on my face. Quite the contrast to the cold and I shivered in both anticipation and exhaustion.

Regardless, I chewed on my inner cheek as she did that, feeling my jeans already tightening and I let out a shaky breath. "_Fuck, _Elsa." I muttered, but ended up groaning when she instantly pressed her lips to mine. I may have been tired, but my body was more than willing to comply to her every wish and I was fine with that.

For a few more seconds before a sharp pain in my ankle tore me away from those sweet lips.

"Ow, ow, ow-!" I uncharacteristically stuttered out words as I desperately tried to figure out what the hell was causing me so much pain. My ankle.

"Here, let me-" Elsa figured it out before I did and gently pushed me up, holding me so I could hopefully loosen my foot from those damned vines. Once I did, I had no real energy to catch myself, but Elsa was prepared enough to at least break my fall and we both grunted in pain.

I growled, pulling myself off of her and I settled opposite of her before pushing my hood back. "Sorry, that- I'm normally more stealthy than that." I tossed my mask away as well, making Elsa look curiously at me.

"Rough night?" She asked carefully, scooting closer so she could examine my leg.

"I've had better." I tried not to be too bitchy, but I was a little rattled, not to mention, tired. She seemed to get that, but before I could apologize, she pulled me back up and led me inside. I plopped down on her bed while she went to get her first aid kit.

"Don't worry about the other two; they were hella tired from the science fair so they should be out for the rest of the night. Plus it's pretty late." She tilted my chin upwards, looking over my cheek. I noticed a certain look in those icy depths as she tended to my injuries, but I said nothing until she was almost done.

"What are you thinking?" I hoped that she wasn't upset with me. Of course, I wouldn't blame her if she was. _I didn't really mean to get messed up tonight._

"I'm thinking that, I hate seeing your blood." Elsa held up her fingers to me, having just cleaned the wound on my head. "I hate how tired you look. Seeing you injured and defeated even though you kicked someone's ass." She paused. "I mean, yes, I am _incredibly_ turned on right now, but-"

"Elsa." I whispered, reaching out to run my hand through my hair.

"I want to help you, _Shatzi._" She caught my face and pressed a small meaningful kiss to my lips, making my eyes widen in surprise.

_I- What?_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your support!^^ Stay awesome..._


	52. Shelter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I watched my girlfriend move around the kitchen with such fluid grace that I almost forgot about the Wonder Woman printed apron she was wearing. (Not that it was a bad thing, since she was already dressed and all.) She was wearing dark fitted jeans with a white v-neck shirt and her damp hair had been plaited off to the side. Though I woke up with her lying across my chest, I still really couldn't believe I'd spent the night at her place.

* * *

_"We have to be quiet." Elsa whispered in German as she lifted herself on her knees, ultimately throwing her leg over my waist and straddling me. I bit my inner cheek when she leaned in to press gentle kisses on my throat, my hands clenched in the sheets and I ended up hissing when the bite on my forearm pulsated and when she suddenly sucked on my neck._

_"You're the screamer, Bettaschen." I whispered back through my teeth, biting back a growl when I felt her teeth dig pointedly into my collarbone. She then took my hands and placed them on her gorgeous ass._

_"Schatzi, what else happened out there? You're not yourself right now." She pulled back to look deeply into my eyes with question._

_"I'm tired is all." I answered hastily and tried to look away, only to have Elsa's gentle fingers cup my cheek and turn me back to her. I didn't want to tell her, yet I wanted the physical comfort I knew she could give me. For one, I didn't want her going out to find that bastard because I knew she would. I also knew I would have done the same thing if she'd told me some guy touched her wrong._

_"Don't lie to me, Anna."_

_I stiffened at the seriousness in her tone and gulped thickly, but instead of telling her out right, I shakily took her hand and placed it on my side. Flexing my jaw nervously, I trailed our hands upward in the same direction the guy's hand did and looked away once more when I guided her hand to palm my breast. "I was able to stop him from doing more." I sighed heavily._

_"Oh, Schatzi." Elsa's voice rattled me some, but she refrained from saying any more and instead, slid off of me, "I'm sorry." Her arms wrapped securely around me, causing me to actually snuggle against the warmth of her body._

_Although, before I could get comfortable, she sat back up and immediately stripped. I heard her clothes hit the floor and when I looked at her, she wordlessly urged me to do the same. Briefly, I thought of all the possible scenarios of her mom or even Emma walking in and seeing us in all our naked glory, but as she pulled the covers back over herself, I knew she wasn't looking to do much more than comfort me._

_I never knew that sort of gentle pleasure existed._

* * *

It was peaceful, yes, but I still hadn't slept very good and I had the feeling that it was because I wasn't in my own element. _'Idiot.'_

I mean, I was fine with her staying at my place, but I wasn't sure how her mother would react when she saw me. '_You could always say that you stopped by for breakfast. Just because you're here doesn't have to mean you slept here, smart one.' _I lazily pushed those thoughts away with a yawn just as Elsa slid me a glass.

As I took a small sip of my orange juice, a loud clatter in the living room made me almost choke on what was only half way down my throat when Courtney suddenly appeared, hopping on one foot while trying to put her other shoe on. "Crap, I am _so_ late!" She went on complaining about restless sleep and how it struck at the most inopportune of times as she then sloppily tied her hair up in a ponytail, almost tripping over the carpet in the process. I froze on instinct but she didn't even seem to notice me as she suddenly zoomed by, grabbing the smoothie Elsa had made for her not too long ago.

"You have plenty of time, mom." There was a grin in Elsa's voice and while she was turned away from me, I could tell it was a smug one. _Well, I was uneasy about waking up here. _But I couldn't tell if that grin was directed at Courtney or me. _Both? 'There are times when it's not all about you, you know.'_ Again, I had to push those thoughts away before I ended up spacing out. (Not that I already wasn't.)

"_You_ don't have to worry about traffic as much as I do, Sweetie." Courtney commented good-naturedly as she came back around to kiss Elsa's cheek and, to my surprise, the back of my head. _Oh. Guess she did notice me after all._ "I'll see you two later, give your sister a kiss for me when she comes down. Ah, remember that Gerda and Kai are coming for dinner tonight, make sure Ems takes her homework from last night, set the DVR in order to record the next episode of _Weeds_ for me- _oh! _And-"

"Good_bye_ mom." Elsa drawled. "I got it, just worry about getting to work without causing a thirteen car pile-up."

"Same to you." She called, rushing back across the doorway to grab her purse right before practically running back out. "Anna can come too if she wants." She added, making me raise a questioning brow. _Dinner? Tonight?_

"Dinner with Kai and Gerda is _tomorrow, _mother-dearest." Elsa called over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll bring soda!"

"I love you too!" Elsa snickered when the door finally closed and sat down next to me with a plate full of waffles.

_She- there's no problem for me being here?_ _The next morning? No questions? _My head was still spinning from that whole rushed display. So much so that when Elsa piled one too many waffles on my plate, I wasn't even phased and only when I felt her fingers under my chin did I look at her.

"Are you okay, _Schatzi?"_ She asked with curious sexy eyes that seemed to dry my throat in an instant. "You just agreed to give me a striptease in the janitor's closet after school today."

"Uh-" I hesitated, having been in a mess since the night before and with that new bit of information, I felt my face heat up a bit. I awkwardly cleared my throat, forgetting about the topic altogether, and reached for the syrup. _She wants to help me, but how? How can I allow her to put herself in danger? Do I want her to help? 'What kind of outfit would she wear?' First off, I still have to tell her about Ursula. Crap, what if she takes matters into her own hands? 'I wouldn't put it past her since she could potentially be unpredictable at times.'_

"Earth to my _Schatzi." _Elsa drawled once more. "Think that's enough syrup?" At her words, I snapped my eyes downwards to find all four of my waffles positively _drowning _in that gooey stuff and I quickly put the bottle down. _Shit._

"Sorry, I-I was-" I cleared my throat and leaned back in my chair. "I'm tired is all." I muttered, running a hand through my damp bangs.

"You're tired?" She mused. "I can't blame you, because _I_ didn't sleep much either. But _maybe..." _I felt her foot slide up my shin and I stiffened. "_We should definitely get our blood pumping since we didn't do anything last night."_ Her German tongue caressed me, making me gulp heatedly. The desire in her eyes, along with her foot traveling further up my leg weren't helping either. "_Do you want me to wake you up properly, Schatzi?"_

"Elsa." I growled, clenching my hand in a fist when the tip of her foot touched the bulge in my pants. _Fuuuck. Where did that come from?_

"_Say it again."_ She teased, pressing a little firmer before gently stroking the tip of her foot over my tightened center. My breath hitched and I snapped my eyes back to see her half-lidded eyes slowly eating at me. "_Slower." _She purred seductively, causing me to bite back a groan.

Luckily, Emma came trudging in like she wasn't fully awake. Elsa's foot thankfully retreated and while she effortlessly calmed herself down, _I_ had to practically force myself to breathe properly. I shot her a glare, which she returned with her naughty smirk. _Tease._ Emma let out a huge yawn and when she sat next to me, she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I figured that she _wasn't _awake yet and I was fine with that for the moment, considering that I was still trying to settle down. _Really, we need to get that under control._

"I had the weirdest dream that I had these _awesome_ wings-" Emma began randomly, making Elsa and I look at her while she prepared her own plate. "I had a crazy cheap superherione name though: The White Pigeon." She snickered and glanced at us. "Hi, Anna. Anyway I-

"The _White Pigeon_?" Elsa questioned in heavy amusement. I was surprised that she hadn't done more, like laugh her head off. I let my own grin smear across my face. _Leave it to her to come up with the best names._

"_Yes,_ the White Pigeon." Emma groaned dramatically, accidentally flailing the bottle of syrup and getting some on my face. "I mean, really, _who's_ name is _that _ lame?!"

"Yours." Elsa shrugged and handed me a napkin so I could clean myself up.

Emma ignored her and went on. "There's Robin, Blue Jay, Hawk, Eagle, Sparrow, Raven, The _Cardinal_ for crying out loud and I come up with a _pigeon."_

"People used to use them as messengers back in the day." I countered, unsure if that was completely true or not.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they were eaten by cats and other big birds." Elsa nodded in mock sympathy.

"Don't you two wanna hear what I had to- Anna?" Emma suddenly turned to face me with surprise in her eyes. "Anna?! What are you doing here? I-I mean HI! Good morning, did you spend the night?"

"Emma." Elsa warned.

"What? It's not like mom doesn't already know, much less care if Anna comes around. You know she was saying the other night that you should bring her by more often? I wouldn't mind because I like Anna too and I miss her as much as you do once you get back from school." My jaw began to go slack at _all_ that was coming out of her mouth. Without taking a breath too. "Speaking of, Mr. Vause was at the science fair last night. He said he missed you in class the other night-"

"He told me class was cancelled." Elsa sighed and turned to me. "_Krav Maga_ classes."

"Ah, I know it well." I answered without thinking. "I'm a G-3."

"Blackbelt. E-3" Elsa smirked at me.

"Oh you use the Judo system?" My fork stopped midway to my mouth and syrup dripped back on to the plate.

"I have a white belt. It's boring for me because I like track better but you should see Els- no-" Emma suddenly turned to grip my shoulders. "You two should spar sometimes!" her eyes lit up in excitement. "I know the Cardinal is awesome, but when Elsa gets in the zone there's no stopping her too! I'm sure neither of you would go down pretty quickly though."

"_Oh? You wanna go down on me?"_ Elsa said in German and shot me her naughty grin. I felt blood not only rush to my cheeks, but lower too at just the thought of what she was implying.

"Elsa!" I hissed, reaching over to pinch her cheek, making her giggle. "_Not in front of your little sister."_ I warned in a tone I knew she'd listen to, regardless of the slight hitch in her next breath.

_Fucking hell._

* * *

"So, what else are you involved in?" I asked Elsa when she leaned her head on my shoulder. Granted, I wasn't _that_ surprised to find out that she was taking a few self-defense classes, but I wanted to know a little more about her.

"Just _Krav Maga_ and Karate, not to mention working out at the gym. Some Yoga classes now and then." Elsa poked my cheek teasingly.

"Wow, that's a lot." I commented. It really wasn't, but I now knew _why_ her body was near utter perfection. _Damn._

"Being _your _girlfriend, I have to keep my stamina up somehow." She drawled and turned my head so she could kiss me. "_Of course, all you have to do is look at me in order to turn me on."_ She whispered against my lips before delving her tongue into my mouth. Her fingers slid into my hair where she leaned further over me, angling my mouth so she could deepen the kiss and I about let out a low groan when another voice broke through our private bubble.

"Hey, I'd settle down with that before the vampire girl sees you and reports you." Kristoff sat opposite of me and I was about to break the kiss to glare at him when Elsa growled, forcing me to shut him out. _She's still not sure about him, I see._ I didn't immediately pull away, but I managed to get it under a bit of control before what that lug said became reality.

"So, didja catch the fight last night, Sven?" He asked. I hadn't even noticed the other kid. _For someone with his height and build, he's pretty quiet._

"Seriously, is _this_ going to be a thing every morning?" Elsa broke the kiss and rolled her eyes at the two that just joined us.

"Free country." The big blonde shrugged smugly.

"Whatever." Elsa sighed. "So what's _his_ story?"

"His name is a Sven, Shadows." Kristoff snorted indignantly.

_"Is it safe to say that he's bugging the hell out of me and all I want to is for you to fuck me?"_ Elsa groaned in German. I choked on my saliva. Instead of saying anything, I simply reached over and pinched her side. _Dammit, Elsa._ "I mean, alright _Sven._" Elsa barely held back a squeal and refocused her attention back to the two who were slightly agitating her. _Can't blame her, seeing as she only has a few more weeks to spend with me at school before she graduates._

But I'd be lying if I said seeing her get all possessive over me when Kristoff was around wasn't amusing as hell.

As the other two went on explaining themselves, Elsa's hand found mine and she instantly tangled our fingers. I only half listened and instead, focused on the girl next to me. As much as she said she _didn't_ like them, she was listening intently to whatever it was that they were saying. I couldn't help but smile at her. _So beautiful, you are. _I squeezed her hand, making her look at me.

_"Ich liebe dich._" I whispered. _And it's not like I can stop you from helping the Cardinal._ I knew once she'd said it, she was going to do it.

"_Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Anna. Kuss mich." _She whispered and I had no choice but to lean in and capture her lips, making the other two groan, complaining that they were only getting to the good part of their drunk weekend fight.

* * *

_A/N: Not too sure about where this chapter was headed...but I missed Emma and figured it would be a nice...kinda quiet little break for them. Aw, well._

_Thank you for reading and stay awesome! ^^_

_'Ich liebe dich.' I love you._

_'Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Anna. Kuss mich.' You are the love of my life, Anna. Kiss me._


End file.
